


Going Beyond the Impossible

by hyde1403



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Slash, Vampires, Violence, creature!Draco, creature!Harry, mild-gore, werewovles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 107,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyde1403/pseuds/hyde1403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creature!fic. After a plot to destroy the boy-who-lived, Harry becomes something that no one had imagined. He becomes stronger and more independent than ever and sets to right the world he finds himself in. After everything is done, all Harry wants is to have a life and live happily. Starts between 6th and 7th year during the summer, making Harry 16 at the beginning. Live Sirius and Dumbledore. Bashing: Dumbledore/Weasley/Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter to get updates of my writing and ideas for future chapters @hyde1403

~~~At Malfoy Manor~~~

 

"Greyback!" shouted their lord from his self-appointed throne. Even though many did not shown their uneasiness, everyone present fought the urge to leave the room as the blood thirsty werewolf prowled into the room as if he were on the hunt. The uneasiness grew as Greyback did not bow in front of their lord, nor did he seem frightened by what he may do. The only other person to show such confidence in front of the Dark Lord was Bellatrix, who to seemed to enjoy any pain brought upon her.

 

"Wha' d'ya want?" Greyback asked with a sneer, not appreciating being called to the Dark Lord's side like a lap dog. It was nearing the full moon which only added to his irritability.

 

"I have a special task for you," there was an odd gleam to the Dark Lord's eye, one could almost say he was happy. "Meet you partner Carlyle, he will be assisting you. Recently I have discovered the location of the Potter boy, regardless of Dumbledore's efforts, and I have thought of the most torturous way to dispose of him. Hunt the boy down, and at the most opportune moment I want both of you to bite and infect him."

 

Some backs were frozen stiff at this revelation in the Dark Lord's plans. It was cruel to put anyone within a vampire or a werewolf's path, but to receive both bites was unimaginable. It sent shivers up many spines to think of what would happen.

 

"Oh, and one more thing," their Lord said as an after-thought as he steepled his hands in front of his mouth so all you could see were his eyes that had the odd gleam in them. "Savor and watch each moment so that I may watch your memories of Potter's last agonizing breath."

 

As the Dark Lord began to cackle and Greyback tried not to kill the vampire, two heads barely turned towards each other with worry and a need to leave the manor as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

All of the members of the Order of the Phoenix waited rather impatiently for the meeting to begin, since it was very late and many were woken from sleep because Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting.

 

During mindless chatter, everyone was startled at the sound of two people apparating outside of Grimauld. The two to enter were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, who were both working as spies for the Order since the first war.

 

"What news do you have for us that was so urgent?" asked Dumbledore, eyes sparkling more so than usual.

 

"A plot to kill Potter," Snape sneered hoping that this news would get rid of that infernal sparkle.

 

"Oh that is impossible, no one can except us know of Harry's location during the summers so it is of no matter," Dumbledore replies as he pulls out a lemon drop from somewhere within his robes.

 

"Speaking of Harry, Albus I was wondering if he was going to be coming to the Burrow after his birthday again? Ginny would be looking forward to it very much," pipes up Molly, knowing she has to get Ginny near Harry so that they may become a couple.

 

"Would you be quiet for five minutes so that I may explain how possible and real this situation is? As it seems at the present moment only four people in this room seem to genuinely care that Potter is in danger and that the Dark Lord plans to have Greyback and some random vampire hunt and kill Potter by infecting him with both venoms!" by the time Snape reached the end of his rant, he was shouting causing everyone to stare at him horrified as to what he just revealed.

 

At once everyone started to shout either that Snape was lying and actually wanted to get Potter to be killed or that something must be done to remove him from the threat.

 

"Albus, so help me you will have my godson come here under my protection or I will make look Voldemort look like a fucking kitten!" shouted Sirius as Remus tried to pull him back into his chair. Remus cared just as much about his cub as Sirius did and was horrified of what Greyback would do to Harry, but having Sirius shout and make threats was not the way to save their cub.

 

"Sirius I understand your concern, however I must remind everyone that Harry is perfectly safe going to his family's house for the summer," Dumbledore seemed quite calm, however Snape could see that the sparkle had dimmed a bit since hearing the Dark Load's plan.

 

"Severus, did he say when the attack is meant to take place?" Remus interrupted Sirius when he saw another oncoming outburst.

 

"He did not say, he gave free reign to Greyback to do as he pleases," Malfoy said for the first time that night, giving a disgusted face as he stressed the word pleases. "Also I can tell you the Dark Lord knows full well where Potter lives because I heard him give Greyback the address. To prove my point, Potter lives at 4 Private Drive in Little Whinging".

 

There was a collective gasp because before this night Malfoy had no idea where Potter lived because many still did not trust him enough to be used as protection.

 

"Then we start around the clock patrol on Harry. Which can start the day after tomorrow since the children go home tomorrow," after Dumbledore's announcement of extra surveillance, everyone left Grimauld except for Sirius and Remus.

 

* * *

 

Harry sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express by himself and underneath his father's cloak trying to avoid everyone who wanted to dictate his entire life. He just wanted everyone to leave him alone and stop treating him as the boy-who-lived, someone special, a freak. No one understood how he felt about all the attention given, the fact that nothing good ever came of bringing attention to yourself. Years of abuse and near death experiences taught you how to be as small as possible, and to avoid believing that any one could care for him. But someone did care for him; he smiled as he thought of Sirius and him fighting with Dumbledore to let Harry live at Grimauld with him. Nobody had ever wanted him as much as Sirius. Harry knew of the way that Ron and Hermione actually despised him and only stayed his friend hoping to get money from Harry, and he knew of all the love potions Ginny tried slipping him. Thank goodness that he recognized them and knew how to avoid the effects while drinking whatever she put them in. It made him laugh to see the frustration of his three former friends as they wondered how he did not become influenced by the potions.

 

Harry was brought out of his musings when the door suddenly opened revealing Neville and Luna, the only people at Hogwarts that he trusted. They were the ones who originally told him about his former friends and helped keeping them away during the last few weeks of school.

 

"Harry I know you're in here, so drop the cloak," Neville basically demanded. He put up a front much like Harry to make people believe that he was weak and overly shy, when in reality he was very confident in his abilities and sometimes liked to boss Harry around.

 

"What can I help you two with?" Harry asked with a smirk.

 

"Firstly, do you know if you're going to be with Sirius this summer?" With the boys' 17th birthdays coming up, Neville knew how important it was to learn what it meant to become and Lord since both of them could claim their family inheritances. And the only one to help Harry with that would be Sirius, the Weasleys definitely did not know the proper ways of Wizarding custom that was expected of Lords, and the Dursleys did not need any explaining as to what would happen.

 

"No! Dumbledore refuses to let me live with Sirius, says I still need the blood protection even though it won't be any use once I turn 17, so why bother with having to move me? He also says that Sirius is mentally unstable to care for me! What a bloody lie that is," Harry ranted about Dumbledore and his inability to actually care for him.

 

"Tough luck, promise to find a way to contact one of us if something bad happens," Neville pleaded.

 

Harry looks out his window while thinking of all the things that could go wrong with living with the Dursleys. Emotional abuse, beatings, having Voldemort find-

 

"Harry, just remember that it may seem bad at first, but its for the best", Luna says breaking Harry's thoughts. Once the words sunk in, Harry's brain took an immediate stop. What did Luna mean? Something bad was going to happen to him and he should be grateful of it? Neville and Harry shared a worried look with each other and then turned questioning gazes at Luna.

 

"Luna, what do you mean?" Neville asks.

 

"Just like how you wait for pudding afterwards," Luna says as an explanation. The three turn quiet after this while waiting for the train to King's Cross.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for this chapter: just some blood descriptions. This story is also on fanfiction.net. Please leave reviews

As Harry got off of the train, he saw from the corner of his eye a blur of red and bushy brown making their way towards him. He sighed in exasperation knowing that he would not be able to escape whatever they were going to blame him for and tell him what he should do with his time over break. Not that he cared, he often tuned them out.

"Harry! Where were you on the train? We were looking everywhere for you, you shouldn't hide from us when we only want to help you. Just make sure you remember to do your summer work this time instead of on the train back to school! I don't see why your family would actually refuse to let you do you school work! You are just being lazy and hoping that I'll do your work for you. Well guess what Harry, I won't." It felt like it never ended with Hermione. Once she ran out of breath with her tangent, she quickly turned around to yell at Ron and then left to find her parents.

"Oh Harry, you don't look to well. Can I get you some water or something to eat? You know I don't mind taking care of you, but you should really make sure you look better," Ginny said as she tried to sneak under his arms that he kept crossed over his chest tightly.

"Gee, thanks Ginny. Well I see Sirius and Remus so bye," Harry says and walks away while trying to ignore the angry mumbling about him being ungrateful.

Once Harry spotted Sirius and Remus, his mood instantly improved and he ran towards them. Everyone turned at hearing their chosen one laughing, which was a very strange sound, and to see Sirius pick up Harry and spin him around.

"Oh, it's so good to see you pup!" says Sirius while using his enhanced sense of smell to familiarize himself with his pup's scent again. He may not have been a werewolf, but thanks to being a dog animagus it brought enhanced senses and it always calmed him to be able to scent those he cared for to make sure they were okay. Once he let Harry down, Harry suddenly sported a frown on his face.

"How long do I get to see you guys before I have to go to the Dursleys?" Harry wanted to wait until the very last possible moment to go back to that dreadful house and so he wanted to make use of any time he had with his godparents.

"I'm really sorry to say this Harry, but we have to take you back right away," Remus replies sadly.

"It's okay, at least I got to see you for a little bit. Let's go"

The trio slowly left King's Cross ignoring the glares received from some of the Weasleys. Sirius and Remus were trying to enjoy the small time they had with Harry because even though they would be helping with the surveillance, they would not be able to let Harry know. Dumbledore had decided that Harry should not be made aware of what was being planned because he should have an enjoyable summer without any worries. A few people had scoffed at the statement, for only three people understood what type of life Harry had with the Dursleys. Once at number 4, Harry quickly said his farewells and tried not to dwell on what he was going to have to face once he got inside the door. He waited outside until Remus and Sirius had left, not wanting them to hear what Vernon might have to say about having to deal with the freak for the summer. Harry tried to get upstairs as soon as possible to put off a confrontation for however long he could, but he did not get any further than three steps before his uncle called for him.

"BOY! Get in here and explain what the hell took you so long! You should have been back so you could start making dinner! Just because you had those freaks with you doesn't mean you get to ignore your duties! Now get over and turn around, I think twenty hits will be enough to make sure you learn not to forget again. God damned freak!"

Harry let out an inaudible sigh, thinking it was only 4:30 and he could have still made dinner. He slowly made his way over to his uncle inside the sitting room and turned around hoping to get this over soon so he could go to sleep. He barely winced when the first hit came, thanks to receiving this type of punishment for most of his life and having his back beaten so many times he could barely feel anything. However, closer towards the end of the twenty hits the cuts from the belt buckle started cutting deeper into his already damaged back which did hurt, but he did not make a sound. He would have been given another twenty for any sounds.

"Now go clean up, we don't want any of your disgusting blood anywhere! Also be prepared for tonight, you have a special guest. Get out of here, freak!" Vernon kicked Harry because he thought he wasn't moving fast enough. It was only because Harry froze upon hearing his uncle's words. What did he mean by special guest? Surely he didn't mean…. His uncle was always abusive, but he had never gone into sexual abuse. Harry didn't think he would be alive today if that had happened, he would have surely killed himself and make it easier for Voldemort to take over the world. As Harry climbed the stairs to his room, he didn't register his aunt and cousin sneering at him and wishing with fear that he didn't get his tainted blood on them. By the time he managed to sit on his bed, Harry was in a full-blown panic attack. His mind swirling with different scenarios that kept getting worse as he thought of what might happen to him, but on the outside his eyes were emotionless and dull. Harry sat there for hours, waiting for the inevitable to happen. He was preparing himself not for this mysterious "guest", but for his death because it was going to end regardless of which scenario came true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was still sitting on his bed staring at his wall when he was broken out of his thoughts by a long howl coming from close to the house. The howl made him think of his godfathers, Sirius who would be helping Remus because of the full moon. He looked at the small clock he was allowed in his room and noticed it was one in the morning. Had he really been sitting in the same spot for about eight hours? Harry went to go stand and look out the window, but all of his muscles seized letting him know that yes, he had been sitting here for eight hours without moving. Moving stiffly because of his legs having fallen asleep and the pain in his back from the belt, Harry looked out the window trying to see where the howl came from when all of a sudden his bedroom door opened.

"Let's go, boy! Your place is in the yard chained, not taking up space inside my house!" His uncle said trying not to yell at him and waking the others in the house. Harry was confused. Wasn't there supposed to be someone coming? Regardless Harry walked out of the room and headed towards the back door into the garden. Having done this before, Harry waited for Vernon to put the chain around his neck. Just as Harry sat down, Vernon kicked him hard in the side saying it was because he was ruining the grass. Doubled over in pain, Harry did not hear the soft footfalls of someone walking towards him nor the light growling.

Sensing someone was watching him, Harry looked up in glowing red eyes. The owner of those eyes was the type a girl could swoon over. Tall, dark hair, handsome and an air of extreme danger and power radiated off of him. Next to him was a large grey wolf, but not just any kind of wolf. Harry's eyes widened in horror when he realized there was a werewolf in font of him and had no way of getting away being chained and wandless as he was.

"So you realize what kind of danger you are in. That is good. I do not like to my meals to enjoy their time with me," the man said with a light chuckle, while the wolf snarled at Harry. "Do forgive my manners. My name is Carlyle and this beast you probably know, is Greyback. We were so grateful when your uncle sought out death eaters begging for you to be killed. It made it rather convenient for our plan."

Carlyle moved closer to Harry and gripped his chin and thrust his head back exposing his throat.

"My, my Potter. Who knew you had become a collared bitch. Why is that? Cause too much trouble? Or do you enjoy being beaten and chained like some dog?" Carlyle rips the chain off of Harry's neck, cutting him in the process and both Greyback and Carlyle lick at the wounds. That is when it occurs to Harry that the man is in fact a vampire. Of all the bad luck he could ever have, how did he end up being hunted by both a vampire and a werewolf? And where was the Order? Surely they would have been looking after him because they always said how important he was to the war. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when all he felt was unbelievable pain.

Greyback and Carlyle had both bitten him, infecting him with their venom. Harry knew that he was not going to survive this, both werewolf and vampire venom could be fatal, but also had the potential to change you. However, if you mix those two? Each venom would attack his body trying to change him and they destroy everything in a battle within his body to dominate over each other. Harry could feel each cell in his body be killed and he screamed. Never before had he released such a gut wrenching scream that would make any person cringe in fear of having that pain inflicted upon themselves. But no one heard his plea for mercy, thanks to the silencing bubble that was over him. He briefly registered that the vampire was laughing at him. As Harry felt the last of his life slip from his body, he saw the werewolf and vampire turn and leave, not even bothering to get rid of his body waiting for someone to discover it.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews :) No warnings needed for this chapter

Just as the sun broke over the horizon, there were two sounds of apparitions. Two people, a man and a woman, made their way across the street and into the garden of number 4 and crouched down by the body that was Harry Potter. They both had hopeful looks as the man picked up Harry's body.

 

"Morven, are you sure this is him? What if we have picked up the wrong boy?" asked the woman. She had long blue-black hair that looked like a raven's wing, with matching eyes. She had soft, but aristocratic features and with a tall, thin frame. Even though she questioned her mate, she almost knew for sure that this boy was the one they were looking for, but she could not see the eyes that would identify him as Harry Potter. They needed to be completely sure it was him.

 

"Of course, Sylvana. Just look at him, and I can smell both the werewolf and vampire on him. I am not wrong in this," the man called Morven easily picked up the boy and mentally winced, he had expected the boy to weigh slightly more than this. Morven looked the opposite of his mate, with his golden hair and hazel eyes and very large, but muscular frame. Morven stood waiting for Sylvana to pull out the portkey that would take them back to their home. They just hoped that the boy would feel welcomed. It was always hard for newcomers.

 

* * *

 

 

Warmth. Pain-free. Relaxed. Comfortable. Safe. This was all Harry felt, so he knew he had to be in Heaven. Why else would he feel this way?  He could lie here forever. Which now he wanted to do as he become more accustomed to the idea that he was in Heaven. He must have been good enough when he was alive to be allowed into Heaven. He always thought he was a freak and a danger to everyone around him and did not deserve to feel like this in death. Or maybe that was made up for by the manner in which he died. Nothing could make him happier than just lying here.

 

"Hello Harry."

 

Harry sat up quickly looking for the voice. He never expected to meet someone in Heaven. There was not many people he felt like meeting, he just wanted to be left alone for a long time, but his curiosity got the better of him.

 

"Who's there?" Harry started to bite his lip nervously. He kept looking around, but all he saw was mist. It was still warm, not like the cold soggy mist that England was known for. He stood up from where he was and started walking towards the direction he heard the voice from. "Show yourself."

 

"I'm right here Harry, where I have always been. Next to you." Harry jumped and let out a squeak. He turned around and suddenly there stood a woman, who was smiling at him. But it was not just any ordinary woman. No, this was the one person he had missed his entire life and he felt like crying. He ran into her arms, crying and screaming at her for not being there for him. He could not believe that he was allowed to finally be with his mother.

 

"Shh, Harry. It's alright. Harry look at me," She pulled his chin up so he could look at her, but movement behind her caught his attention and there he was. His father, James, was smiling at him and all Harry saw was the large amount of pride in his eyes. Just seeing that released any lingering fears that he had ever done anything wrong. Harry could barely breathe as he sobbed against his mother while watching his father walk up to them and embrace both of them. They were finally together.

 

"I can't believe it. You're here, you're really here," Harry just could not believe his eyes and he thanked whatever God it was that let him be with his parents.

 

"Harry, son, we have always been here right next to you. We never left and we kept trying to encourage you to never give up," James said and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Never once doubt that we were never proud of you or that we did not want you."

 

"He's right Harry. But now you've got to listen to me," Lily separated from her husband and son, but kept her hands on Harry's shoulder not wanting to fully let go. "There are some people coming to get you. You're just hear because we called out to you, to reassure you. You're about to change the world, my wonderful son."

 

Harry started to panic. He just got his parents back and they expected him to leave! He did not want to go back to a world of pain, he wanted to stay here where he was safe and did not have anything expected of him. "But I don't want to go! I want to stay here with you. Please don't make me go back, I can't stand it there. There's too much pain," by the end of his panicked words, Harry was whispering, pleading with his parents to let him stay.

 

"I know Harry, but you must. This is not your end, you have so much more to live for. Go and learn how to live your life, stand for what you believe in, makes things better for yourself, and most importantly find love. There is someone out there for you, waiting for you to make them yours, they just don't know yet," James could only hope what kind of person was meant for his son. Although no one would be good enough for Harry, but Harry needed love. If anyone deserved it, it was Harry. James hugged Harry once more and let Lily step in to hug Harry.

 

"Now Harry, I know you're frightened, but believe in yourself! I'm always by your side Harry. I would love to let you stay, but very important people are probably getting angry with us for keeping you so long. Just remember we love you very much, my wonderful and strong son."

 

Harry cried more as his parents pushed in the direction he supposed he was meant to go so he could continue his life. He did not know what to think. There were people waiting for him? He was expected to change the world still? There was someone meant just for him, to love him? He parents gave him more questions than he had wanted. Why did they have to send him away? Surely if they saw how much pain he was in while in his world, that would make them want to keep him here. But as he looked back to his parents and saw the pride and love coming from both of them, he knew that he had to do this. He would continue making them proud.

 

* * *

 

"He's been this way for too long Morven, I do not believe he is coming back," Sylvana was getting worried. They brought Harry back to their world as they were supposed to. However, the fact that Harry had not come back to his body concerned her that he was not going to come back. The elders had said that Harry was visiting with his parents, but they assured her and Morven that he should have been awake by now.

 

"I know it has been longer than expected Slvana, but I know he is going to come back," Morven was just as concerned as his mate about Harry, but he could not give hope. They were meant to help Harry, and he was very much excited to finally meet Harry. The longer he spent on the other side however meant the harder it would be for him to recover.

 

"Can you not change him, to help him make his back?"

 

"No, I cannot. I must wait until he opens his eyes. He must know what is going to happen to him before I do it," Morven was worried about this mission that the elders gave him. He was meant to wait for Harry to wake up and explain what happened at the time of his death and then bite him yet again. The elders explained that the extra werewolf venom would counteract that of the vampire, but not fully eradicate the vampirism. Thanks to both venoms and the wonder that was Harry Potter, he was going to become one of a kind and give him the ability to do what he was destined to do. And that did not include the fake prophecy that Harry was told. Getting lost in his thoughts, Morven grew angry at what the elders had told him about Harry's life. How could anyone treat this wonderful child the way he has had to suffer, and it was not all by someone consumed by hate and darkness! He could not wait to train Harry and help him reach his full potential and maybe, if Harry let him, give him the love of parents that he was denied. He knew Morven and Sylvana could not replace his real parents, but they could love him as a child of their own. He put aside his thoughts as he heard a sigh come from the bed.

 

"Harry? Are you coming back to us? I need you to try to open your eyes please," Morven watched very closely for any distress. He needed Harry to be aware immediately because the longer they waited, the greater risk of his blood attacking him. Harry would be in great pain soon and Morven needed to change him before his body failed.

 

"Mm…I..ye…" Harry tried to say yes, but then the pain he felt back at the Dursleys came back tenfold. He could not hold back the scream that ripped from his throat. It felt like everything was on fire, even his hair. His clothes felt like bricks that were crushing his bones. No matter how much he tried to escape the pain, it was always there. Suddenly someone grabbed his head and it felt like his skull was crushed which brought on a new scream.

 

"Harry listen to me! Open your eyes, I know it hurts, but I need you to do this! That's it. I am going to bite you, and it will still hurt, but it will make sure your body does not kill you," Morven wanted to explain more, but he could see that Harry was not going to last much longer and he needed to act fast. Feeling his canines extend, he bit into Harry's neck straight into his bloodstream so that the venom could start working sooner. While trying to restrain him, Harry released another bloodcurdling scream that had Morven wincing and Sylvana crying behind him for fear of Harry. Morven sat back and watched Harry, he could see the changes that were already happening with Harry. After what felt like days, Harry finally settled into a fitful sleep and Morven and Sylvana sagged in relief knowing that Harry was going to be fine now. They settled down onto the couch within the room to wait for Harry to wake up, Sylvana made her mate lie down with his head on her lap understanding that his energy was leaving him and also needed comfort. 


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: some torture and minor character death

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Number 4 Private Drive~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two wizards apparated across the street from Number 4 ready to start surveillance, but wondering if they should knock on the door just to ask the Dursleys if Harry was alright without the boy finding out they were there. As they were about the cross the street, they were stopped by Ms. Figg who seemed almost frightful.

 

"What can we do for you Ms. Figg?" asked Sirius. He wanted to get this over with because he was paired with Snape today since last night was the full moon and so Remus could not be with him and was stuck in bed.

 

"Something happened last night, but I'm not sure what," she furrowed her brow as she tilted her head towards one of the cats as if it was speaking to Figg.  "We heard a howl and then the man lead Potter out of the house. I didn't see anything else, so I don't know what happened."

 

Snape and Sirius looked at each other, suddenly very anxious to reach Number four. Was last night the night Greyback chose to make his attack? Since last night was the full moon, it seemed very likely, but didn't Dumbledore say the blood wards would protect Potter? Done with throwing questioning glances at each other, both men quickly turned and ran towards Number 4, leaving Figg with her many cats. Sirius ran up to the door and started to pound on it which shook with such force it was amazing it had not broken down. But Snape stood back staring wide eyed at the house. He should not have been able to breach the property line. Dumbledore told him it was impossible because of the dark mark on his arm. Did Dumbledore lie?

 

"Black….." Snape wanted to bring this to the mutt's attention, not caring about the rivalry between the two. This was of greater concern.

 

"Dursley! Open this fucking door or I will blast it open!" Black was screaming, too angry to even realize that he could use the wand in his hand to open the door. He was ignoring Snape behind him thanks to the fear he felt for his cub. He needed to see him and hold him to make sure he was okay. Once Sirius did that, he could take his cub home so he could protect him properly.

 

"Black! We have a very large problem!" Snape had about enough of Black's fanatics. They needed to process what this meant and then look for the boy.

 

"What!? Can't you see I'm busy!"

 

"Look at me and think. I'm on the property," it was aggravating trying to get Black to understand.

 

"What does that have to do with making sure Harry is safe?!"

 

"I have the dark mark, mutt. I should not be able to cross the wards," he said solemnly.

 

"What do you mean? That's impossible, you shouldn't….." Sirius was cut off by his own thoughts as he finally looked back at Snape. And the bat was right, he was within the property line. The property line that should keep out any dark creature or someone with the dark mark. The property line that should be protected by blood wards. He looked Snape in the eyes, knowing that he was showing a very vulnerable side to him that only Remus and Harry have seen recently. "What does this mean?" 

 

"It means, we have been fooled. And that Potter is in very real danger," without missing a breath, Snape blasted open the door and hitting a very fat man with it because he was waiting for the wizards to leave. Sirius growled and pointed his wand at the whale "Where is he Dursley? Where is my godson, you fat pig?" Sirius gave a hard, swift kick to the man's ribs and Snape heard a few snaps registering that Black broke a some ribs, not that he cared.

 

"Vernon!" a high pitched scream came from the kitchen, and Snape barely refrained himself from attacking Petunia. Not only had the woman terrorized her sister, but also abused Lily's son. He quickly went towards her with his wand drawn.

 

"Hello, Petunia. So glad to have you stop in. You have two options. I'll spare killing you if you tell me where Potter is located. And believe me I will make it the most painful experience you have ever had the pleasure to endure," Snape sneered at her, although he was slightly amused to see the fear in her eyes, along with recognition. There was a reason why many of the Dark Lord's followers feared him, and Petunia was about to find out why.

 

"I don't know! I haven't seen him since yesterday after Vernon sent him to his room! I swear!" although she seemed truthful, Snape was not about to let her go. He just needed to figure out the perfect way to punish her. After hitting her with an incarcerous, Snape turned towards Black to see what he had done to Dursley. He was surprised to see the man still awake. He walked over the quickly increasing bloody scene in front of him and crouched down by Dursley's head.

 

"Where is the boy?" he asked quietly, but even Dursley, a muggle, could feel the magic that lashed out with every syllable. Snape had no time to play games.

 

"No idea! The boy wasn't where I left him, so I guess those freaks took him!" at this Sirius had enough and sent a spiteful bone crushing hex at one of Dursley's legs. Snape waited for him to stop screaming to question him again.

 

"Where did you leave him and who are you talking about?"

 

"I found some freaks that were talking about killing Potter, I told them where to find him. Said he would be outside for them," Sirius did not have time to get in any torture as Snape shouted crucio at Dursley. He watched in glee at the screams that escaped Dursley and did not let up for almost thirty seconds, knowing that for a muggle there would be plenty of permanent damage. He stood and started walking towards the back door remembering that Figg had seen Dursley take Potter there last night. On his way past Petunia, he cast another crucio at her and held for about ten seconds not wanting to waste any more time. He heard Sirius give swift kicks to each worm as he hurried by them.

 

Snape stopped in his tracks upon reaching the garden and did not even care that Black ran into him, not expecting the abrupt stop. There was blood in a small corner of the garden. Next to a chain that was tied a small tree that looked like it had been around the tree for a very long time, as some of the bark had grown over it. He could not believe it, there had to be a dog somewhere. Snape could not wrap his head around the fact that the Dursleys had been chaining Potter up like a dog and it seemed that it had happened many times before. Snape stood staring at the blood stained grass knowing that Potter was most likely dead, while Sirius was on the ground sobbing at the loss of another member of his family.

 

Sirius could not take it. Another person in his life had been taken away from him because of some jealous and arrogant muggles. To see how much his pup had gone through while in this house made his blood boil. How dare Dumbledore say Harry was perfectly safe in this house? He knew of the emotional abuse that Harry suffered, but he had never told Sirius about anything physical. Sirius pounded his fists against the ground in frustration and pain. His pup just could not be gone. He was going to surprise him by adopting him as his own for his birthday. This just could not be happening….

 

"Come on Black, we need to leave and let someone know what has happened," Snape tried to pull Black off of the ground. However, Black shook off his arm and stood on his own. When he turned around, Snape gasped and stepped back upon seeing the dead, but murderous eyes of Black. He stayed back from him and did not speak knowing that if he did he may get hit by something very unpleasant.

 

"He is going to beg for mercy when I get to him," Sirius said as he walked by Snape. He entered the house and did not think twice as he casted avada kedavra at both Dursleys. Snape stared wide eyed at Black, this was not the same person. He just continued to follow Black out of the house and apparated after him, going to the school thinking that was where Black was headed. However just before he did so, he sent a partonus after Lupin with a message to get to the school as soon as possible.

 

"He will destroy anyone in his path," was the last thing he said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

 

Snape landed outside the gaits of Hogwarts and looked around for Black, he spotted him near the main doors. Snape ran after him trying to stop him before he went on a murderous rampage through the school looking for the headmaster. He was thankful, however, that the school was empty so no students would see Black and think that he was a murderer again. But he would be if Snape did not stop him before he reached the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

 

"Black you have to stop!" nope. Did not register, god damned mutt! Snape was ready to kill Black just to stop….Wait…"Incarcerous!" Why did Snape not think of that earlier? It was a fast and effective way to stop Black.

 

"Severus! What is going on?" Snape turned at the voice and saw Lupin slowly making his way towards him. He had obviously not recovered fully from last night. It was evident in the way he walked with a slight limp, eyes completely drained of energy, tawny brown hair looking grey and had an overall sickly look about him. Snape slightly felt guilty for having pulled Lupin out of his recovery, but he is the only one that could get through to Black. Snape watched silently as Lupin walked over to Black trying to calm him down, but all it was bring about a string of insults and begging to be released. Lupin leaned over and bit down on the mating mark on his shoulder that was covered by his shirt. That did the trick. Black let out a whimper and just started crying uncontrollably, at least he was not trying to kill anyone.

 

"Hey it's okay, just calm down. Big breaths, that's it. You can keep crying, I know you don't like to. Here let me get you out of these," Remus set about getting the binds off of Sirius while switching between stroking his hair and the mating mark trying to calm down Sirius. He was shocked that Sirius was so gone that Remus had to use the mating mark to bring him back. He looked up to Severus curiously trying to figure out what caused this outburst. However, what he saw in Severus's eyes did not bring any good news.

 

"Severus, please just tell me what happened," Remus pleaded, he closed his eyes and buried his nose into Sirius's hair trying to calm his rising nerves. What had happened?

 

"We went to the Dursley house to start the surveillance, and were stopped by Figg because she had concerns about something that went on last night. She said it started with hearing a howl close-by…"

 

"No, its impossible," Remus interrupted, now terrified unsure if he could continue hearing what happened.

 

"When we interrogated Dursley, he said that he left Harry chained outside as bait…."

 

"No! This can't be…." Remus was not sure how he was still listening.

 

"We did not find him, Remus. There was blood, but no way of tracing him if they took him," Severus switched to first names because of the severity of the situation and knew that Lupin would appreciate it.

 

"Oh my gods, my cub. My cub is missing!" Remus let out a howl filled with pain. Since the full moon was last night and he was still very much close to his wolf, the howl sounded more animalistic. At this point Black joined him with his own pain filled cries. It was too much to watch, Severus had to turn around and try to block out the sound. A tear escaped from Severus as he thought about Lily. His closest friend. He had promised her long ago, shortly after Harry had been born, that he would do everything he could to protect the boy. And now, he had failed her and the situation was made more painful hearing the broken cries caused by the pair behind him who looked to Harry as a son as well. Upon hearing footsteps, Severus looked up to see Dumbledore coming towards them with concern in his eyes. Severus walked away from Lupin and Black and cast a silencing bubble around them so they could not hear what was going to be said betewen himself and the headmaster.

 

"Severus, my boy, what has happened?" Severus sneered at the endearment and false concern. He himself wished now that he were a werewolf on a full moon so he could tear apart Dumbledore.

 

"What happened?! What happened?! I'll tell you what happened! You were wrong! You were wrong and you got an innocent child killed! Do you have no concern for anybody? There were no blood wards and since you waited to start the surveillance on Harry, the Dark Lord has succeeded! And it is all your fault! Lupin and I barely restrained Black from killing you, and I find myself barely able to hold myself back. What obviously brought you down here was the pain you can hear coming from them as they suffer the loss of their cub! Look at what you have done!" at the last statement, Severus used legilimency to pull Dumbledore into his mind and show him the conversation with Figg, the Dursleys and finally the evidence in the garden of what became of Harry. At the end of it, Severus sank to the ground unable to hold back his grief. He wished Lucius was here at the moment, he would be able to think of what to do next, for Severus could no longer think.

 

"I am so sorry, Harry. Lily and James I hope you can forgive me…" Severus barely registered the words of apologies and regret that was stumbling from Dumbledore's mouth. There was so much pain happening that Fawkes was heard flying above them singing pure sorrow. Hogwarts was even mourning, evident by the sudden rain.


	5. chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morven? Morven, you need to wake up. I think Harry is waking up," Sylvana had woken up by the sounds of moans coming from the bed where Harry was and now she was trying to wake her mate up. She had not meant to have fallen asleep, she had planned to stay awake while her mate and Harry gained their strength. Judging by lack of light, it was now night time and they had missed dinner. The elders would be anxious to know how the change went and Sylvana would not be surprised if they sent someone to check on them. Seeing that Morven was not waking up, she gave a hard pinch on the neck near his mark knowing he would wake up immediately.

"Ah! Sylvana what was the purpose behind pinching me?" Morven glared at his mate from the other side of the couch where he had escaped from Sylvana's fingers.

"Harry is starting to awaken," she pointed towards the bed as Harry began to shift his legs as he slowly came to consciousness. Morven got up from the couch and made his way to the bed so that he could check on Harry. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked over Harry. Besides the slight grimace on his face, Harry seemed to be relatively fine. The discomfort Harry felt was most likely residual pain from the changes his body had gone through. Morven ran a diagnostic spell on Harry just to make sure there was nothing more serious that he should be aware of. As the test came back as he had predicted, just mild pain, he gently laid a hand on Harry's should to try to wake him fully.

"Harry? Time to wake up Harry," at hearing his name, Harry turned his head towards Morven, letting him know that Harry had heard him. "Come on Harry, I know you are in some mild pain, but I promise to help with that if you open your eyes for me," Morven turned towards his mate as she gave him a pain potion for when Harry would be able to swallow the potion. He quietly thanked his mate and turned his attention back to Harry, who seemed to finally start trying to open his eyes. Sylvana also passed him a glass of water, which he helped Harry drink by slowly tipping the cup for him. After Harry took his fill of water, he sighed and fall back against the bed, but with his eyes open.

"Um. Hello?" Harry winced at how raspy his voice was thanks to all of the screaming that came from him. Harry looked up to see a man and woman looking at him. The two were complete opposites of each other and oddly reminded him of night and day. He thought they were a couple because the woman had hands on the man's shoulders. "Where am I?"

"Hello to you as well Harry. I am Morven and this is my mate Sylvana. As to where you are, you are at our estate. However you are far from home, that is until you have completed your time here," Morven did not want to tell Harry too much until he was more comfortable here. He knew from what he was told about Harry, he would have a difficult time just accepting what he had become and how much he had changed. These changes were for all the better, but for a boy of sixteen it could be quite the challenge of self-acceptance.

"What happened to me?" Harry knew he would get more answers latter, however right now he did not feel like himself. He felt almost too big in his skin and he was sure that if tried to move he would be completely uncoordinated. 

"Harry, this may be difficult to understand, but you have been bitten by both a werewolf and a vampire. Since the two are natural enemies, when both venoms are introduced into the same body they kill the host. However, you initially survived and as your soul was returning to you body I bit you once more. The extra venom from my bite helped the werewolf venom to dominate over that of the vampire, making the vampire side submit to the will of the werewolf half. This means that you are essentially both creatures." Harry stared at Morven wide eyed trying to comprehend what he had been told. So he did die? But his soul returned and he was now part werewolf and vampire. That was not even possible! Though here he was.

"What am I exactly then?" Harry had to know. If he was part werewolf and vampire, then he was a danger to everyone around him. He could not risk hurting he cared for, he could not even bring himself to thinking of using this against an enemy.

"There is a Romanian word that is roughly translated to either vampire or werewolf which would be the closest way to describe you. Its Varcolac. Since this has never been known to happen we are unsure of which features your body has adopted, except that of your eyes. Still green as ever," Morven finished with a smile. He knew that the eye color of Harry was very important to him. "Do you have questions or would you like to rest for a bit?"

"I think..I just need some time to think about this, alone. If that's okay?" Harry really did not know what to think.

"Of course Harry, we will be out in the sitting room through that door. And the bathroom is through there if you would like to take a bath," Sylvana pointed to the different doors that she mentioned before pulling Morven up from the bed and walked out the door that was to Harry's right. Once they left he was able to finally look around the room. He was on a large king sized bed, which could fit at least four people, that had deep blue silk sheets and a heavy cream colored duvet. Looking around the room, the door to his right was where Morven and Sylvana had left so he guessed that lead to the aforementioned sitting room. The door in front of the bed was where Sylvana had said there was a bathroom. To the left of the bed, and on the same wall, was another door which he suspected was a closet due to the fact there was no wardrobe inside the room. There were large floor to ceiling windows along the left side of the room, the curtains were drawn so he could not see outside. Looking around the room, there seemed to be a similar color scheme that matched the bedclothes, it reminded him of the ocean. There were all shades of blue and creams that was soft, but not feminine, it was very tasteful. 

Slowly, Harry went to get out of bed and that was when he started noticing what had changed. He seemed much larger, he had to be taller for his legs were longer, his legs and arms were thick with cords of muscle. His skin sported a healthy lightly bronzed color. Harry was almost frightened to go into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, but he knew he could not avoid it forever. He was almost afraid to let go of the bedposts as he was quite shaky on his new legs. After what felt like an hour, covered in sweat, and more tired than when he had woken up, Harry had made it to the bathroom and flicked on the light. He was met by a very Syltherin like bathroom. Deep emerald green tiles that matched his eyes with silver touches all around. It was beautiful. As he looked around, his eyes caught sight of the large mirror that he subtly ignored that was in front of him. He gasped and almost ran back into the bedroom because he thought someone else was in the room with him. Though as he moved the man across from him moved with him. The mirror in front of Harry told him that he lost any lingering baby fat the he had, he now had long black silky hair that reached half way down his back. All of his features lost their soft touch he had before, now staring back at him were strong, hardened jaw and cheekbones. He looked like a noble warrior and Morven was right. He still had his mother's eyes. As he was admiring himself and he started to relax at his reflection, he barely noticed the light burn he had in his back.

The burned started to increase and it felt like there was a great pressure and Harry winced wishing he could relieve the tension. Trying to find a solution to the tension, Harry walked towards the bath thinking that a long hot bath would relieve it when all of a sudden that tension was released. It was as if something was pushed out of his back. Harry turned back to the mirror to see if there was something wrong and he screamed. For on his back were two very large bat-like wings stretched out behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

As Morven and Sylvana walked into the sitting area of Harry's suite they were greeted with one of the elders. Sylvana knew that someone would come up wondering how Harry was and what abilities he possessed. Although this elder she liked very much. He was slightly younger than some of the others and often volunteered to meet any newcomers. He was a short, slim man with auburn hair.

"Belenus, greetings," Morven slightly bowed towards the elder, who repeated the action. "What brings you to these quarters?"

"Oh, I am sure you know. I was simply wondering how young Harry was faring? Since you two are outside of the bedroom I am guessing he has survived the change?" Belenus looked at the couple happily. He knew some of the other elders would be more demanding to see the young boy, but he understood that Morven and Sylvana would be protecting him as though he were their own pup and also the boy would not appreciate having others gawk at him like they had in his world. He will admit, he was curious as to how the boy would adapt to having both genes, but he could wait to meet the pup until he was more used to this life. Life as a new bitten werewolf was hard enough, Belenus could not imagine how it might be with vampiric tendencies.

Sylvana smiled at the elder in gratitude, knowing that Belenus was not going to demand to see Harry. "He is awake and seems to be in shock, however I believe this will pass soon. He has asked time to think over what has happened to his person, but I believe he is accepting himself at this moment."

However her statement seemed to be proven false when they heard a scream coming from within Harry's quarters. Morven and Sylvana rushed back in to see what was the matter while Belenus sat back down with a book to await an explanation. He so did love his books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Harry's bathroom, Harry spun around trying to see his wings at all angles. Just then Morven and Sylvana burst through the door looking ready to protect him from whatever had made him scream. They looked as shocked as he felt when they caught sight of his wings.

"I have wings! Why do I have wings?" Harry was beginning to panic. For all he knew, neither werewolves nor vampires sported wings. And although he was a bit of both, he reasoned he should still not have them.

"Calm down Harry. We can figure this out, but it will do you no good to continue panicking," Morven reached for Harry and cautiously grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bedroom. Harry looked like he was about to flee, however he knew that if there was anything wrong with him Morven and Sylvana could help. "There are legends that state the oldest and first vampires ever in history did in fact have wings, but this ability was lost as the centuries went by and vampires were turned into nothing more than monsters of the night. It appears that you have proven a legend true that vampires may possess the ability to have wings. My second guess on this matter would be that not only are they used for flying, but also for protection.""Protection from what?" asked Harry. It was easy to accept the reason behind having wings now, for it seemed less odd of his vampire abilities giving him wings compared to fact that he was part werewolf and vampire. Which he seemed quite happy to ignore that little fact for now.

"Many things Harry. They will protect you from spellwork against your person. They will probably also protect your mate, or anyone else you wish to protect and are in your direct vicinity."

"Wait, go back. I have a mate?" He vaguely recalled the conversation with his parents about there being the right person for him. There was a specific person born to be his mate? His everything? He suddenly became aware of an empty spot within his chest, as if his heart were missing. Was this spot meant to be for his mate? He was curious as to who that might be. Harry mindlessly started to rub that empty spot in his chest as he thought more about the prospect of having a mate.

"You seem to have realized now that you have an almost empty feeling now, yes? That is where you will hold their love. No werewolf is complete without their mate, and I believe it is the same for vampires. However, I will tell you this now Harry. Your mate is not in this world, but yours," Sylvana was completely comfortable letting her mate explain everything for Harry. Especially as being a dominant and alpha, he would be able to explain the meaning behind wanting their mates better than she ever could.

"You have said that before, that this is not my world. What do you mean by that?" Harry was curious. Everything seemed to be fine where he was, except for the addition of his wings which he was trying to figure out how to pull them back. Just as that thought crossed his mind, he felt them tug back toward his back. Harry smirked as he felt them disappear and for the knowledge of being able to control his wings. He turned his attention back to Morven and Sylvana who were looking at him with pride.

"You learn very quickly. What I mean is that you have been brought to an alternate reality so that you may train, learn, and become stronger than you have ever hoped to dream. We have a few vampire friends that will help with any training regarding your other half. Myself and my Beta will train your werewolf part because I believe that you will become a great alpha. However, time does move differently here. You will only be here for five years before you are returned to your world. When you are returned, it will only be September in your world. The elders have it predicted and the means to return you once you have completed your training."

Harry thought long about this. Spending five years away from Sirius and Remus was going to be difficult, but it was only going to be a summer for them. He would endure five years to become strong enough to protect them. Harry also thought of his mysterious mate. He would not leave his mate vulnerable if he were to return earlier than the prescribed five years. He believed that he could do it, he had apparently the alpha and beta training him along with a few vampires. He would do this. Harry looked up at Morven and Sylvana and with every ounce of confidence he had asked "When do we start?"


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: none for this chapter, just some angsty stuff

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dumbledore's Office, Order of the Phoenix~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Albus, what has happened?" Arthur asks once he walks into the office. He and Molly were the last ones at the meeting because they had not been expecting the sudden meeting. Looking around he could see most of the order was here, though some looked to be quite upset. He wondered what had happened that caused even Severus to look saddened.

 

"Well. Now since we are all here, I have some sad news. It has been discovered that Greyback has succeeded in his plan," there was no easier way to say it and Albus was sorry if he sounded distant from this news, he had taken a large amount of calming draught. He needed to stay calm for the explosion that was about to happen any second. Everyone was staring at him, unable to process the information that has been given. Albus looked up when he heard the door open and shut and he was not surprised to see that Severus left. Malfoy looked at Albus, shook his head and left to go after his friend. Albus thought that maybe something more was going on between those two, but he would not question it until things have calmed down here in his office. "Remus, why don't you take Sirius home? You two have already heard all of this." Sirius was steadily getting worse sitting in this office and Albus thought it best he go home. Everyone waited until Remus and Sirius had left through the floo to start firing questions at him.

 

"What do you mean Greyback succeeded?"

 

"I thought you said the boy was safe?"

 

"What are we supposed to do now?"

 

"When did this happen?"

 

"Where is the boy? Is he dead or has he been captured?"

 

"Silence!" Albus was getting a headache and needed everyone to be quiet. He had to think of a way to ensure that the public did not learn of this and to make Voldemort believe he had not succeeded. He would talk to Severus and Malfoy later about going to the next meeting for Voldemort and say that the boy was in fact alive, somehow. But first he needed to make sure that everyone believed that there were still wards and the boy left them briefly and that was how he was attacked. Yes, that sounded plausible. "I do not know what exactly happened, but it had happened the night the children went home. Severus and Sirius discovered that the Death Eaters found the boy because he went outside of the wards. There was evidence of a fight, but they did not find the boy's body. So we must assume that Voldemort might have Harry. The first thing we must do is ensure that the public does not find out. We will search for the boy and with our efforts we should be able to find Harry before the summer is out."

 

With that everyone started to leave the office. Many however, looked skeptical that Potter would be found before September. The only person who looked happy by the thought that the boy might be found before the summer ended was Molly. She knew that Harry would be found and then he could finally marry Ginny.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lucius was angry. He did not let his emotions get the better of him very much, but when he heard what had happened and saw how much it affected his closest friend, he could not keep his mask up. He hurried after Severus, but the man must have used passages that Lucius either did not know about or forgot so he went the main way down to the dungeons. His friend would need him. Lucius could not believe that the old fool did not have someone watching the Potter boy from the moment he arrived home, then maybe he would not have to watch his friend in so much pain. He did not want to stay behind and listen to what would be no doubt lies about how Potter was probably kidnapped and not killed. Lucius was not an idiot and had no real loyalties to the old man, he was only a spy so he would be able to protect his family. And by family he meant his son, he did not care what happened to Narcissa, it was a loveless marriage. By the time Lucius made it down to the dungeon and inside Severus's quarters, he already had a large glass of fire whiskey out and was quickly throwing that back while reaching for the bottle to refill it. Lucius reached out and took the bottle from him, drinking into a stupor was not the way to go.

 

"That was not yours to take, Lucius," Severus did not appreciate anyone taking his whiskey. Tonight was a very good night to get lost in the bottle and with Lucius here, he knew nothing bad would come of him for the man would take care of Severus.

 

"It is when you are making a mistake. Now would you care to tell what has really happened?"  Lucius did not have the patience at the moment to deal with Severus when he was like this, but he knew better than to complain to the man. Even though he was an adult, Severus could act childish sometimes.

 

"There is no way that Potter survived. If the Dark Lord did send Greyback and that vampire, he could not have survived. The boy was chained outside, offered up as bait! And Dumbledore just acts like everything will be fine!" Severus was exhausted and longed for his bed and the bottle of whiskey. He sat heavily into his favorite chair that was by the fire wondering what he could have done differently to protect Potter. Severus was brought out of his thoughts when Lucius crouched down in front of him.

 

"Severus, stop thinking. Its not good for your health at this age," Lucius smirked when he saw Severus scowl at him for the age comment, not that Lucius could say anything since he was a few years older than Severus. "Come Severus, you need to retire for the night. I will stay here and transfigure the couch to make sure you do not drink anymore."

 

Grumbling, Severus let himself be pulled to his feet. He did not like being told what to do like he was a child. But was this not what he wanted? For Lucius to be here so he did not have to think anymore. He should not have had anything to drink. Severus managed to drink two full glasses of whiskey before Lucius took it from him, so his inhibitions were lowered slightly and that made him feel vulnerable. It was embarrassing because of his true feelings for Lucius. Lucius was like his rock, but he would never know. It was the only reason why Lucius was allowed to bully him around like he was doing now. Lucius had sat him done onto the bed while he moved around the bedroom getting a change of clothing for Severus.

 

"Lucius, sometimes I wish.." but said man interrupted before he could finish his confession, for which he would actually be grateful.

 

"I know Severus. Now change and go to sleep. I will be outside," and with that Lucius left the bedroom, leaving Severus watching the door with longing, hoping that it would reopen. While on the opposite side, Lucius was leaning heavily against the door. It was easier to ignore things if they were not said aloud. With that thought, Lucius pushed himself off of the door and went to the fireplace so that he could firecall his son to let him know he was not going to make it back to the manor tonight.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter moves back to Harry and covers some of his time with Morven and Sylvana. I forgot to mention where the names for the alpha couple comes from. Morven is an old English name that means son of the sea and Sylvana is a variant of Sylvania meaning forest. This chapter is short, but I promise it gets better :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So Harry, for the first year we are going to focus primarily on werewolf dynamics because you are dominantly werewolf. You will be considered an omega to most of the pack because you are new and will have to fight your way up through the levels of the pack. All werewolves go through this, even alphas start as omegas. The omegas do much of the cooking, cleaning, and child care of the pack. It is not meant to be slave work, many of the omegas actually enjoy their work because you will grow up with omegas. You will become very close to them, but you will stay in these quarters rather than down with other omegas. That is because since I bit you, you are the closest thing I have as a son. You are essentially my pup, thus you get to live closer to Sylvana and I. Also during this first year,  you will experience your changes. Since you are a new werewolf, you can not control the change and may experience some pain at first."

 

This is where Harry interrupted Morven. He took everything Morven said, knowing this was important to his training and growth as a werewolf. Regardless of his other half. "Do you and the other wolves take the wolfsbane potion? Is it not dangerous to go without it?" Remus took it so he retained his mind and did not risk hurting Sirius on their runs.

 

"You will never take the awful potion! And whoever you know that is taking it, stop them immediately!" Sylvana suddenly shouted from her desk. They were sitting in Morven and Sylvana's office to go over how the next five years was going to be run for Harry. It was important that he have a structured training schedule. However Sylvana grew very angry at the mention of the poison. It destroyed a werewolf and she could not believe that wizards thought it was good for werewolves. She wondered who Harry knew was taking it, it could not be good. Sylvana was staring down at Harry to ensure he understood the importance of not taking the potion. "It is like poison to werewolves. It separates the human from its wolf making them very vulnerable in both forms. It cuts the wolf's life in half and actually turns a werewolf into a mindless monster. Sure the wolf will seem subdued during the full moon, however it will go crazy while trapped inside the mind by the potion's effect. That potion was created by wizards in an attempt to destroy all werewolves under the pretense that it controls the wolf on the full moon. It is similar to torturing a werewolf with silver."

 

Morven watched his mate in awe as she warned Harry about the wolfsbane, she was so full of passion. However, he understood her hatred towards it. It had killed her brother who was a born werewolf, which made the affects of the potion increase drastically. He only took it because his mate was a witch and she had asked it of him, and werewolves will do anything for their mates. While Morven watched Sylvana with love, Harry listened to her in horror. The potion could do that? That must be why Remus always looked so sickly after the full moon. Harry could not believe no one realized what kind of damage the wolfsbane did to a wolf, and he vowed that when he returned to his world he would stop Remus from taking it. He would not allow Remus to lose his life because of a potion that wizards created to kill of werewolves.

 

"Got it, no wolfsbane. So what else will I be learning this year? Will I be trained to fight at all, or am I to just challenge someone and hope I get lucky?" Harry was scared about the prospect of having to challenge other werewolves. He did not know what kind of strength he possessed, or if he had any at all. And the wolves he would have to challenge will have been a wolf longer than Harry and would know how to fight.

 

"In the beginning, you will train with the other omegas. Omegas mostly grapple and fight amongst each other to build skills. There will be an older wolf that over looks the official training given to the omegas. This is because everyone needs to learn how to protect the pack. If there was a threat to the pack that called away most of the main fighters, the omegas would be left to protect home and the pups. So omegas do learn how to fight. But with you Harry, I believe you will surpass training very quickly and will challenging others very soon. Any other questions?"

 

"Yes, but not about the pack dynamics. That was easy to learn. I'm concerned about my vampire half. Vampires live off of blood, do I need to find a blood source?" Harry did not feel a "thirst" like he had read about at school, but he wanted to know if he would or not. It frightened him to think he might attack anyone in the pack because he did not learn to control his vampire half.

 

"Ah, glad you asked. We have consulted with some vampires and we have deduced that the only blood you will ever need is that of your mate. However, since your mate is not here, we believe that the blood of the one who changed you will work as a substitute, but will not be as satisfying. Since I was the one to change you, we will choose one night a week for when you will drink. Most vampires only need to feed two maybe three times a week, though considering you are only part vampire once a week should suffice. Would you like to try now or wait?" Morven was not concerned allowing Harry to drink from him, but he could not say the same for either Harry or Sylvana. Harry's problem would be actually having to drink blood, he may think that there was too much of a risk to his donor. Sylvana, he knew, would have a problem that someone was taking from and possibly harming her mate. They already talked about Morven being Harry's donor until he had his mate and they agreed that Sylvana would not be present for fear of her instincts taking over and harming Harry trying to protect her mate.

 

"Oh, um. I guess I could try now, though I don't know how," Harry mumbled while scratching the back of his neck. His nerves were more on what Sylvana might do. He would be technically harming her mate. Harry was not ready to experience his first fight with the alpha's mate for he knew he would not survive. Also, how did he drink blood? Would it come naturally to him like the wings? He felt his teeth, even though his canines were longer and more pointed than when he was human, he did not think they were long enough to pierce skin.

 

"I am sure your instincts will take over. Sylvana could you please leave the room?" Sylvana silently left, not wanting to risk saying anything about what was soon going to happen. She knew it was necessary and she was glad that Morven would be able to help Harry, but her wolf instincts were fighting her.

 

Harry cautiously walked towards Morven with his head bowed, he was approaching the alpha. He had not been with the pack yet and already his wolf instincts were telling him to pay respect to the alpha. Morven motioned for Harry to kneel next to his chair while he pulled up the cuff of his shirt to expose his wrist for Harry. Though he was helping Harry by giving him blood, he would not allow Harry to be at his throat. The thought made him feel as though he was submitting to Harry, which was not happening.

 

"Just let your instincts take over Harry,"Morven reassured Harry. Harry kneeled next to the exposed wrist, still unsure of what he was supposed to do, when suddenly Morven used a letter opener to cut his wrist and it was like Harry no longer existed. He felt fangs lengthen and he quickly attached himself to the bloody wrist. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted, the blood tasted of power and strength if he were to describe it. Harry could feel the strength already seep into his body. However amazing this was, it felt like something was missing, but he could not describe what it was. Harry pulled away with a sigh on his lips and fall back to the floor and was cushioned by his wings, which he had not noticed came free from his back.

 

"I did not hurt you, did I? I didn't think I took very much," Harry looked up at Morven with concern. Since it was his first time drinking blood, he thought that maybe he took too much and might have hurt his alpha.

 

"I am fine Harry. However, you look about to fall asleep down there," Morven could not completely stifle a laugh. His superior healing already took care of the slight blood loss, so he felt not affect. But Harry looked about to lose consciousness, it was a new experience for the boy and he expected it might overwhelm him a bit. "Come, let us take you to your rooms. You can meet the pack tomorrow."

 

Harry allowed himself to be pulled to his feet for he felt very sluggish now, regardless of the rush of power he just experienced. He could see how this might benefit him in the future, but for now he was content with going to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~year 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Morven was right, this year was all about the pack and learning to be a werewolf. Although the pack did not live in caves or huts like some packs did, that did not diminish the closeness the pack had. They felt like family to Harry and had quickly accepted him into the pack, even knowing that he was part vampire. The only people who seemed  concerned about Harry were the elders. They kept a close eye on the Varcolac, wanting to see what skills he possessed and to learn as much as possible what the mixed genes would do, they were scholars at heart.

 

Harry had quickly surpassed the omega training and eagerly started making challenges to some of the older wolves and never became discouraged when he lost. Many wolves after loosing a challenge would hide away to lick their wounds, but not Harry. Any challenge he lost he stuck around and asked the winner what he might have done wrong or to get tips on what to do differently and not once did Harry use his wings. Although Harry progressed to actual fighter training, he still helped the omegas with their work feeling guilty that he moved up faster than the others.

 

Morven and Sylvana could feel nothing, but pride whenever Harry issued a challenge regardless if he was victor or not. The way Harry handled himself after each challenge and knew how and when to pick his challenges showed his alpha that he felt confidence in himself, but was not foolish about his actions. Morven had no doubt that Harry would be a greater alpha than even himself and would often give tips to improve Harry's skills. Sylvana, although prideful of Harry, feared that he might have been pushing himself too hard because of not having his mate. But Morven would always assure her, that it was Harry wanting to learn and his need to find comfort with the pack that he had been denied previously that pushed him to working hard.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no warnings other than major scheming lol. This chapter heads back into the 'real world'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week after Harry's disappearance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dumbledore was in his office furiously writing documents that he needed. He had to get into the Potter vaults because he needed funds. The members of the Order said they needed money in order to keep searching since many had went on vacation from their jobs because Dumbledore had demanded that they search for the Potter boy day and night. Severus and Lucius were of no help and could not be reached. They had decided they would rather stay at Malfoy Manor rather than stay where Dumbledore could talk to them about where Voldemort had taken Harry. The boy needed to be found. Dumbledore could not believe that the Dursleys sold off the boy. After he had paid them to keep hold of him. There were many people he had to pay and he was running low. So if the boy could not be found to use in the war, then Dumbledore would find other useful ways Harry could help.

 

On his way to Gringotts, many people stopped him to ask how Harry was and to congratulate him on the efforts he made towards ending the war. Many people felt safer when Dumbledore was seen walking around Diagon Alley, since he had already defeated one dark lord then he could defeat another. After defeating Grindelwald, Dumbledore had gained the respect of everyone within the wizarding world. Other than his awards, he was also granted to become Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump within the Wizengamot. He had so much influence over the public and was able to impede his morals onto them. Many believed that Dumbledore had trained Harry ever since the night Voldemort finished, so Dumbledore was given credit for everything Harry did.

 

Walking into the goblin's domain, he bowed and smiled to many of them and ignoring all the sneers he was given. He walked up to the head goblin with confidence, he knew the documents he created would work into giving himself access to the Potter vaults. Even though the goblins did not trust him, nor anybody really, Dumbledore knew they would listen to him once he said that Voldemort planned to kill the goblins and that only the Order could help them. However, as a final plan in the event that neither of the two previous options worked Dumbledore would just apparate into the vault. This much power he had should not go unused.

 

"Good evening sir, I would like to access the Potter vault," the goblin did not look up at Dumbledore, which grated on the headmaster's nerves, but he continued smiling.

 

"Continue on to the door at your right if you please," the goblins knew what Dumbledore was up to and would make the headmaster regret trying to manipulate the goblins and try to work his way through their securities. The headmaster thanked him, must to the goblin's disdain, and entered the office he was directed to. The office was of the goblin who was the new vault manager for the Potters because of the infractions the previous one committed. This goblin was on of the oldest goblins who worked at Gringotts and would let nothing leave the Potter vault without the Lord's direct permission.

 

Nuzak was very displeased. He was just informed that Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him, and he knew why. He had been shocked when he was told to take-over the Potter vaults. The previous goblin who was the vault manager had been appointed as such four generations previously. All goblins, though loyal to only their own kind, are very protective about the vaults put into their duty and to know that a goblin went against that duty was unbelievable. When Nuzak gained control over the management, he was shocked to see the discrepancies began slightly before the last Potter lord died. And the name written down everywhere from that point until recently was one Albus Dumbledore. Nuzak knew this day would come, he had hoped it would not be until later, when he had a chance to talk to the Potter heir.

 

"What may I do for you, sir," Nuzak said with a sneer as the headmaster sat himself down without being invited to do so. One who was as old as Dumbledore should have some understanding behind etiquette.

 

"I wish to speak with the Potter vault manager," this was not the same goblin Dumbledore had in the past. He could still use his plans with this goblin, but it would have been easier with the other goblin. He could not understand why this goblin was here, he did not receive any letters from Gringotts informing Harry of a change in management.

 

"I am the vault manager of the Potter line. The previous one was found incompetent of his duties and I was appointed. Now, what can I do for you," Nuzak fixed Dumbledore with a deadly stare hoping to get Dumbledore to turn around and leave Gringotts. If it was found out that a goblin had not performed his duties because this wizard told lies about them not trusting Dumbledore, then Gringotts would lose many investments.

 

"That is unfortunate. I wish to be brought down to the Potter vaults to make a withdraw."

 

"And do you have permission from the Potters to be given access to their vaults?"

 

"Yes. Here is an old letter from the late Potters and one written by Harry Potter allowing me to pull money since he is unable to be here in person," Dumbledore handed the letters to Nuzak. Nuzak silently casted a spell that would reveal who had actually written the letters. Many people brought in forged letters trying to access vaults so the goblins created a spell that would reveal which ones were forged without alerting the person of the spell. Dumbledore would not know that Nuzak saw that everything written in the letters were done so by Dumbledore. Nothing was written by the Potters allowing money to be taken. Nuzak doubted very much that the late Potters would have given access to anyone besides Harry Potter and his godfather, believing there were people who might try to steal from them. It was a good thing too.

 

"Before allowing you into the vault, I must ask if you have ever heard the Potter's will," the Potter will had never been read which would in fact put a seal on the vault until the Potter heir himself came in and heard the will.

 

"Yes I have, it is why I am Harry's magical guardian because Sirius Black was labeled as unfit to care for Harry after he had been released from prison," Dumbledore had to make it believable that it was the Potter's wish to have Harry given to him if Sirius could not care for the boy. He knew that if the goblins knew he was lying the vault would then be sealed, wills were not something to be dealt as a joke.

 

Nuzak grinned menacingly when he received a notice on his desk stating that the vault had been sealed because of Dumbledore trying to fabricate the Potter will. Although Nuzak would have liked for there to be more dramatics involved in catching Dumbledore trying to break into a vault, he would be satisfied with this. He knew Dumbledore would use the money for either himself or to pay for people to follow him. Nuzak would sit back and watch as Dumbledore brought the wizarding world down onto himself.

 

Dumbledore paled at the smile that the goblin gave him. It could not be because the goblin had figured out he had fabricated about the wills and the letters of permission. If the goblin did think that, then he would have to convince the goblin why he needed access. That the goblin race would not survive the war if Dumbledore did not have the funds to continue battling against Voldemort's political  tactics on top of his direct attacks on both worlds.

 

"I am afraid I can not let you into the vaults sir, there seems to be a question of legality behind your claims."

 

"And I am afraid you do not understand the problem at hand. It is not about letters or wills, but survival. The war will not end in our favor if Voldemort should win. What will become of the goblin's should he win? The funds that I desire will go directly towards the efforts of ending the war in our favor," this was not good. Dumbledore had been found out by one goblin. He should use a compulsion charm to get into the vaults or try apparating into it. The latter of options was eliminated as he felt stronger wards go up around the room. Dumbledore thought he could just use the imperius curse to make the goblin do as Dumbledore wanted. Even if he was questioned about using the curse, he could say it was needed for the war and everyone would agree. That was the power Dumbledore had.

 

"We will be where we always are. Here. Everyone regardless of which side they are on will have need of this bank. And now I think it is time to leave, yes?" and with that Dumbledore found himself suddenly in the main reception area of Gringotts with many goblins surrounding him. The head goblin walked up to him.

 

"Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby charged with thievery, forgery, and fabrication. You are forbidden from stepping into Gringotts for the remainder of your life. Thank you and have a good day," Dumbledore looked around horrified as the goblin said this because of how many patrons were in the bank at the moment hearing what the goblins were accusing him of, he could talk himself out of this, but it may take some time.

 

"I am sure in the future we can clear this mistake when I bring in Harry," that would withhold people asking questions as to what had just happened. Dumbledore gave a quick bow and left Gringotts. He had other business to attend to.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Molly Weasley was a woman with a mission. Her daughter would be married to Harry following his graduation because Ginny would be seventeen and be allowed to marry. Dumbledore had assigned her to search through Diagon Alley today and she thought that she would 'kill two birds with one stone', stealing one of the muggle phrases Arthur had adopted. As Molly walked down the street, she looked into shops that sold robes and dresses for weddings and into the bake shops to find which one would make the most beautiful wedding cake. Although Molly wanted to bake the cake herself, her daughter and future son-in-law deserved the finest culinary skills found. She would just make the meal for everyone to enjoy. Molly even looked into a jewelry shop because Harry had no taste and would need help to pick out the perfect rings for her daughter.

 

If only she got her daughter to cooperate. Ginny had been getting suspicious of her food lately, something that never happened. Since Ginny was little Molly had told stories of the wonderful Harry Potter and how Ginny was going to marry him and be come Lady Potter. However, once she had met the boy and spent time with him, Ginny had changed the sight of her desires. So Molly had started using a potion that would make Ginny love Harry more. Molly refused to believe that after only meeting Harry for a brief time that Ginny no longer loved Harry. She had become confused and her attention divided between Harry and school let that flame go down a bit. Ginny would see that Harry could become the perfect husband once they married.

 

Commotion at the news stand caught Molly's attention so she went over to see what had happened.

 

"Its true! Its true! Dumbledore banned from Gringotts for stealing! Take a Prophet and read all about the story!" a newsboy was trying to sell the papers and was shouting about the main headline. Molly could not believe what she heard and so bought a paper. There was a story about Dumbledore trying to steal money from a lord's vault. The only vault Molly knew Dumbledore had access to was Harry's, so it wasn't the Potter vault. She wondered which vault he was trying to get it into, and thought that the goblins must have been wrong. The money Dumbledore ever took went to her family and some of the Order members. Harry was an extra mouth to feed whenever he came over during the summer holidays and so Dumbledore gave her money to help out and to make the potions she needed for Harry and Ginny.

 

"Can you believe it? I heard it might have been either the Potter or Malfoy vaults. Potter would be needed to help fix the damage he has caused by not killing You-Know-Who soon. Taking from the Malfoys would prevent them from supporting the same person," some random person leaned over and talked to Molly. She was appalled. How could this person believe that Dumbledore was capable of such things? The Potter vault was used to help the war efforts, not for compensation of anything Harry had done. Taking from Malfoy vaults would make sense, but as a prestigious "pure-blood" family such as them would have any wards known and Malfoy would know if someone had tried to get into his vault and would bring a horde of Death Eaters.

 

"Actually I can't, Dumbledore is a good wizard and deserves our respects. Not people spreading lies about him," and with that Molly walked away. She should let Dumbledore what people thought of him so he could fix it. They would not win a war by distrusting him.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting quickly for this story since I am starting to write chapter 32 already. This chapter turns back to Harry during his second year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~year 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to Valerian*. He will be teaching you this year about vampires, their customs, and train you to utilize your other half," Morven walked into Harry's study followed by the vampire. Harry turned from his studies to look at his new trainer. Valerian was actually shorter than he would have thought, with chestnut colored hair and the typical red eye color. When Harry stood and shook the vampire's hand, he was reminded not to take the vampire's size as a sign of his strength; and he believed Valerian crushed his fingers on purpose to erase any doubts in Harry's mind. He allowed Morven to sit behind the desk and sat himself across from Valerian.

 

"I have heard much about you Mr. Potter and was rather excited to be selected with this task. It is not often one is asked to come to a werewolf pack to train a hybrid," Valerian watched Harry for any reactions to being called a hybrid, he knew the stigma wizards had with blood purity and was not sure where his young charge's views would be. He was shocked however, when both Morven and Harry laughed.

 

"I am sorry sir, but I have not been addressed as a hybrid and it shocked me. I suppose you did so to see if I would take offense? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't. I have learned to take pride in what I have become. Although we have decided to call what I am a varcolac," Harry could almost laugh again at the confusion upon his trainer's face.

 

" 'Werewolf or vampire' it seems fitting. I take it, it was you Morven that thought to use that term?" upon receiving a nod, Valerian continued to observe his charge. He certainty was not what Valerian had expected. He had been told that Harry was small and slight for his age and to be gentle with his charge. But looking at him now, he knew he would have to worry about Harry trying to be gentle with him. The boy, no man, had to be over six feet tall, highly muscled, but not overly so. He also had long black hair that fell almost to his hips, which was braided to keep out of his face. It was overall a pleasant view. If Valerian felt inclined in such a way, he may try to be in favor with the varcolac. He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized that he was being watched and must have missed a question. "I am sorry, I became lost in my thoughts."

 

"It's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to know which abilities I know I have before we start training?" it was a legitimate question, but Harry just wanted to see Valerian's face when he called forth his wings. Although Morven had told him that vampires did not have wings, he was curious if Valerian knew of anybody that did.

 

"Of course. Having a basic understanding will help give me a base line on which areas you need to learn more than others," Valerian was curious. Harry had already gained control over some abilities? Many younglings did not during the first year because they were only concerned with their meals. Harry stood up and moved towards the center of the room, and with a smirk pointed towards Valerian, he released his wings. They sounded like leather snapping as he quickly stretched them. He felt more comfortable with his wings out rather than tucked away, but he kept them away because of the many challenges he had been in and did not want to appear that he had an unfair advantage; even though the pack knew of them.

 

Valerian was dumbstruck, never before had he seen a vampire with wings. Sure, he had heard the legends and such, but he had never seen them. Harry's wings resembled that of bat wings, however that did not take away the beauty. They were pitch black with a look of soft leather, there were hooks at the tips that looked deadly rather than for gripping as with actual bats. Valerian had the urge to kneel before Harry. He was a vision before, but with his wings, his entire being shouted power and for dominance. Harry showed off a little for Valerian by spreading his wings to their full span and grinned, showing fully extended fangs. This was no small child, Harry was meant to rule. And Valerian could smell the werewolf genes within Harry which added to the dangerousness.

 

"So far I have learned control over my wings, can even glide a bit, I feed once a week, and I can pull shadows towards me," that last one was a new ability he had discovered. He had angered one of the older wolves that he was not ready to challenge and so he hid in a corner and wished that it was slightly darker so the male could not find Harry. Next thing he knew it seemed like nighttime was surrounding him even though it had been about three in the afternoon. He had been experimenting with how deep to make the shadows, but all he ever got was the complete darkness.

 

"The shadows is a vampiric ability, we use it to conceal ourselves mostly when hunting. However it comes in handy during battle. How well can you control them?" so Harry proceeded to tell Valerian what had happened and all that he had discovered about shadows.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Over the next year, the pack saw less and less of Harry on a personal level because he was always seen with Valerian. Much of the wolves' work had piled up because so many stopped their work to watch the varcolac and the vampire battle. The two would cast a protective ring around them, for their battles could last hours and had the potential to become rather violent. It was amazing to the wolves to see this pup they had only known barely two years, be able to fight almost on par with the vampire.

 

Harry did not issue any challenges within the pack because he was always too exhausted after a full day of training with Valerian. Not only did they fight using brute strength, they also used vampiric magic. There was such thing as 'blood weapons' that quickly became another part of Harry's being such as his wings. The blood weapons were called upon after nicking one's finger and used magic to form a weapon that was unique to each vampire. Valerian's was a large battle axe that could cut through a foot of solid stone. When Valerian fought with his axe, Harry was always in awe. It was like an extension of Valerian, as though there was no weapon but only his hand. Harry, upon first seeing it, thought that it would be clumsy and not an effective weapon to be brought into close combat. He was proven wrong however, when Valerian flicked his wrist so quickly that Harry did not know what had happened until the axe was buried deep in his thigh. He was glad that Valerian never held back during their training. Harry did not want to be babied and would have not be able to learn anything if his teacher took it easy on him.

 

Harry's blood weapon, was a surprise and yet everyone expected it of Harry. When Harry's instincts took over and he when to call his weapon to him, he nicked both hands not really understanding why until he had a weapon in both hands. It took him so much by surprise that he did not realize that Valerian quickly took advantage of the situation and hit Harry in the head with the butt of his axe. When Harry woke, he wanted to try to call forth his blood weapons again so he could get a better look at the them, but Valerian would not allow it.

 

It was not for another month that Harry was finally allowed to use his blood weapons. This time though Valerian allowed him to pause the fight so he could admire what his magic had given him. In his hands were two gladius', that matched his size rather than being of the smaller design normally seen. Just studying them in his hands, Harry already knew which one he would probably use more for defense and the other offense. Valerian told him because of the two genes within Harry is what caused him to create two weapons, which was rare, but did happen however only with those of great power.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: there is slash in this chapter! Slash is marked for those who want to skip

~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 month after Harry's disappearance (Early July)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius did not know what to think. It had been a month since he and Moony had lost their pup. He did not believe Dumbledore could find Harry. What he saw in that garden was obvious that Harry would never come back. For that first week, Sirius had been drunk mostly. The pain without any alcohol was too much and he wanted to forget about why he had been drinking. He stopped when he hurt Moony. He had been struggling to get up the stairs so he could pass out in his bed when Moony had come over to help him and Sirius made it clear that he did not want his help and tried to push him down the stairs. He had basically rejected his mate and decided that going up stairs was too much of a hassle and went to sleep on the couch.

 

The next morning he had found Moony bringing bags down into the main hallway and he was instantly concerned. Remus at first would not talk to him and he had started to beg, he did not want his mate to leave him. Sirius would do anything to keep his mate because he did not believe that he would be able to overcome the pain of loosing Harry. After Sirius broke down while rambling to Moony, did he finally tell Sirius what had happened the night before. Sirius was horrified to know what he had done and vowed to stop drinking so he would not hurt Moony again. He would never intentionally try to reject Moony. They had curled up on the couch that point and cried about almost loosing each other and then cried about loosing their pup.

 

Remus walked in to find Sirius yet again staring blankly at the wall. He stopped trying to convince his mate that Dumbledore was right and that they would find their pup, because after a rather angry outburst from Sirius about what had happened, he knew it would be impossible. Although they would always feel the pain of loosing everyone in their pack, Remus needed to find a way to distract his mate. If only for a few minutes. Remus walked behind the couch and wrapped his arms around mate, pulling him back, and placing a kiss to the mating mark.

 

"Padfoot, why don't you come up stairs with me?" Remus was hoping he could get Sirius to respond to him. He knew he could help Sirius forget for a little while and he was going to use everything he could to get his mate into the bedroom.

 

"Moony, I'm not feeling it. I'll go to sleep with you, but I'm not ready for anything else," Sirius knew what his mate wanted, but he could not give Moony all of his attention. He deserved more than what Sirius could give him at the moment.

 

"Okay, let's go," Remus pulled Sirius up from the couch and dragged him up the stairs. At least he had been able to get his mate to the bedroom. Even if he said he would not be in the mood to do anything, but sleep, Remus would fix that. He sat Sirius onto the edge of the bed and took off his shirt, must to Sirius's complaints. "Just stay there would you."

 

Remus went to his bedside table and pulled out Sirius's favorite massage oil, vanilla. Sirius said it always reminded him of Remus. He rubbed some oil in his hands to warm up and slowly moved his hands up and down Sirius's back to coat it in the stuff before he continued.

 

"Moony, what are you doing. I said I didn't want to do anything," even though Sirius enjoyed massages and loved the smell of vanilla, Sirius did not want to do anything. He felt bad because Moony obviously wanted his attention, but he just could not give it.

 

"And I'm not going to do anything other than give you a massage. You're tense and need to relax. This past weeks have been extremely heartbreaking, but you need this. I promise nothing more than this," and at that Remus began kneading Sirius's back. He started by digging his knuckles into Sirius's lower back and then dragged his knuckles along his spine. Upon reaching his neck, Remus then kneaded his shoulders. As Remus gave the massage, he would place small kisses to Sirius's neck; and whisper to him that nothing else would happen and that he wished he could take away Sirius's pain.

 

Sirius wanted to cry. Again. His mate was simply perfect. Moony assured him that this was just for Sirius and he did not expect anything in return. He professed to Sirius that he wanted to take away his pain. He loved Moony and he wanted to be with his mate, but didn't Harry matter more? He was their pup. And just like in mysterious Moony fashion, he said that Harry would always be a part of their lives even if he wasn't there. Sirius felt a few tears falls and with that he let out a quiet moan. Moony's fingers were magical. Although his pup would always be his first priority, he did have a mate. A mate that would set aside everything for Sirius and give it all to him. So even if this was meant for Sirius, he could pay attention to his mate for one night.

 

Remus gave a small smile when he heard the quiet noise leave Sirius, but he could also smell the tears. He thought about stopping, his mate wanted to enjoy this, but the pain over their pup was proving to be too much. As he stopped and wrapped his arms around Sirius's midsection, he was caught by surprise when Sirius turned around and pulled him close. They sat on their knees hugging each other close, reveling in the fact that they were together when all of a sudden Remus felt lips on his neck.

 

"Sirius, are you sure?" he had to ask because if he did not, then he might continue if Sirius did not and push his mate further than he wanted.

 

"Yeah, Moony. I am, we both need this," Sirius chose that moment to give a light nip to Remus's neck. He enjoyed the small hitch in his mate's breath and the slight squeeze of his hands. He pulled back and looked into Remus's eyes which had blown pupils filled with desire. "Make love to me Moony, please."

~~~~~~~~~~slash~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Remus shuffled over and gently laid Sirius down on the pillows. No words needed to be spoken between the two, each knew what the other wanted. Remus leaned over his mate and a gave him a gentle kiss, the kiss was filled with every emotion he could send to Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's neck and pulled him closer wanting the kiss to deepen. Remus agreed to the silent plea and licked at Sirius's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was granted.

 

Sirius moaned when Remus's tongue came into contact with his, and wrapped his own around Remus's and sucked on it trying to pull him even closer. Sirius felt his mate's chest rumble when he gave a light growl at Sirius's ministrations. He pulled on Remus's shirt to get him to take it off and so Remus broke the kiss and sat up to take his shirt off.

 

Upon seeing his mate's naked chest, Sirius reached up and ran a hand from the hard stomach to the defined chest running his fingers over the scars he came across. He loved his mate's body, scars included. When they first started seeing each other, Remus hated the scars, but seeing how much Sirius loved them he grew more confident in his body. Remus let Sirius continue to caress him while he brought a hand to cup Sirius's cheek. Sirius looked up just as Remus descended for another kiss.

 

Remus was still on his knees keeping his weight off of Sirius, so he amended that. Sirius spread his legs and pulled Remus down in between them and moaned at the skin-to-skin contact and pushed his tongue into Remus's mouth. Remus gave another growl and battled with Sirius for dominance over the kiss, which he won. Sirius's back bowed as his mate dominated the kiss, nothing was sexier to Sirius than Remus taking control. He gave a low moan as he did so because it caused him to push into Remus's hard length, making his own half-hard length go fully erect.

 

Both men moaned as Remus ground his hips against Sirius. Remus broke the kiss and switched between nips and kisses along Sirius's jaw and neck. He moved to the mating mark and bit a little harder than he was and grinned at the yelp-like groan that came from his mate. Remus loved the different little sounds that Sirius made as Remus came into contact with new parts on his body. He licked his way up Sirius's neck to his ear and nibbled on it, earning him a sharp intake of breath and Sirius's nails digging into his shoulders.

 

Remus kissed and nipped his way down from Sirius's neck, sucking at his collar bone and making his way down to his mate's chest. Never had Sirius felt more loved now, Remus was paying homage to his body and not letting Sirius reciprocate at all except letting out moans, groans, and breathy sighs. Remus only lightly bit at Sirius's nipples and moved on, normally he would pay much more attention to them, but decided not to tonight. He watched hungrily as Sirius's muscles in his stomach twitched from his ministrations. When Remus reached the top of Sirius's trousers, he laid his hands on quivering thighs and runs them up his form just enjoying the feel of his mate. He went back to Sirius's trousers and un-does the buttons and starts pulling him down. However Remus is shocked when he is met with the exposed skin of Sirius's shaft and raises a questioning glance up to him.

 

"Its had a habit not to wear pants, not because I expect to be seduced," Sirius is blushing having been caught not wearing pants underneath his trousers. He was honest when he said that he was not expecting this type of night, but now Sirius was glad he did as he felt Remus wrap his mouth around the tip of his prick. "Gods Moony," he moaned as Remus pulled back the foreskin and flicked his tongue against the slit causing Sirius to shiver and buck his hips. Remus hollowed his cheeks and took Sirius into his throat a few times before he pulled off, must to Sirius's disdain.

 

"Hold on Padfoot," he sat up and reached over the bedside table and pulled out a bottle lubricant from the drawer. As he turning back to Sirius, said man reached up and opened his trousers and yanked them down harshly. Remus kicked them off before settling back down between his mate's legs.

 

"Looks like I'm not the only who forgot to put on pants," Sirius said with a smirk which was quickly removed by the feel of Remus's finger circling around his hole. "Yes," Sirius hissed out as Remus put more pressure against him. He smoothly pushed a finger into his mate watching as Sirius groaned and pushed further onto the intrusion. After pumping his finger a few times, Remus quickly added another finger and began scissoring them. Sirius arched his back as he pushed down onto the fingers that were within him. Remus took his time when he added a third finger and just watched his mate.

 

Sirius was flushed down to the middle of his chest, lips parted as he moaned, grey-blue eyes flickering, black hair spread as a dark halo onto the pillow, and his hard prick leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. To Remus, he had never looked any better. Sirius however, was getting impatient and had started begging Moony for more.

 

"Moony just get on with it, please. Gods I can’t take anymore."

 

"Patience Padfoot, you did ask me to make love to you after all," but Remus could not hold out any longer than Sirius and so he quickly added lube to his own dripping prick and as he positioned himself in between Sirius's legs, he slowly kissed Sirius as he pushed himself into the welcoming heat of his mate. Remus rested his head against Sirius's shoulder, panting as he waited for him to adjust before he started moving.

 

Sirius wrapped his legs around his mate's waist felt well taken care of when Remus reached down and hitched one of his legs higher and just held onto his thigh, caressing it. Sirius wiggled a bit to let Remus know he was ready and wanted him to move. Slowly, Remus pulled out and pushed back in setting an agonizingly slow pace as he, indeed, made love to his mate. Remus looked Sirius in the eyes as he continued to pull almost all of the way out and pushed back in, angling so he would hit Sirius's prostate and receiving a high keening sound as a reward. Neither men took their eyes off of each other as Remus slid the hand holding onto Sirius's thigh in between them and gripped his aching prick and pumped his hand to the slow steady pace he had set.

 

Even though it was not their usual fast and hard paced fucking, this was still proving to be more than Sirius could handle. The slow sliding of his mate, making him feel every glorious inch if his prick, and the steady hand on his own, add in the intense eyes looking right at him. His orgasm hit in pulsing waves, but it was intense. Sirius came, groaning as he threw his head back and undulated his hips, drawing out as much pleasure from Moony as possible while he continued to come for what felt like ten minutes.

 

Remus came still pushing in and out of his watching, watching his mate in pure pleasure. When both men stilled, Remus leaned down and gently kissed Sirius, enjoying the post-coital feeling as they came down from their high. Remus out of Sirius with a groan, but stayed between his mate's legs propped up his elbows, he looked down to Sirius to see how long this happiness would last.

~~~~~end slash~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I love you Moony, thank you. Now how about a bath?" Sirius reached up and brushed his lips across Remus's and made his way to the bathroom and started the bath water. He would have loved to stay in bed in his mate's arms, but the intense gaze that was questioning when he would become upset and he could not handle it. So he decided he needed to do something with his hands and what better way than to start a bath. Sirius had to clear his throat as it started closing up, here he was enjoying sex while his pup was missing. He did not believe that Harry was gone anymore, the love Remus gave him and the words of reassurance changed his mind about Harry being forever gone.

 

Remus walked into the bathroom to see Sirius struggling not to cry. He grabbed one of Sirius's arms and pulled him into the bath water and leaned him against his chest. "It's okay Padfoot, I have you," and with that Sirius broke down. Remus vowed in the morning he would start looking for his cub again.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you know this is the second chapter I've posted today, so if you're just now seeing this update back-track to the last chapter so you don't miss anything :)
> 
> This chapter turns back to Harry during year 3, bit of a short chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~year 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During Harry's third year with the pack, he was starting to become anxious and curious about what to expect from his mate. He knew he could go to either males that were training him, but they would only tell him what he already knew. He would want to ensure their happiness because they were the dominants' everything. Although Harry had no idea who is mate was, he felt that he was ready to meet them. But how would his mate act? That was the large issue he was having, he wanted to know what his mate would be feeling and how they would react to learning they had a mate. So for this, Harry sought out Sylvana. He found her out in the garden talking with a few pack members.

 

"Excuse me, but Sylvana could I talk to you?" Harry was nervous about interrupting her. Though she always made him feel welcome and looked after him, she was superior to him within the pack and that could be a little intimidating.

 

"Oh course Harry. Excuse me," Sylvana inwardly smiled for she knew what this was going to be about. Morven had told her about Harry's many questions lately about mates, so she expected him to come to her asking about his mate. She found it endearing to know he was nervous, for she knew it was because Harry wanted to be ready to receive his mate and make them happy. Sylvana lead Harry down a small path through the woods near the estate. "What can I do for you Harry?"

 

"This is probably going to sound odd, but I was wondering if you could tell me hat I could be expecting from my mate? I asked Morven and Valerian about as much as I can about my mate, but I still feel like I'm not prepared to meet them," Harry was nervous that once he met his mate, he would do something to make his mate reject him as soon as possible. This insecurity was strange, he was used to going into training or a challenge with confidence, but not cocky.

 

"I can only imagine. As I am sure you already know, submissive mates hold the power in the relationship. Your mate can essentially have you change your entire being if they want to. Never once doubt that just because they are submissive that they will bend to your will and take orders. You should expect that your mate to challenge you with almost everything in the beginning, even if your intention is to protect them. You should ask Morven about the time I stabbed him with a fork early in our relationship," Sylvana laughed briefly recalling the memory. She had burnt her tongue on some hot food and so he took a piece of her food blew on it to cool it down and offered it to her. He said that she should not try eat such hot food or she might get hurt. She had become so angry at him thinking he meant she should just let him feed her, that Sylvana had taken her fork and stabbed Morven in the arm.

 

"Will my mate know who they are to me?"

 

"No, not initially. They will feel a pull towards you, but they will not know why. Even if they know about or are werewolves themselves, it will just seem like they are attracted to your power. At that point is when you should let them now they are your mate. If you do it the moment you find out who your mate is, they will feel like a object and that you do not care for them. They will feel like a possession."

 

"Okay, won’t do that. I want my mate to enjoy being with me. Any thing else?"

 

"I have a book that you may have that explains what it means to be a submissive mate. When you find your find mate and once you have informed your mate of your intentions, you should let them read it. It may sooth any doubts." Sylvana hoped there would be no doubts about Harry's intentions when he met his mate, Harry would be an excellent mate.

 

"Thank you Sylvana. Now I have to go meet with Morven," with that, Harry walked towards the estate. Morven had asked him to come discuss what he would be studying for this year.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For Harry's third year, Morven wanted him to learn to change at will. It was possible for stronger wolves to learn, and was not at all reserved for the alpha, but younger or non-fighter wolves could not change at will. When watching a werewolf change at will, to many it looked like an animagus taking form, however what causes werewolves to struggle or choose not to complete their training of it is that the change can be painful until perfected. It very much feels like the first full moon; bones snapping, muscles tearing, skin splitting and sprouting fur. If a person who was attempting to learn lost any concentration or did not posses the strength would only transform partly, the wolf would be stuck between the two forms and each part would try to correct itself resulting in the pain continuously.

 

While Morven worked on the change with Harry, Valerian trained him about vampire and wizarding customs. Harry had mentioned that he came from a pureblood line, so Valerian wanted to make sure that Harry was taught to be a lord and how to manage his estates. Harry could not wait to take what he had learned and bring it back to his world and make a name for himself for the work he actually does, rather than what Voldemort did to him. Harry even helped Sylvana with the working that happened within the estate and how to organize staffing between the wolves, and learned from Morven how to manage the finances and how to organize the hunters and fighters within the pack.

 

Harry in between his studies with both vampire and werewolves, continued with his physical training and made challenges. Later in the year, Harry had became a hunter and was assigned to a hunting party. His first time going hunting was a failure and lead to Harry hiding in his suite due to embarrassment from his experience. His was placed in the back of the party because of his novice status and was told mainly to watch. As they were running, Harry caught sight of something moving from his peripheral and decide he would make a good impression on his team. He swiftly took off after it and broke off from the party. However, when he caught up to the animal, it was too late as sunk his paws into it to realize he had caught a porcupine. Harry's hunting party had to carry him back because of the quills that were lodged deep into the pads of his paws. Regardless of others telling him about their first hunting experiences, Harry felt that he had let the pack down and more importantly let Morven down so he hid in his room for an entire day nursing his wounds.


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warnings: Violence and gore.
> 
> This chapter is set back into the 'real world', hope you enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 months after Harry's disappearance (mid-August)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chaos. Chaos was all there was to the Malfoy Manor anymore. Voldemort had learned that Dumbledore was searching for the Potter boy and had asked Greyback and Carlyle where they had left the body. They were not meant to take it, only to kill the boy. Their Lord had become angry when he watched the memories of the two and realized they did not stay to ensure the boy had died. He started firing crucio's after everyone, mostly the werewolf and vampire, for their failures. He had ordered everyone to go and search for the boy as well. When nothing was found of the boy after two months, Voldemort had called all Death Eaters to the manor and told them to wait outside in the large garden.

 

When it seemed that all of the followers were present, the Dark Lord looked over at the Malfoy patriarch. "Where is your son, Lucius? I asked for everyone to be here and that includes everyone in your household," Voldemort had something special planned for his followers and he wanted the Malfoy brat to be present. He had failed in what the Dark Lord had given him to do to prove he deserved the dark mark, so he would be punished accordingly as well.

 

"Right away, my Lord," this was not supposed to happen. Lucius had a feeling that many were going to die tonight. The Dark Lord had become erratic and angrier lately which did not spell for good news. He had told Draco to always stay away during the meetings recently for he did not want his only son to be killed, but it seemed that their Lord had realized his son's absence. Lucius found Draco in his bedroom pacing, waiting to hear news from the meeting. "Draco."

 

"Father. Is it over yet?" the summer was almost over which would give Draco protection from the menace that resided in their home. He could only hope that the meeting was over by now, but looking at his father's face he knew it was not. Their lord was asking for his presence. This night would not be easily forgotten.

 

"He is asking for you to join us," Lucius tried to convey how sorry he was through the look he gave his son. He may not have been the greatest father, but he did love his son and wanted nothing more than to protect him. Draco nodded that he understood and they left the room together and made their way back to the garden. Lucius kept a hand on Draco's shoulder and made his way towards where Severus was standing. He refused to stand with his wife who was with her sister and the LeStrange brothers.

 

"Excellent! I am so pleased you could all be here. I commend you all for your services. However, your insolences lately have bothered me greatly. For that our guests will ensure you repent," and with that their Lord disapperated and in his wake were a dozen or so werewolves and vampires. The full moon was high in the sky letting everyone see the feral looks of the vampires and the snarling jaws of the wolves. Many tried to apparate away, but there were anti-apparation wards over the garden. Not even Lucius could get past them and this was his home. Lucius turned to his son who let his mask drop and showed pure fear in his face.

 

"Move towards the back away from them and cast as many protection spells you can on yourself. Fight with every ounce of your being Draco and remember that I have always been proud of you," with that Lucius pushed Draco towards the direction he indicated and watched as Draco pushed between the panicking crowd. He then directed his attention to the man standing next to him, he reached up and cupped Severus's face and tilted it towards his face. "Severus, my greatest friend. There are many things I have regretted regarding you," and with that Lucius leaned down and kissed Severus. He poured all of the love he felt for the man into that one kiss. They would not survive the night and he wanted Severus's last thought to be that Lucius loved him.

 

When they broke away, they just stared into each other's eyes and ignored the screams as the wolves and vampires moved forward in their quest. They still did not look away from each other as they were both bitten by vampires. They slid to the ground holding onto each other as they felt their lives slipping from them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was terrified. The Dark Lord was only known for torturing his followers, with the occasional killing of a lesser Death Eater. But never had he threatened to use a werewolf or vampire against them, Potter was the only one he did that with. Yet, here he was, running as far away as possible from the ugly scene behind him. Draco did not know where the wards ended until he ran into them, sending a jolt of lighting through his body loosing consciousness.

 

When Draco woke back up, it was still to the carnage of the night. Many Death Eaters now laid dead at his feet with terror forever on their faces. He quickly remembered his father's words and casted all of the protection spells he could think of and hoped they would hold up against the creatures. As Draco sat waiting for the end to come, he searched the garden for his father and Severus, but could not see either of them and knew what that must mean. A few tears escaped down his pale cheeks.

 

"Look what we have here. The little brat is crying. What's the matter, miss your mommy and daddy? That won't matter soon," Draco was startled when he heard the voice coming from the side. When he turned to see who had spoken did he realize that there was a vampire now watching him. "Don't look too frightened. We can get through these puny wards you have."

 

With that, the vampire lunged at Draco and started to break through his wards, but he felt another presence trying to break them and turned his attention away from the vampire. He was even more scared if possible because on his other side was a werewolf, who was actually making more progress in breaking his wards than the vampire.

 

"Greyback, you mutt, get away. This one is mine," Draco was frozen in the spot upon hearing that name. He knew that Greyback would not let the vampire get to him and would actually defend his kill. Draco could only stand there watching as the vampire fought to break through faster as Greyback got within his wards. Draco let out a piercing scream as Greyback bit into his leg.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you sure they will survive?"

 

"Of course, my Lord. Although some may not survive, but most will."

 

"Good. They will remember not to fail me again. However, I will have the strongest army yet. Now leave me."

 

"Yes, my Lord."

 

Voldemort sat in his throne-like chair facing the large windows that overlooked the garden while petting Nagini. Yes, he would have the strongest behind. And when he succeeded in culling the swine from the wizarding world, he would dispose of these creatures for the animals they were.


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: some violence in this chapter
> 
> This chapter covers year 4 and 5 with Harry because both ended up so short I had to put them in the same chapter. Please bare in mind that there are many time jumps and may get confusing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~year 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During Harry's fourth year, Valerian had Harry start training by combining both werewolf and vampire abilities. He believed that if Harry was going to be a varcolac, then he should be able to fight with every part of himself. After Valerian explained to Harry what he wanted, Harry looked nervous. He did not want to hurt Valerian from using both sides of himself. But Valerian would hear none of Harry's concerns and instead erected the training wards and crouched into position.

 

"Start Harry, remember no holding back," Valerian watched as Harry battled with himself about what to do, so Valerian decided to take matters into his hands. He quickly ran to Harry while his back was turned, grabbed his shoulder with his extended claws and tossed Harry towards the middle of the circle.

 

With a snarl, Harry scrambled to his feet and crouched low to the ground waiting for another attack. He was right in expecting it as Valerian ran towards him again. He put his hands out in front of him and caught Valerian by the shoulders and stopped him.

 

Valerian was still shocked by the brute strength Harry possessed. The fact that Harry could stop a vampire running full speed at  him was short of amazing. Valerian grabbed onto Harry's arms, jumped up and slid himself underneath Harry, flipping him head over heels. He then jumped and straddled Harry's chest while Harry was still dazed. But that did not last long.

 

Harry's instincts were screaming at him to throw Valerian off of him, Harry was not meant to be underneath anybody. So Harry bucked and tossed the vampire over his head scrambled to his feet and ran towards Valerian who was already up and ready for the impact. But Harry dodged the arms of Valerian and ran past him, while throwing out a leg to kick Valerian in the back.

 

The vampire anticipated the move and swiftly turned around and grabbed ahold of Harry's foot. Valerian then pivoted around and yet again tossed Harry across the circle. "Come on Harry, I did say no holding back." Valerian wanted to goad Harry into fighting.

 

When Harry stood up again, he had his claws lengthened and fangs fully exposed in a hiss. Valerian copied his movements and at the same time both creatures ran towards each other. They met in the center in fury of claws, fists, and kicks. Each trying to do as much damage as possible. Each male swept a clawed hand back as they ran past each other in hopes of catching the other, but all  it resulted was clawing each other's arms.

 

As Valerian turned around he used the blood coming from his arm to call forth his 'blood weapon', and with a great flourish, swung his battle axe in circle to entice Harry further into the fight. Harry took the hint and cut his clean hand and calling forth his own. He showed off his own weapons much in the same fashion as Valerian. He had learned it was a custom vampires used when battling, it was the equivalent to wizards bowing before dueling.

 

Harry and Valerian both lunged for each with weapons raised.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You fought very well. The trick with turning into a wolf was very good," Valerian and Harry lay panting in the middle of their circle. Harry had yet to win against a fight with his trainer, but he was getting closer. At one point Valerian had Harry pinned against his chest and to try to get away, Harry had transformed into a wolf to slip through Valerian's arms. It proved successful when after he slipped through grabbed a hold of the vampire's leg.

 

"I still haven't won though. This year is almost over," Harry was concerned. He in the beginning of the year, Harry had moved from hunter into a fighter. He quickly surpassed all of the fighters and soon had challenged the Beta wolf. He informed Morven and the Beta that it was only for training purposes to prepare for returning to his world and that the Beta would still hold his spot within the pack. The challenge took two hours before Harry triumphed and had the Beta pinned to the ground with a hand at his throat, the Beta had quickly submitted to Harry admitting defeat. Now all he had left was to win against both Valerian and Morven. Once he did, would Harry finally believe he would be ready to go back to his world.

 

"Be patient Harry, there is still another year. You have accomplished much in these past four. I have no doubt that you will soon be able to best either Morven or myself. Now, go clean up," Valerian stood up, wincing from the pull on his injuries that had started to heal.

 

Harry stayed on the ground thinking of how he could have fought differently against Valerian, he just did not know what he needed to do differently to win against his mentor. He was running through the fight in his and did not hear anyone walk up to him.

 

"Harry, I need you to go to your post. Its your turn to run the perimeter," Harry looked up to see the Beta looking down at him. The wolf had never been quite the same around Harry ever since he won the challenge. The bulk of a Beta always used a clipped tone with him now. Since Harry did not take the position of Beta, he still had to answer to him.

 

"Yes Beta," Harry groaned as he got up from the ground, Valerian had hit him in the back with his axe and the movement caused the wound to open back up. Disregarding the pain, Harry shifted into a wolf and trotted to the area of the perimeter he had been assigned to.

 

The fighters of the pack had shifts of guarding the estate and checking to ensure that the wards were still strong and working. Harry's post was located in the south just beyond the beginning of a tree line. This forest was not like the peaceful woods that surrounded most of the estate, this forest was much like the forbidden one back at Hogwarts. There were many creatures that would harm the pack and so the wards were strongest here and required more powerful wolves to maintain it, hence why Harry was here.

 

Harry was sniffing at the ground to ensure that the only scents found were that of the pack and some smaller animals that meant no harm such as rabbits and other rodents. Suddenly the ground shook, which put Harry on high alert. When the ground shook again, he crouched low to the ground and started to growl. There was an awful smell coming from the tree line, like rotten food met the dung of a hippogriff. Never before had Harry smelt anything like this and it irritated his sensitive nose, making him want to sneeze to try and dislodge it from his memory.

 

There was a roar that came from whatever creature was coming towards the estate and following that Harry let out a howl that told the rest of the pack that something was coming and to be alert. The other fighters would let Harry take care of whatever had decided to come near them, but they would be close by in the event that Harry might need help. This was typical for all fighters, not just Harry.

 

Harry was shocked to see a large troll come stumbling towards him. This one was much larger than the one he fought in his first year and that fact that was currently a wolf right now did not deceive the size. Harry gave a bark and snarled at the troll in hoping that it would understand it was about to come into werewolf territory.

 

 The creature just looked down at the wolf, gave a snort, and swung its club down towards it. Harry leapt to the side and dashed between the troll's legs. The troll looked around in confusion and let out a mighty roar as Harry started biting at the creature's ankles. He bit hard at one in particular trying to turn the creature around. The creature became angry and swung its club once again. Harry had his jaw open and tongue hanging out in wolf-like grin. This was starting to become a game for him as Harry pranced around the troll and nipping at its ankles.

 

The troll became frustrated that it could not catch the wolf and stumbled back into the forest. It was a rather disappointing watch for Harry, but he did have fun teasing the troll and getting it riled up.

 

The rest of Harry's fourth year with the pack went much as the same way it began. He continued his training with Valerian and did his work with the pack.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~year 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry was excused from most of his work with the pack because he made it his priority of training as hard as he could during his final year. Aside from his sessions with Valerian, Harry had also started challenging the alpha. Harry refused to fight Morven using both sides of himself, believing that the greatest honor would be to fight Morven as only a werewolf. Harry thought that if Morven became an alpha solely as a werewolf, then he should be able to as well. Valerian had many arguments with Harry regarding his choice. Valerian wanted Harry to bring both sides of himself together, to avoid creating a split personality. It was heard of with half-bloods, so it was not as far fetched an idea in regards to Harry. Valerian tried reasoning with Harry that he fought Valerian with a mix of both his abilities and that he should do so with his other mentor. But try as he might, Harry would not agree to do so; so Valerian went to Morven himself.

 

Valerian found Morven sitting in his study looking out the window watching over his estate. "Morven, may I have a word?"

 

"Valerian, of course. Have a seat please," Morven had an idea that this impromptu meeting was going to be about Harry and how his challenges were going. "What may I do for you?"

 

"I wish to discuss a way to have Harry conduct his challenges with you using both aspects of himself. I am concerned about Harry splitting himself."

 

"That has been a concern I have had myself. And I may have a solution, but I do not think Harry will appreciate it," Morven had been thinking of this plan for awhile now and had been waiting for the opportune moment. Which apparently was now.

 

"Please share," Valerian gestured while he got up and walked over to Morven's liquor cabinet and helped himself to a small glass of scotch.

 

"I believe that we must force his hand into doing this. The best way to do this would be during a challenge against myself, you sneak into the training circle and push shadows around Harry. It will be effective to force his vampiric self into thinking and sharing his mind with the werewolf half."

 

"I was thinking the same. If you lowered the wards around the circle I will be able to slip into the circle. I believe he may win against both of us if we fought in the challenge. That is if your wolf mind will let me fight along side of you?" this is the only pack that Valerian knew of that tolerated vampires, but that did mean that the alpha would allow him into a challenge.

 

"It is for the pup's benefit, I believe I can let my 'wolf mind' allow it," Morven replied with a chuckle. The two decided that the plan would be set forth in a week's time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry walked outside looking for the alpha, he wanted to issue another challenge. No matter how times he had lost to Morven, he would continue making challenges until either he won or ran out of time. Harry was actually getting anxious because he only had a two months left in this world and he had yet to beat Valerian or Morven. And speaking of the alpha, Harry found him taking tea with Sylvana. Harry never liked issuing a challenge in front of the alpha female, but there was no changing his mind.

 

"Alpha," Harry called out and staring into Morven's eyes without showing any sign of backing off. Morven gave a low growl demanding that Harry avert his gaze and submit, which he knew Harry would not do. That was the purpose behind a challenge.

 

"I see. Excuse me, Sylvana," and with that Morven shed his coat and walked towards Harry, who's gaze never left his. "Are you sure about this Harry? You have not won yet."

 

"It is my right to challenge the strength of the alpha, no matter my failures," Harry slipped into the polite, politician even though he was challenging an alpha werewolf to a battle of strength. He would later curse Valerian for his excessive training in etiquette.

 

"So it is," and with that Morven in quick succession raised the wards for their training circles, grew out his claws, and crouched into position waiting for Harry to start.

 

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and shifted into his wolf form and ran towards the alpha snarling. He stopped abruptly when he was suddenly enveloped in darkness. His wolf mind was confused as it was daylight moments again, when suddenly there was a voice in the back of mind telling him to pay attention. What was similar to this? And that was when it clicked. This was vampire induced darkness, this was control over the shadows. Harry let his vampire half push a path through the shadows and he raced forward upon seeing the alpha. He spread out the shadows to keep him hidden and to gather around the alpha at the same time. He managed to grab the alpha by the leg and drag him to the ground.

 

He backed from the alpha waiting for the counter. As the alpha stood back up, Harry found himself being lifted by arms around his body tightly which made it difficult to wiggle out in this form and so he switched back. The grip loosened and Harry bucked up and pushed all of his weight into his assailant toppling them onto the ground. There was a grunt alerting Harry that the intruder was Valerian. He was angry and quickly switched back to his wolf form and dug his claws into the vampire's chest and snapping at his throat as a threat for interfering in his challenge.

 

While his attention was on Valerian, the alpha took advantage of the distraction and switched into his wolf form. The alpha was large, larger than any of the other wolves in the pack with sleek silvery fur and striking blue eyes. On silent feet,  he ran across the circle and slammed his body into Harry's knocking him off of the vampire.

 

Harry scrambled to his legs and both werewolves reached each other snapping and pawing at each other, trying to inflict as much pain as possible Both were on their hind legs, trying to catch each other by the throats. Harry was yet again knocked away from the fight. He was getting frustrated, how was he supposed to fight either one when the other interrupted him.  Harry needed a way to have both Morven and Valerian attack him and then surprise them somehow. Just as the thought came to Harry another immediately followed as to how to pull it off.

 

In his wolf form, Harry ran a few circles around Valerian to grab his attention. When Valerian made a grab at him, Harry pivoted quickly and ran towards Morven. He pulled the shadows towards all three of them while keeping Harry's vision clear. While still running towards Morven, Harry shifted back to a human and released his wings. He surprised Morven by wrapping his hands around the alpha's neck and just as Valerian was about to reach Harry, he brought his wings down and swept them up catching the vampire on his hooks.

 

He swung Valerian on one wing around to the front of Harry and at the same time brought both Morven and Valerian down hard onto the ground and roared in their faces. He did not let them up until both bent their heads back exposing their throats admitting defeat.

 

Harry could not believe it. He finally defeated Morven and Valerian.  Harry was a vision to the other wolves that had gathered to witness the fight. Harry was crouched close to the ground with one clawed hand wrapped around the alpha's neck, one wing puncturing the vampire in the shoulder pinning him to the ground, his other wing was stretched out behind him ready to use. Both had their heads tilted back and eyes closed so as not to anger the varcolac.

 

With a grunt, Harry released both and helped them stand back up. He flicked his wings in agitation. Harry could not believe they both fought him, they could have gotten themselves hurt.

 

"What were you two thinking? Do you have any idea what could have happened?!" Harry was livid, they had no idea what could have happened combining both parts in a fight.

 

"Calm down, sir. We did it so you would finally fight using both sides of your nature. You were at risk of splitting yourself," Valerian said as he bent down to one knee showing respect.

 

"Gentlemen, let me try," all three heads turned as Sylvana walked into the circle. "Harry, they did it so you would push yourself enough to win the challenge. And not only did you do that, but you won against both of them. Just think of that, you won," Sylvana could not be any more prideful of what Harry did. He had completed his training in the five year time and became an alpha. She had no doubt that Harry would be great in his own time.

 

"I did…I what…No..they.." Harry was shocked. He looked around and realized none of the wolves gathered would look him straight in the eye. Just like they did with the alpha. So this was respect for his own accomplishments? He was used to people turning their backs to him when he did something himself for once, and here these wolves, and vampire, showing their respect to him. This was not something he was used to. "You mean, I did it?" The shock of what happened was turning Harry into the sixteen year old that he used to be. His eyes were wide with realization as to what he had done.

 

"Yes, Harry you did it. You are ready."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Have you got everything Harry?" Sylvana was stalling, she knew. But she could not believe that Harry was finally leaving them. After only five years, it felt like he was a permanent part of the pack.

 

"Yes, Sylvana. Everything is packed," Harry walked over to Sylvana and gave her a hug. He could not imagine what his life would have been like without her, but he was ready to go home.

 

"Harry, it was amazing being able to work with you. I hope you are able to accomplish everything you want in your world," Valerian shook Harry's hand and bowed slightly.

 

"Thank you for all you have done for me Valerian. I will make sure to use all of my knowledge in the future."

 

"Harry. I never told you, but you were like a pup to me. I know you have family back home that consider you their pup, but I got to see you grow here and become a great alpha. I has been amazing getting to know you. Believe in yourself Harry," Morven brought Harry into a hug. He was only this affectionate with his mate, but it was true what he had said. Harry had become like a pup to him and he was sad to see him go.

 

"I'll miss you Morven. I will miss all of you," Harry's eyes were shinning with tears. He hated good-byes and it was even harder now because he would never see these people ever again. Harry stepped away from Morven and approached Belenus.

 

"Young Harry, are you ready to return to your world?" Belenus was very happy. The young pup that came to them five years ago was gone, now in his place was a young alpha ready to take his place in his world.

 

"Yes, I've spent too much time away from those I love," and with that Harry took the portkey from the elder and activated it, sending Harry back to the time and place he belonged to.


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns a few things when he comes back home. There are some cliched things in this chapter, but oh well. I love this chapter. And I'm so glad you have all enjoyed my story.

Harry appeared with a sharp 'snap' in the garden of his dreaded relatives' home. He looked around, everything was over grown, not even his aunt's flowers had been taken care of. Were his relatives that lazy, they did not know how to even do yardwork? It did not matter to Harry anymore, he just wanted to retrieve his belongings that he had left here before going to Diagon Alley. However, he became tense when he noticed the stench of rotting flesh, and old rotting flesh at that.

 

He carefully entered the back door waiting for something to happen. Harry was shocked to see two corpses within the hallway, the only things recognizable about the two were the shoes. Thanks to years of shoe-shining he was able recognize the shoes of his aunt and uncle. Who had killed them? Was it the vampire and Greyback from the night they changed him?

 

Harry sniffed around to get a clue as to who may have killed his relatives because he was slightly jealous of this fact. They were to be his kill, not someone else. He was shocked when he found a scent that his wolf side told him it was pack. A member of his pack did this? There were only two people he consciously considered pack, Remus and Sirius. That put him on edge, did they think he was dead? Morven and Sylvana never mentioned about letting someone know he was alive, they just said they came for him when the elders said to. If Remus and Sirius thought he was dead, who else thought that? As these questions ran through Harry's head, he headed upstairs to gather his invisibility cloak, photo albums, and his wand, even if he had no real need for it. His magic had changed and he did not truly need one, but maybe he should get a new one while in Diagon Alley? He would figure that out once he did the business he needed to get done.

 

A hoot at the window brought him out of thoughts to the sight of his beautiful snowy owl. The one creature that would never betray him and would always be able to find him, he gave the owl a smile and held out his hand.

 

"Hello girl, I see you found me. You weren't too lonely were you?" Harry gave a chuckle as the owl seemed to purr as he rubbed along the soft downy feathers on her belly. "You know I have a quest for you. To give some people a little hope that I am sure they need. Take this ribbon to Remus and Sirius, and make sure they get a could whiff. It'll let them know I'll be home very shortly." Harry took out the ribbon that tied his hair back and gave it to Hedwig. She eyed him suspiciously as if saying 'you had better come home', but took the ribbon anyway and flew out the window. Harry looked around the room once more and apparated to the apparition point outside of Gringotts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diagon Alley~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry looked around and noticed that everyone seemed subdued and hunched over as if they tried to seem to be unnoticed. He wondered how much the war had progressed in the time he was gone. He would find out later for now he had to go see to his assets. Harry knew he was unrecognizable so he did not bother with a glamour as he turned and entered the goblin bank. As he walked through, he noticed that many goblins stopped and looked at him in awe. Realizing it must of have been from power and magic that wrapped around him, he pulled some of it in, shielding it. Harry walked up to the desk of the head goblin and before he could ask, the goblin looked up at him and spoke.

 

"Hello sir. No need to speak your name, your vault manager has been waiting for you. Please proceed to his office," the goblin pointed Harry towards the office he needed to go to, and Harry was shocked by what the goblin said. They knew who he was, no one had recognized him outside and yet the goblins knew. It must be the power of the goblins Harry guessed, and entered the office.

 

"Hello Mr. Potter. You may come in and have a seat," there was a goblin sitting at a large desk who looked uglier and nastier than most of the goblins within Gringotts. Harry sat down in the only seat across from the goblin. "My name is Nuzak and I am your vault manager. There are many things we must discuss that need to be taken care of today. Do you wish to begin with your inheritance or about the list of your assets?"

 

"Please start with the acceptance of my inheritance."

 

"Of course. You can accept a total of three, or just the one that you were named for," Nuzak pulled out a box that contained three rings. "The rings represent the head of the Potter, Gryffindor, and Peveral families. Should you accept all three, you will put all three rings on your right hand starting with the thumb and the Peveral family ring."

 

Harry reached forward and starting with his thumb, accepted all three. With each ring he placed in his hand, he could feel the magic behind each ring as they accepted him as their heir. After that was done, he looked up to Nuzak for the next instructions.

 

"If you could please add a blood sample to this parchment stating that you accept all three inheritances and the duties involved behind such decision. The drop of blood finalizes the acceptance and opens the seal on your vault," Nuzak smirked as the young heir's head snapped up at the mention of the seal. It seemed that the young Potter had been educated about his lordship and the workings of the bank. Ignoring the confusion over Nuzak's statement, Harry pricked his finger on a fang and added the drop of blood to the blank parchment. Words quickly appeared on the parchment reading:

 

_Lord Harry James Potter, 22_

_Lord of houses: Peveral, Gryffindor, Potter_

_Creature Blood: Werewolf, Vampire_

 

"You are indeed Mr. Potter. Now it seemed you had a question before we moved on," Nuzak placed the parchment aside and briefly read a new parchment that stated the seal on the Potter vault had been opened. He gathered the records and statements of Potter's vaults so he could make a decision in regards to the money and artifacts that had been taken and also a list of his properties.

 

"Yes, I do. What do you mean a seal has been lifted from my vault? The one time I had been to my vault it was not sealed and at the time I did not know how to seal it," Harry grew alarmed. There had to be a reason why his vault was sealed without his permission and Harry had a feeling he would not like the reason.

 

"A man came claiming that you had written a letter of permission for him to access your vault. When he was told the letter was forged he tried to lie about your parents' will that stated permission for him to be your legal guardian thus having access to your vault. We found fault in this as well because the will of your parents has never been read, thus sealing the vault."

 

"Wait you mean to tell me my parents' will has never been read? Then how is it I was left with the Dursleys? And how was Dumbledore able to give Hagrid my key when I first came to Gringotts? How did anything happen really?" Harry was concerned. If no one listened to his parents' will, then many things that had happened could have been avoided.

 

"Mr. Potter, I am not the original vault manager that has been assigned to you. The previous one was relieved of his duties when it was found he betrayed the trust that you great-great grandparents gave to him. When searching through your vault records, I noticed that shortly before your parents were murdered a name that appeared many times over, one Albus Dumbledore. The previous goblin had allowed Dumbledore to assign himself as your magical guardian thus giving him access to your vault. As to why your parents' will was never read, I do not know why. That would have been up to the previous goblin to conduct, but I have not found notes as to why he never scheduled a reading. We can schedule to have a reading today if you wish?"

 

"Yes, please. May we schedule for it tomorrow? Send out notices to the people who have been requested to go in the morning, giving those very little time to react. And may I have a completely new key to my vaults?" Harry was seething with rage. Dumbledore was the cause of all of this. He should have known when he realized he was just a pawn in the headmaster's grand scheme. Harry was hoping that whoever his parents requested for the reading would not be able to be present, for he did not want to see anybody, but he did want the will to be read as soon as possible.

 

"Of course Mr. Potter, on all accounts. Would you like to review your vaults and properties now?"

 

"Yes please, along with a list of items that have been removed by anyone other than myself and my parents," Nuzak nodded and shuffled a few papers around and then pushing each requested list towards Potter.

 

"The first list is a list of all of your vaults and the values of each one, including any artifacts within. The second list is of all of your properties between all three families. And the third is the list of items and money that was stolen," Harry was shocked by the sheer amount of galleons that he now had in his name. And here he was made to live in hand-me-downs for most of his life until he lived with Morven's pack. He would never have to work a day in his life, and the money would keep coming in thanks to the investments his families made. Next he looked at the list of properties. He was hoping to find an estate that he could use for a pack and one that would be big enough if he chose to take in more werewolves. One listing caught his eye.

 

"Nuzak, how many rooms does Gryffindor castle hold?"

 

"It has twenty suites, fifty rooms with private baths, and staff rooms for either house elves or human staffing. It has stables, pastures, farm lands, and hunting forests."

 

"May I put in a request for the castle to be cleaned up and prepared for inhabitants?" The castle sounded perfect for his needs and was large enough that he could house a few packs and have room to spare. It was much larger than the estate Morven had and he could not help, but chuckle at the thought of Morven seeing his own castle.

 

"Of course, sign this paper and the house elves that are still in service to the Potters and other families will be moved to the castle."

 

"Please include an order for a house elf named Dobby. He should be working at Hogwarts," Dobby would be very angry if he found out Harry had need of house elves and he was not included. After Nuzak made the plans for the house elves, Harry unwillingly looked at the third list and nearly exploded with rage. Dumbledore had been paying the Dursleys with his money, along with the Weasleys and some other Order members. Many books and other artifacts had been taken as well. His magic lashed out as he saw the amount each person had been paid, and shattered a window which immediately repaired itself. "I am sorry for the outburst Nuzak, I had been expecting money and items to be taken, but not in this extent nor some of the people. Is there any way to bring back the money and items?"

 

"Yes, for those who can not afford the money at the moment will be in debt to you and any money they make a portion of it will be used to pay you in return. And after a formal request for the return of items, said items will appear in your vaults following the request." Nuzak wrote out the parchments needed for the money and the items and pushed them to Potter to sign. There was a swirl of magic upon signing and already the list of stolen artifacts started to lessen and some money had been returned.

 

"Thank you for your time Nuzak. I will see you tomorrow afternoon at the will reading. May your gold flow and your enemies tremble," Harry said with a bow.

 

"And may your enemies fear you, Mr. Potter," with that Harry left the office and headed out to Diagon Alley. He needed to buy a new wand and gifts for Remus and Sirius. He had a lot to make up for when he got to Grimauld Place. He was thankful that most of the students going to Hogwarts had already done their shopping so no one questioned him getting a new wand.


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> warnings: none for this chapter
> 
> Harry is back in his world and goes home to his real family. Bit of a short chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Grimauld Place~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius was sitting on the couch nursing a cup of peppermint tea because lately he had been feeling rather nauseous. Remus was in the sitting chair across from him reading a letter with a very disconcerting look upon his face and Sirius grew concerned.

 

"What is it Moony?"

 

"It’s a letter from Severus. Something has happened at the manor and he has wished for Draco Malfoy to come here for protection," it stated that there was a series of attacks orchestrated by Voldemort and believed that Draco would be safer if he was at Grimauld away from the headmaster and the Order. It also said that the elder Malfoy agreed to sending his son here and asked for a response as soon as possible. Remus reached over and gave the letter to Sirius to read.

 

"Huh. Never really met the kid, and he is family technically, so I could offer him sanctuary. I'm more surprised that Snape  and Malfoy senior is almost begging for us to take him in. I'll go write a letter offering the kid sanctuary."

 

"Thanks Padfoot," just as Sirius was getting up to leave the room there was a tap at the window. Remus motioned for him to go write the letter and he would go find out what the random owl wanted. When he pulled back the curtains, he nearly stopped breathing as he noticed it was Hedwig. The owl just stared right at him, waiting for the window to be opened up. She tapped on it again since Remus continued to stare at the owl. Hedwig let out a hoot of frustration at being ignored and it finally brought Remus out of his thoughts and opened the window for the bird. She settled down on the back of his chair and pushed her head forward a bit and Remus then noticed she was holding a ribbon in her mouth. Once again Remus was frozen with his thoughts as he stared at the ribbon.

 

"Okay that's done and sent, the kid should be here tomorrow night. Moony?" Sirius found Remus with his back turned towards him, standing very stiffly. "Moony, what's wrong? Was it the owl? What did the letter say?" With each question asked Sirius moved closer to his mate. The same thing happened to Sirius when he reached Remus and moved to the side of him, that was when he saw the owl. Hedwig was now glaring as only owls can do at both wizards. She had a duty to perform and these two were so lost in their thoughts they had not even grabbed the ribbon from her mouth.

 

"Moony, that's….Is that a ribbon?" Sirius was scared and had a sliver of hope upon seeing Hedwig. Was she holding the last piece of their pup or had she seen him recently and was bringing a message that he was alive somewhere? Remus finally reached forward and took the ribbon from the owl's beak. He studied it closely and brought it closer to his face and when he did so, he finally noticed the smell coming from the ribbon.

 

"Its him Padfoot. Its his scent, and its recent," Remus pulled the ribbon closer trying to gather as much of the scent as he could. He could not believe that his pup was alive. He wrapped around Sirius as he started crying in relief and handed his mate the ribbon, knowing his heightened senses would pick up a hint of Harry. He looked back over to the bird, "Does this mean he will be here soon?"

 

The bird bobbed her head in rapid succession and gave a light happy hoot. It was all the confirmation Remus needed. He whooped in joy and lifted his mate in the air and spun in circles while Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's neck and released joyous sobs. Just then there was a knock at their door.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was nervous about seeing Remus and Sirius after five years. Would they recognize him? Would they accept what he had become? When Harry apparated outside of Grimauld he saw Hedwig waiting at the window and knew he had come too early. So he ducked near a tree and pulled the shadows to him and waited as he saw Remus appear in the window. He waited even longer after Hedwig was let in and he gave a light chuckle as he thought about the glare she would be giving his godfathers. He sighed in relief when he heard the shouts of joy and Harry knew they must have smelt the ribbon he sent. Harry chose this time to be best as ever to go and knock at the door. There was complete silence for a few seconds and then the thundering steps as the two made their way to the door and ripped it open.

 

"Hi guys," Harry was really nervous now as they just stared at him. Probably trying to figure out his appearance, the difference in his scent, and just the overall shock that Harry was standing on their door step. Sirius was the first to reach out, slowly as though Harry might disappear from his sight. Harry reached out and took the hand and brought it to his face, letting Sirius cup his cheek. "Its me Padfoot. I'm really here." Harry was on the verge of tears. He had spent five years away from the only people who seemed to care about him.

 

"Harry," Sirius whispered and pulled Harry into his arms. "I can't believe it," Sirius started crying again. He did not think he would ever be able to see his pup ever again. He looked up when he felt Remus's hand on his shoulder, and on his face was worry. "Moony?"

 

"Sorry, but Harry. What happened?" With Harry close, he could smell the difference in his cub's scent. And as he looked closer, he could see that Harry was no longer the sixteen year old boy he dropped off at the Dursley's. As much as he wanted to rejoice in having Harry home, he needed to make sure it really was Harry.

 

"Let's go inside and I'll explain. I know I'm different, and I'll tell you everything," Harry could see the uncertainty in Remus's eyes and he knew that Remus would not trust until he knew the truth. Remus nodded and lead Harry into the sitting room. Kreatcher was called to fix a tray of tea and snacks.

 

"Kreacther be getting tea for the Lord Potter," with that Kreatcher bowed and popped out of sight.  Sirius and Remus looked at Harry with questioning gazes upon hearing Kreatcher call him lord. Harry who was still nervous about what he was soon going to tell his godfathers, waited until the tea arrived and fixed himself a cup while gathering his thoughts.

 

"Yeah, I'm Lord Potter now. I stopped at Gringotts today and accepted my inheritance. I also scheduled a time for my parents' will reading, which is at three tomorrow. I hope you two will come," Harry scratched at the back of his neck, a habit he had not done in many years.

 

"Their will was never read? Why?" Sirius was angry about James and Lily's will not being read. He was told that his family had left Harry in his care and since he was in prison Harry went to Dumbledore as a magical guardian. That meant that Dumbledore lied about who had legal rights in regards to Harry.

 

"I know, my reaction was similar. My vault manager is new to my vaults and so he has no idea why it was never read. But we're not here to listen to me talk about vaults and wills. Ask away."

 

"Where have you been Harry? We looked everywhere, everyone did," Sirius had even gone to some of the Potter properties thinking Harry may have gone to one of those.

 

"After the incident, I was taken to a different..dimension?.. Yes, that's what it was. I was there for five year while its only been a few months here."

 

"What do you mean a different dimension? How is that even possible?"

 

"I'm not exactly sure how. All I know is that elders found a way for me to be taken there and returned. I never really spoke with them very much," it was true. He never liked to spend time with the elders because they always asked what it was like to be Harry or talked in cryptic ways whenever Harry asked about how any of it was possible.

 

"Harry, what happened that night?" Remus needed to know. He had seen the memories of what Sirius and Severus had found and  if Voldemort had succeeded in what he had planned, Harry should not be alive at the moment.

 

"Well, I've always been impossible right? What difference is it when it comes to creatures. That night I had been chained outside by Dursley, and while I was trying to ignore some pain he inflicted that was when a vampire and a werewolf came up to me. No idea what the vampire's name was, but I know the wolf was Greyback," here Harry took a pause as he and Remus both growled at the name. Remus looked up in surprise when he heard his cub give a low growl. "They came towards me and both bit me. I'm still not sure how I survived because I know I died, I saw mum and dad. They said how proud they were of me."

 

As Harry began to cry from the memory of seeing his parents, Sirius sniffled at the thought of Harry seeing his parents and sat down beside him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and began to lightly rock him. "Its okay Harry, we are all proud of you."

 

"Thanks Padfoot," Harry took a shaky breath trying to calm himself down so he could continue with his story. "Anyway, these two werewolves came and took me to that other dimension. They helped me adjust to this new life and trained me. I care about you guys so much and never stopped thinking about you, but I could not imagine my life without those two in it. Along with a vampire that came and helped to train me also."

 

"Harry, I'm glad someone was there for you to help, but what exactly have you become?" Harry was trained by both werewolves and vampires? Remus was nervous to find out why, and it appeared that Harry was nervous to tell them. Harry stiffened and looked away. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked at as if outside somewhere had all the answers.

 

"Morven, the alpha wolf I trained with, researched a name to call what I am because its never happened before. We decided on varcolac, it translates into either werewolf or vampire and seemed to fit best. I'm part vampire and part werewolf," at the last words he spoke, Harry turned around to see their reactions and he cringed. They were just staring at him, and he could not tell what they were thinking. He did not know what he would do if he was not accepted by Sirius and Remus. Harry went to turn away from the unnatural stares when suddenly Sirius ran to him and hugged him again.

 

"I don't care what you are, as long as your alive," so his pup was a vampire/werewolf hybrid. It was just as such that Harry could survive being bitten by both creatures, but he still loved him. Hell, Harry could have been turned into a guppy and Sirius would still love Harry and be over the moon that he was alive. Sirius grunted as almost all of Harry sagged in relief and rested against him.

 

"Thank you, thank you. I was so scared to tell you."

 

"Its okay, never be afraid of who you are," Sirius looked over his shoulder at his mate wondering why he was not with them. Sirius thought he could not handle any more shock, because here was Remus on one knee with his head bowed. "Moony? What are you doing?"

 

"Its okay, Padfoot. I got this," Harry had a feeling he knew the reason behind Remus's actions. He walked over to Remus, bent down, and lifted him up. "No need to do that. I barely handled it when from the pack I was with did that," Harry hugged Remus trying to get a reaction from the man.

 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way to you when you first came in."

 

"Hey, its fine. I expected it actually," Harry released Remus and sat back down on the couch. He looked over to Sirius who was still standing by the window and was watching the two interact with confusion on his face.

 

"What just happened?" his confusion increased as Harry and Remus shared knowing looks. Harry gestured with his hand for Remus to explain it to Sirius.

 

"He's your mate." With a sigh Remus turned towards Sirius and patted the cushion next to him for Sirius to sit down.

 

"I know I don't tell you much about packs because I've never been in one. But the wolf inside me recognized Harry as a strong alpha and had me show Harry obedience. When in the presence of an alpha, especially one as strong as Harry, I submit. I may be a dominant in our relationship, but around Harry I will listen to anything he tells me." Sirius looked slightly lost as Remus explained about Remus submitting to Harry. He looked over at Harry to maybe explain it better.

 

"It has nothing to do that you are submissive to Moony. Maybe it'll be easier to understand if you were to shift into Padfoot," with that Sirius stood up and shifted into his animagus form and he instantly stiffened. His mind telling him that something was stronger than his mate. He looked to Harry and gave a quiet whine and lowered his head. "Now you get it, you can change back. But just remember that I don't want you to act like you need to look away or duck your head every time I'm around."

 

"Okay so now what?"

 

"Now we relax. Tomorrow is the will reading, and at the moment I have house elves that are cleaning up Gryffindor Castle and we can move there. It will have more protection for us there and more room if anyone wants to move in with us," Harry then saw a look pass between the two. "What?"

 

"We get a letter earlier from Severus asking Sirius to give sanctuary to Draco Malfoy. Apparently there have been attacks and he is in danger. Since his mother is a Black, Sirius can offer protection," Remus was concerned about how Harry would take this news. Harry's face scrunched up as he thought about what Remus said.

 

"Send a letter saying that Draco, Severus and whoever else they wish to come can. I will give them sanctuary under Gryffindor," Severus Snape had helped Harry many times over the years and thought it only fair to help the man escape if it was dangerous at Malfoy Manor. Remus and Sirius both gave shocked faces to Harry, their godson had just given sanctuary to two people who had made his life difficult. "Snape has saved my life in the past and if Draco is not safe at the manor, then neither is someone who is a spy. And if I'm right, Lucius Malfoy was a spy as well, correct? Then he may come. If there are any issues, we can have them move to the other side of the castle. Its big enough."

 

"Look who's tuned into the diplomat," Sirius said with a chuckle as he left to re-write a letter to Snape. He may not tolerate Snape or the elder Malfoy, but he could not forgo Harry's reasoning's. Harry fixed himself another cup of tea when Sirius left and noticed Remus staring at him again. He could not help the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

 

"What is it this time Moony?" Remus jumped a little having been caught staring at Harry.

 

"I was just wondering what is different about you compared to other werewolves and vampires?" thanks to being a werewolf, Remus knew about all he could about them and vampires. He was curious to know which one Harry was more like.

 

"Well, I can change at will and I've got the strength of a werewolf. Which believe it or not is a tad bit stronger than a vampire. As for my vampire half, I can control shadows, summon blood weapons, drink blood, and my specialty which has not be seen since the beginning of vampires, I have wings."

 

"You have wings?"

 

"Of all the things I said you question the wings. Yes I have wings, here let me show you," Harry stood and went into the hallway where he would have more room to maneuver his wings. Sirius walked into the hall just in time to see Harry release his wings. Sirius gave a yelp when the large wings stretched out and flicked at him, causing Remus and Harry to laugh at him.

 

"Well I guess you can be the new dungeon bat if you decide to live in the one at your castle." And with that all three men laughed as they moved into the kitchen for dinner.


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> warnings: mentions of mpreg
> 
> Harry spends time with Remus and Sirius before the will reading, which also happens in this chapter. And please head the warning, if mpreg isn't your thing then move on to a different story. I don't enjoy getting comments that people don't like mpreg

~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So you know I tried to act like I knew what I was doing and go after it right? Well turned out to be a porcupine! It was awful I had these huge quills stuck in my paws, the others had to shift back and carry me all the way back!" As Harry finished his tale, all three men burst out laughing. They had gone back into the sitting room to share stories. More like Harry tell them about his time spent away, but it was fun and heartwarming nonetheless.

 

"I bet you showed everyone how you battled a small animal and came away with battle wounds," Sirius could only imagine being as Padfoot and coming across a porcupine. He would try to get his ear pierced and keep the quill in.

 

"No actually. I was so embarrassed that I didn't let anyone come near. I stayed in my room all day. Hardly what a Marauder would do, but when you live close to the alpha. You just want to hide away," This caused more laughter, even Remus looked shocked that Harry had just hid away. It most definitely was not the Marauder way. Maybe for him, but for James or Sirius? They would have used it to get treated like princes by Lily and Remus.

 

Remus went back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and a few glasses. Having his pup back made him want to celebrate. "How about a toast? To our pup, for not being dead and back where he belongs!"

 

"Wait, hold on a second," Harry sniffed the air. He had been confused by the strange scent coming from Sirius and couldn't place it, until now. It was something he had only come across once with the pack and it was not something he would probably forget. "Sirius, have you been feeling sick lately?"

 

"Um, just a bit nauseous here and there. Why?" He had not actually gotten sick, but it was enough sometimes to put him off from food. Sirius wondered what Harry had smelled that would have him question whether Sirius had been sick or not.

 

"Gods, this is awkward, but any chance you're pregnant?" This stopped both Remus and Sirius in their tracks. Sirius had been reaching for his drink and Remus already had his almost all of the way up to his mouth. "I'm only saying because the whole time I've been here there was something different about your scent and I couldn't figure out where I had come across it before. Then I remembered about one of the females of the pack becoming pregnant."

 

Remus looked over Sirius wide-eyed as he tried to catch the scent difference Harry had mentioned. Only now that he focused did he finally notice, but how did he not find out before? And he thought about how depressed things had been for the two of them, except that one night.

 

"Padfoot there was that one night," Sirius still had not moved from the position he was in, halfway reaching for his glass. Remus and Harry shared a concerned look at the thought that Sirius might not accept being pregnant. Remus got up from his spot and crouched down in front of Sirius. "Padfoot? Are you alright?"

 

"Would you like an official testing spell be used?" Harry offered. Being told by someone's nose was much different than seeing the evidence that a spell could do and Sirius may prefer the harder evidence a spell would give. Remus rubbed Sirius's legs and Harry laid his hand on Sirius's shoulder offering silent support. Sirius finally seemed to snap out his thoughts and looked between the two men.

 

"Um, do the spell would you?" Sirius couldn't really think at the moment. One moment he was celebrating being with his pup and the next he was being told he might be having one. Sirius did not put much stock into making plans, but having pups was one they did have. And they both felt they were too old to be having pups. He turned towards to Harry to let him know that he wanted Harry to perform the spell.

 

"Alright, just lay back. Green means positive, grey means negative. I think, only read about it," Remus gave Harry a concerned look, Harry only knew the theory and he wanted to try the spell on his mate. Alpha or not, if Harry did something to hurt Sirius it would not go well. As Harry brought up his new wand, Remus gave a threatening growl. "Calm down, nothing bad is going to happen. Now then let's see if you're having a pup or not."

 

Harry said the incantation and pointed his wand towards Sirius's abdominal area and each person held their breath as they waited for the spell to take affect. Harry smiled, Sirius gasped, and Remus shouted and hugged his mate as the test revealed a green bubble that formed around Sirius's midsection.

 

"Now this does require a toast. Except you Sirius, have some water. Ahem, anyways to my pack and future sibling!" After the toast was made Remus downed his drink, grabbed Sirius's hand and dragged his mate upstairs ignoring his mate's protests and Harry's laughter. And Harry's only thought was it was good to be back home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning/Will Reading~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Harry came downstairs to find Remus cooking and humming. Harry had to smile just at the simple domestic life that Remus lived by. He sat down at the table and fixed himself a cup tea when the cup popped onto the table for him, and picked up the Daily Prophet. There was an article about Dumbledore refusing interviews about the accusations from the bank and the whereabouts of the Boy-Who-Lived, who did not seem to show up at the train station or at Hogsmeade. Harry gave a chuckle when he thought about the headmaster hiding away in his office.

 

"I see you've read about our dear headmaster. There were some rumors about him breaking into a vault, but I figure from what you told us it was him?" Remus placed a plate in front of Harry filled with food as he posed the question.

 

"Oh yes, I just can't seem to get the image out of my head of him hiding away in a corner of his office while others make up rumors about him," Harry tossed down the paper and began eating. It was not as good as some of the omegas' cooking, but it was still wonderful. "I see you're in a good mood, how's Sirius?"

 

"Still asleep I'm afraid. Half way through the night he kept changing into Padfoot. I think it was to make sure you were still in the house and anxiety over the new pup," Remus started grinning like an idiot at the thought of his mate carrying his pup. He still could not believe it, they never talked about having pups and it was nearly impossible for male submissives to become pregnant by werewolves without the help of a potion. That's the reason they had never used a contraceptive charm. But the how's and the why's did not matter, all that did was to make sure there would be plenty of food to eat when his mate got up. "So what time is the will reading?"

 

"I'm surprised you didn't get a notice yet. Its at three today and after that I thought that we would take a trip to the castle before our guests arrive to make sure its ready," Harry wanted to move into the castle as soon as possible and if it was ready for when Snape and the Malfoys arrived, the easier it would be to keep them safe. Harry looked up from his plate as Sirius stumbled into the kitchen looking half-asleep still. After Remus placed a plate of food in front of his mate there was a tapping at the window.

 

"Probably the summons now," Harry got up to open the window and sure enough there was a Gringotts owl delivering the will reading summons for both Remus and Sirius. There was also a second letter for Harry, which was a report from Nuzak about who was sent summons and to let Harry know that the castle was ready. "Well the castle is ready. Those who have been summoned are you two, Dumbledore, Snape, and the Longbottoms. No doubt Dumbledore will bring the Weasleys. Guess I better get dressed up, have to look the part when everyone sees me." With that Harry finished his breakfast and left to go get ready for the will reading.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry, Remus and Sirius apparated to Gringotts a quarter to three to give Harry time to talk to Nuzak. The trio walked into the bank and same as the day before, all the goblins stopped what they were doing to watch Harry. Also the head goblin did not even both with a greeting and pointed Harry in the direction of Nuzak's office. The office had more furnishings to accommodate the amount of people that were going to be present. There was a chair next to Nuzak behind the desk and Harry guessed it was for him so he sat down, while Remus and Sirius took the two seats closest to him.

 

"Greetings Nuzak," Harry paused to allow the goblin his own greetings before continuing. "I was wondering if it were possible to override a will's request. In the event that my parents gave away something that I do not wish to?"

 

"Of course, once the will states a clause of who might get something you, as Lord Potter, can decline."

 

"Thank you, and you said in the letter that the castle has been prepared?" Nuzak nodded. "Then, Dobby?" There was small pop and Harry looked over the desk to see the elf he had called. Dobby turned around and once he caught sight of Harry, jumped onto the desk much to the protests of Nuzak.

 

"Master Harry Potter, sir! I knew you were not gone! What can Dobby do for Mister Harry Potter sir?" Dobby said with a bow although his nose kept bumping into the floor as he bounced on his feet in excitement.

 

"Hi Dobby, I have a task for you. I need food and clothing for six people. Here is a list of the people, as I'm sure you can order things in their correct sizes, yes? And do not mention to anyone who this is for or where it is going. Take everything back to castle and prepare the rooms needed. Thank you Dobby." With that the house elf popped away to preform his duties. Everyone's heads turned as they heard a knock and a few mumbles coming from outside the door.

 

"Come in, take a seat," Nuzak waved his hand to open the door. It was as Harry had predicted. Dumbledore came in with Molly and Arthur Weasley who looked shocked to see Harry sitting next to Nuzak, although they did not recognize him. Next came in Neville Longbottom with his grandmother, Harry gave Neville a wink when he looked over. He gave Harry a smirk as to say 'You Slytherin'. Harry's head snapped to the door when he felt a vampire walk into the room and he was even more shocked when he saw Severus Snape walk in. Harry was glad that he offered sanctuary to the man, he looked horrible and not at all what a new vampire should. He seemed weak and jumped at almost every noise. Harry noticed the headmaster give an indescribable look towards Severus and he wondered what it meant.

 

"Now that everyone is here, we can commence. Lord Potter if you could add a drop of blood to open the will so that it may begin," there was a collective gasp when the goblin turned towards Harry. He ignored them as he pricked his finger and added the drop of blood to the crystal ball that contained his parents' will. Harry would answer questions, more like demand them to leave him alone, after the will was heard. He did not expect there to be an image of his parents and so Harry's eyes watered quickly, but no tears were spilled.

 

"Hello everyone. I, James Potter, leave this, my last will and testament with a sound and complete mind."

 

"And I, Lily Potter, leave this, my last will and testament with a sound and complete mind."

 

"So to begin, the easiest part is that our son, Harry James Potter will be the sole beneficiary of all assets belonging to Potter, Gryffindor, and Peveral as his right. Prongslet I hope I was there to teach you how to run the business, but if not I want to make sure Padfoot did. You need to know how to act like a pureblood. Not that I care, but some things require it. Harry I am so proud of you, never forget, and be the best Marauder you can be," Harry gave a small chuckle, but a tear did escape when James mentioned being proud of Harry. It brought back memories of seeing his parents five years ago.

 

"Right, moving on. Padfoot I named you godfather because if anything were to happen to Lils and I, you should be the one to care for him. Along with Moony, don't think I don't know you two will always be together. To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, I leave vaults 718 and 719. 719 is mainly for you Moony, filled with as many books as one could imagine."

 

"I accept," Harry murmured to Nuzak, who made a note to have the vault names switched to that of Sirius and  Remus. Harry noticed his two godfathers had tears in their eyes.

 

"To Frank and Alice Longbottom, you two are to take Harry in the event that for some ungodly reason Remus and Sirius cannot. Harry and Neville should grow up together and become the new Marauders, even if you two were not. I leave you vault 717." Neville glanced up to Harry with tears flowing down his cheeks. Both Harry and Neville could not believe that they were meant to be raised as brothers. Harry's life could have been filled with love is he had gone to live with the Longbottoms. Harry leaned over to Nuzak and said his acceptance again. Then paid attention as his mother came on the screen again.

 

"Aside from those already mentioned, I have only one other person I trust. To Severus Snape, I leave all my potion notes and vault money in 358. Severus, I never got the chance to talk to you before this, but I wish to say I forgive you. And I hope you are part of Harry's life, get him interested in potions. And for some reason that anyone mentioned beforehand cannot, Severus Snape should receive custody over my son. Never, and I mean never, should Harry Potter ever be left in the care of my sister and her husband. The Dursleys are hateful people and not the place where Harry should grow up." Severus was stunned. Lily forgave him and trusted him with her son. He could not believe that she had left a vault to him containing all of her notes. Severus looked over to Harry hoping to show the regret he now had about the way Harry was treated and that he would have taken in Harry. Harry nodded back to Severus to let the man knew that he understood. His said his acceptance to Nuzak once again.

 

"And lastly, to Albus Dumbledore. We give you nothing. So Harry, we hope you lived a good life when you see this and if not we will make whoever is at fault believe they are in hell. That's right Prongslet, I'm coming back as a ghost!"

 

"James, stop. Anyway, I hope you all accept and make sure that my son grew up with lots of love."

 

Harry chocked back a sob when the will stopped. He was given so many people to love him, but he was forced to grow up with people who hated him. Harry said his thanks to Nuzak and asked him to leave. He bowed his head as he tried to regain control over his emotions. Sirius had gotten up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder trying to comfort him. Harry drew in a long breath and brought his head up and looked with discontent at the headmaster.

 

"Those who received vaults from my parents, please come sign this parchment so that it may be transferred," Harry shoved away from the desk and walked over to the window. There was a light shuffle from those moving to the desk to sign for their vaults. He tensed when he felt the headmaster behind him. "Sir please leave with your party. You did not receive anything and now I ask you to leave. I will be in contact at a later time."

 

Harry did not turn around when he heard his name be called by Dumbledore or the Weasleys. He waited until Remus or Sirius lead them out of the office before he turned and made his way over to Neville.

 

"Hiya Harry. Or should I be saying Lord Potter?" Neville chuckled as he gave a hug to Harry. He was still shocked about Harry's parents wanting him to grow up with Neville.

 

"Should I be saying the same, Lord Longbottom? I see you've accepted your inheritance?"

 

"Yea, figured since I was old enough I should. Gran agreed," Neville looked over to where his grandmother was talking with Sirius and Remus. "So Harry what's happened with you?"

 

"Not here Neville, I'll owl you soon. I just have some things to take care of first."

 

"Of course, just make sure you tell me.  Weasleys and Granger have been giving everyone a hard time, asking where you are and why you're not at school," Neville felt that Harry should know even if it looked like he wasn't going to be at school anymore.

 

"Thanks you letting me know. I'll talk to you later Neville," with that Harry made it over to the vampire who was still in the corner of the room trying to be ignored. Severus jumped as he felt Harry approach him and Harry held his hands up in the air to placate Severus's nerves. "Its alright Severus. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to discuss yesterday quickly."

 

"I do not know what you speak of. I have not conversed with you."

 

"Technically yes, since I told Sirius to include yourself and Lucius to coming by. I hope that you do come by and I can help you with your problem at the moment."

 

"What do you know of my problems, Potter," Severus sneered at the thought of Potter helping him and understanding what he was going through. He may have felt guilty about the way he treated the boy, but that did not mean Severus wanted sympathy from Potter.

 

"I know more than you think Severus," Harry gave Severus a smile as he extended his fangs to show the man that he knew exactly what he felt. "I will see you three tonight, yes?"

 

Harry stood up and motioned for Remus and Sirius to follow him and ensure they had everything ready to leave once their quests arrive.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius and Remus were standing next to Harry with wands drawn, while Harry held a portkey that would take them to the castle. They wanted to be prepared to leave once everyone had come through the fireplace. All of their possessions were packed and shrunken into pockets. Harry wanted to release his wings, mostly out of anticipation and nerves, but did not because he feared they would scare away the others.

 

"How much longer?"

 

"One minute. Trust Severus to wait until the last minute."

 

Just then the fireplace roared to life and Severus stumbled out. Remus helped him into a chair and began checking for injuries. The next person who came through the fire was Draco Malfoy, and Harry's world stopped. His scent hit Harry like a bus and it made him dizzy. Harry did not even acknowledge when Lucius Malfoy came through. His eyes were focused only on Draco because Draco Malfoy was his mate.


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: none for this chapter  
> Harry takes everyone to his home and begin life as a pack.

Harry could not believe it. He had found his mate, he thought he would have to wait until  after the war to find his mate. He had never looked at Draco before to assess how attractive he was, but Harry did now. He was of average height of five-nine with a small, lithe form. Harry was entranced by the piercing grey-blue eyes that seemed to glow against his porcelain white skin framed by long white blond hair that had no products in it making it look healthy and natural. Draco was absolutely beautiful to Harry, even if he looked unwell at the moment. Harry would have to fix that. He also noticed by smell that Draco was a new werewolf and he wanted to growl at the thought that some werewolf had bit his mate.

 

"You're unwell," Harry meant it as a statement, he could tell how sick his mate felt and could see it in his eyes. To quickly cover his protectiveness that seemed to sprout already, he scanned over Severus who looked as he did earlier and Lucius who he now noticed was a vampire as well and did not seem to be faring better than the other two.

 

"Try having the Dark Lord turn you against your will and hold you for the most part captive and we'll see how well you are," Harry wanted to smirk at Draco's snapping remark, but he almost released another growl upon hearing that Voldemort had harmed his mate.

 

"Draco enough. Mr. Potter, I wanted to give my utmost thanks for what you are doing for my family," Lucius stepped forward and shook Harry's hand. Draco looked stunned when his father mentioned Harry's name. Draco had obviously not been told who was offering them sanctuary. He had only been told it was someone other than his cousin, Sirius.

 

"It is not a problem, I'm glad to help. And since things are probably going to be explosive from where you came from, why don't we leave before someone comes looking. Everything will be explained once we arrive, please grab on to the Portkey,"

 

Harry said the keyword to activate the portkey and everyone left in a swirl of colors and a loud crack. All that was left in the house was the furniture.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The group landed in the entrance hall at Gryffindor castle, and was it mighty. The hall was large and could fit twenty people comfortably without the need of the rest of the castle. There were large tapestries covering the walls on either side depicting great battles and a rug on the floor of a brilliant gold with red lions embroidered along the edges. There was a group of house elves to greet them and take their things. However their awe was held back at the sounds of retching from Sirius.

 

"Sorry, long  travel with portkey upsets the pup," Remus was crouched by Sirius and helped cleaned up the mess and summoned a glass of water for his mate. Sirius thanked Remus and stood on shaky legs.

 

"Well let's go to the kitchen for drinks and a late snack. There I can discuss what is going on," Harry summoned a house elf to lead them to the kitchen which rivaled that of Hogwarts kitchen. The group sat down at the table and waited for wine or whiskey for everybody, juice for Sirius. After each person took a small sip of their drinks, Harry cleared his throat to get the attention of the others.

 

"As you might have guessed, we are at one of the properties owned by Gryffindor. This happens to be his castle, or mine I should say," Harry looked around to admire his new home. Harry knew in time he would love to live here, once he had a larger pack to fill the empty halls with noise. "When Sirius mentioned giving sanctuary to Draco I offered up my home to all three of you, and anyone else you would like to invite here. It will become lonely fast with so much space and so few people. Anyway, this castle is unplottable and under real blood wards that will protect us from anything or anyone unwanted. So do not doubt your safety here. Any questions?"

 

"Potter, I saw your relatives the day after you disappeared. Would you care to share as to how you are here?" Severus asked, not quite understanding how any of this was possible.

 

"What I am about to tell you is the complete truth even if you don't believe it," Harry took a deep breath and started retelling his story to his guests. He could see the disbelief in their eyes, but when they looked over to Sirius and Remus as if asking if all of this was in fact true, they received nods. Draco was jealous and slightly in awe of this new Harry. No longer was he the small, frail looking boy from their childhood. Here was a man taller than him with long silky black hair, striking warrior like features and bright emerald green eyes that seemed to glow. Draco could appreciate the hardened beauty Potter became. Draco tried to shake himself of those thoughts as he tuned back into Harry's story just in time to hear about his ascension as an alpha after beating his werewolf and vampire trainers.

 

"So you are an alpha hybrid between a vampire and a werewolf?" Lucius was amazed. The small boy who fought with confidence against the Dark Lord when he was fourteen was now a highly powerful predator who offered him and his family safety. He would do anything for the varcolac, as Harry called himself, to stay within his favor and stay safe.

 

"Yes, with the ability to protect anyone who wishes it. This place is large and I wish to fill it with a pack and a coven. Valerian stayed with the pack during my five years and got along with every wolf there, so its possible for vampires and werewolves alike to live in harmony. I just believe there needs to be a strong enough alpha to ensure that harmony. And if your creature side thinks I am not a capable alpha, starting tomorrow you may challenge my abilities. I offer that freely."

 

"I doubt that will be necessary, Potter. Now where is the potions lab? There are two fully blooded werewolves and the full moon is approaching and I will need to brew the wolfsbane," Severus looked up startled upon hearing the threatening growl coming from Potter. He had a dangerous look that made Severus want to duck his head and walk away. Lucius put a hand on Severus's shoulder to calm him.

 

"You will not be poisoning my pack with that awful excuse of a potion," Harry said still growling. "A female I was very close to lost her brother because of that potion thanks to his mate and it will not be happening here."

 

"Then what are you to do with the werewolves under your care? Surely you do not wish for anything on your property to be brought to harm?"

 

"With a proper alpha werewolves are very docile and sound of mind on their own. The wolfsbane potion slowly poisons the wolf by destroying everything that makes up a werewolf. Taking it every month is like the equivalent of injecting a small fleck of silver into the wolf so its health declines and towards the end of the wolf's then shortened life, it goes insane. The effects of that potion is similar to that of the muggle animal disease known as rabies."

 

A collective gasp was heard and Harry watched as Lucius and Severus turned to Draco with horror on their faces because of the knowledge that they almost poisoned him. Sirius was outraged and Remus tried to calm him down telling him that they could not have known. Remus pushed down on the mating mark to have Sirius sit down and told Sirius that he would ever take the potion again.

 

"Remus I must apologize. If I had known that was the effect of the potion I would not have made it for you," Severus said as he looked up to Remus.

 

"It is alright Severus, you couldn't have known. It was mandated by the ministry."

 

"Why would the ministry make something like that and force people to take it!" Draco was outraged. If he had stayed at the manor and somehow lived through the war, he would have had to register at the ministry and begin taking the wolfsbane.

 

"They use it as a way to cull werewolves without it being known," Harry replied. He couldn't help, but feel pride at his mate's outburst. He was also happy about protecting his mate from the potion and it made him want to wrap his arms around his mate to let Draco know nothing bad would happen to him. Harry only hoped that Draco would notice the pull soon so Harry would not have to wait very long to claim his mate. He noticed Lucius eyeing him suspiciously, so he averted his attention else where.

 

"Mr. Potter, do you have an idea of how to change this?" asked Lucius. Being a lord for three prominent families would bring great influence in the ministry and Lucius wondered if Potter would use it. If they survived the war, things would not be easy for the three of them being dark creatures so if there was a way help them, again he would do so.

 

"Please call me Harry. And yes I do, I am going to take my seat on wizengamot. I can have much influence being a lord thrice and Neville has taken over as Lord Longbottom and he will support me. If either you or Draco continues with the Malfoy seat, we can have the ministry eating out of our hands. How does that sound?" It was not a solid plan, but there was enough of an idea that would impress the Malfoy lord.

 

"Longbottom? What can he do? He's just a simpering fool," Draco said. He did care about insulting people at the moment. What Draco did  care about was his survival and he wasn't sure that stood with Neville Longbottom. The boy made a mess out of everything.

 

"You will not insult someone who is like a brother in all but blood with me. Slytherin's are not the only ones who can wear a mask to hide their true selves. Neville and I were such people, he is actually quite good at potions, but he ruins them on purpose so people will write him off. Not because he did not want to be noticed, but so that he could watch people and learn. He was the one who learned of the Weasleys true intentions because they were dumb enough to think Neville would not do anything, but he is very loyal to me." Maybe he should invite Neville to the castle. Not to become part of the pack, although Harry considered him  part of it already, but to discuss other matters and to tell him about Harry.

 

"Are you all closet Slytherins? It seems everyone in Gryffindor has their own agendas and will go to any means to get what they want. Very Slytherin point of views if you ask me," Draco said, he was shocked to learn so much about the Gryffindors.

 

"Oh believe me, we are still foolhardy and loyal to a fault sometimes. But we are brave and confident, that is how we are 'closet Slytherins' as you put it," Harry chuckled. "Well it is getting late, and I'm sure you all would like to go to your rooms. Milly?" Harry called for a house elf. This was his first time in the castle and would need help finding his room as well.

 

"What's Milly be doing for Master Harry and his guests?" The small house elf popped in quietly and gave a small bow.

 

"Would you mind showing us to our rooms, please?" The house elf nodded and began leading them up the grand staircase.

 

"Don't know you own way around your castle, Potter?" Draco wanted to make a jab at him, all in good fun though. He wanted to talk to Harry more and get closer. Draco was not sure what was pulling him to be near his new alpha, but he was not going to fight it. His wolf mind was telling him to be with Harry and he wanted to follow his instincts.

 

"This is actually my first night in the castle as well. I did not even know I had one until yesterday," Harry smiled at Draco. They walked side by side in front of the others and both secretly reveled in the feeling of having the other close by. Draco was still unsure why he wanted to be close to Harry, but he liked the attention Harry was giving him. Maybe tomorrow he should apologize to Harry for the idiotic things he did during their time at Hogwarts. Harry looked over his shoulder at Lucius and Severus, "Would you two meet me in my study tomorrow after breakfast, we need to discuss your feeding? And then later I would like to meet with Remus and Draco to talk about learning to be werewolves. There are some things, Remus that you don't know and I want to fix that."

 

Each person said good night to Harry as they came across the rooms they were given. Harry smiled internally when he heard Severus and Lucius pause outside their doors. Maybe something was happening between them, he would find out tomorrow. Harry was over the moon when he noticed that the elves had put Draco in the suite across from the master one where Harry would be staying. He said his good byes to Remus and Sirius and thanked the elf for the help and dismissed her. He walked Draco to his room and leaned against the door frame as Draco stepped in and looked around the room.

 

"Its beautiful here," Draco said in awe. His rooms were done mostly in emerald green and black. He had always been a fan of blue because it matched his eyes, but he suddenly found himself liking green more.

 

"Yes it is," Harry responded as he watched his mate move about the room. He could purr at the feeling that his mate liked what had been provided for him.

 

"Potter," Draco started nervously. He was leaning against one of the chairs that was the sitting area. Now would be a good time to apologize to Harry, but he did not know how Harry would take it.

 

"Call me Harry, or alpha depending on how strong your instincts are. I'm still new to this alpha business and don't know if I prefer being called Harry or alpha," Harry said with a shrug. He knew he was rambling, but he could not help it. He was alone with his mate, but he could not reach out for him. Harry looked up in surprise when he heard Draco chuckling.

 

"Sorry, but its funny seeing you ramble. You are this tough looking alpha and now you're rambling. Its quite a sight," Draco blushed as he admitted what he thought and Harry could not help, but fall for that blush. "Anyway, what I wanted to say is that I apologize for everything. All of the nasty remarks and the hexes and the pranks and-"

 

"Draco, its alright. I forgive you," Harry cut Draco off, much to his displeasure, but Harry could tell it was hard and embarrassing for his mate to apologize.

 

"Right, well I'll head to bed then. Good night Harry."

 

"Good night Draco," with that Harry closed the door behind him and left for his room with a smile on his face. The only thing he dreamt that night was his mate.


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: some descriptions of blood  
> This chapter gives details about pack life.

Harry had gotten up earlier than any of the others the next morning and called for a light breakfast to be sent to his study. He needed to write a few letters and think of what his next move would be. The first letter he wrote was to Neville giving him the location of the castle and asking for him to stop by during the weekend to discuss what happened over the summer. His next letter was to Nuzak asking for the bonding rings from the main Potter vault. Although Draco did not know they were mates yet, that did not stop him from being prepared for when they would be. The third letter was to the ministry asking when he could attend the Wizengamot to take his seat. His final letter was to Dumbledore asking when the next Order meeting would be held. He wanted to confront the whole Order on the issues regarding his vaults and care as a child. Once written he called for Hedwig, she arrived in the open window behind him and gave a small hoot in greeting.

"Hello girl, I have some letters for you to deliver," Harry tied each letter individually to his owl and gave her a treat before sending her off. He was just sitting down at his desk with books about vampire and werewolf regulations when there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

"Good morning Harry," Lucius said as he bent his head down in respect as he walked into the study with Severus behind him. Although they had not had a feeding in quite some time, Severus looked worse than Lucius and it made him nervous.

"Ah, gentlemen. Come in have a seat. This should be easy to figure out," Harry motioned towards the seats in front if his desk and he watched silently as Lucius waited for Severus to sit down exhausted before he sat himself in a chair. "First off, when was the last time you fed?"

"I believe two or three weeks ago," Lucius replied and looked down to his lap upon hearing the growl coming from Harry.

"Pardon me Lucius, the growl was not towards you, but about the fact of how much torture you have endured," Two or three weeks? Harry could not believe they had been starved for so long. Sure vampires could live off of food, but it would not provide what they needed from blood. Valerian had needed to feed twice a week and these men he had vowed to care for had nothing in two weeks. Harry had an idea to give them some strength so they could hunt, but he was not sure if it would work. "You two cannot possibly hunt while starved. I have an idea that will give you some strength and then we can move on from there."

"What is your idea?"

"I want you to drink from me. My blood is not one hundred percent vampire and being an alpha should give you some strength, but I am no means a replacement for a proper feeding," Harry stood up and was making his way around the desk while pulling up his sleeve. He stopped on front of Severus first who seemed ready to lose consciousness. "Severus you're first."

"I am fine, Potter. Lucius you go ahead."

"No Severus, you will listen to me. Take from my wrist and then I will take you both out to hunt," Harry placed his arm close to Severus to get him to understand that he would not take no as an answer. He released a little of his magic to make Severus submit to his will. Severus looked up scared at the feeling of Harry's magic, but when he did he only saw a smile on the young man's face. He turned towards Lucius who nodded his head for him to continue. Harry tensed when Severus bit into his wrist for he was not prepared for his instincts to be yelling at him so strongly. This must have been how Morven felt every time Harry needed to feed.

Severus gave a small moan as the taste of Potter's blood hit him. It had such strength to it and there was no denying that Harry was an alpha, his blood was like rich dark chocolate that made you want more. Although it did not fully satisfy him, Severus could have stayed attached to Potter's wrist the entire day. Severus however let go when he heard the warning growl come from Potter telling him, he had taken enough. Severus watched with a small amount of jealously as Potter let Lucius take from the alpha as well. It should how much more strength Lucius had compared to Severus when he released Potter before he had to growl in warning. Potter leaned back against his desk to regard the two vampires.

"You two look slightly better, especially you Severus. You don't look like you're about to collapse in your seat. Now to hunt, would you prefer to hunt animal blood or human?"

"What would each be like in regards to us?" Lucius asked.

"Well animal blood would be easier on you to be honest, rather than human which would be a heartier meal. I would rather you start on animal, it is like when a person has been starved you start them on eating small meals before moving to something heavier."

"Then I guess we start with animals," Lucius said as he stood up, Severus following him.

"Alright, let's go see what we can find in the forest. I was told it is great hunting grounds," with that Harry led the two vampires out of his study and was walking towards the kitchen to use the door there as it faced the forest. As they passed through the kitchen they saw the other three occupants of the castle sitting down to enjoy breakfast. "Morning everyone."

"Morning pup, going hunting with the blood suckers?" Sirius said laughing at the faces Severus and Lucius made.

"Only to escape your fleas, wolves," Severus winced after what he said upon seeing Draco's face.

"Enough all of you. I will not have anyone insult each other for whichever creature they are, is that understood?" Harry stood at his full height and looked down on everyone and released a bit of magic so that everyone knew that he would not tolerate this kind of behavior.

There was a chorus of "yes alpha" as everyone looked down so as not anger Harry any more. He was proud that they looked up to him as alpha, but it made him disappointed that he had to do this so early of bringing everyone here. Harry pulled his magic back and pointed to the door for Lucius and Severus to exit. Harry threw one last glance at Sirius that told him to behave before leaving to help Severus and Lucius hunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Severus, and Lucius arrived back to the castle after lunch. As they walked in through the door they had left, a house elf appeared and informed Harry of a few letters he had on his desk waiting for him to read. Harry bid the vampires a good afternoon and left for his study. Hedwig was sitting on her perch and Harry gave her a treat for her hard work before sitting down to his letters. The first one was from Neville saying that he would be here in time for supper on Friday and stay for the weekend. The second letter informed him that he would be inducted onto the Wizengamot on Tuesday and sit through an official meeting on Wednesday. The third letter was from Dumbledore asking for a private meeting to discuss Voldemort. Harry nearly laughed at the audacity the headmaster had to think that Harry could not defeat Voldemort without his help. Nowhere in the letter did it inform Harry about an actual meeting with the Order. Harry sighed and decided to write another letter to Tonks asking for when a meeting would be held and sent Hedwig off. Just as Harry sat down at his desk there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Remus and Draco entered the study next. "Have a seat. Remus how's Sirius today?" Harry asked as he watched his mate's face flash with jealously at being ignored first. He did it with the purpose of Draco wanting to get Harry's attention so it would be easier to get Draco to accept him.

"He's fine, a little nauseous this morning again, but he didn't get sick," Remus smiled as he and Draco sat down, knowing that Harry cared enough to ask about Sirius. Remus knew he cared about Sirius, of course, but the way Harry did it was an alpha asking about those in his care.

"Good. And you Draco? How are you settling in?" Harry smiled internally as Draco's head snapped up to him as if he could not believe that Harry was paying attention to him.

"Oh, I'm fine. This place is quite large and I took to exploring the castle while you were out hunting earlier."

"You will have to take me on a walk so show me all you have discovered," Draco smiled at the prospect of spending time with Harry. "Anyway, what I wanted to work on. I want you to two to train to control your shifts. Its possible for wolves to change at will and I can help. Also I believe you two would do well as hunters after you have controlled the shifts."

"You mean I can shift at will? Won't that be painful?" Remus was slightly concerned, his transformations were extremely painful.

"The transformations have only been painful because of prolonged exposure to the potion. And as new werewolf there is pain because its new to the body. In your case Moony, from denying yourself a connection to your wolf side it would have still caused pain. You need to accept all of you Moony." Remus looked towards the fire to his left as he thought about what Harry said.

"Harry? You mentioned being a hunter? How would I become one?" Draco asked.

"Well technically you are an omega at the moment. A new werewolf, but between Remus and I we can train you to gain strength and when I think you are ready and have mastered shifting at will I will teach you how hunting parties work."

"How long will it take for you to train me and learn how to shift?"

"Well it varies on each wolf. Scrapping and play-fighting is common for omegas beginning until more training is needed. You're used to fighting as a wizard, very few werewolves actually use wands so you need to start from the beginning. Once you are past your omega training then we can start on shift training. Its very possible to get stuck in between the two forms and that does cause pain. Shifting takes a lot of concentration and power and can take awhile to master."

"Oh." Harry hated to see his mate so discouraged, but he wanted to be honest with Draco. He would not accept Harry if their relationship was built on lies.

"I'm just being honest Draco, but I will do all I can to help you learn. I will even ask Lucius and Severus to help once they've gained their strength because they will need training as well. We're all a pack now, so we'll work and train as a pack. Don't forget this is new for me too, I only trained with a pack never ran one."

"When do we start?" Remus looked back at Harry and he was proud to see the determination in Remus's eyes.

"We'll begin next week. I have a few things I need to get ready for when I join the wizengamot early in the week. It'll give everyone time to adjust being in the castle."

"Anything else?"

"Nope. That's all I wanted to talk about today."

"How come you took father and Severus out today and we just discuss about next week?" Jealously once again took over Draco. His father and Severus got to spend time with Harry for a few hours while he just got a quick meeting. It did not seem fair to Draco, but he still could not figure out why.

"Because your father and Severus had not had any blood in weeks and were about to collapse and they had not been taught how to hunt as vampires. I will probably accompany them a few more times until I feel confident they can do it themselves. Hunting for blood as a vampire is very different from hunting parties for werewolves so don't think they are better at it than you."

"Oh."

"Now Remus why don't you go find Sirius and Draco how about we meet up in an hour to take that tour?" Harry could sense someone was outside waiting to be let in. Both men nodded and Draco smiled at the prospect of spending time with Harry soon. They got up to leave as Lucius walked in, knowing that they were done talking. After Remus and Draco left, he sat down in front of Harry.

"Harry I wanted to ask you something, rather important actually," Harry nodded letting Lucius know to continue and ask away. "Is my son by any chance your mate?" He knew he was correct in his assumptions when he saw Harry stiffen.

"How you figured that out I don't know, but yes he is. And no, he does not know yet. It is best for him to follow the pull he feels towards me before I tell him. I may tell him soon because I see he becomes jealous at the thought of me spending time with others and he gets extremely happy when I mention time spent alone with him."

"And what of your intentions towards him?"

"Making him my mate, giving him all he needs and wants, protecting him, and basically anything else my instincts tell me to do."

"Children?"

"Not until the war is over and I feel safe enough to have pups with him."

"A bonding ceremony?"

"I have already sent in a request to have the Potter bonding rings sent here for when we do so."

"Alright. That is all I wanted to know."

"Thank you," Lucius nodded his head and left Harry's study. He looked over to where the book on werewolf submissives was and remembered he had plans with Draco and left quickly to go change into more suitable clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry chose to wear simple black trousers and a thin white shirt that had holes in the back to make room for his wings. He always felt more comfortable with them out and the people in his pack needed to get used to them. He was also curious as to what Draco would make of them. Harry waited in his study for Draco while he read another letter that had come today. It was from Tonks and she actually told him when the next meeting would be, tomorrow night. While Harry was looking at the letter and thinking about its contents, he did not notice when Draco walked into the study.

Draco stopped within the doorway and just watched Harry. The first thing he noticed when he came in was the wings. They were large and deadly looking with the hooks on the ends and they flicked in slight agitation. Harry was reading a letter which made his brows crease together which made Draco want to smooth the space between them and make a joke about wrinkles. He wanted to run his hands over the muscled arms that made his thin shirt pull tight over. Harry's hair was pulled back with a simple ribbon to keep it out of his face, but some was draped over his shoulder which made Draco want to run his fingers through to see if it was a soft as it looked. Draco could not believe he was having these thoughts, but he also did nothing to stop them. He was always taught that Malfoys got what they want and at the moment Draco wanted Harry.

Harry then put the letter down and looked up and was shocked to not hear his mate come through the door. He looked over his mate to make sure he was feeling better, but to also appreciate his mate. Draco was wearing black trousers similar to Harry's that were very fitting on his mate and was wearing a light silvery blue button-up shirt that matched his eyes. His sleeves were rolled up to reveal more of his porcelain skin. His hair having been trimmed recently just touched his shoulders.

"You're here, shall we go exploring?" Harry asked as he stood up and walked around his desk and up to Draco, who blushed as Harry got closer. Draco's head came up to his chin which Harry realized would be perfect to tuck him under his chin and to hold him close once he got to claim Draco as his.

"Yes," Draco giggled, actually giggled, as Harry offered his arm for Draco to take. They explored the castle for a few hours occasionally passing by the other occupants and getting lost a few times. They took their time to get to know one another. They talked mostly about anything that held their attention and joked about many things. They made it to the study around eight o'clock and Harry poured them a drink and each took a seat in front of the fire.

"So what 'levels' are there in a pack?" asked Draco.

"Well, there are the omegas, an in between stage where many of the submissives would be that have surpassed being an omega, hunters which can be made up of both submissives and dominants, then the fighters which are almost always dominants, the beta which is second in command, and then the alpha and the alpha's mate."

"Would I be able to become a fighter? I know you said about me becoming a hunter."

"You will learn how to fight since it would necessary for hunting, but not to the extent of a fighter. And no, you will not be a fighter."

"And why not?"

"Draco, I do not want you to become angry, but I am able to tell who are submissives and who are dominants without having a mate. And you are a submissive."

"Well, that's not exactly fair is it?"

"Its how a pack works, and if we had more you could get a feel of what I mean. I have a book on submissive wolves if you would like to borrow it?" This was good timing to give Draco the book and hopefully his mate would accept him easier.

"Yes please," Draco took the book and he thought about how asking how Harry knew that he would be a submissive, but figured the book would be able to answer his question either way. He looked up and smiled at Harry and thanked him, just then an elf popped in.

"Master, dinner be ready. Everyone is already seated."

"Thank you. Let's go get dinner, Draco," and with that the two men moved to the small dinning hall and enjoyed the rest of their night. Draco stayed up most of it reading the book Harry had given him, and he had to wonder. Was he possibly Harry's mate?


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: none for this chapter  
> Harry attends a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix. And some match-making from Remus.

The following night Harry was in his room getting ready to go to the Order meeting when there was a knock at his door. Harry sighed and went to open the door revealing Remus and Severus. He stood aside and allowed the two to come in.

"You'll have to talk as I finish getting ready," Harry said he reached for his boots and put them on.

"That's fine, we were just wondering if you would like us to go with you to the meeting?" Remus replied. Severus had come to him when he learned that Harry had planned on attending an Order meeting and was concerned about him going alone.

Harry looked over at the men as he thought about his answer. If he was honest with himself he would probably allow Remus to come along, but not Severus. He seemed to still be withdrawn and allowed others to make decisions for himself and Harry knew he would have to talk to Severus soon. Maybe the change was too difficult for him to accept or something else had happened at the manor. No, Severus should not leave the castle until Harry knew what was wrong. "Remus you may come. Severus I want you to stay at the castle. Dumbledore gave you an odd look that I did not like, I think it would be best if you stayed."

Severus nodded and left the room. Remus and Harry thought that he was going to seek out Lucius perhaps. Once ready, Remus and Harry walked down to the entrance hall to apparate to Hogwarts. Harry smiled when he saw Draco approach them.

"Have fun playing with the Order tonight," Draco said as he clasped his hands behind his back and rolled back and forth on his feet, it was quite an amusing sight for Harry to see his mate act so carefree. Draco was just excited to hear about what would the reactions be when the Order found out what Harry had become. He was also going to try to talk to Harry when he got back about the book.

"Thanks, Draco," Harry replied with a chuckle. He turned to Remus once he had a light traveling cloak on. "Ready to go?"

"Of course," Remus took Harry's offered arm and they apparated out of the castle and to the edge of Hogwarts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix sat waiting in Dumbledore's office waiting for the man himself. Everyone was looking nervous because the summer was over and no one had found Harry Potter yet. The only people who knew, but kept quiet were Dumbledore himself, the Weasleys, and Tonks. Tonks was currently looking for Harry who said he would be at the meeting tonight. Everyone become quiet as the headmaster walked into the office.

"Good evening everyone. Are we ready to begin?"

"One minute Albus, Harry isn't here," Tonks spoke up from the corner where she was.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it would appear that Harry has joined the dark side. I asked for a private meeting to discuss taking down the Voldemort which he ignored, and I am certain he is hiding Severus and Lucius and may have kidnapped Remus and Sirius. There has been no trace of any of them," Dumbledore explained with what looked like a heavy heart. Everyone was shocked at the declaration of Harry turning to the dark side. "I know it is a horrible tragedy, but we must keep hope that Harry will still defeat the Dark Lord."

"What kind of hope is that if we would have to defeat Harry next? And are you certain he has turned to the dark side?" someone said from the back.

"Yes headmaster, are you certain I have turned to the dark side? Last I knew, I had asked you when this meeting was going to be held, but you ignored my inquiry by demanding I have a private meeting with you. Forgive me, Dumbledore I will not make that mistake again," everyone turned towards the door upon hearing the voice. This was not the same Harry Potter that left Hogwarts a few months ago and seemed unrecognizable. Standing next to Harry was Remus who looked livid upon hearing the headmaster accuse Harry of turning dark.

"Harry, my boy. It is quite good to see you again. I only made that assumption based on your recent actions, surely you can forgive an old fool for being cautious and paranoid? We are at war here."

"Of course Albus, however there are some things that cannot be forgiven so easily," Harry said as he stalked into the room. Harry had a dangerous look upon his face that made the others feel like they were being hunted, and the look from Remus did not make them feel any better. Harry looked over at Tonks and gave her a smile in thanks for helping him.

"And what would that be Harry?"

"Oh you know what I am talking about."

"I can assure you, I do not. But if you like to wait until the meeting is over we can discuss what is on your mind?"

"No, I have no interest in the actual meeting. I came here to collect on some things," Harry said as he walked around the room looking at the various artifacts on the walls. Harry stopped upon reaching the sword of Gryffindor. It was one of the few items that had yet to return to his vaults.

"I am sure I do not understand."

"Of course not Albus, but tell me. Where did you come across the sword of Gryffindor?" Harry looked back at the headmaster and smiled as he saw Dumbledore's face hardened and there was a flash of anger in his eyes.

"It has always been at Hogwarts. An object such as the sword of Gryffindor belongs with Hogwarts."

"Huh. Tell me Albus, have you received any notices from Gringotts recently?"

"No, I cannot say that I have."

"Huh. And what about you Mrs. Weasley? Any news from Gringotts for you?"

"No Harry everything is in order with my vaults," Molly was shocked to be questioned about her vaults. She looked at her husband to see if he knew what Harry was talking about, all she received was a shrug.

"Huh. Alastor? Anything for you?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Can anyone tell me what these three have in common? You all work with them, maybe you can figure it out," Harry looked around the room and he was pleased to see some look nervous and refused to meet his eyes. Remus was walking behind everybody and gave a low chuckle as people tensed when they felt him walk by them. "Remus, do you know?"

"Oh yes I do."

"Hm. Headmaster any chance you would know?" Harry turned back to Dumbledore giving him a knowing look. Dumbledore's eyes flicked to those Harry pointed out then looked down at his desk. Everyone was fidgeting as Harry walked up to the headmaster's desk and sat on the corner. Fawkes chose that moment to fly into the office and landed on Harry's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, Harry smirked at Dumbledore when he heard a sharp intake of breath. "It seems that Fawkes knows."

"Harry, why don't you tell us what is troubling you," Mr. Weasley spoke up. Harry was actually surprised upon hearing the mostly silent man talk.

"Yes, why don't I. Let's begin with the lesser of three evils," Harry pulled out some parchment from his pocket and began to read. "Shortly after my parents died, Alastor Moody started receiving five hundred galleons every month which only stopped recently when I visited my vaults. Some of the money has been returned to my vaults, for the rest you will be in debt to me." Harry looked up to watch people's reactions to the news. Alastor looked livid.

"I have no idea what you're on about! The money I have been receiving came from the headmaster to help pay for my expenses since I had retired from the Aurors."

"See, that's where you are partially wrong. The money that Dumbledore has been giving you came directly from my vaults, my parents vaults. You may sit down," Harry turned to a new parchment and turned to Molly. "Molly Weasley started receiving five hundred galleons two months before my parents died which has only been stopped recently. Since you only had one thousand galleons in your vault, you are now indebt to me."

"Now you listen to me Harry, Dumbledore gave me that money to help with my family which came only from him during the first war. Then he gave me money when we started taking you in. You should be grateful for all we have done for you! I feel that you should still owe us, which I willing to forgo when you marry Ginny." Everyone turned away from watching Harry and Molly. Harry looked ready to attack Molly, how dare she say he owed her! Harry snapped his eyes away from Molly when Arthur suddenly stood up from his chair, knocking it over.

"Harry I would like to apologize for my wife's actions, however I will not be taking responsibility for them. I hope that we can still be friends," Arthur put his hand out hoping for Harry to take it. He grinned as Harry reached over and shook it. "Molly have a good day. Good evening everyone." And with that Athur left without looking back. Molly glared up at Harry.

"Look at what you have done! If you had just stayed and done what you were told, then none of this would have happened!" Molly started to screech.

"If I had stayed and done as I was told. Let me tell you exactly what has happened. The night I returned to the Dursleys I was locked outside and left in the garden. In the middle of the night, I was attacked by a vampire and a werewolf. So are you telling me I should have died? That I shouldn't be strong enough to stop this idiotic war? Because if that is what you want Molly I will gladly leave and never return."

"You should not have been outside in the first place, then you would not have been outside the wards-"

"Stop right there! Outside the wards? I was on the property, but there were no wards. And I was put outside by Dursley. Remus could you please share with everyone what you know happened?"

"I saw Sirius's memories, Severus was able to walk right up to the door. Which he should not have been able to with the dark mark on his arm. At least according to Dumbledore," Remus was now standing behind Dumbledore, who did not look over his shoulder. When he looked up, Remus was pleased to see some shocked faces upon hearing this news. "Which means that either the wards were taken down the day Harry was sent home, or they never existed in the first place."

"Hm, imagine that." Harry responded, looking up and tapping his chin as if to figure out a great mystery.

"Harry?" came a voice from behind him. When he turned he realized it was McGonagall. "What is different about you?"

"Well professor, when one is bitten by a vampire and a werewolf then spends five years in another dimension, one tends to change." Harry was hoping for a huge shock after saying there, and he was not disappointed. But whether it was from being bitten by two creatures or for spending five years away, he was not sure. He saw Dumbledore lean forward in his chair.

"And what does that mean exactly?" She asked.

"One word: varcolac. Look it up. Anyway, I was not finished. Albus, you have something that belongs to me and for some reason it has not been returned to my vaults yet. Could you tell me why?" Harry turned around to face the headmaster. He could almost see the wheels turning inside his head, most likely focusing on varcolac trying to discover what it meant and how it pertained to Harry. 

"I do not own anything that belongs to you Harry," Dumbledore stated calmly.

"Yes you do. Its right here on this wall," Harry walked back to where the Gryffindor sword sat on the wall. He picked up the sword and turned back to the headmaster.

"That is not yours, that belongs to the school."

"If you intended it for the school, you should have placed it in the trophy hall. And yes it is mine, since I am now Lord Gryffindor," Harry smiled as he watched Dumbledore's eyes widen.

"Harry, that's impossible. You're Lord Potter," Molly quipped from her corner.

"Yes I am Lord Potter. And Gryffindor and Peveral. I have many lordships," Harry sneered as Molly's eyes lit up. He could only imagine what Molly was hoping would happen now. Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "Now I will be leaving, and I'm taking my property back."

As Harry and Remus were about to walk out the door, the headmaster spoke once more. "Mr. Potter do not think this is finished."

"Of course not. I will see you when it is time to finish." With that Harry continued out the door. As the two reached the entrance hall, they heard someone coming towards them very quickly.

"Harry, may I talk to you," Harry gave a light sigh and grounded his teeth together upon hearing Molly's voice again. This night was grating on his nerves and he just wanted to go see his mate now.

"Make it quick Molly. There is someone I would still like to spend time with tonight."

"Oh really? Who my I ask? Anyway, I was just wondering if you would like to come by the Burrow soon? And maybe during the holidays as well so you could visit with Ginny. She says that she misses you."

"If you would really like to know, I am going to see my mate. And no, I would not like to come to the Burrow, except maybe to collect some of the money you owe," Harry swiftly turned around and left the building with Remus following him. He quickly grabbed Remus and appparated them to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was in the sitting room closest to the entrance hall so that he could hear when Harry and Remus got back to the castle. He had been reading the book Harry gave him again and was nervous to see Harry. The book described a pull that submissives felt when they were near their mate. It was a sense of always wanting to be with them, but not knowing why. This explained why Draco always got jealous when other people spent time with Harry and why he always tried to get Harry's attention, which he always did. No matter who Harry was with, even if Draco was walking by Harry would always look up. Now all Draco had to do was confront Harry. He had to know if he was Harry's mate.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts he heard the main door open and slam shut with much force to it. He quickly jumped up and walked into the entrance hall hoping he looked composed and not nervous. It would not do if Draco was nervous to be around a potential mate, Harry deserved someone perfect.

"Can you believe that bloody woman! Thinking I want to be near her or Ginny," Draco watched from the doorway as Harry tore off his cloak. He was talking to Remus who looked about as angry as Harry did.

"Don't worry about her Harry, there is nothing she can do. Have you told Draco yet?" Draco nearly squeaked when Remus looked right at him and gave a wink.

"That he's my mate? No, but I did give him that book on submissives and I followed Sylvana's instructions. He should come to me, its not something to force on someone."

"Well maybe you should talk to him. Get the others off your mind, we can deal with them later," Remus tilted his head to the side indicating that Draco should now walk in. Draco gave a smile as he composed himself to look like he was investigating who came to the castle.

"Oh you're back. How did it go?" Draco smiled as Harry turned around upon hearing his voce. Draco saw Remus's shoulders shake in quiet laughter. Remus left in search of his own mate and to leave the two alone.

"Draco, I didn't hear you come in," Harry hoped Draco did not hear what he and Remus were discussing.

"I heard someone come in and came to see who, turns out it was you," Draco gave Harry a shy smile.

"Yes, its me and to answer your question. It was awful. The lot of them think they have done nothing wrong," Harry said with a sneer.

"Come let's have a drink and get your mind off of the meeting," in a bout of confidence, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. The moment his hand made contact, Draco felt a small shock go through him. Once inside the kitchen, Draco sat Harry down in his seat at the head of the table and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat down in the seat next to Harry, and discretely moved the chair closer to Harry. "Harry, I have a question."

"And what would that be Draco?" Harry asked with hope in his eyes, staring intently at Draco. He gave a small smile when Draco turned away and swallowed rather loudly.

"So I've been reading that book you gave me," Draco started.

"I'm glad, it'll help you to understand some things."

"Yeah. I was wondering, what does it mean if I feel a pull towards you?" Draco looked back to Harry and gasped when he noticed that Harry leaned towards him and had his face very close to Draco's.

"What did the book tell you it meant?" Harry whispered, and waited for Draco to say it. It would be easier if Draco said they were mates.

"That we're mates," Draco started to turn his head away from Harry's when said man suddenly grabbed Draco's chin and lifted his face towards Harry's.

"Yes, we are," Harry leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Draco's, he did not dare to continue further with the kiss. He waited with his breath held to see if Draco would accept him. He could feel Draco's pulse quicken and the sharp intake of breath from his mate. After what felt like days and having his lips pressed against his mate, Harry was starting to lose hope that Draco would actually not accept him, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry stood up without breaking the kiss and pulled Draco closer to him. At the sudden contact of being pressed against Harry, Draco gasped and as his mouth opened up Harry's tongue gently pushed in.

As the two got lost in their kiss, they did not notice the other occupants of the castle looking into the kitchen all with smiles on their faces.


	20. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: slash. Sex scenes are marked for those who do not read it  
> Chapter focuses on Severus and Lucius

The next morning one could find Harry in his study yet again. He was going over the books about vampire and werewolf regulations so that he could prepare for when he became a member of wizengamot. He grew concerned when he read for werewolves, one piece stated that wolves in packs were more dangerous than ones who were alone. People actually thought they would be safer if a werewolf was on its own. Harry got up and went through the door that lead to the library in search of a book on werewolves that would have been taught at Hogwarts and other schools. When he found a few that looked promising, Harry went back to his study to read exactly what was being taught. As he was reading, an elf popped into view.

"Master, everyone be asking about you."

"Tell them I am here and I already ate. Oh and please send Severus here, I need to speak with him," Harry responded. The elf popped away to do as she was told and he went back to the books he had gathered. But Harry could not focus on the words as he thought about Severus and what he was going to ask. Just then there was a knock at his door and Harry could tell that it was Severus. "Come in."

Severus quickly walked into the study and after shutting the door, he sat down in one of the seats in front of Harry's desk. He looked around the room so he would not have to face Harry. Severus was nervous to be alone with Harry and was starting to think that Harry may ask him to leave the castle.

"Severus, are you alright?" Severus looked up stunned. If Harry was going to be sending him on his way, surely he would not ask how he was doing. Unless it was to give him a false sense of security.

"I am fine Harry." Harry could tell he was anything, but fine. 

"Severus, I care very much about everyone here at the castle and that includes you. I'm worried about you. You are not the same man as before. Yes being changed into a vampire will change you, however it should not make you want to bow out of a room once someone walks into it."

Severus could barely think. Of course being changed into a vampire would change a man! He was killer now, a monster, a beast that should be destroyed. And yet here he was in the care of Harry Potter. During those few weeks after being changed, he was given blood, but he was so sickened with himself that he had sicked it all up gaining no nutrients. Some of the new vampires were kept in the dungeons and had some of the younger children of death eaters were forced into their cages. When you place small scared children in a dark room filled with ravenous vampires, it changes a man. But he was not about to tell Harry that, he could not face any more judgment. 

"Severus, please allow me to help." The sound of Harry pleading with him brought Severus out of his thoughts.

"There is no help for someone like me Harry. Now if you please, I would like to go now." Severus made a move to stand up, but he was pushed down into his seat by Harry. He looked up at Harry with shocked, wide eyes at the fury he saw in Harry's eyes and the flicker of movement in his wings from agitation.

"Someone like you, Severus? Do you mean because you are a vampire you do not deserve help? Regardless of what the world is taught about vampires, you have a right to live. You have a right to be cared for. I just want this to be easier for you Severus. To help you accept who you are. And do not think you can hide from me Severus. I saw the way you looked when we hunted in the forest the other day. Something happened at the manor to make you not want to take blood and to hate yourself."

Severus looked up in surprise at the thought of someone like Harry being able to read so much just from a few actions. Lucius had tried to talk to Severus, to get him to discuss what had happened and if there was anything he could do to help Severus, but he had refused to answer Lucius. However, here was Harry who was not even at the manor and he had learned more about Severus in a few days time and still offered to help and care for him. He could not help himself from asking the question that kept popping into his mind. "Why?"

"Why what? Why do I care? Why do I want to help? Why should you accept yourself? Why did this happen to you? There are many why's about your situation at the moment Severus. And I can answer them all for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Severus talked through the rest of the morning until lunch time. Lucius looked up from his plate as they walked into the dinning hall and gave Severus a small smile. He was shocked to see one given in return and Severus sat down in his seat with his head held high, rather than simply trying to disappear into his chair. Lucius looked over at Harry to see if he could get an explanation about Severus's change in behavior. All Harry did was smile at Lucius, gave a quick nod and turned back to his mate.

Lucius looked around the table and noticed everyone was coupled.. Harry and Draco were talking with their heads close to each other. Sirius had been placed onto Remus's lap while he ate lunch and Remus was absently rubbing his hand in circles on Sirius's lower abdomen. Lucius was beginning to feel slightly jealous, all he had with Severus was that single kiss before they were turned. He thought since they were here at the castle, they may go farther in their relationship, but it seemed that either Severus was holding back or he no longer wanted Lucius. He gave a sigh and lowered his gaze to his food and began to eat. Lucius nearly leapt out of his seat upon feeling a hand on his thigh, and turned his attention to Severus.

"I just wanted to apologize," Severus said as he bowed his head. Lucius hated seeing him like this. So to fix it, Lucius reached over and lifted Severus's chin.

"Whatever for Severus?"

"The way I have been acting. It has hurt you," it was meant as a statement, but with the nervousness seeping into Severus, it came out as a question. Lucius looked around to make sure everyone was still occupied for he knew Severus would not appreciate people watching him.

"Only way to hurt me, is to not let me in," Lucius lifted Severus's face again and looked into his eyes. There was a challenge in his eyes that Severus wanted to meet. "Come with me?"

Severus nodded and stood up from his seat. He took the offered hand from Lucius and ignored everyone watching him as he followed Lucius out of the dinning room. Severus tried to steady his hand that was within Lucius's hand as they ascended up the grand staircase. He also tried not to think about where they were headed. Lucius lead Severus into his room and allowed him to enter first. He closed the door quietly behind him, but Severus still flinched slightly. He took off his outer robe and placed it on a chair that was near-by. Lucius slowly walked up behind Severus and grabbed both of his hands and leaned his head down in between Severus's shoulders.

"Will you be with me Severus? I wish to go further than that first kiss."

"Yes," Severus said with a quiet voice. He then felt Lucius let go of his hands and unfasten his outer robe and tossed it on the same chair where his own lay.

~~~~~~~~Slash Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus turned around and placed his hands on Lucius's shoulders, as said man wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. Both men reached for each other in a passionate kiss, Lucius was quick to dominant it and Severus allowed it. Severus started unbuttoning Lucius's shirt as he backed towards the bed with Lucius willingly following. When Severus reached the bed, he broke off the kiss and sat down on the bed and continued on Lucius's buttons. He kissed pale skin, that was only a shade darker than his own, as it was revealed with the opening of the man's shirt. Once open he ran his hands over a toned chest and pushed the shirt away from Lucius's body and letting it fall to the ground.

Lucius leaned over and renewed the kiss with Severus and reached his hands down to the first button on the man's shirt. Rather than take the time to go down each button, Lucius ripped open all the buttons sending them flying. He felt Severus take in a shocked breath at the sudden rough treatment of his shirt and Lucius took advantage of it and deepened the kiss further and ran his tongue over every surface within the man's mouth. He grinned as he heard Severus give a breathy moan. They both quickly toed off their shoes and socks and then Lucius pushed Severus up to the pillows and in the middle of the bed. Lucius stopped kissing Severus and pulled up, causing Severus to groan at the loss.

"Severus, are you certain?"

"Yes," came the breathy response and Severus reached up, grabbed Lucius by the shoulders and pulled him down flush against his own body. Lucius moaned at the sudden contact as Severus spread his legs so Lucius could fit between them. Severus tilted his head and continued to kiss Lucius. Lucius broke off the kiss and ghosted his lips down to Severus's neck, where he peppered kisses across his neck, jaw and behind either ears. He latched on and stated to suck on the skin just below one of Severus's ears and shivered at the moan he pulled from the man.

Lucius started his way down Severus's body, giving nips to his collarbone and giving attention to the lightly colored nipples, laving at them. He then laid open mouthed kisses over Severus's abdomen, letting Severus guide him with a hand tangled in Lucius's long blond hair. He nipped along the delicate skin above the line of the man's trousers, watching the sensitive skin twitch in anticipation. Lucius propped himself on one arm and ran the other hand up Severus's thigh ghosting over the large bulge he could see, he stopped at the fastenings of the trousers and looked up at Severus one last time.

"Lucius, I swear if you do not continue I will never give you another opportunity," Lucius smirked as he did as he was told and continued by unfastening Severus's trousers. He sat up to help Severus shuck both trousers and pants off. Lucius blew hot air across Severus's prick, and smirked as Severus arched his back pleading with Lucius to do more. Instead Lucius went everyone, but to where Severus was desperately trying to move him to. Severus got some relief when Lucius wrapped a hand around Severus and gave a few slow strokes. Severus had one hand clenching at the sheets and the other in Lucius's hair, while bucking his hips trying to gain more friction.

"Lucius!" Severus suddenly gasped when he felt a wet heat enclose around his prick. Lucius swirled his tongue, while holding down Severus's hips. He lowered down over the whole length, taking as much in of Severus as he could and swallowed. He had to grip Severus's hips harder, surely bruising them, as Severus gave a shout and tried to push further into Lucius's mouth. Severus thrust his head back and nearly came as Lucius hummed around his prick. The vibrations and wet, hot suction was almost too much for Severus, but he gave a loud groan of protest when Lucius released him.

"Turn over Severus," Severus gave a low keening sound at the command that was graveled with lust. He turned over onto his knees and placed his hands on the headboard, he did not care if he looked like a whore presenting himself. He just wanted Lucius to continue.

Lucius kneeled behind Severus and ran his hands back and forth along Severus's sides and back. "Handsome," he whispered as he laid kisses along Severus's spine, sending shivers down it. Lucius reached over onto the bedside table and grabbed the lubricant he used for personal urges, and squeezed some onto his fingers. He reached between Severus's cheeks and massaged with one finger around the flittering hole, as if it knew what was to come and wanted it. Lucius quickly pushed one finger all the way and barely gave Severus time to adjust to the intrusion before he started pumping in and out. Lucius judged by the moans coming from the man beneath him that he did not mind the rough treatment and rather preferred it. He quickly added two more fingers, one after another, to stretch Severus as soon as he could because he did not think he could wait much longer to be inside Severus.

"Lucius, enough with this infernal waiting and get inside of me," apparently Severus could not wait any longer as well. Lucius was quick to obliged and added lube to his own aching prick. He gripped Severus's hips and pushed inside of Severus all the way, but slowly so as not to hurt the man. Lucius stayed still to give Severus time to adjust to his girth, but it was difficult. His prick kept twitching within the tight heat that was Severus causing more friction. "Fuck, move already!"

"My, my Severus. Such language, you shouldn't use it," and with that Lucius quickly pulled out until just the head was still inside Severus and rammed back into Severus knocking him forward.

"Fuck yes, just like that," if that was how Severus wanted it, then who was Lucius to deny his new lover. He pulled back out slowly and with a punishing speed, rammed back into Severus.

"If you keep using that language, I'll just have to continue," with an answering 'please', Lucius sped up his movements causing Severus to continuously buck forward into the headboard. He groaned at the friction and gave smirk as he heard the litany of 'fucks', 'please' and 'harder'. Lucius set a brutal speed that had an end coming quickly for Lucius, and so as not to finish earlier than the man below him, he reached a hand around and stroked Severus at the same pace as his hips. 

"Lucius!" Severus shouted barely able to handle the two sensations and knew that he was close and only hoped that Lucius was as well. Lucius wanted to taste every bit of Severus and so he draped across Severus's back and licked a stripe from his shoulder up his neck. Just as he felt Severus begin to tighten as a sign that he was about to orgasm, Lucius bit down on Severus's shoulder, sinking his fangs into the hard muscle. Both men came hard from the sensation, and all they could do was ride out the pulses that felt like shocks throughout their entire bodies.

~~~~~~end slash~~~~~~~~~

Lucius laved at the bite to heal it and slipped out of Severus with a groan and collapsed next to the man. Severus fell to the bed on his stomach and grimaced at the sticky feeling coming from the sheets. He looked up when he felt a hand run through his hair and saw Lucius looking down at him from a propped elbow. Severus's breath hitched at seeing the intense emotions shining from his eyes.

"Severus?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay now?" and he did not just mean within this room. Lucius had a feeling as they spent more time in the castle that Severus might try to leave and he wanted the man to stay with him.

"Yes," seeing pure happiness on Lucius's face was the most amazing feeling and Severus wondered how he would have ever left. He tilted his face up in invitation for Lucius to kiss him. It was slow and sensual because there was no rush behind it. It was like a promise to care for one another.

However, their bliss was to be interrupted when they heard the tell-tale sound of an elf popping into Lucius's room. Lucius quickly tossed a sheet over his and Severus's exposed lower-halves.

"Milly be telling masters to expect a guest for dinner and needs to be ready."

"Thank you Milly," the elf bowed at the dismissal and left the two men. Lucius was the first one to sit up and remove the sheet as he swung his legs off the bed.

"Come shower with me?"

"Of course."


	21. chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: none for this chapter

Harry and Draco were in the entrance hall waiting for Neville to show up. Harry was leaning against a wall while Draco was tucked into his side, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry was slightly on edge, he was bringing a human into a house with two recovering vampires and also he had not set his claim on Draco and it was making his werewolf side agitated. But he wanted to wait until the threat of Voldemort was gone, because if Harry died during the war he would want Draco to be able to find another mate. Draco had not questioned why he had not been marked yet and Harry thought it was because he was not ready to be marked. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Draco asked him a question.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You keep bumping me with your wings. They're flickering like you're agitated," damn Draco for being able to read him, and damn his wings too.

"Sorry, just nervous about having Neville here with your father and Severus. They haven't fully recuperated."

"He should be fine, right?"

"Oh yes, Neville can handle himself. Its Lucius and Severus I'm concerned about," Harry pushed off the wall and put away his wings. Although everyone in the castle was used to them, he did not want to frighten Neville too much. He walked closer to entrance doors waiting for Neville's portkey to bring him to the castle, when he heard someone walking down the grand staircase. He turned to see Lucius and Severus walking down with no contact between the two, but very close. Harry smirked as the they reached the bottom stair. "Nice of you two to join us."

"Well you did send an elf after us," said Severus.

"Yes well, our guest is human. Do you two think you will need to hunt before he comes?"

"I could do with something small. Severus?"

"Yes, alright."

"Okay, be back in time for drinks after dinner," both men nodded and walked towards the kitchen to use the rear door. Draco started laughing when they were no longer in sight and Harry just watched his mate be so carefree. He grabbed Draco around the waist from behind and lifted him off his feet, causing his mate to let out a very unmanly squeak. "And what has you laughing so much, hm?"

"Harry put me down!" Harry did as he was told and Draco turned around and swatted his arm, causing Harry to laugh at his mate. "And for your information, I was laughing at my father and Severus. Those two have been dancing around each other for years. Trust something like becoming vampires to bring them together." Suddenly Sirius's voice was heard from somewhere in the castle.

"Remus John Lupin-Black! Get back here this moment!" Just then Remus came running into the entrance looking quite frightened, much to the amusement of the other two.

"Remus what have you done?" Harry asked trying to hold in his laughter as Remus jumped hearing his alpha's voice. He quickly turned around to face Harry.

"Harry, you have to help! He's gone crazy," Remus came closer to Harry and Draco in hopes that the two would help hide him from Sirius. Just then there was a snap announcing the arrival of Neville.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I have a guest now. Maybe you should go hide, I believe I hear Padfoot," Harry walked over to Neville just as a large black, snarling dog came running into the entrance hall and stopped in front of Remus. "Hello Neville, how are things?"

"Hello Harry. Are things okay here?" Neville did not get a chance to look around as he was distracted by the dog slowly moving in on Remus.

"Oh yes, everything's fine. Just seems that Remus angered Padfoot somehow," Harry turned back to the two in time to see Remus slowly backing up with his hands raised.

"Now Padfoot, you know I did not mean it that way. Please just turn back and we can talk about it."

"Remus what did you do?" Draco asked wanting to know what Remus did say to anger his cousin so much he turned into a dog to gain his revenge. He walked around the two over to Harry and Neville to ensure he was not in the line of fire.

"Nothing! He was changing and I said the pup was starting to show and then this."

"Remus! You called him fat?" Draco looked slightly irritated at Remus for calling Sirius fat. Being a submissive wolf gave him insight as to how Sirius might feel, he just hoped that Harry never did anything like that.

"No! I love it, the pup is growing its healthy. I was happy."

"Padfoot enough, we have a guest," Harry said knowing that Sirius would listen to him. It was obvious Remus did nothing wrong and felt that being scared of his mate was enough punishment. He was sure he would act the same way once Draco started showing with a pup. And didn't that thought make his wolf side want to claim Draco even more. He sighed as Padfoot trotted towards the dinning hall as Remus followed apologizing profusely. "Neville, I'm sorry. Not the exact warm welcoming I had expected."

"Think nothing of it. It was actually what I would expect from living with Remus and Sirius. And hello to you as well Draco," Neville turned towards Draco and reached out a hand. He looked over at Harry nervously when Draco continued to just stare at Neville's hand. Harry discreetly gave Draco a nudged which seemed to bring him out of his thoughts because he finally shook Neville's hand.

"Neville. I hear you have taken over for your family," hoping to talk about something they might have in common. He was suddenly self-conscious about not knowing much about the Gryffindor.

"Yes, now that I'm of age and my parents are unable to hold it. Now enough formalities, its strange to see you here amongst all Gryffindors Draco."

"Oh don't worry, there are some other snakes that reside here," Harry smiled as he lead the way to the dinning hall, hearing Neville and Draco talk as if they were friends. He was thankful to see Remus moved over a seat to allow Neville to sit at his right while Draco took his spot at Harry's left. He was amused to see Padfoot sitting in a chair with one between him and Remus.

"Neville, I have to warn you that there are two vampires living in my care here, but you don't have to worry about them hurting you," Harry noticed Neville stiffen at the word vampires and looked over at Harry to make sure that he was telling the truth.

"Thank you for informing me, as long as you think I want be hurt it should be okay," Harry nodded at Neville's assurance that it would be fine to stay here with vampires.

"Padfoot, stop sulking. You're getting dog hair all over the chair," Sirius glared at Harry, as much as a dog could. He changed back, but ignored Remus who was still apologizing. The food then appeared on the table, and everyone tucked in while in light conversation.

The group moved into the sitting room for drinks after dinner, just then the other two occupants of the castle walked in looking smug. Neville was shocked to see Severus and Lucius and noticed right away that they were the two vampires Harry had mentioned earlier. "Nice to see you two return, good hunt I trust?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we found a large buck to share. After which we just took time to wander and explore the forest. Mr. Longbottom I presume?" Lucius came in and gave Neville his to shake, which he did. Once Severus and Lucius were seated in the couch they had dubbed as their own. Each person was seated on small sofas with their significant other while Neville sat in a chair close to the fire.

"So Harry, care to explain everything?" Harry nodded and sat forward in his seat and began his tale once more. He told Neville about what he had become and his experience with Morven and Valerian. He then talked about what happened to Draco, Lucius, and Severus at the manor. Harry finished with talking about what had happened at the Order meeting the previous night, and not once did Neville interrupt until the story was over.

"Do you think that Voldemort, based on what you know from the newest members here, is controlling the head vampire and alpha werewolf into torturing and starving those under their care so they are feared and will listen to orders?"

"You mean by making them believe if they do as they're told, they hope to be rewarded by food or something else?" to which Neville nodded. Harry looked at his mate and the two vampires and thought about what Neville asked. It would make it easier for Voldemort to control creatures such as vampires and werewolves if he made them fear him by torture and starvation. With having an abusive alpha and head vampire, those under them would become very weak and entrust them even more. It would create a Stockholm syndrome to newly changed vampires and werewolves. "When you three left, do you have any idea of how many of each were left? I don't see many surviving to this point in time, which means a final battle will be coming soon so as to utilize those who are left."

"We were kept in small groups for a long time and out of contact with others. We were finally allowed our own rooms together because of Lucius," Severus said.

"What did you do Lucius?" 

"I battled. I was one of the few who retained any strength after the first week of nothing and those of us who did were made to fight. After I won I was given my own room in the actual manor and was allowed for some to join me as a gift." 

Harry looked over to his mate who seemed withdrawn in on himself. "Draco? What is it like for the wolves?" Draco startled and blushed for not paying attention. He did not want to relive what had happened, but he knew that he needed to help Harry and that his mate would make sure nothing happened to him.

"Most of those who were bitten by werewolves did not survive. It was those closer to our age that survived. We were kept in cages made of silver which made us sick. We were only let out for one meal every few days, but we were kept all together and food was tossed in between us all so we had to fight for our food," Draco stopped there and shrank back into the sofa as he heard Harry growl. Harry quickly got up from the sofa and stalked towards the patio doors and stepped outside. A few tears escaped Draco's eyes as he watched Harry go, thinking Harry did not want to be his mate knowing what he went through. It must have been why Harry did not mark because he knew that Draco would not be a good mate.

Draco was startled when he felt someone wrap arms around his shoulders. He looked up to see that it was Sirius and that Remus was making his way where Harry had left. "He is not upset with you Draco, its what has been done to you. Do not think you are not enough for him. Remus has gone to see if he can calm Harry down enough for him to come back in. Its best if we stay here, we don't know what Harry might be like when he is this angry."

Draco nodded his understanding as he watched his father stand up as well, give a quick kiss to Severus's head and followed Remus and Harry outside as well. The remaining occupants jumped as they heard a roar that shook the windows and knew it was Harry releasing his anger. Then came a howl filled with sorrow. The four men stood and walked over to the window to see what was happening.

Both Remus and Lucius had arms wrapped around Harry, who was in his wolf form, in an attempt to keep him at the castle. Harry was snarling and snapping at the two trying to get free. Draco could not stand to see his mate in such pain and left Sirius's arms with intent to go outside. He was quickly stopped by both Sirius and Severus holding onto him as he struggled to get to his mate.

"Draco you have to stay inside, it isn't safe," Severus tried reasoning with him.

"Let me go, both of you! I am the alpha's mate and I'm telling you to let me go," he pulled his arms free and barely heard Sirius telling Severus to let him go. He ran out the door and headed towards his mate. Draco slid along the ground and stopped in front of his mate, again ignoring the protests of his father and Remus telling him to get back inside. He grabbed either side of Harry's head. "Harry, listen its me Draco. Look I'm fine, I'm right here with you. No one can harm me."

Everyone waited with bated breath as Draco continued to speak to Harry. They all watched as the wolf stopped struggling and slumped to the ground, Remus and Lucius let him go and took a few steps back. Draco gather Harry in his arms as he transformed back into his regular form.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Harry said as he reached up and ran a hand through Draco's hair. He pulled his mate down in a kiss and felt himself calm down further. He stopped the kiss and looked around and spotted Lucius and Remus standing near by. "I didn't hurt you two did I?"

"No Harry, a few scratches that will heal by morning," Remus replied.

"Right, let's go back inside. Its late," Harry stood up and pulled Draco to his side and walked back into the castle. He apologized to Neville and made plans to talk more after breakfast. After saying good night to everyone, Harry walked up to the hall where their rooms were, Draco still at his side. He stopped outside of Draco's room and pulled him close, placing a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry about tonight, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You upset me? Harry I thought I did something. I tell you about the manor and you walk out on me." Harry held on tighter to Draco.

"I could never walk out on you."

"Can I come stay with you?"

"Draco, I don't know."

"Please, just to have you close."

"Alright, come on," Draco followed Harry into his room. He didn't even stop to look around, he just wanted to fall asleep and be certain that Harry was not going to leave him. Harry told Draco to change in the bathroom to give him privacy while Harry changed in the bedroom. When Draco came out, both laid down on the bed. Draco curled on his side facing away from Harry not sure of how he should act. He was startled when Harry wrapped around him and spooned him from behind. "Good night Draco."

~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning after breakfast found Neville and Harry in his study discussing what they wanted to do with the wizengamot. Harry mentioned trying to change regulations regarding werewolves and vampires in way that would make their lives easier while giving the wizarding world a sense a safety.

"I think what a large problem is that everybody is not educated. In the textbooks werewolves are said to be more dangerous if they are in a pack and vampires are just mindless killers. We should start with education first," Neville said.

"You're right. Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir?"

"Can you ask everyone to come here to the study please? Tell Severus that he doesn't need to come if he's brewing and Sirius if he is not feeling well." The house elf gave a bow and popped away to do as asked.

"Everyone Harry?" Neville asked.

"Well I mainly want Remus and Lucius, but once the war is over Draco will taking the Malfoy spot on the wizengamot so he should be here. That would leave Sirius and Severus alone, by themselves. I would like to have a castle still standing." 

"Makes sense," just then there was a knock on the door and Neville gave a questioning look at Harry when he saw the man smirk. Harry's shoulders moved in a silent chuckle and mouthed 'Draco'.

"Come in," and Harry was right, in walked Draco with a smile on his face.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Draco said as he sauntered over to Harry and sat on the arm of his chair. He put an arm over Harry's shoulder. Just then there was another knock and in walked everyone else.

"Well Neville and I were discussing how to make it easier for werewolves and vampires by changing some of the regulations, but we've decided that we need to change what is taught at schools first. We were hoping that Remus could write about werewolves. If you could write an entire book and also an entry for the defense class books that would be great. And if either Severus or Lucius could do the same for vampires? I know you have not been vampires long, but you have first hand experience and I can help with any questions you may have."

"This is a good start. Severus could you do the writing?" after he received a nod Lucius turned back to Harry. "I can help you with the wording of the changes to regulations you wish to make. Draco, you can help as well so that you may learn what you will need to do in the future."

"Then Harry and I can find which ones we wish to change or eliminate all together and send to you. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"The removal of Dumbledore?" Draco asked.

"I planned to do that already and have some ideas as to how," Harry said while he snaked an arm around Draco's waist.

"Well I guess I can take up my family's seat as well," said Sirius, surprising everyone.

"Padfoot, I thought you didn't want to," said Remus.

"I don't, but if it will help with the changes we want, then I will," he replied, puffing his chest out in pride.

"Speaking of changes, Harry we're going to need a healer. Sirius has most likely entered his second trimester," Remus said.

"With becoming a potions master, I also had to go through healer training. I can do it if you trust me, then we would not have to risk exposure," Severus offered. Sirius looked tense and everyone thought that he might refuse Severus's offer. 

"Thank you Severus," Remus said, he looked over at his mate hoping that Sirius would accept as well.

"What would you be doing?" asked Sirius.

"Just small checks every few weeks to ensure that it is healthy and growing as it should. Then I would most likely have to help with the birth, which I can study in time for to be prepared."

"Alright, but if you do anything to harm my pup-" Sirius was stopped by Severus when he raised a hand.

"I am sure between Remus and Harry that no harm will come to it."

"That much is true, now if everyone is happy it is time for lunch," and with that everyone walked out of the study and towards the dinning hall.


	22. chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: minor character death  
> Some evils plots in the making

~~~~~~~~Dumbledore's office~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore sat at his desk with a single book laid out in front of him. He had been staring the same entry for an hour trying to comprehend what he kept reading. Dumbledore pulled out the book shortly after Neville Longbottom left, he had come up for the headmaster's permission to visit Harry Potter. The reminder of Harry made him remember what Harry had called himself at the Order meeting.

That meeting had been a disaster. After Harry left, they had not discussed anything of importance. Everyone had started calling him a liar for saying that Harry had turned to the dark side. They blamed him, Dumbledore, for the continuance of the war because it was obvious that Harry had been well during the summer and did not trust the headmaster anymore. Then Alastor and Molly started to yell at him for loosing their money while the others yelled at him for taking Harry's money. Why did they not understand? It was for the best, they needed money to fight the war.

Dumbledore also had to be careful about Harry within the ministry. Harry revealed that he had taken on three lordships, which could cause many problems in the wizengamot for Dumbledore. He had spent years shaping it into what was needed to keep the wizarding world protected and someone with the amount of power that Harry did, he could undo everything. He could even change how the school was run, Dumbledore shaped it in a way that had muggle-born students struggle upon entering the wizarding world so they would come to him looking for guidance. It ensured that someone could be taught by him and would not come to resent the world as what had happened to Tom Riddle. Dumbledore would admit that he had not paid enough attention to the boy during his time at Hogwarts until it was too late and he had become a hateful and vengeful man with a vicious streak.

Dumbledore glanced back to the book on his desk and read the entry again. The entry he was reading was a definition for 'varcolac'. But it was hardly a definition, the headmaster thought, it had two terms it could translate for and they were complete opposites of each other. 'A vampire or werewolf', that's what it said. Why would Harry say to look up this word? He had said he was bitten by a werewolf and a vampire, so did this mean he was neither and yet both at the same time. It was impossible and yet he knew that Harry would not lie about something like this. Dumbledore could not make anything out of what was in front of him and it concerned him. Should he find a way to control this? Could Harry be a danger to everyone? Harry already was dangerous, having the power to defeat Tom Riddle when Dumbledore did not made him a very dangerous opponent. One that Dumbledore already knew he would have to find a way to take down the threat that Harry poses. This was the reason why Dumbledore was trying to help Molly Weasley to have Harry marry Ginny. By binding Harry to a witch with a considerable smaller amount of power would basically place a cap on his power.

"Albus?" Dumbledore looked up to see who had called his name, he did not even hear the door being opened. It was no surprise to see that it was Minerva.

"What can I do for you Minerva?"

"You haven't shown up for any meals, just wanted to see what was keeping you," she replied. Dumbledore frowned at this information, he had missed all meals? Last to his knowledge he had only been here for an hour or two, however when he looked to a clock it was indeed very late. 

"I am sorry for worrying you, I have had a lot on my mind," he said, rubbing at his temples to displace the sudden headache.

"Remember to eat something," Minerva said with a slight huff and left.

"You should stop while you are ahead and leave things be," Dumbledore looked towards the shelf where the voice came from and realized it was the sorting hat.

"There are too many things that need to be controlled," he replied. 

"I see many things headmaster, many that you are unaware of. And I am telling you to stop."

"There is no way I can stop this mission," Dumbledore rose from his chair and left to his sleeping quarters. He took a strong does of sleeping potion for he knew he would struggle to find sleep with everything that has been plaguing his mind lately. Namely one Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Burrow~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly was furious. She had just received another notice from Gringotts stating that she needed to find a job so she could pay off her debt. She started receiving them every day since Harry mentioned taking her money. She had gone in to the bank and explain what had happened and it was not Harry's money, but that it belonged to her. Molly looked back at the notice and sighed. She would have to ask Arthur for help. Even though he had been staying elsewhere the past few days, he was still her husband and he should be helping her. She quickly wrote a note asking for him to stop by at the Burrow when he had the time, and sent it out hoping the owl would be able to find him.

Her next order of business was to go brew some potions. Thanks to being a mother of seven children, she had become quite proficient at potion making because of the need to cure most of the illnesses that came into her house. Dumbledore had sent her ingredients to a very special love potion that Ginny could give to Harry, but due to the complexity of it Ginny could not brew it herself like Molly taught her. Molly did not know why her daughter's other potions never worked on the boy, but she knew this one would. It would make Harry realize that he needed to be with Ginny and loved her. He must have been confused talking about 'mates' and such, or maybe he did mean Ginny? Molly was not sure, maybe he was confused with spending time with Sirius and Remus. They may have been the boy's godparents, but they obviously did not know what was best for Harry like real parents.

Molly had just reached a point in the potion that allowed her a long break when she heard someone enter the house. She quickly cleaned up and headed up the stairs to the main part of the house to see who was home. She was surprised to see it was Ginny.

"Ginny what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at school?" Ginny turned around hearing her mother's voice. She was shocked when the headmaster said she could go home for a visit this weekend because it had never happened before.

"The headmaster sent me home, said to enjoy the weekend here," she replied. She cringed inwardly at the grin her mother gave, it only meant she was up to something that Ginny probably would not like.

"Oh, that was nice of him. Why don't I make us some tea?" Molly bustled into the kitchen to start on the tea. If the headmaster had sent Ginny it meant that the potion was not working and she needed to give more to her daughter. Molly took in the tray of tea that had a fixed cup for Ginny. "Here you are Ginny dear."

"Mum, I don't want tea. I think I'm just going to take a nap. Wake me for dinner?" without waiting for an answer, Ginny disappeared up to her room. She had cringed upon seeing the tea that was intended for her and when she saw it, she knew her mother had done something to it. Recently she had realized some of her food had a funny taste to it and became weary of what her mother was giving her. 

~~~~~~~~Malfoy Manor~~~~~~~

"You two have failed me!" the Dark Lord bellowed as he cast the cruciatus at Carlyle and Greyback. Many death eaters had died since Voldemort had the vampire and werewolf change them. The attack was meant to give him an invincible army by having the strength of werewolves and vampires to bring about the destruction of those who stood in his way. But he could not complete his mission if everyone died before they made an attack. "You said only a few would not survive the change, then why have half of those beasts died?"

"My lord, they were not meant to follow you. If they cannot survive their training, then they are unworthy," Carlyle said trying to placate the Dark Lord. He had ordered the extreme conditions for the newly changed believing it would make them more blood thirsty and violent. Which was true to an extent, once in battle they would crave blood so much they would not be able to be stopped.

"Go out and get people to feed them then," Voldemort spat. He did not want to coddle the beasts, but it was obvious they would not survive long enough to go to battle. He had heard the Potter brat was lurking around popping up in random places. He needed to find a way to lure the brat out, somewhere that everyone could watch Potter fall, hopefully with Dumbledore around.

"Yes my lord," Carlyle said bowing and leaving the room. Voldemort wished he still had Malfoy and Snape, they would be able to find a way to lure the boy out to make this quicker. Voldemort walked over to the bay window and looked over the grounds and watched as a few werewolves fought each other for a scrap of food.

While the Dark Lord's back was turned, Greyback stood up from the spot where he fell after being under the cruciatus curse. He was tired of being treated as a common stray after turning so many to werewolves, one would think he would gain more favor and would not subjected to this kind of treatment. Greyback looked around the room to ensure no one was still there and he crouched low to the ground. He grew out his claws as he prepared to attack, he crept closer on silent feet. There was a flash of lightening of a sudden storm and that was the moment Greyback took his shot. He jumped forward with a growl and slashed at the Dark Lord. However it seemed that the move was anticipated and Voldemort moved to side just as Greyback reached him, managing only to be swiped along the back with the otherwise deadly claws.

Greyback turned with a snarl to make another attack at Voldemort, but he did not got anywhere before he ran into a shield. He turned to run across the room, but ran into a another shield. Greyback stopped and felt around him in a circle and noticed that he was trapped. He looked to where Voldemort now stood.

"Did you really think you could kill me? You stupid animal!" Voldemort moved to where Greyback was standing, he seemed to move across the floor without actually touching it. He stood sneering in Greyback's face. "You are just a mindless beast with no decorum or respect for proper wizards. And now you shall die as a beast. Nagini! Kill."

Voldemort stood back as his familiar moved through the shield and struck so many times there was blood coating Greyback. The beast howled from the pain caused by the numerous bites. Voldemort levitated Greyback through the window and tossed the quickly dying body over the railing into the crowd of werewolves. Voldemort walked out on the balcony to address those below him.

"That is what will happen to you if any question your place here," and with that Voldemort went back inside the manor and sat in a sat while stroking Nagini's head.


	23. chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: some very good slash, its marked for those who don't read slash  
> Draco and Harry become...closer...

Monday came with much anticipation for the occupants residing in Gryffindor castle. Today was meant to be a training day for everyone. Harry had told everyone that he would direct the training, but they would be facing each other. So Remus and Draco were paired off away from where Lucius and Severus was paired off. Sirius sat at a small table away from fighting due to his pregnancy.

"Right, Remus and Draco. I just want you to grapple, like as if children play fight. It'll give you a basic of how to maneuver your body and to start learning how to fight. Remember no wands, werewolves rarely use wands. Use all of the strength you have. It doesn't even matter if you just push each other for now," Remus and Draco just looked at Harry, confused as to how to begin. Neither knew how to fight without their wands and were not sure how to begin. Both looked down to the ground in embarrassment as they heard Sirius laugh at them. Harry turned around to glare at the animagus.

"I'm sorry Harry, but they have no idea what to do! Why don't you have them go against you first to get a sense of what you want them to do?" Sirius continued to laugh. Harry, however, thought about what Sirius said and thought it was a good idea. He needed to push their instincts into action and trying to talk them into action was not going to work. 

"Padfoot, that's a good idea. Who wants to go first?" Harry turned to the two werewolves expectantly. They each stared at him as if he were crazy. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to show you what to do. Both of you have to do this, so one of you has to start."

When neither men moved towards Harry again, he sighed and turned towards the vampires. He looked at Lucius and nodded his head in a way that told Lucius to come towards him. Lucius stalked forward and the two began circling each other. Harry smirked as he heard a growl coming from Remus and saw Draco stiffen. Harry thought if he could not get the two werewolves to start training with words, then he would goad them to do so thinking they must protect Harry. Sirius caught on to what Harry was attempting and laughed again. Harry looked away from Lucius briefly at Sirius, knowing that the vampire would take the opening. Lucius rushed at Harry, but before he could reach him Remus ran in front of Harry with a growl and tried to stop Lucius. Remus was unable to stop the vampire completely so the two played a tug-of-war game with each other, trying to push the other back.

While Harry was watching Remus and Lucius, Severus took the opportunity to try his luck and circled behind Harry. Severus crouched low to the ground in preparation to run at Harry when he was suddenly grabbed by one of his arms and spun around. He came face to face with an angry Draco. Severus pulled his arm back in an attempt to draw Draco closer to him, but as he did so Draco released his arm and ducked past him. He then reached behind him to grab ahold of Draco. The two continued this way in a fury of swiftness.

Harry stood back next to Sirius as he watched the werewolves and vampires training without his guidance. It was obvious that he would work with Remus and Lucius on brute strength and how to harness it into a deadly weapon. While Severus and Draco were quick and light on their feet. Once each person learned their strengths, then he would switch the pairs to learn how to fight against someone who was either quicker or stronger than their selves.

"Excellent idea Harry," Sirius said with a smirk as he watched his mate lock arms with Lucius trying to bring him down. Seeing his mate fight was intoxicating to Sirius, he knew Remus would be sore and sweaty from this training so it would be beneficial to wash and massage his mate later.

"I actually did not think to do this, but seeing how it is getting everyone to learn and train I might as well let them do it this way," Harry watched, amazed, as his own mate dodged and struck out at Severus like a snake. He was mesmerized by the determination he saw in Draco's eyes, Draco wanted to succeed very much. Sirius and Harry continued to watch the fighting pairs for almost an hour before either said anything. "Sirius, I had a favor to ask."

"Sure, pup."

"Could you maybe help Remus and Draco learn to shift at will? Just help them as if they were trying to become an animagus. Starting after lunch today? I want to work with Lucius and Severus on something and I figured helping those two will give you something to do?"

"What you mean the meditating and searching for one's animal form?"

"Yes, that's how werewolves start learning to shift at will."

"Sure I can do that," Sirius was happy to have something to do and help Harry out. It would get boring if all he could do was sit on the sidelines while the others trained. He knew that he could not do too much because of the pup, but he was a man of action so it became hard having to halt everything.

"Great! Thanks so much. Now time to break them up," it was getting close to lunch time and he knew some would want to clean-up before eating, namely Draco. He walked closer to the two fights that were going on and nearly laughed when no one noticed him approach. Harry would not have to worry about motivating anyone if they continued like this. He cleared his throat to subtly gain their attention. When no one looked over to him, he decided to be a little more dramatic. He released his wings and unfurled them out towards the two fighting pairs. Each man halted their movements and stayed in the same position. "Now that I have your attention. Go clean up and get ready for lunch."

Each person looked at their fighting partners then back to Harry, who had an eyebrow raised, they straightened themselves out and walked back inside without a glance to anyone else. Sirius and Harry started laughing and followed the others into the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco entered his suite with a huff. He thought he would be training with Harry, not Severus. Harry was the one who knew what he was doing, none of them had ever been in a physical fight. So why did Harry not show them what to do? Even Sirius said to do so. Without taking his dirty clothes off, Draco threw himself onto his bed with a long sigh. Was he really mad at the training or at something else? Yes he was, it was Harry. He had been spending time with Harry, but all they had done was talk and snog. The snogging was great, but they were mates, shouldn't they be doing more? Harry had yet to leave a claiming mark and it was starting to bother Draco. His human side not so much, but his wolf side was angry. It was also scared because Harry had said they were mates, but there was no mating mark which made his wolf anxious. What if Harry did not actually want him? That is why he wanted to train as hard as possible so that he could prove he would be a great mate. It was just so confusing to Draco. Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door and rather than being polite and answering it, he just called out to whoever it was.

"Come in." Draco was still laying across his bed with his arms stretched out, he lifted his head when he heard the door open. His eyes widened and he jumped up from the bed when he saw Harry walk in. He may have been angry with Harry, but he still admired the man. Harry was in black trousers and a simple white shirt, which was proving to be Harry's favorite outfit. "Harry, I was not expecting you."

"I know, I actually did not expect you to answer. I thought you would have gone straight for a shower," Harry said looking at Draco's entire form. Harry became aroused looking at his mate and he just hoped Draco could not smell it. Draco was like a God to Harry. His skin glowing from the sweat that was still moist, making his shirt cling to his chest revealing every curve of muscles and his hair was mussed. Overall Draco had a freshly shagged look that was driving Harry crazy. He knew he wanted to wait to give Draco the mating mark, but if he continued to look like this in front of Harry, his resolve would break very soon.

"I was thinking of some things that seemed more important than a shower," replied Draco. He was about to fidget under the gaze of Harry. He could see Harry's eyes move across his body and the look in Harry's eyes was a mixture of hunger and lust. It made Draco want to smirk, but he knew that even though Harry was lusting after him right now it would make no difference. Although, if Harry did in fact wanted him, but was holding back for some reason, why not make it harder on his mate. 

"Anything you want to talk about?" Harry asked as Draco turned and was fiddling with his shirt. Harry's eyes widened as he realized that Draco was unbuttoning his shirt, but had his back turned to him so Harry could not see. Unable to control himself, Harry walked closer to Draco. As he got closer he could hear the individual pops of buttons being released and it made his blood pump faster. 

Draco did smirk this time as he heard Harry move closer to him, hoping to see Draco take off his shirt. If Harry would not come to him then Draco would seduce his mate. After undoing the last button, he heard Harry suck in a deep breath thinking Draco would take off his shirt now, but he did not. Instead Draco moved away from Harry and walked to his wardrobe and bent in half to reach the bottom drawer. "Maybe, its been something that has bothered me for quite some time."

"And what would that be?" Harry said through a groan watching Draco walk away. His nether regions became cramped as he watched Draco bend over to reach something in the wardrobe. Seeing his mate's bottom on full display like that should be a sin. The perfectly round cheeks were seen perfectly with the trousers that hugged Draco so well. Harry just wanted to walk up and run his hands over them and give a delicious squeeze. He almost let out a whimper when Draco stood back, still not facing him. Harry reached out to a bed-post to keep his balance as Draco pulled off his shirt finally. Harry wanted to run his tongue over the shifting muscles of Draco's back. His breath caught his throat as Draco looked over his shoulder with that infuriating smirk which made him look even sexier than Harry thought possible.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco wondered if Harry knew he was letting out quiet moans and whimpers. It empowered Draco to put on this little tease hearing those sounds coming from Harry and seeing him have to hold onto the bed-post like it was a lifeline. Draco was slightly nervous sensing Harry's arousal, but mixed with his own quieted some of his nerves of trying to seduce Harry.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" if Harry's eyes widened any more they were bound to fall out of his head. Although Draco still had his back turned towards him, he could clearly see that Draco was moving towards the belt of his trousers and was undoing them. Harry did not believe he could handle anymore of this torture. For that is what this was, torture. His incredible mate was giving him a strip tease and seemed to either not know what effect it was having on Harry or was choosing to ignore it. Which ever reason, Harry could not take his eyes off of Draco. He gripped the bed-post harder as his resolve started crumbling. He knew he should leave, but who in their right mind would leave such a beautiful body that was slowly revealing themselves. 

"You're about to break my bed-post," Draco said with a giggle as he unfastened his trousers. He looked over his shoulder again to see Harry jump when he realized he put marks onto the wood. His breath caught as he watched Harry sit down on the bed with his legs slightly parted. It made Draco want to move in between those legs and he would, but first he still had more to this show for his mate. It was a good thing that the hamper for his clothes was actually across from Harry. He bent over with his backside facing Harry and picked up his shirt and walked over to the hamper. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of his trousers and lowed it just enough to reveal his intentions. He blushed when he heard the quiet groan coming from Harry and heard him shift on the bed. But he continued taking them off with some wiggles of his hips until the trousers fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and bent forward once again as he was only wearing his silk pants underneath.

Harry could not take much more of this. He was gripping the duvet as he watched Draco take off his trousers and proceeded once more to bend over to pick them up. Draco's pants, he groaned again when he noticed they were silk, rode up as he bent over giving Harry a view of where the swell of his mate's cheeks began. His skin was the same porcelain, creamy white everywhere. Then Draco turned around. Harry thought for sure his heart stopped beating. This was the first time he saw Draco in any state of undress and he had to wonder why. He gave a low appreciative growl as he saw Draco. The growl made Draco blush and look away awkwardly. Seeing that blush and the state of arousal that Draco was in proved to be too much for Harry and he threw himself back on the bed trying not to look at his mate because if he did then he would be giving Draco the mating mark.

~~~~~~~~~~slash~~~~~~~~~~~~

That growl Harry gave made his erection jump and made Draco blush at knowing that Harry found him attractive. He nearly groaned when Harry laid back, giving Draco full view of Harry's erection. Draco swallowed heavily upon seeing how large the bulge in Harry's trousers was, but now was not the time to become shy if he was going to get what he wanted. Draco strode forward until he was standing in front of his mate. He placed his hands down onto Harry's thighs and let out a whimper as Harry opened his legs for Draco to walk into. He lifted a leg to straddle Harry as he got closer and watched his mate gripped the duvet harder, almost tearing it. Draco fully straddled Harry, but did not lower himself onto Harry as he ran his hands along Harry's sides. Draco moaned as he felt the low rumbling growl through Harry's chest.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked, whose voice had lowered and became gravely which brought out another quiet moan from Draco. He still had not looked up to Draco when the man climbed onto his lap. It took all of his concentration to not thrust his hips up to make contact with his mate who was holding himself above Harry. He gave another growl as Draco ran his hands under his shirt this time.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" Draco was trying to pull off Harry's shirt, but the man was not lifting up to allow him to do so. He gave a small growl of frustration and instead bent forward and kissed Harry's chest. He was very careful not to lower his hips down onto Harry's, he would wait to do that in case Harry continued to be difficult. Draco moved up Harry's chest and gave light, feathery kisses to Harry's neck as his hands continued their exploration of Harry. He sucked on Harry's pulse point as his fingered Harry's nipples.

Feeling Draco suck on his neck and those curious hands, was definitely too much for Harry. With a growl Harry gripped Draco's hips and ground them against his own, pulling out a loud moan from Draco. Harry ground his hips up against Draco as his mate continued kissing and sucking along Harry's neck and jaw. "Draco, if you don't stop I won't be able to soon," Harry said in between pants.

"And if I don't want you to?" Draco said in a quiet breathy voice in Harry's ear. Harry moaned and pulled Draco harder onto his hips upon feeling Draco's hot breath in his ear. Harry quickly rolled them, and gave a low chuckle hearing Draco yelp at the sudden movement. Harry nudged Draco's jaw to get his mate to tilt his head back. When he did, Harry gave a kiss to Draco's neck and started sucking at Draco's own pulse point. He groaned at the taste of his mate and the feel of Draco arching off the bed and pressing himself against Harry. Harry pulled up and looked Draco in the eyes, which were glazed over in lust.

"Draco, are you sure?" if Draco did not stop him now, he would be claiming his mate today. It was not something he wanted because he wanted to give Draco was bonding ceremony before they mated, but having his mate flushed and withering underneath him was throwing his idea out the window. Draco wrapped is arms around Harry's neck, pulled him down, and kissed Harry very passionately. Harry and Draco were nipping at each other's lips and were fighting for dominance of the kiss, which Harry won. Draco pulled back from the kiss first and looked at Harry.

"Its what I've wanted for awhile now," Draco said and smiled up at Harry when said man gave a questioning look at Draco. "That's what was bothering me earlier. I was starting to worry that you did not want me," Draco looked away at this point and bit his lip nervously. He knew it was a bad habit to do, but he could not help it as he waited for Harry to say something. He was worried that Harry was going to laugh at him or something else embarrassing.

"I'm sorry Draco, I do want you. So much," to prove his point Harry ground his hips against Draco and watched with a smile as Draco tossed his head back and released another moan at the friction. "I was only holding back because I was going to wait until we had bonded to do the mating." Harry brushed his lips against Draco's when his mate turned back to look at him.

"But I don't want to wait, not anymore," Draco pleaded with Harry. He was happy that Harry wanted to bond with him, but that was a wizarding custom and they were werewolves now. What he wanted now was to mate with Harry, and so to bring Harry's attention back to the task at hand Draco pulled on Harry's shirt. Getting the hint, Harry sat up to allow Draco the room to pull his shirt off. Harry shivered as Draco ran his hands over his now exposed chest. Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and pushed him back down onto the bed. Harry gave a light kiss to Draco as he pressed his body against Draco's, when Draco opened his mouth in a gasp Harry dived his tongue into the hot cavern that was Draco's mouth. Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair as he continued the kiss, while Draco mapped out his back with his ever questing hands.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist driving Harry's erection harder against his, making both moan at the friction. Harry broke the kiss and moved to the pale neck that stretched for him, giving small nips causing Draco to squirm beneath him. Harry kissed his way to his mate's collar bone, sucking and licking at the sweat that gathered there. He suckled at the junction between shoulder and neck and gave another nip, purpling the area and making it sensitive for when he would bite there. He moved down Draco's chest until he came across the lightly colored nipples, pulling one into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue while he played with the other. He worried the one in his mouth and then soothed it with his tongue while Draco arched his back to be closer to Harry's mouth. Harry growled, sending small vibrations through the sensitive nub in his mouth, relishing in the keening sound coming from Draco. 

Draco was no longer in his mind, it left upon the sensations Harry was sending through his body. He was on fire and every stroke of Harry's tongue sent shocks through his body straight down to his aching prick. Draco gripped Harry's hair and nudged him to let him know that Draco wanted him to go further down. Harry hummed in response, sending more vibrations through to Draco, and moved further down the torso below him that was twitching in anticipation. Harry licked at Draco's navel, tasting the sweat and drowning himself in the scent that was purely Draco, reminding him of the sharp scent of cinnamon. When Harry reached the hem of Draco's silk pants, he pulled them down a bit revealing the sharp angles of Draco's hipbones which Harry gave as much attention to as the rest of Draco's body. But when he felt Draco stiffen the slightest, he looked up at his mate he was looking at him with large unblinking eyes.

"What is it? Do you want me to stop?" Harry moved back up Draco's body and gave a light kiss on his forehead. He pulled back to look down at Draco who shook his head.

"No, sorry. I've just…I've never done this before," up to this point Draco was confident with being with Harry in every sense, but having Harry so close to his erection brought up his nervousness again. He blushed at the thought that he was a virgin and thought maybe Harry would not want to be with him now. It was ridiculous to Draco that he was this nervous. He tried to will away the blush and looked back to Harry, he reached up to kiss Harry. He groaned at the loss of contact when Harry pulled away from the kiss.

"Do you want to continue? We can stop," Harry asked. He was foolish for thinking he could continue with Draco right now. They had only been with each other a few days and now Harry ad him mostly naked under him. He could understand Draco being nervous now and not wanting to mate at the moment. He was shocked, however when Draco suddenly rolled them over so he was once again straddling Harry's hips.

"We will not be stopping. Just because this is my first time, does not mean I want to stop," after his small rant, Harry was stunned into silence and continued to lay back looking up at Draco. Draco wanting to move past his nerves, reached down and unfastened Harry's trousers. He ran his hand over Harry's clothed erection and moaned at the feel of it in his hand, while Harry shut his eyes and lifted his hips pressing further into Draco's hand. Draco removed his hand and when Harry lifted his hips further trying to find friction, he pulled down Harry's trousers and pants to his thighs. His eyes widened at the size of Harry and was wondering how painful it might become. He quickly shook out that thought as he got up from Harry's lap and continued pulling down the rest of Harry's clothing, giving Draco full view of the lightly tanned body spread out on his bed. He stood at the end of the bed after tossing away Harry's clothes and took in the sight of his mate, he gasped when Harry look up and he saw that hungry gaze again.

"Are you going to keep standing there or are you coming back up here?" Harry smiled as Draco startled and slowly kneeled on the bed. Losing his patience and wanting his mate in the same state as himself, Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him down next to him. Hearing Draco's intake of breath at the sudden movement, Harry smirked at Draco, sat up and tucked his thumbs into the waist of Draco's pants. He looked up questioning at Draco for permission. When he received a nod from Draco, he pulled the silk pants down and off of his mate revealing everything to Harry's eyes. "Beautiful"

Draco blushed hearing the endearment from Harry. He released a shuddering breath as he felt Harry run his hands up his thighs and caressed his hips. Harry went back to Draco's navel and licked his way down following the trail of clear-blond hair that lead to the small nest of curls surrounding Draco's glorious prick. Harry's mouth watered seeing the long hard length with its slight curve. Harry gave a tentative lick along the underside and groaned at the taste of his mate. He smiled up at Draco hearing the gasp and watched his mate arch up. He leaned down and gave another lick while squeezing the soft skin of Draco's hips, holding them down. He blew hot air along the wet strip he left, taking pride in the loud gasp coming from Draco's parted lips. Harry gave another lick and at the tip, he swirled his tongue gathering the small amount of precum that had collected there. He hummed at the taste as he took more of Draco into his mouth.

"Harry!" Draco, all but screamed as he felt his mate's hot mouth cover him. And feeling those vibrations nearly sent him over the edge. Draco fisted Harry's hair to keep him where he was at and to do more. He looked down to watch Harry bob up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he took all of Draco in. Harry swirled his tongue along the tip once more and met his eyes with Draco's as he released another high-pitched moan. Wordlessly, Harry summoned lube to his hand and spread it across his fingers while he kept his mate distracted. He gently took hold of Draco's balls and rolled them in his hand causing Draco to buck off the bed. Harry then dipped his fingers further below between the cleft of his mate's bottom. 

"Har..Harry?" Draco stuttered as he felt Harry's hand dip lower. Harry hummed around his prick effectively pulling his attention away from what Harry was doing. Harry circled a finger around Draco's hole, making Draco understand his intentions of what was going to happen. When he felt Draco stiffen at the pressure he added, he swallowed around his mouthful and as Draco called out again he entered the first digit of his finger. Harry released Draco and moved up to kiss Draco as he pushed his finger further inside.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked in between kisses, as he pulled his finger out and slowly pushed it back in. He hoped that he was not causing any discomfort to his mate. 

"Yes. Odd, but I'm alright. Keep going," Draco said as he breathed through the feeling of the intrusion. It did not hurt, but it was not pleasant yet. He leaned up in a silent plea for Harry to kiss him again while his mate continued to prepare him. He gasped when he felt another finger being added. There was a slight burn that accompanied the second finger, but it was quickly forgotten when Harry delved his tongue in Draco's mouth. Draco moaned into that mouth as he felt Harry's fingers move in and out of him. It was odd feeling himself being stretched, as those long fingers scissor inside of him. Draco hissed between his teeth when he felt Harry add a third finger.

"I'm sorry, trying not to make it hurt," Harry mumbled as he kissed along Draco's jaw. He resumed kissing nipping along Draco's neck as he stretched his mate's passage. Harry smirked as Draco screamed when he passed over a particular spot within Draco.

"What…what was that?' Draco asked as he panted. Whatever Harry had touched, it sent a large shock through his body. He screamed and arched off the bed when Harry passed over that spot again. It made him forget the displeasure of the stretching as his body trembled with the force of pleasure that shook him. Soon Draco was pushing back onto those fingers seeking more pleasure that they brought. "More," Draco moaned. He did not know what of more he wanted, but he needed it.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, he felt that Draco was stretched and he was ready to go further, but he needed to make sure Draco was ready for him. When he got a shaky nod, Harry removed his fingers much to Draco's disapproval. Harry quickly summoned more lube and slicked up his pulsing prick. He positioned himself at Draco's entrance and looked up. Draco, sensing that he was not moving, looked down where Harry was holding himself and gave a deep moan upon seeing his mate's prick glistening from lube.

"Now Harry," Draco reached up and untied Harry's hair, letting the black strands to fall around him. He grabbed at it and pulled Harry down for another kiss. During the kiss, Harry entered Draco wincing at the grunt of pain. He slowly pushed his way in further as he continued the kiss, swallowing the groans and hisses of discomfort. When Harry was fully seated in Draco, he stilled his movements so Draco could adjust to him. While he waited, Harry snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around the half-erect prick of his mate. He stroked it to hardness.

Draco groaned at the dual sensations. The pain in his backside clashed with the pleasure at his front, and as Harry continued to stroke him, Draco quickly forgot the pain in his backside. He arched up into Harry's hand which caused him to move up Harry's prick. Both men moaned at movement. Harry stayed still waiting for Draco to move again to let him know it was alright to move himself.

"You can move," Draco said. The pleasure to his prick was overriding the pain he felt from Harry stretching him even further. Harry pulled back slightly and pushed further in, and he hit that spot within Draco that caused the shock he felt earlier. Draco gasped as pleasure once again exploded throughout his body, it encouraged Harry to ensure he hit that spot each time. Harry set an agonizing pace so that he would not hurt his mate more than he already had. He knew he hit that spot again from the scream released by his mate. 

"Harry!" Draco arched off the bed, causing Harry to slip deeper into him making both men moan. As Harry pulled out again, Draco wrapped his legs around him and pushed him back in. "Faster," Draco demanded, his voice husky from overuse. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to hold on to as he waited for Harry to comply. Harry had no choice, but to follow with the command given by his mate and he sped up his movements. He quickened his pace and moaned at the feel of his mate tightening around his prick, hugging it causing more friction. Harry also quickened his strokes on Draco's prick.

"Oh Gods, Harry!" Draco panted as he rocked with Harry's movements. There was a fire inside of him that only got hotter as Harry kept hitting that spot within him. Draco felt like a spring that was being coiled tighter and tighter, waiting to be released and all he could do was hold on for the ride as Harry pushed his way into Draco over and over. His chest swelled at the emotions he felt for Harry at that moment. Harry was not the savior of the wizarding world, but he was Draco's savior. He saved him from torture and gave him safety and a home, Harry gave himself to Draco as his mate and paid homage to his body. His emotions added to the physical pleasure he felt and it made him cry out. He only hoped that Harry felt the same way. "Harry, I'm close," he managed to gasp out, he wanted to release that spring inside of him in time with his mate.

"Then let go, Draco," Harry breathed in his ear. Harry was very close as well and was waiting for the right moment to give his mark and his release along with Draco. As he heard Draco scream his release and felt the pulses from the prick in his hand, Harry bent down and sunk his fangs into the purple mark he had left earlier at the junction of Draco's neck and shoulder. When his mate's hot, honey-sweet blood rushed into his mouth, he growled and surrendered to the blinding pleasure. He slowed his thrusts as he rode through his pleasure, he continued sucking at the wound he created. The taste and power he received made him growl again. Draco was practically purring beneath him at the delicate sensation of Harry at his neck. Harry released the wound and licked it until it healed, but left a mark. He began a slow, light kiss with Draco as he pulled out of his mate, swallowing the groan he gave at the loss. He pulled back and looked down at Draco, who was flushed, eyes half-lidded, hair mussed, and thoroughly pleased. He gave a smile as he said, "My mate."

~~~~~~~~~~end slash~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yours," Draco said in response, returning the smile to Harry. He gave a quiet, happy sigh at the feeling of completeness. Not wanting to move at the moment, Draco did not let up his hold on Harry and pulled him closer just to have him near. But it appeared Harry had other ideas and Draco gave a frustrated groan as Harry propped himself up away from Draco.

"Would you like to mark me as well?" Harry asked. Not every couple did mark each other, but submissives could mark their mates. So he wanted to give Draco the chance to do so.

"I can?" Draco asked. He never thought he would be allowed to mark Harry as well. The book did not mention submissives giving their mates a mating mark and to be honest it thrilled him. Knowing that where-ever Harry went, people would see that Harry was taken by his own mark. When Harry gave him a nod, he was smiling as he tilted his head to the side giving Draco room. Draco licked his lips as he leaned closer to Harry. He licked a strip up Harry's neck, enjoying the moan from Harry. He picked a spot directly above the junction on Harry's neck and sucked at the skin. When he was ready, he bit down drawing blood. Draco groaned at the sharp taste of Harry that flooded his mouth. Finished, Draco licked the wound clean and laid back to admire his mark. He ran his fingers over and giggled at the shudder that went through Harry.

"Mm, Draco you need to stop," Harry said as he pulled Draco's hand away from the mark and kissed his mate's knuckles. He cradled the hand in his own and looked his mate in his eyes. "Would you like to take a shower with me?"

"Yes," Harry smiled down at Draco and then rolled off of him and stood up from the bed. He held his hand out for Draco to take. Harry and Draco walked into the bathroom and Harry turned on the water. As he waited for the water to heat up, he pulled Draco to him, lifted his face up to him and gave his mate a chaste kiss before stepping into the shower stall. He placed Draco under the water as he soaped up a cloth. Harry kneeled onto the floor and picked up one of Draco's feet and began washing him. He carefully took his time as he washed every bit of Draco's skin, memorizing his mate. "Do you do this to all of your mates?"

"Just the ones I like," Harry replied with a smirk as he messaged shampoo into Draco's hair.

"And how many is that?" He knew he was Harry's only mate, but it was fun to tease him. Draco moaned as Harry scraped his nails across Draco's scalp as he washed the shampoo out.

"Just you," Harry said as he ran his fingers over Draco's mating mark, giving a smile as his mate shuddered at the feeling.

"Good, now would you like me to wash you?" Draco asked shyly. Although they just had sex, washing another person was not something he had ever done, but he felt compelled to return the favor. He took the cloth from Harry and added more soap. He ran his hands over Harry's chest and back as he washed him. Draco turned Harry around so he had more access to the long hair. After washing the shampoo from Harry's hair, Draco turned off the shower and grabbed a few towels. He wrapped one around himself and one around Harry, and while holding another in his hand he pulled Harry back into the bedroom. Draco sat his mate on the bed and kneeled behind him as he took care in drying the waist length hair. Once done with drying, Draco ran his fingers through it to untangle it and started braiding the silky locks.

"Mm, I could fall asleep to you doing that," Harry moaned at the feeling of Draco running his hands through his hair.

"Then let's take a nap, I knackered from our romping anyways."

"Oh, romping was it? I'll show you romping!" Harry growled as he turned to face his mate. He reached out and grabbed Draco around his waist and tugged him against Harry. Draco gave a yelp at the sudden movement and tried to move away.

"Shoo," Draco said as he crawled backwards on the bed to escape his mate. It was fun and a relief to let go and mess around with Harry.

"Get back here," Harry took hold of Draco's ankle and pulled him forward. He straddled his mate's hips and pinned down his arms. He laughed as Draco half-heartedly tried to throw Harry off of him. Harry leaned down and kissed his mate, it was sensual, but with no real heat behind it. Harry rolled off his mate and laid back against the pillows. He smiled as Draco curled up at his side and rested his head on Harry's chest. He quietly summoned a blanket to cover up with. Just as he was falling asleep he heard Draco murmur softly.

"I love you," Harry looked down at his mate in shock, to see Draco blushing. He did not expect Draco to say so this soon. They had only just mated and he thought it might be too soon for proclamations of love. Draco was drawing circles across Harry's chest trying to ignore him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it may seem too soon, but while we were having sex," at this Draco blushed again, making Harry smile. "I had a thought. I felt completely safe, whole, and wanted by you. I had never felt like that before, but here you come offering your home to me and being concerned about me and ensuring I was taken care of. It just made me feel loved, and after mating and having you wash me like I'm someone to be desired made me feel the same way. Sorry, I'll just shut up now," Draco gave a nervous chuckle as he rolled over to his other side, facing away from Harry. He was not being his usual self, What was he thinking saying that he loved Harry? Harry obviously did not love him at the moment, they had just mated! He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry tugging on his shoulder to turn him over.

"Draco, I'm so happy you feel that way. I will always desire you and treat you like a king. I want you to be happy and to feel comfortable enough to express yourself," Harry said as he looked into Draco's shining grey-blue eyes. Those eyes were filled with nervousness, but also hope. He leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to bruised lips. "I feel the same. I love you, my mate."

"Thank Merlin, just don't expect to hear it all the time," he said trying to gain composure over himself.

"Of course not. Now come back here so we can take our nap," Harry laid back down and wrapped an arm around Draco as he curled back into Harry's side. He smiled as he heard the content sigh come from his mate as he quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone else in the castle sat at the table in the dining hall waiting for Draco and Harry. They had finished lunch and were waiting to continue with the training Harry said he had wanted to do.

"Should we look for them?" Sirius asked getting worried. Harry was not a person who forgot about plans or ditched on them.

"That would take hours if we decided to search the entire castle," replied Severus with a small sneer.

"We could ask a house-elf if they know where my son and Harry are located," suggested Lucius.

"Good idea. Milly?" Remus waited until the house-elf popped into view. "Are you able to tell where someone is within the castle?"

"Yes, sir. Milly's be able to."

"Could you tell us where Harry and Draco are?"

"Masters be in Master Draco's rooms."

"Thank you Milly," Remus dismissed the house-elf who bowed before popping away. He looked to the others to decide whether they should go up and see if everything was alright. Sirius was the first to stand up and started making his way towards the staircase. The others quickly followed and walked down the hall that lead to Draco's suite. Remus softly knocked. "Harry? Draco?"

Sirius pushed past his mate and entered the door. Knowing that Sirius would get reprimanded more than the others, everyone followed him into the room. However everyone stopped when they opened the bedroom door and saw Harry and Draco curled up sleeping. 

"We should go, they've just mated," Remus said dragging his mate away from the door upon seeing the mark on Harry and also smelling the sex in the air. Harry would not be in a good mood if awoken by people entering the room after just mating. He would lash out and stay inside longer away from people. Once they closed the door to the bedroom and were in the sitting room did Lucius show how angry he was.

"How could they have mated? Harry said there would be a bonding ceremony," he said angrily.

"Lucius, mating and a bonding ceremony are very different for werewolves. Harry will still bond with Draco, but first he mated with him. Accept that and be happy for your son, his mate has claimed him. It is a happy occasion," Remus tried to reason with Lucius.

"Very well, but there will be a bonding ceremony in the future," he said pointedly and left, the others following at a much slower pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up to the tell-tale sign of a house-elf popping in. He was not happy to be interrupted while being with his mate, but it seemed that luck was no longer on his side for the day. He carefully lifted his head to look at the elf without waking his mate.

"Dinner be soon, master," it said quietly, understanding the need to whisper. It softly popped out of the bedroom after receiving a nod from Harry. When the elf was gone, Harry looked down at his mate. He looked adorable as he slept. Draco had one hand curled underneath his chin and the other splayed across Harry's chest, his hair had fallen into his eyes, his lips were slightly parted, and his cheeks wee flushed from sleep. Harry brushed the hair from Draco's face and caressed his cheek. As Draco began to stir from his sleep, Harry tilted his face gently and gave a light kiss to his parted lips. Draco blinked open his eyes, still heavy from sleep and looked up at Harry.

"Wha'?" he mumbled. He was still tired and did not want to move, and he sometimes became irritable if he was woken before he was ready.

"We need to get up and dress. Dinner is almost ready," Harry replied softly. He gave another gentle kiss to the sleep-warmed lips before removing Draco's arm from his chest. He sat up and stretched, wincing as he felt several pops along his joints. He looked around for his clothes, but decided to just go to his room and put fresh ones on. "Do you have a robe I can burrow? I don't feel like going across the hall naked."

"Yeah, over in the closet," Draco said, still not moving from his spot in the bed. He watched as his mate strode across the room naked, giving Draco full view of everything and he hummed in appreciation. After tying the ill-fitting robe around him, Harry leaned across the bed to give Draco another kiss before heading for the door.

"Get dressed, I'll come back for you once I'm done," Draco nodded to his mate and after Harry closed the door Draco jumped up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He freshened up and fixed his hair quickly, but as neatly as he could before running into the closet to pick out something to wear. He wanted to get his mate back into bed as soon as possible so he needed to wear something that would make Harry crazy. He chose his favorite tight leather pants and a blue button-up shirt that was so light it was almost sheer. After checking himself in the mirror and making sure everything was perfect, he sat on the bed waiting for Harry to come back for him. He jumped at hearing the knock at his door, but quickly recovered and went to answer it. 

"Ready to go?" Harry asked as Draco answered the door. He couldn't help the quick burst of arousal when he saw what Draco was wearing. The tight pants and almost sheer shirt left nothing to the imagination and it made Harry practically drool. He pulled Draco against him and quickly dived his tongue into his mate's mouth, devouring him. When Draco released a moan, he pulled back and gave a small tap to Draco's bottom. "Get going, or we'll miss another meal."

"Hey," Draco said feeling Harry smack him. He smirked as he saw the lust in Harry's eyes, but moved towards the stairs instead of dragging Harry back into his bed. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Could I stay with you tonight? And maybe move some things into your room?" He wanted to move completely into Harry's room, but he was not sure if that was what Harry wanted.

"How about you stay with me every night and move all of your things into our room?" Harry replied. The smiled Draco gave him was all the answer he need. He wrapped an arm around Draco's waist as they entered the dining hall.

"So glad you two could grace us with your presence," came the snarky tone of Severus. But seeing the mirth that was shining in his eyes, Draco and Harry knew the man was happy for them and was only teasing.

"Yes, sorry about that," Harry said as he took his place at the head of the table and Draco at his left. Once both were seated, the food appeared on the table and everyone tucked in. Harry reached across the table for Draco's hand, which he was given and continued his meal. "Sorry about missing training. Something came up. We can continue tomorrow with what I had planned."

 

Everyone gave short affirmations and went on with their meal. Harry nearly jumped when he felt Draco's foot slide up his leg. He gave Draco's hand a squeeze in warning to stop what he was doing. Five minutes later, Harry felt Draco's foot slide up further against his leg and he sent a glare towards his mate. During dessert, that foot yet again rose higher and when he looked up at his mate, he froze as he watched his mate wrap his tongue around his spoon and give a quiet moan in appreciation. Harry could no longer sit at the table and abruptly stood and pulled his mate back up the stairs to his bedroom.


	24. chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: brief slash, outlined for those who want to skip it

Harry was woken by something wiggling on his bed. He did not open his eyes as he tried sense what was moving in his bed. It was something large and was down by his waist. Harry yelped when he felt hands on his hips. He pulled up the duvet to look down at whoever was down there and came face to face with the devilish smirk of his mate.

~~~~~slash~~~~~~

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked. However instead of answering him, Draco only winked at him and licked a strip so his half-hard prick. "Ah, Draco," Harry gasped when Draco gave another lick. He gripped at the sheets when he felt Draco gently place the tip into his mouth. Draco pulled back the foreskin and flicked his tongue into the slit and humming at the bitter taste that was his mate. Harry moaned and arched his back, trying not to thrust his hips up. Harry became lost in the sensation of suction as Draco took most of him into his mouth. Harry cried out when he felt his mate swallow around, he felt the undulations of Draco's throat work around his prick. He felt his release quickly coming from the attentions of his mate, who hummed yet again around Harry. 

Draco was enjoying reducing his mate into this withering puddle. He licked at Harry's slit again loving the taste of his mate. He knew Harry was close because of the steady stream that was landing on his tongue. To give the final push for Harry to released, Draco reached a hand down and gently messaged the heavy balls. Draco pulled back slightly to prepare himself as Harry cried out and his mouth was flooded with his mate's release. He swallowed everything Harry gave and he licked Harry clean before climbing up his mate's body and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

~~~~~~end slash~~~~~~

"Merlin, that was incredible," Harry said between pants while still looking up at the canopy of his bed. He looked up when Draco straddled his hips. "Good morning."

"Morning. Just wanted to surprise you," Draco slightly blushed. It was his time doing anything like that with Harry, but it seemed that his mate enjoyed it thoroughly. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I have to be at the wizengamot today for induction. After Sirius and I return from that we will do that training I had planned yesterday," Harry said before he brought up his knees knocking Draco forward. He pulled him down in a light kiss. "I need to shower, mind picking out my robes for me?"

"Why should I pick out your robes? I need to shower too, I'll just share with you," Draco could not believe that Harry wanted him to pick out his robes. He had actually wanted to do so, but to be told to pick them out was not his idea. He would be happy to care for Harry like that, but only when he wanted to.

"Sorry, I thought maybe you would have wanted to. Let's get a shower then," Harry said. He honestly did not think it was a problem, but he would do as his mate asked.

"Hm, I want a bath now. You can shower and get ready to go to the ministry," Draco replied with a small huff. He got down from his perch on Harry's lap and walked into the bathroom to start his bath. He heard Harry sigh behind as Harry walked in and started his shower. When Harry was done with his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist walked over to Draco and gave him a quick kiss before walking out. He paused when he heard Draco speak, albeit in a clipped tone. "Wear the black and green ones."

Harry nodded his thanks, although he did not think Draco was looking at him, and entered his closet. The robes Draco mentioned was a set of black slacks with a deep green shirt and the robes were black silk with the same shade of green along the trim. He decided to tie his hair back loosely with a green ribbon. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Harry walked over to the bathroom and pressed his forehead against it. "I'll see you when I get back."

Walking into the dining hall, Harry was met with the curious glances of everyone else. Harry must have had a forlorn expression on his because the others looked at him with concern. He waved off their concern and sat down for his breakfast, which all he could stomach was a few pieces of toast.

"So Harry, what are the plans for today?" Remus asked hoping to get Harry's attention off of whatever seemed to be bothering him. He suspected it must be something with Draco because the blond werewolf was absent from the alpha's side.

"Sirius and I are going to the ministry today, we'll most likely be home for lunch and after I'll continue with training. Lucius and Severus if you two go out hunting while I'm gone, get something small. We'll probably end up hunting during the training," when he received nods when went back to his breakfast. He looked up when an owl landed on his chair. There was a *Daily Prophet* tied to one leg and a letter addressed to Draco. He sighed when he saw the letter, not knowing whether to send it up with a house-elf or take it to his mate himself. "Dobby?" when the house-elf popped in next to Harry he handed him the house-elf the letter. "Can you send this up to Draco please? Don't disturb him if he's still in the bath. Thank you."

Everyone jumped out of their seats when the glasses on the table suddenly exploded. All heads turned to Harry who was still seated and looked as if he might set the paper on fire. No one dared to approach the alpha. They quickly looked away when Harry looked up, tossed the paper across the table, and stood up to leave. "Sirius, I'll be back in five minutes. Then we leave."

"Sure," came the quiet answer from Sirius as everyone watched Harry leave, noticing he was headed towards the cellar. Everyone moved forward to see what had upset their alpha so much and read the paper. What they read shocked them.

Harry Potter and His Future

In an interview yesterday, we here at the Daily Prophet were privy to speaking with Professor Dumbledore who gave an exclusive about famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. When asked where our young hero was, Professor Dumbledore stated that Mr. Potter was busy training and was unavailable, but asked his Professor to give this interview. It makes us proud to know our hero is training so hard.

We started the interview with asking what Mr. Potter's plans were regarding his future.  
Dumbledore: Mr. Potter's training now is helping him to prepare for a career with the Aurors. He wishes to follow the footsteps of his dear father. He has also expressed to me his desire to help rebuild the wizarding community by donating to many charities. Mr. Potter has a very set plan of his future and I can only be happy for the decisions he has made.

Will there be a Mrs. Potter in his future plans?  
Dumbledore: Of course. He has already gained blessings from the family of his fiancé, Ginerva Weasley.

What can you tell us about the rumors regarding yourself, Mr. Potter and Gringotts?  
Dumbledore: It was all a misunderstanding. I was running some errands for Mr. Potter and the goblins had a few documents mixed up.

And what of the rumors of Mr. Potter's disappearance?  
Dumbledore: We had Mr. Potter in hiding and we obviously had to keep it a secret from most people and it caused a few to panic. But I can assure you that Mr. Potter is alright.

There you have it folks! It seems any worry we had about Mr. Potter were all for naught. He is where he should be, working hard and falling in love. Miss Weasley was unavailable to give comments about her engagement to Mr. Potter, but all of here at the Daily Prophet congratulate her for nagging the most desired boy alive. We hope to be in contact with the Boy-Who-Lived for an interview of his own, but for now we can trust the words of Professor Dumbledore.

"What the hell is this?" Sirius yelled. He could not believe what Dumbledore had done, fabricating so much about Harry. It was a wonder Harry did not apparate straight to Hogwarts and tear into the headmaster. Hell, he was ready to do so. This would not be easy on Harry having just mated with Draco and having someone question his relationship. He vowed then to help in everyway as Lord Black to bring the man down and set things right so that his alpha and godson could live his life.

"Calm down, Padfoot. Its not healthy to get so worked up. Let's get your robes on so you're ready to leave when Harry comes back up," Remus pulled his mate towards the sitting room where he had taken off the deep burgundy colored robes his mate had decided to wear.

"I am going to bring this to my son, he should not be kept in the dark about this," Lucius said. He grabbed the paper off the table and proceeded up the stairs to see Draco. Severus pulled out a book he had in his robe pocket and started reading as he found himself alone quite suddenly. He looked up as he saw Harry emerge from the cellar door. He pointed towards the sitting room where Remus and Sirius had gone when Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Harry walked into the sitting room Severus had pointed towards and stopped short at the sight he saw. Sirius was standing with his back against Remus with his hands over his mate's, who was caressing his stomach lovingly. Remus was murmuring into Sirius's ear that Harry could not make out, but it must have been calming the man down because he saw Sirius's shoulders slowly relax. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence and the two broke apart, but Remus kept one hand around Sirius.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but afterwards we're making a stop at the Daily Prophet," Harry smirked as he followed Sirius to the entrance hall. He was putting on his light traveling robe when he heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry turned in time to catch his mate as he launched himself into Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, please don't go to her," Draco said sobbing into Harry's ear. Harry looked up with wide eyes as he saw Lucius come down the stairs. The man shrugged his shoulders and Harry turned back to his mate and held him close.

"Draco what is wrong? Its alright, I'm not going anywhere. But I do need to go to the ministry soon. Hey, calm down," Harry said trying to sooth Draco, rubbing his hands up and down Draco's back. He saw Remus point to his neck and then at Draco and Harry got the message. He pressed a few fingers onto Draco's mating mark, who then whimpered, but was starting to calm down. He pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes, which were filled with sadness and fear. "What happened?"

"I didn't mean to get upset earlier and then the article said something about Weasley. Just don't go anywhere please," Draco had been worried and on the verge of tears by the time he left his bath and it had only gotten worse when Dobby had delivered the letter, knowing that Harry probably got it first, but had sent a house-elf to deliver it rather than seeing Draco himself. And then his father had brought up that article. He knew that Harry was no longer involved with the chit, but his own fears about earlier had taken over any rational part of his brain and he had rushed down to apologize to his mate, hoping he would stay.

"Draco, everything is fine. Earlier was nothing and I would never leave you, especially for someone like Ginny. Neither of us are going anywhere, but I do need to go to the ministry now," Harry leaned down and brushed his lips over the mating mark, hoping to calm Draco further so he could leave. He hated to leave now when his mate clearly needed him, but he had a duty. "Go curl up in our bed, the elves wouldn't have switched the sheets so they will have my scent still. It'll sooth you until I get back, okay?"

"Okay, promise to come back?" Draco asked, he was still upset, but he would listen to Harry and go lay back down.

"I promise. Go back to bed, I'll be home in a few hours," Harry squeezed his mate against his chest one last time and pressed a kissed to the top of his head before letting him go. Once Draco was out of sight, Harry turned to Sirius and held out his arm to apparate. "Let's go and get this over with."

~~~~~~~~~~At the Ministry~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Sirius arrived in the main lobby at the ministry and made their way to the front desk to check-in before going to wizengamot. The woman sitting behind the desk did not look up as she asked for their wands to check-in. Sirius handed his over and was told to proceed with ease, but it seemed being Harry Potter was proving to be difficult once again.

"Sir, this is not the wand we have on file for Harry Potter. You need to prove who you really are," she said in a bored voice.

"That is because I had to buy a new wand after coming into my heritance and after accepting my lordships, it changed my magic and required me to get a new wand," Harry replied.

"Then please hand the wand back to me and add a drop of blood to this parchment so I may add it to the records," Harry handed back his new wand. It was a Blackhorn wood with a phoenix feather core, twelve inches. Harry was weary of having another phoenix feather wand, but it seemed to suit him. He was shocked about the wood, but after researching it, the choice made sense. It came from a bush that was covered in thorns and only had the best berries after surviving a particularly harsh winter, the wood chose wizards who had faced many hardships and danger. Harry then added a drop of blood like he was instructed and watched as his name appeared, along with his many titles which made him smirk as the woman gasped reading his name.

"I am so sorry about the mix-up Mr. Potter. It won't happen again. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Yes actually you can. Contact the editor of the Daily Prophet and ask them to go to my office. By the time they come here, I will have one appointed to me and you can direct them there," the woman gave him a nod and started writing on a parchment, fulfilling his request. Turning and heading for the lifts, Harry saw Neville waiting for one as well. He walked over to where the man was standing. "Hello Neville."

"Hello Harry, Sirius," Neville said as he shook both men's hands. "Did you have any problems getting in?"

"Yes, gave me a hard time when I showed a different wand than my old one. Imbeciles," Harry replied.

"You know they would have given you a hard time regardless, Mr. Future Auror," Sirius teased.

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask about that article. How does your mate feel about your engagement?" Neville asked with a chuckle. He had chocked on his breakfast when he read the paper that morning and sent a glare up at the headmaster who sat smiling smugly out across the students. "The headmaster was awfully smug about it."

"Nearly had a break down. But he won't be sitting smug for very much longer. I've invited the editor to my office after this is over," Harry whispered as they were nearing their destination and there were people about that he did not want hearing his conversation.

"And am I privy to this meeting?" asked Sirius. His family actually owned a large share of the newspaper and wished to make it known.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Neville you're welcome to come as well. Now what exactly should I be expecting?"

"We'll just swear in, promise to do our duty to our seats, say which ones we're taking and that's about it. The actual meeting isn't until tomorrow," Sirius replied. The trio were about to enter the room when someone called Harry's name.

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing behind him. Seeing the elder wizard made his magic crackle around him and Neville shifted on his feet at the uncomfortable presence.

"No sir, you may not. And please address me appropriately," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I wish to discuss your future, that is all," He gave Harry a smile, although inside his temper was running short with the young man before him.

"You mean the future you want me to have that you lied to the Daily Prophet about? I'm sorry sir, but that is not what I will be doing with my life and I have already scheduled a meeting with the editor to fix the slander you spread about me," Harry said loud enough to gain the attention of a few people. He wanted to place doubts in as many people as possible to bring down the headmaster.

"Surely, we are just having a misunderstanding?"

"Oh like the one you mentioned in the article? The misunderstanding about you taking from my vaults? We seem to be having many of those, sir."

"Harry why don't we wait to have this conversation in private, you seem to be upset about something."

"I am a bit upset, but not for the reasons you think. However, some things will be brought to light at tomorrow's meeting. Have a good day sir," with that Harry walked into the room with Sirius and Neville trailing behind him. He smirked when he saw those who heard him rushing off to those who just now showed up.

The meeting went rather quickly as there were only two others taking seats along with Harry, Sirius and Neville. The biggest surprise was when Harry announced he would be accepting three seats and Sirius two. Sirius and Lucius had talked a few days past about Sirius holding the Malfoy seat until Draco was able to do so. When questioned by Dumbledore, Sirius produced a signed parchment stating that he had right to hold the seat and make votes for the Malfoy name. Dumbledore was seething. With Harry and Sirius holding so many seats and with Neville Longbottom obviously siding with the two, they would overrun the wizengamot. And many people would soon be pledging their allegiance to Harry, adding more power to the boy. He needed to find a way to control the boy before things got out of hand.

After everyone was dismissed, the newest trio walked down the hall to find their offices. Sirius and Neville were quickly stopping at theirs to drop off their meeting robes and to see what the office came with. As Harry continued to his own office, he heard Dumbledore call his name again, but he chose to ignore it. When he walked into the office that had his name on the door, he could not help the smile he had seeing his name, he was glad to see a person inside waiting for him. It seemed the woman at the front desk knew how to do her job after all. Just as he was starting to close the door, it was pushed open. Harry ground his teeth when he saw it was yet again, Dumbledore.

"Sir I do not appreciate you barging into my office unannounced and without an appointment. As you can see, I have a meeting so if you would kindly leave," Harry held the door open, hoping Dumbledore would receive the hint.

"Maybe we could talk afterwards?" Dumbledore tried.

"I have plans after this meeting."

"What of tomorrow?"

"I will only be here for the meeting and will leaving afterwards as well. I will be in office on Friday, send a request to see me and I will see if I can fit you in. Now have a good day sir," Harry glared at Dumbledore who seemed to be having difficulties keeping a straight face. The man just did not know when to quit. He would make up excuses not to see the man, not that he thought Dumbledore would have much power after tomorrow. He planned to remove the man from the wizengamot. Dumbledore finally decided he would not be speaking anymore with Harry and finally left, with a heavy sigh Harry turned to the editor. "I am sorry about that. We should be expecting two more people, pay them no mind when they enter. I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

"Mr. Georgeson, please to meet you finally. But I am confused as to what just happened, according to the headmaster you two are working well together. What I just witnessed suggests otherwise," The man sat back in the seat across from Harry's desk. Harry took off the robe and hung it before sitting down behind the massive desk he had been given.

"That is why I have called you here. I will give you an exclusive interview, you will write everything I say. You will not fabricate anything, nor will you formulate your own opinion in the article. You will also retract and print an apology to myself in the evening edition about the article printed this morning. I had no authorization for anything to be printed about myself made by the headmaster," Harry smirked when he saw Georgeson pale a shade whiter with every statement he made. At that moment both Neville and Sirius walked into the office and sat themselves down on the sofa located on the far wall.

"Is there a reason for the retraction?"

"Yes, it was lies about myself fabricated by Dumbledore. I have a contract I would like you to sign agreeing to the terms I've said," Harry passed the parchment across the desk and the editor quickly signed it, without any reservations about doing so. They spent the next hour talking about what Harry wanted in the paper, which was the truth. Leaving out what really happened over the summer and what he had become. Sirius made sure to threaten the editor that if anyone tried to print something about Harry without his permission first, he would use his power he had of the prophet to put them out of work. Overall it must have been the best experience Harry every had with the newspaper and was in a much better move when it was time to leave. 

Not wanting to walk through the crowd that had not doubt formed in the atrium, Harry used a portkey to transport himself and Sirius to Diagon Alley. He wanted to buy something for his mate to apologize for that morning. He did not want to buy any jewelry for his mate, so instead he looked into buying a pet. The castle had stables, but only two horses. One was his, a large black Arabian stallion with a wicked temper and the other was an old grey mixed breed. Not that he had any problems with mixed blood, but he wanted to find a horse that was a match for his mate. He found a beautiful white Friesian horse that Harry fell in love with. It had a thick, long glossy mane and tail and a feathered look around the hooves. It was pure elegance that reminded him of Draco. He bought the horse right away and a pair of thoroughbreds knowing that the others may want to ride as well on occasions. They were magically transported to his stables. Harry and Sirius then apparated back to the castle in time for lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sirius and Harry arrived back at the castle, they walked straight to the dining hall. Everyone was in their seats except for Draco. He was wrapped in a blanket that clearly came from their bedroom and he sat with his knees tucked under his chin, sitting in Harry's seat at the head of the table. Harry smiled and walked over to his seat, he picked up Draco who had fallen asleep and placed him in Harry's lap. Harry gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Time to wake up Draco."

"Waiting for Harry," came the mumbled reply. Harry looked up to see knowing smiles on everyone's faces and knew that the others had tried to wake him at other times.

"Who do you think is holding you," Harry smiled as he felt his mate stiffen in his arms and Draco's eyes squinted open and looked up at Harry. He quickly sat up, ran a hand through his hair, cleared his throat, and began to eat. Harry lightly chuckled at his mate before continuing to eat his own meal. After eating silently for a few minutes, Harry looked up to address the others. "Lucius and Severus, we'll be training in the back garden after we're done eating. Remus, you and Draco will be going with Sirius into the woods. Being werewolves, you'll feel more comfortable and relaxed in the woods."

"What will we be doing Harry," Severus asked.

"I'm going to begin teaching you some techniques that all vampires can do," Harry replied, he ignored the glare and narrowed eyes given by Severus who obviously did not appreciate the vague answer.

"And us? What could Sirius teach us that you can't?" Draco asked from his perch in Harry's lap. He did not meet Harry's eyes and glared down into his food.

"He will be helping begin your training to control your shifts. Its very similar to learning your animagus form and it will give me time to work with Lucius and Severus," Harry explained. Harry knew Draco wanted him to do the training, but it would take longer for anyone to learn if he was the only one training. He gave an inaudible sigh when Draco did not acknowledge his response. "Well if everyone is finished, let's get to it."

Draco quickly got up and dumped the blanket he had into Harry's lap before turning around to make his way towards the kitchen door. Remus gave him an understanding look, knowing that he had gone through much the same things with Sirius, but followed after the submissive werewolf. Sirius patted him on the shoulder and whispered that he would try to talk to Draco. Harry nodded and left for the back garden, knowing that his two resident vampires would follow him.


	25. chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: none for this chapter  
> Sorry for the late update. This chapter just contains some of the training for our favorite pack/coven. One of you made a point that you didn't like how everyone knew everything and understood each other so easily. This is my first fanfic and obviously some dynamics are more important and I have not developed the skill to properly mesh everything needed. But I hope you still enjoy this chapter

When Harry reached a spot far enough away from the castle, he erected a training circle much like the ones he used when working with Valerian or Morven. He turned to the two vampires and watched as the stiffened at feel of the magic going over them. Harry released his wings and let his magic flow freely making both vampires look away from him, recognizing who was more powerful.

 

"What I want to teach you is how to control shadows," he announced and watched confusion flicker over Severus's face while Lucius looked as though he was trying to remember something. "It is a power that vampires can use mostly for hunting, but can be useful while fighting. For example."

 

Harry quickly made the entire training area dark and smirked at the duals sounds of low hissing coming from Lucius and Severus. He quickly ran behind Severus, who was standing with his arms out trying to sense anything near him. Harry inched his way as close to Severus as he could without touching and lifted a small strand of hair. He silently stepped back as he watched Severus swipe back with a clawed hand with a snarl. The vampire moved his head back and forth hoping to see something in the complete darkness.

 

Harry decided to do the same to Lucius. On silent feet, he maneuvered to behind Lucius as well. He performed the same trick by lifting up a small strand of the pale blond hair his mate inherited. He stepped back when Lucius quickly turned, but his eyes widened when Lucius followed him. He stepped to the side to avoid the claws reaching out to him, but once again was followed. Harry kept moving out of the way to make Lucius chase after him, after a few steps however it was obvious that Lucius could not see Harry very well. He probably knew enough about the shadowing to lighten it, but not enough to control it. Harry flashed one of his wings in front of Lucius and when the vampire went for the bait, Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Lucius, pinning him.

 

Harry released the shadows, but did not release Lucius who was struggling in his arms. He looked across the circle at Severus who was poised for a fight at seeing Lucius in his current position. Lucius was trying to bite at Harry and attempting to break free. When Lucius managed to bite Harry, said man let out a low warning growl and poised his fangs at Lucius's neck. The vampire understood the command and bared his neck in submission. However it appeared that Severus did not like the idea of his fellow vampire submitting and ran forward. Harry pushed Lucius aside and met Severus in the center, where each man proceeded to attack. Harry placed himself behind Severus and before he could turn around, Harry wrapped his wings around Severus and pulled him into his chest, pinning him.

 

"I am alpha, and you will not question me when I ask for submission," Harry growled into Severus's ear. He bared his fangs towards Severus's neck and gave another growl in warning. When Severus finally bared his neck for Harry, he relaxed his hold on the vampire, but did not release him. "This was meant to be training. Not a question of authority."

 

"Then train," Severus snarled. He stumbled slightly when Harry pushed him away. "What was the point of this?"

 

"If you would listen and pay attention, you would already know. Instead you choose to be stubborn," Harry turned to Lucius. "You have an idea of what you're doing. You were able to lighten the shadows, but only just, so that enabled you to follow me," although it was a statement, Lucius still nodded. Harry waved him to go ahead and try.

 

Lucius looked around and spotted Harry's shadow on the ground. He concentrated on calling it forward, to gather around him. When the shadow only stretched forward a few inches, Lucius stepped forward putting more power into trying to gather the shadow. Lucius looked up in surprise upon hearing a warning growl and took a step back when he realized that he had walked closer to Harry and was almost nose to nose with him.

 

"Good try, its very good to start with an actual shadow to begin learning to manipulate. Keep trying whenever you can throughout each day" Harry said. He then turned to Severus. "Do you understand now?"

 

"Manipulating shadows making them bend to one's will," Severus said. He turned around facing away from Lucius and Harry. Lucius moved to see if there was anything wrong with his lover, but Harry stopped him. Suddenly Lucius and Harry looked around their feet as they watched shadows moving past them and gathering around Severus. Harry smiled as he watched the globe of shadows around Severus expand. He slowly walked up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder, Severus startled and turned around to face Harry. When his concentration was lost, the shadows escaped his grasp.

 

"Excellent work Severus, let's go back inside to await the others," Harry said. He took down the training circle and walked back inside the castle. The training with Lucius and Severus went very well, and he was curious to know how the training went with Draco and Remus.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius caught up to Draco as he made his way towards the woods. First he was just walking beside the blond hoping he would confide in Sirius, knowing that they were both submissives. When they had been walking for fifteen minutes, Sirius looked back at his mate for some help. All he got was a shrug of shoulders from the lazy wolf. Turning back to Draco, Sirius decided if he would not talk to a person maybe he would talk to an animal. Sirius carefully sifted to Padfoot, taking care not to jostle his growing pup. He walked up to the alpha's mate and nudged him with his muzzle. Draco startled and looked down at the shaggy black dog next to him and smiled.

 

"Hey Padfoot," Draco said softly. He found he was more comfortable talking to the man when he was in his animagus form. Draco turned around to see how close Remus was before he started talking and was happy to see the man had wandered from view to give Draco some space. "I'm sorry for sulking."

 

Padfoot nudged Draco again, causing the blond to laugh. "Thanks. I'm just confused about Harry. I know how I feel about him and I want to do all of these things for him, but what I don't understand is why he keeps trying to do things for me. I'm the submissive, am I not supposed to care for him and make sure he doesn't have to worry about me? He also seems to know what I want to do and doesn't allow me to voice myself. Like this morning when he needed to get dressed, I wanted to pick out his outfit for him to show I can care for him, but before I was able to do so he just ordered me to do it. And then telling me that I needed to go back to bed when I got upset. I'm just not sure how I should fit in with his life."

 

Padfoot gave a huff and nuzzled into Draco's hand once again. "I know. He's a dominant and an alpha on top of that, but what is my duty as an alpha's mate? This whole situation is confusing. I mean one minute, I'm just trying to survive the summer with Voldemort in my home and next thing I know I'm a werewolf who is mated to the Savior! Maybe I'm just going crazy from being cooped up in this castle with only five other people to keep me company. I have no idea. And then there's the full moon coming up and I'm getting anxious about it, its my first one after becoming a werewolf."

 

Draco became silent after this and continued his walk beside Padfoot. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming closer to them. He gave a small smile when he saw Remus come through.

 

"Shall we get started?" Remus asked calmly. He smiled at his mate as he transformed back into himself. Remus and Draco sat down on the ground in a small circle when Sirius sat down.

 

"Okay, for this to work Harry wanted me to bring you into the woods to help you connect to your other half. To begin, start with meditating. You both have learned Occlumency which will help. I want you to meditate and meld yourself with the nature around you. Let yourself join the woods as you were meant to be. You are predators, you are wolves," Sirius said as he watched over the two werewolves as they closed their eyes and began to meditate and concentrate on their surroundings. He let them continue with this for almost an hour before interrupting them.

 

"Now that you have done that, picture yourself running. Imagine you are running through the woods towards something. That something is a part of you, move closer to it. Notice its shape, its colors, its smell. Reach out and touch it, introduce yourself. Ask it to join you on your run. Imagine becoming one with it. This is your true self," Sirius said softly. He wanted to be careful not to encourage Remus and Draco into attempting to shift. Harry should be available to both of them when they would try to shift, in the event anything went wrong.

 

Sirius gasped when Remus's suddenly opened his eyes, but instead of the swirling hazel, he was looking at golden eyes that seemed to glow. He smiled at the sight, knowing exactly what happened. "Hello Moony."

 

" _Mate. It is good to be free_ ," came a deep rumbling voice. Once Remus became comfortable with his inner wolf, he had allowed Moony to step forward so speak with their mate. Sirius reached forward and placed a hand on Moony's cheek. " _Go to den._ "

 

"We can't yet. Draco has not woken," Sirius tilted his head towards Draco. "He seems to be more conflicted."

 

" _He will learn_ ," Moony leaned forward and gave a small nip to the mating mark on Sirius's shoulder, growling in appreciation at the moan and shiver that went through his mate. " _I will see you on the full moon_."

 

Sirius watched in awe as the golden hue of Moony changed to the dark hazel of Remus. He reached forward and gave a chaste kiss to his mate's lips. "That was extraordinary," Remus said. "I think learning the shift will come easily."

 

"Of course it will, you're my mate," Sirius said with a light chuckle. He turned back to Draco who seemed to still be inside his mind. He hoped Draco would come out of it soon, any longer and Harry would come find them and wake Draco up before he was finished.

 

**************************

 

_Draco walked forward. It was night time and the only light he saw was in front of him cast by the full moon. It shined down in a clearing. Draco stopped at the edge, staying in the darkness as he looked into the moonlight. A wolf was standing in the center watching him. The moonlight was behind the wolf casting a shadow over the mysterious creature. All Draco could make out was the glow Cerulean blue eyes. He shivered as he heard a quiet voice caress his mind._

_"Come forward human," the voice seemed to be connected to the wolf figure standing in front of Draco. Remembering the instructions Sirius gave him before he entered this forest, he decided to listen to the command. He entered the clearing, crouched low to the ground in case there were any other animals here. "Do not be afraid. There is only us."_

_"Who are you?" Draco asked as he walked closer to the wolf. The closer he got, he realized how small it was. It seemed to be smaller than an average wolf._

_"I do not have a name, but I know our mate's pack names their wolves. Maybe someday I will have one."_

_"Our mate?"_

_"Yes, our alpha. We are the same, human."_

_"We're the same? You have been guiding my instincts?"_

_"Yes."_

_"May I come closer?" Draco asked. When he received a nod from the wolf he approached and knelt before the animal. The fur was thick and surprisingly soft as Draco ran his hand through it. The wolf was a soft grey hue that was almost white. The tip of the tail and it's paws looked as if they were dipped in paint, being a dark grey it looked black in the low lighting. This wolf was beautiful and it was hard to imagine that this was him as well. "Why do you seem smaller than normal wolves?"_

_"We have not gone through the full moon yet. Once we do, we will grow," it said matter-of-factly._

_"May I ask a question?"_

_"Yes."_

_"May we become one and surprise our mate? He would be so happy if we showed up in our true form?"_

_"It will hurt until it is complete, but do not fight it. Then we will find our mate."_

 

*******************************

 

Sirius and Remus stopped their conversation when they heard whimpering come from Draco. They looked over and saw the pained expression on the younger man's face and suddenly grew concerned. It seemed that Draco was trying to shift without any training or experience from the full moon. Harry had told them to wait to try until after the full moon, since it would be Remus's first one without the potion and Draco's first all together.

 

"Sirius, go back to the castle. I don't want you near him," Remus pulled Sirius to his feet and pushed him in the direction of the castle. When his mate stayed, he growled a warning to make his mate move. After Sirius turned to Padfoot and trotted away, Remus turned back to Draco. He waited with bated breath for the transformation to end. It was difficult listening to the howls of pain coming from Draco, causing ghost pain to skitter across his skin in memory at his own painful transformations. He watched as fur sprouted from skin and limbs turned into four legs and paws as the tail extended from his back side. Remus noticed that Draco was getting caught in his clothing and spelled away the shreds of clothes. He held his arms out in case he needed to catch the young wolf that was struggling to stand up. It was a lightly grey wolf with dark grey paws and tipped tail, it also appeared to be young judging by the size. His rational mind provided that it was smaller because this was Draco's first transformation.

 

"Hey Draco, calm down. You're going to be okay, Just lay down on the ground until the pain subsides," he calmly said to the wolf who was whimpering while trying to stand up. "Here let me carry you back."

 

Remus carefully walked up to the pup and slid his arms underneath Draco's belly. He cooed trying to calm Draco as he walked towards the castle. He was approaching the patio, Harry ran outside snarling in his wolf form. Remus placed Draco on the ground flinching when he heard Harry snarl at the whimper Draco released, and backed away. He had his head down and gaze averted as he walked in a large circle to go back inside. Remus closed the door and watched outside.

 

Harry quickly walked up to the small wolf that was laying down on the grass, still whimpering. He sniffed around the new wolf trying to discern who it was and why he felt the need to protect this pup so strongly he was willing to attack a pack member. He stopped suddenly when bright cerulean blue eyes looked up at him, almost pleading with him for something. And that was when he noticed this small wolf was Draco, his mate. Harry laid down next to his mate and began to groom him, while occasionally giving light nips to his mating mark, soothing him.


	26. chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: some blood taking mentioned, brief not-really-there slash, and mpreg  
> So everyone was hoping that this chapter would contain the actual meeting at the Wizengamot. I am sad to say that I only have a brief description. For those of you who write, ever have that one scene that you want SO badly, but it just never comes out right and you have to basically scrap the whole idea? That's what happened here. It was just such a stubborn scene I couldn't write out a full chapter about it. But, I hope I make up for in this chapter because there is a gender reveal!!!!

The next few days were filled of amusement for the six men living within the castle. After Draco had recovered from the shock of shifting, he and Harry had played in the garden like energetic puppies. The next day, Harry and Sirius had gone to the ministry for their first day on the wizengamot and their first order of business was the removal of Dumbledore. Harry presented his case of robbery, ignoring his parents' wills, falsifying being Harry's guardian, endangering him by the placement in an abusive home and ignoring his pleas for help every year. Harry also brought up the hardships he went through while at Hogwarts, facing Voldemort almost every year and other creatures trying to kill him and the headmaster only showing up afterwards congratulating Harry on his victories, including the battle of the Ministry. Then Sirius stood and presented his case about Dumbledore withholding information when he was arrested the night the Potters were attacked. The headmaster had been aware that Sirius was not the secret keeper, but did nothing to help keep him from prison. Lastly Neville stood up and spoke on the behalf of Harry's mate. Neville brought up how the headmaster should have been able to provide protection for Draco so he would not be exposed to the Dark Lord, who Neville guaranteed that Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had captured Malfoy Manor and held its occupants captive.

After being stuck at the Ministry for five hours and the three men providing memories and written statements from various witnesses, the wizengamot had found Dumbledore guilty of all charges and stripped the man all of his titles and sentenced the man to Azkaban. But as the aurors moved to place the magic-binding cuffs on Dumbledore, the man turned to Harry and swore he would fix this and disappeared. Harry was not surprised at the man from disappearing rather than being arrested and he knew he would not show his face until the threat of Voldemort as removed because he still needed Harry to save the wizarding world. He would be ready for when Dumbledore showed up again.

The rest of the week was filled with trainings. Harry continued to have Draco and Severus train together while Remus and Lucius trained together. While each pair sparred, Harry would step in occasionally and give tips or fix postures, but he allowed each man to develop their own fighting technique, not wanting to influence them too much. Both vampires were improving their skill over controlling shadows and Harry contemplated on moving onto blood weapons soon because of how fast they were learning. His mate every evening would shift into his puppy form and would play with Harry out in the gardens, tiring themselves out from any nightly activities occurring. While Remus would just allow Moony to take over his mind, rather than fully practicing to shift.

It was Friday morning and Harry was standing by the window in his room while Draco was still asleep. He had barely slept because of his growing thirst. It had been a week since he last fed and he knew he would have to soon, but he was afraid of how Draco may react. This nervousness was the cause for being up before the sun and stood staring out his window for hours. As it got closer to the time Draco normally woke up, he began pacing the span of windows. He looked over to the bed when he heard his name being called.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked slowly sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had watched Harry pace in front of the windows for a few minutes before calling out to him.

"No, not really," Harry replied truthfully, but not revealing what was truly wrong.

"What's wrong?" Draco was nervous now. He was thinking over the last few days wondering if he had done something wrong. The only thing he could think might be wrong was that they had not mated since that first time, but Harry had assured him before that it did not matter. He sat tense as Harry walked back to the bed and sat down. Harry reached out and grasped Draco's hands, he did not look up at his mate as he bit his lip from nerves. "Harry?"

"Draco I need something from you and I'm not sure how you will react," Harry said evasively.

"What is it Harry? Of course I will give you anything, you only have to ask," Draco said trying to reassure his mate.

"Well you know I am a hybrid, having traits from both creatures," he started.

"Yes," Draco drawled, prompting Harry to make his point.

"There is one specific trait of vampires I have that I can't escape, but only you can provide it for me."

"I'm not understanding."

"I need," Harry trailed off as he brought up a hand and ran a finger along Draco's artery in his neck, hoping his mate understood now, but did not become upset. He watched as confusion crossed over Draco's features trying to put together what Harry was trying to tell him. Harry cringed and looked away as he watched the realization on Draco's face.

"Oh," was all Draco could say. He had not expected Harry needing blood. Harry had only said about Severus and his father needing to feed often until they gained their strength, and then they would still feed twice a week. It made Draco grin as he remembered what Harry had said. Only he, Draco, could provide for him. He turned Harry to face him, smile still plastered to his face. "I'm glad to be able to provide for you."

"Really?" Harry asked, he was shocked to see the pure happiness radiating off his mate. He sighed in relief when Draco nodded his head, rather enthusiastically. "Okay, great. Um, how do you want to do it?"

Draco looked surprised at the sudden rambling of his mate as he became nervous once again. He looked around, wondering what kind of position he should be in. "Sit back against the headboard with your legs stretched out." He watched in amusement as his mate stumbled to follow Draco's order and seemed to be shaking. Once Harry was in place, Draco crawled towards his mate on his hands and knees. He then straddled Harry's lap and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Draco barred his neck in invitation for Harry.

Harry licked his lips and groaned as he felt Draco straddle him and barred that lovely long neck for Harry to take from. He wrapped his arms around Draco's back and pulled him closer. He licked along the pulse point and hummed at the taste of his mate's skin, he smirked against the neck when he heard the moan coming from Draco. He sucked at the spot where he decided he would bite, making the area extra sensitive and drawing out more moans from his mate.

"Are you ready Draco?" Harry said against the soft skin of Draco's neck. He released another moan at the feeling of Harry's breath and lips dancing across his skin.

"Yes," Draco's response came out in a hiss. Harry sheathed his teeth into Draco as softly as he could, wincing slightly at the gasp that came from his mate. He was unsure if it was from pain, surprise, or pleasure. Then Harry sucked and his world exploded. 

It was unlike anything Harry had ever tasted. When he fed from Morven, it tasted of power, but with Draco? It was like tasting the elixir of life. It was like tasting honey straight from the hive, sweet and rich, but raw. His body came alive as he continued to pull at the blood flowing into his mouth. Every nerve in his body was exploding, he quickly became hard and aching and was thrusting up into Draco. He quickly became aware of the moaning coming from his mate that never seemed to end, and he felt the equally hard prick against his own as Draco undulated his hips against Harry. They continued to rut against each other, chasing their releases as Harry was still suckling at Draco. Harry was getting closer to his end, so he quickly removed his teeth and sealed the wound with his tongue. He plundered Draco's mouth swallowing the moans that came from Draco. Harry pulled back from the kiss and pulled Draco's night shirt off his shoulder and bit into the mating mark. Draco screamed his name and his body seemed to convulse, and Harry quickly followed as he smelled the musky scent of Draco's release.

As they tried to control their breathing, coming down from their orgasmic highs, Harry sealed the puncture marks he made at Draco's mating mark. He collapsed against the headboard, loosing all his strength and grunted as Draco followed suit and was sprawled across his chest. He smiled as he felt Draco give light kisses across his chest. Harry carded his hand through Draco's hair and looked down at his mate as he felt him pick his head up.

"That was bloody amazing," Harry raised an eyebrow at his mate's choice of words and gave a light chuckle. "Can you imagine that during actual sex rather than rutting against each other? I don't think I would be able to survive."

"Mmm," His prick gave an interested twitch at the image Harry conjured in his mind, but he was spent. He felt lethargic as Draco's blood coursed through him, replenishing him. "Thank you," Harry murmured.

"I should be thanking you," Draco said with a small laugh. It was true, that was like nothing he had ever felt before. His body seemed to sing as Harry fed from him and he could not wait until Harry needed to feed again. "When will you have to feed again?"

"Since I'm not a full vampire, I only need to feed once a week," Harry said as his eyes began to close.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly as he watched Harry start to drift off. Something popped into his head and he wanted to ask Harry about it before he fell asleep.

"Hm?"

"How did you feed before?" He looked at Harry's chest and was drawing mindless circles with his finger as he felt Harry tilt his head and knew he was looking at Draco. He hoped that he was not like this with another person. Even though he had only just mated with Harry, it slightly hurt at the thought that he might have been intimate with another person.

"I fed from Morven's wrist. We learned that at the time that because I did not have you, the blood from my alpha would work as a substitute. And it did, but it never felt like this. I only felt strength when I took from him, you I gain my whole life," Harry assured Draco. When he asked about how Harry fed in the past, Harry could tell he was scared at the thought that Harry may have been intimate with someone like he had just been with Draco. He did not want any doubt in Draco's mind that someone else could have replaced him.

Draco sat up and looked at Harry with smile on his face. Harry released a breath of relief knowing that his answer dropped any concerns Draco may have had about any previous feedings. They both leaned into a kiss that was passionate, but relaxed as they just conveyed what they felt for each other in that single kiss.

"Let's go take a bath before we head down to breakfast," Harry said. Draco moved off of Harry's lap and before he could step off the bed, Harry stopped him. He quickly moved off the bed and picked up Draco, hooking his mate's legs around his waist. Draco quickly latched onto his neck and squeezed his legs tightly.

"Harry I swear to God if you drop me, I'll let you starve!" Draco squealed, although he would deny that he ever did. Harry just laughed at him as he moved into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of breakfast everyone was just chatting about nonsense things when Severus cleared his throat and looked over to Remus and Sirius.

"Would you two be ready for your first check-up on the pup? With the second trimester I can show you an image of it and even tell the gender," Severus said flatly. Even though he was helping two Marauders, he was secretly excited about there being children here in the castle. He did not want children of his own, he felt he was too old and he had helped Lucius raise Draco, so he felt he had raised a child. But he would be happy nonetheless, and would play the dutiful uncle and teach any children that came to be in the castle how to love potion making.

"That would be fantastic!" Remus said practically jumping in his seat. He was shocked when Severus said he could show them an image of his pup and also tell the gender, but he quickly came over it. Inside his head, Moony was jumping around almost yipping in excitement. He looked over at his mate to see his reaction. His excitement was subdued however by the almost blank expression on his face. "Sirius?"

"You promise not to try to do anything?" Sirius asked glaring at Severus. He had done some horrible things to the man in the past and he did not want to risk his pup for his mistakes.

"Black, I know we have had our…differences in the past, but I would not take it out on an innocent child like that," Severus shot a look at Harry when he heard the alpha snort. "You are quite different. I had to act that way, if I had known about the Dursleys I would have treated you differently."

"Sorry," Harry said looking down at his lap. He should have known better. He and Severus had talked about the reasons behind the potions master's behavior while he was at school and had learned about the man's reaction to his absence.

"Fine, where would you like to do it?" Sirius asked.

"We can just go to the sitting room," everyone quickly got up and moved to the sitting room, anxious to learn about the progress of the pup. Even Lucius seemed interested in learning how the pup was doing. Severus and Sirius moved at a slower pace, but for different reasons. Severus because he was not in a big hurry, and Sirius because he was still not certain how he felt about Severus doing the spell work. Severus directed Sirius to a couch and instructed him to expose his abdomen. Everyone could see clearly now the slight bump that was hidden underneath clothes. Draco seemed to be as excited as Remus because his instincts as a submissive were making him happy about the pup and anxious to have his own.

"Now first I will cast a spell that will check over the vitals of the pup so we can see if it is growing healthy and as it should. Then I will cast so you can see the pup, a grey screen will appear with the image and I can create photographs of that image for you. Lastly I will cast to reveal the gender. Ready?" Severus explained, knowing that Sirius would appreciate being told what was going to happen so he did not think Severus was trying to harm the pup.

Severus cast the first spell and the sound of a heart beat filled the room as parchment popped into existence. Remus and Sirius were stunned silent as they listened to the heart beat while Severus looked over the parchment. "Heart beat is steady and strong, the pup is at the right size. I would suggest eating more protein, but other than that everything is as it should be."

"I told you, you should have been eating more meat," Remus said to Sirius, who was still in awe as he continued to listen to the heart beat.

"And I told you, it makes me nauseous," Sirius replied when Severus canceled the spell and the heart beat went away.

"I can make brew you a nutrients potion that will give you the supplements you need," Severus stated before casting the next spell. A smoky screen appeared above Sirius and as the spell took effect, a small image appeared. "And here," Severus pointed with his wand. "Is your pup."

Everyone just stared at the small blob that Severus pointed to. Remus reached up to touch it, but his hand just fell through the screen. Sirius stared with wide eyes as gripped onto Remus's hand, a single tear fell down his cheek.

"That's our pup?" Remus asked, looking at Severus. When he got a nod, he turned to Sirius. "Sirius?"

"I..I can't believe….Its so real now," Sirius was at a lose for words. Yes he noticed the small bump he sported, thanks to his mate and the tightness of his clothing. But seeing it now in front of him, being able to see his pup made him realize that he indeed was having a baby. He looked at Remus who now looked concerned. "That's our baby."

"Yes, it is," Remus said before leaning in and kissing his mate. He would have continued, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throats. He looked up and noticed Severus trying to hand him something. Remus took it and noticed it was a copy of the image, their first picture of their pup. He showed his mate who gripped onto the image like he was already holding their pup, and brushed away the few tears that escaped down Sirius's face. Remus looked back up when Severus canceled the spell.

"And now for the gender," Severus said before he cast the revealing spell. Muggles were unable to detect the gender of babies until much later, but thanks to magic they were able to detect earlier. A parchment yet again popped in front of Severus with the gender of the child. He smirked before handing it to Remus and Sirius to read first. Everyone stood in silence as the two just stared at the parchment. They were all getting anxious, Draco was bouncing on his feet.

"Well?" Draco practically shouted, excitement getting the better of him. Everyone chuckled at Draco. Remus looked up with the largest smile on his face, he opened his mouth to announce what was on the parchment when suddenly Sirius shouted.

"A girl?! I don't know anything about girls! How am I supposed to raise one?!" Everyone laughed at both Sirius's outburst and Remus's affronted expression at having his moment stolen from him. Sirius looked up finally with fear on his face. "What am I going to do?"

Remus looked at a lose for words, unsure of how to assure his mate everything was going to be fine when Draco walked up and crouched in front of Sirius. "You will love her, and you will cherish her. You will turn her into the perfect Little Lady Black. You will keep boys away from her. You'll hold her when she has nightmares and comfort her when she's sick. You will be a great father. Remus will be there with you to help, and so will the rest of us. And as the pack grows bigger, everyone will work to protect her. And I'm sure her big brother will always look out for her."

Everyone was stunned at Draco's words, it was so unlike the youngest Malfoy. But it seemed to help calm down Sirius, except for a few more tears that rolled down his face. Everyone was focused on Draco and Sirius, that no one noticed when Harry silently stepped out of the room or when he came back. Though all the occupants jumped when they heard a cork pop.

"Time to celebrate!" Harry yelled as foam poured out of champaign bottle. He filled five glasses, and the sixth one was filled with juice. "To my little sister!" Everyone cheered and celebrated until it was evening and the moon was about to come up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus and Lucius had gone up to bed while the others gathered outside. After the celebration, Severus had given permission to Sirius to run with the wolves for this full moon, but no more after this. He originally said Sirius should not even run tonight, but Remus and Moony a few times argued about having his mate with him for the first time without the potion and wanted him to comfort Moony. Just before the moon was about to rise, Harry turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, I want you to turn to Padfoot now and stay low to the ground. This is Draco's first full moon, so I don't want him to feel threatened by you," Sirius nodded and shifted into Padfoot. He watched as Harry directed where Remus and Draco should stand when they transformed, separating the two.

As the moon rose, Remus and Draco both started groaning in pain. Harry staved off his own transformation so he could watch over the wolves. Padfoot gave a low whine at the pain Remus was feeling, but was quieted when Harry made a sign for him to stop. After a few minutes, lay two panting werewolves who giving soft whines themselves. The larger brown wolf stood on shaky legs and made his way over to his mate, giving him a loving lick along his muzzle.

The grey wolf lay on the ground, panting, and looked towards his own mate waiting for him to transform. Harry smiled before transforming into a large black wolf with his trademark glowing green eyes, he was about twice the size of Remus and dwarfed his mate. He gave a lick to his mate's muzzle and nudged him to stand up. He looked over to Moony and Padfoot, waiting for them to join him. Staring with Harry, they tossed their heads back and all howled together before taking off towards the woods, with Harry in the lead. 

Halfway through the night, Moony and Padfoot stopped and began walking back to the castle, staying in the gardens waiting for the alpha pair to return. Harry and Draco returned an hour before sunrise. Draco tiredly fell to the ground near Sirius, while Harry laid down behind him and placed his head over Draco's shoulder. Neither couple noticed when Lucius and Severus came out and draped blankets over the wolves.


	27. chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> warning: some heavy slash, outlined for those who wish to skip.  
> Just your average day at the castle.

The next morning, the wolves woke up and moved back into the castle for a few extra hours of sleep. Harry was tired after his first time directing a pack through a full moon, albeit a small one. Remus and Draco were exhausted from the transformation. Remus because it was his first time without the potion and Moony was overly excited about Sirius. Draco because it was his absolute first full moon and it was bound to make anyone tired.

Harry slowly began to wake up, loving the feeling of being in a bed rather than out in the gardens. But he stayed still so he would not disturb his mate who had latched himself to Harry's side once again. He was happy to lay here and watch his mate sleep as the sunlight poured into the bedroom, lighting up Draco's features. Draco was almost completely on top of Harry, he had his arms wrapped around his torso, head on his chest tucked under his chin, one leg was wrapped around his waist that was pulling him further onto Harry. Not that Harry minded one bit. Draco's hair had fallen into his face like always, so Harry ran his fingers through the soft strands pushing it back. He smiled as a small sigh fell through slightly parted lips. Unable to resist touching his mate, Harry ran his fingers lightly, so as not to disturb Draco, over his cheek and followed an invisible line down to his neck and shoulders. He continued his exploration down an arm and across Draco's back. The barely-there touches make his mate's skin twitch slightly, which made Harry smile. He traveled back up to Draco's shoulder and neck, when he realized his mate was watching him. Harry quickly dropped his hand.

"Don’t stop on my account," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Didn't mean to wake you up, but I couldn't resist," Harry smirked when Draco blushed at the subtle compliment. Harry tilted Draco's head towards him as he leaned down for a small kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly tired. The pain was only minimal," Draco mumbled into Harry's chest as he laid back down.

"How about we spend a day in bed? I'm sure Remus and Sirius will be as well and Lucius and Severus can find something to occupy themselves with," Harry said with a shrug. He really did not have anything planned for the day and he would love to spend a day lazing around with his mate, never having to move. He looked down at his mate, who was now laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Father and Severus," Draco said in between chuckles. "Finding something to occupy themselves with."

"Yes, terribly funny. So sorry. But you didn't answer my question?"

"I would love to spend a day in bed with you," Draco said glancing up at his mate.

"Perfect, I just need to send a note to everybody saying we're staying here," Harry untangled himself from Draco and left into the private study so write a quick note to send off. While he was gone, Draco on the other hand was busy. He quickly cast a freshening charm on himself and mussed his hair up a bit. He moved into the middle of the bed and draped only a light sheet across himself and shucked off his sleep clothes. He listened carefully to hear what Harry was still doing before he reached down under the blanket and began stroking himself to hardness.

~~~~~~~~~~slash~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought we were going to spend the day in bed together?" Draco turned his head towards Harry who was standing in the doorway. Draco saw the lust in those emerald eyes and could see the bulge in Harry's pants, making Draco moan as he continued to stroke himself.

"You left. What was I supposed to do?" Draco replied. He squeezed his hand as he watched Harry stalk forward, moaning louder from the sensation. "Care to join?"

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself, maybe I'll just watch?" Harry smirked when Draco sucked in a deep breath at the suggestion, stopping his hand. But Harry lost his own breath as Draco tossed his head back and began stroking again. He groaned as he watched Draco reach his free up to his chest and began to play with one of nipples. Draco was moving his hand faster and judging by the quick pants, Harry guessed he was close. However, Harry did not want this to end yet. "Slower," he commanded in a low voice, making Draco moan.

"But-"

"I said slower," Harry growled, making the command more forceful He smirked as Draco did as he was told though. He watched as Draco slowed down his movements, but to make up for it, Draco squeezed the head adding more intense pleasure that seemed to cripple him. His whole body shook from the building heat, as he continued to go slower. He looked up at Harry when he felt the sheet move. Harry had moved the sheet away so he could watch Draco, so he would be able to see the flush that continued down Draco's chest, watch his hand move slowly up the slicked shaft, watch as Draco ran his thumb over the sensitive purpled tip.

"Harry please," Draco whispered, hating how he was begging, but knew better than to go against the command he was given. This was more intense than any other intimate moment between them. He gripped the sheet with his free hand, trying to alleviate some of the pressure that was building. His body was so tense, it was going to snap soon. He kept squeezing his prick as he continued the slow, languid strokes, to the point it was almost painful. He ran his thumb over the tip again and the sensation ran through his body so hard, he shook. The painfully slow strokes only continued to build pressure, but he could not find release and it was agonizing, he wanted to sob. "I need.."

"Draco," Harry said softly, but his voice was heavy with lust and it made Draco arched his back and almost scream. Harry had begun to stroke himself in time with Draco. He knew Draco needed more, the slow strokes only adding to his pleasure, but never finding release. Harry wanted to wait until the right moment before allowing Draco that release. "Look at me," and that did it.

Draco looked over to Harry who was leaning against a bedpost, sitting on the bed. He moaned as seeing the dark look of desire and the need to almost consume Draco, but his undoing happened when he noticed movement lower. His mate had stripped and was stroking himself to the same pace of Draco's hand. When Draco saw the large, delectable prick that belonged to his mate had darkened and was dripping over Harry's hand, it felt like a rubber band had snapped. His release hit so hard, Draco screamed. He continued those slow strokes as his hand was coated in his release, his prick seemed to pulse forever. His vision had turned white from the explosion that was himself.

Draco blinked eyes open when he felt someone move above him and saw that it was his mate. Harry waved his hand cleaning the mess on Draco's hand wordlessly, before leaning down and kissing Draco. He nipped at Draco's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He moaned as his plea was answered and his tongue was met with his mate's. As Harry deepened the kiss, he moved in between Draco's legs and pressed himself into the welcoming embrace. He swallowed the moan that left Draco when he felt Harry's still hard length press into his own half-hard one. Draco groaned when his spent prick gave an interested twitch. Harry broke the kiss and moved to Draco's neck, sucking and biting at it leaving marks. He moved to the mating mark and sucked at it, hard. He groaned as the high keening sound and the bucking hips that met his own.

"Turn over?" Harry asked. He wanted his mate on his hands and knees, but only if Draco felt comfortable with it.

"What?" Draco asked, barely able to think past the haze in his mind.

"Will you turn over? Onto your hands and knees?" Harry pulled back so he could see Draco's reaction. First there was confusion which was quickly replace by realization. Harry winced when Draco's eyes widened before looking at Harry. "Only if you want to. We don't have to."

"No, I mean yes. I mean, I want to," Draco stumbled through the words at the slight embarrassment of what Harry was asking him to do. Harry smiled gently as he moved away from Draco and helped direct him to the wanted position. Draco's face flushed red as he felt Harry move behind him. Even though they already had sex before, Draco still flinched slightly when he felt Harry ran his hands from the inside of his thighs up to his backside, spreading his cheeks.

Harry summoned lube to his hand and worked it on his fingers to warm up the gel before circling a finger around Draco. Draco tensed for a moment before recognizing the feel of Harry's finger and moaned softly when Harry pressed into the tight circle of muscles. Harry did not move his finger too deep within the tight heat, for he did not want to hit that special spot inside Draco knowing that the tense sensation would be too much for his mate to handle as he was still overly sensitive now. Harry quickly added a second and a third finger, eager to enter his mate thanks to the noises Draco was making.

" Harry now," the demand came out in a breathy moan. Harry groaned at the sound as he spread lube over his dripping prick and lined himself up to Draco. He ran one hand along Draco's back as he slowly pushed in, ensuring that he was not hurting his mate. But it seemed Draco was no longer happy with slow.

At the feeling of Harry entering him, Draco pushed back against his mate. Calling out at the quick intrusion and further stretching. The first time it was painful, but now the slight burn was delicious and Draco wanted more. While Harry was stunned by the sensation of Draco pushing down onto him, Draco began to snap his hips, moving himself along the hard length that was inside of him. He screamed when he bared down all of the way on Harry and he brushed against that spot within Draco. 

Draco screaming brought Harry out of his daze and he took over. He grabbed Draco's hips in a bruising grip and pulled his hips back before snapping forward, brushing against that spot again. Harry made sure to hit that spot every time he snapped forward, causing Draco to buck forward until he had to grab onto the headboard to keep himself steady from the onslaught. 

"Harry!" Draco shouted when he felt a hand wrap around his aching prick. He moaned as he listened to the grunts and light growls that came from Harry as he continued with fast, hard snapping of his hips. Draco did not know which way to go. He wanted to push back against Harry, driving him deeper, but he also wanted to push forward in the hand that was stroking him as fast as Harry was moving. Instead, Draco gave up the internal conflict and allowed Harry to take over. He just held onto the headboard and enjoyed the ride.

"Draco, can I feed from you?" Draco moaned at the feeling of the hot breath on his ear before barring his neck.

"Please, I can't take much more," He panted. His second release for the morning was coming quick and he wanted Harry to finish with him. He remembered what it felt like when Harry fed from him yesterday and what he had said about doing it while having sex. He smiled at the memory before he mind was turned blank at the feeling of sharp fangs piercing his skin.

Draco was right, Harry thought. He would not be able to survive this. Feeding from Draco while having sex increased the pleasure tenfold. He could taste the arousal and adrenalin within the blood. A growl was ripped from him as he swallowed down his mate's blood. Draco shouted once more before he came over Harry's hand onto the bed. Harry sealed the puncture wounds as he continued to move in and out of his mate. His own release came when Draco reached back and brushed against the mating mark he had put on Harry's neck. It sent a sharp shock that traveled through his body down to his swollen prick. Draco's tight passage milked him as he came, making Harry groan as he too became over sensitive.

~~~~~~~end slash~~~~~~~

Harry pulled out of his and fell back towards the end of the bed with his head hanging over it. He panted as he came down from the high and as he felt the strength pulse through him from the small amount of blood he fed on. He hummed in pleasure as he felt Draco lay across him, exhausted.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to survive if we did that," Draco mumbled as he began to fall asleep, sprawled over Harry. His swatted Harry when he felt him laugh, as he moved him with the trembles of his chest.

"Gods, I love you," Harry said as he wrapped him arms around Draco and held him tight against himself. He scooted further onto the bed, laughing at Draco's protests, before turning onto his side to release his wings. He wrapped one around Draco as he pulled his mate closer.

"You too, bat-boy."

"Bat-boy?!"

"Yes. Bat-boy. Now bat-boy, I require a shower," Draco giggled at his own antics, but gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Harry when he picked him up and began walking towards the bathroom.

"You know, if you keep holding onto me like that, I'm going to think you want something extra while we shower," Harry smirked. Although it actually sounded like a good idea now.

"Mm, maybe if you wash me good enough," to prove he was up to the idea, Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's mating mark, smirking at the groan he got in response.

"Merlin, you're going to be the death of me," Harry said as he placed Draco onto the ground and began the shower.

"Good, that way no one can have you," Draco giggled as he walked into the shower. He looked over his shoulder at Harry who was obviously watching his backside. "Coming? My bum isn't going to wash itself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two washings, two blowjobs, and one great round of sex against the wall in two hours, Harry and Draco fell into an exhausted sleep. It was much later when Harry woke up, unsure of what had actually woken him. He looked down to the body sprawled across his chest yet again, not that he minded, and smiled as Draco murmured in his sleep. Harry felt his stomach rumble and knew what had woken him. Neither of them had actually eaten anything all day and after casting a silent tempus charm, he noticed how late it was. He carefully untangled himself from Draco so that he was able to go get food.

"I'm going to get food, want anything?" he asked softly near Draco's ear, trying not to fully wake his mate.

"Chocolate," came the sleepy, mumbled reply. Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead before walking down to the kitchen. He was shocked when he was not the only grabbing a late meal. "You too?"

Remus turned around from where he was cooking at the stove. He began laughing uncontrollably at the sight of his alpha. His hair was a horrible tangled mess, he only wore a pair of sleep pants, showing the world the many bites and scratches that donned his skin. Even though Harry looked well rested, it was clear he still needed a few more hours of sleep.

"You should see yourself!" 

"What? Why?" Harry looked at Remus confused before he turned and summoned a full length mirror. He shrieked at the horror he saw. That last bit of sex caused his body to look like he had gone a round with Morven. There were deep scratches that wrapped around to his back and too many bruises and bite marks to count. He hissed in pain as Remus traced a practically deep gash along his back.

"If I didn't know you would always treat your mate properly, I'd say he fought back against you," Remus said lightly with a chuckle so Harry knew he was only joking and did not take it as him abusing his mate.

"Apparently he did anyways," Harry said as he banished the mirror and went gathering food. He made a few sandwiches and found a platter to carry them. He grabbed a pitcher and filled it with pumpkin juice before looking around for anything chocolate.

"Over there," Remus said without looking from whatever he was making and pointed to a counter than held a gorgeous chocolate cake.

"How did you know?" Harry said as he cut two large slices for himself and Draco. He decided to add strawberries to the tray.

"Werewolf thing. Need chocolate after full moons and after mating," Remus said almost absent-mindedly, still concentrating on the food he was preparing. Since he looked busy, Harry cut another slice and slid it on a plate with a fork towards Remus. He sighed in relief and began to devour the chocolate confection.

"What are you making?" Harry said as he finally noticed the various ingredients gathered around Remus and grimaced at the odd mixture of food.

"Mm, thanks for the cake," Remus said first as he licked the fork clean. "And I'm not really sure. Padfoot's cravings have started and he wrote down directions to what he wanted made. I don't ask, I just cook."

"Good luck with that. I have to feed my own mate now," Remus waved over his shoulder as Harry walked out with his loaded tray. When he entered his bedroom, Draco lifted his head up and his eyes widened comically when he saw Harry.

"Did I do that?"

"Yes, and I didn't know about it until Remus started laughing at me when I went to the kitchen," Harry sent the tray down next to the bed. He picked up a plate that had a slice of chocolate cake on and passed it to Draco. "Here is your chocolate. I think I have some healing salves in the bathroom, I'll be back."

As Harry disappeared into the bathroom, Draco was eating his cake when there was a tapping at the window. Draco went to investigate, and found an owl carrying a letter. He opened the window to let the bird in, but did not reach for the letter.

"Harry, there's a letter here for you," he called to his mate. He did not want to touch the letter in the event it was somehow cursed.

"Go ahead and read it, nothing cursed can get through the wards. Its probably just something from Neville," Draco heard Harry call back. Knowing it was safe, he reached for the letter and opened it. He tried to read through the confusion that was all over the parchment, but whoever wrote it did not seem to know how to write at all. "Who's it from?" Harry asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

"Gred and Forge? Who are they?" Draco said as he passed the letter to Harry. His curiosity grew more when Harry began to laugh.

"Its from Fred and George Weasley. The name thing is a joke between us, Ron hated it. So did Molly," Harry read over the letter. "It seems we should expect some guests. I need to make a portkey for them, I'll be back."


	28. chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just your average day in the castle. Sorry about the shortness with the twins, they'll be around more

Harry was alone this time as he waited in the entrance hall for the Weasley twins. He was unsure where everyone was inside of the castle. Sure as head of the family, he could easily find them, but he felt like that may betray everyone. Harry had to wait until the following weekend for the twins to show up, they had said they couldn't leave the shop until the weekend. So for the past week, Harry helped the others train while occasionally having to go to the ministry. It was easy-going and oddly quiet going to the wizengamot, not that Harry was going to complain. However, things seemed to be tense within the castle. Harry could not explain it. In the bedroom Draco was highly affectionate, but also very lustful. It was common that Harry and Draco would have sex at least twice every night, as if the only way Draco could settle down and fall asleep was through sheer exhaustion. But around the others, he would become snappish and sulk somewhere else in the castle mostly away from Harry. He had tried to ask Remus what he might thought could be wrong with Draco, but since his mate was human and not a werewolf, he had no idea. He was not sure whether to be concerned or angry at his mate's mood swings. 

Harry was broke out of his thoughts when his wards alerted him to his two guests. He laughed as he watched the wonder cross over Fred's and George's faces

"Sweet place-"

"You got here-"

"Little brother," they both finished in unison. Harry just smiled as he gave hugs to each twin.

"Thanks, let's hit the study so I can tell you what's happened," Harry said as he began walking to his study. Harry forgot he had his wings out, until suddenly he felt someone tug on one. Knowing that it was one of the twins, he snapped one his wings back in a playful manner against the offending person. Judging by low chuckles, it was Fred who decided to tug on him. "Sorry about that, wasn't expecting someone to pull on them."

"Sorry Harry," came the response from Fred. "So Harry-"

"Mind telling us-"

"Where the extra appendages came from?"

"Yeah, once we get inside," Harry said as he opened the door of his study. For the next two hours, Harry and the twins discussed what had happened to Harry and his new powers and those under his care. Fred and George congratulated him on finding his mate and were happy about it being Draco. They as far as to ask what he was like in bed, which they promptly regretted asking once they heard the warning growl from Harry. Harry asked if they knew anything of order and was shocked to hear that many members were angry at Harry for having Dumbledore on the run and believed that Harry, Neville, and Sirius made false accusations against the headmaster.

"Are they still operating in Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yes," both said in unison, wearing identical smirks, knowing what Harry was going to do.

"Good," Harry said with an evil grin on his face. He quickly wrote a note to the headmaster stating that once he received the letter, Harry would know and would kick everyone off his property. And that he would not be afraid to lift the fidelious on the old house and alert the aurors of Dumbledore's whereabouts. After calling Hedwig and sending out his letter, Harry turned back to the twins. "Do you have any idea as to what your mother may be planning?"

"Not exactly," George started.

"But we know she has been brewing a lot."

"We can find out though."

"Please do," Harry said. "From the Order meetings, do you have any idea as to what Voldemort is planning? Or where he may make his attack? I know what he has done at Malfoy Manner, but beyond that I am not certain and I would like to know where to be for when he's ready to come out of hiding." 

"They're trying to get a new spy-"

"Since Snape and Malfoy are no longer available."

"Honestly, can no one find things out themselves without risking others' lives like that?" Harry asked no one in particular. Harry was about to speak again, but someone cut him off.

"ALPHA! GARDEN!" Harry did not even register who had called out for him, but the urgency behind it and the fact that no one really called him alpha set off many alarms in his mind. He ran to the quickest way to the garden, not even noticing Sirius standing next to the patio doors. He saw Remus and Draco in their wolf forms fighting. Not exactly fighting, Draco was trying to goad Remus into one, but Remus was only trying to defend himself without hurting the alpha's mate.

Harry jumped off the patio towards the two wolves, shifting in mid jump, before coming down hard into the ground next to the fighting wolves. Harry snapped, barked, and snarled at the two to stop the fight It was obvious that Remus was trying to back away, but Draco kept attacking him. So Harry ran between the two, lips pulled back as he snarled with his head held high looking down at his pack members. Remus tucked his tail and lowered to his belly and twisted his head to expose his throat. 

Draco however, seemed to have other plans. Rather than submit to Harry, he snapped at Harry's throat before turning away and began to run. Harry snarled before running after his wayward mate and stopping front of the smaller wolf. Only, Draco turned away and ran in a different direction. Harry was getting impatient when he would step in front of Draco and his mate would continue to turn away from him. Getting frustrated, Harry turned back out of his wolf form.

"Draco!" Harry shouted after his mate, putting as much authority in his voice as possible. It seemed to do the trick though, as Draco tensed and stopped running. Harry walked up to his mate and when he refused to meet Harry's eyes, Harry pulled up his muzzle. "You wanted to defy me earlier then you get to look me in the eyes. What happened?"

All Draco did was whine and struggled to get out of Harry's grip. Worried that Harry had hurt his mate, he released Draco. When free, Draco turned around and began walking away from Harry. He did not seem to notice the horrified look in Harry's eyes as he turned his head around and gave a low growl that meant not to follow.

Not knowing what he had done, Harry could only think that Draco had decided to reject him. To avoid talking to anyone, Harry turned into his wolf form and walked back into the castle. Releasing high pitched whines as he went up to his and Draco's room, Harry went in and buried himself into the bedding trying to gather any lingering scent of his mate before giving a howl filled with pain and sorrow. Harry was unaware of what was going on back outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone watched as their alpha retreated into the castle, unable to comprehend what had happened. But they all winced when the howling began. Only one person saw Draco stop and hang his head as the howling continued. Sirius stormed over to Draco, ignoring Remus's attempts to stop him.

"What is your problem?! Harry has given you everything and has even treated you as prince although you have been a right prat this whole week and this is how you repay him? He now thinks you have rejected him," Sirius shouted at Draco. He became more furious when the young wolf lowered to the ground and pressed his paws to his ears, trying to block out the sound. Sirius pulled down the paws. "No you get to listen to it. You're the one who has caused him pain."

"Draco, change back and explain yourself," Lucius demanded. Draco looked back to his father and gave another whine. "Now."

Draco changed back, but he kept trying to run away. However, he was no much against four other people, not including the Weasley twins.

"None of you know what's it like!" Draco suddenly shouted. He faced everyone with an angry expression before he began pacing, wincing every time a new howl began from Harry.

"Like to be what? A submissive? That's pretty hypocritical of you saying that to me," Sirius said.

"But you're human! You're not a submissive wolf, you don't know what its been like the past week and there's going to be more I can feel it," Draco said as he slumped to the ground and tugged on his hair before he began to rub his arms nervously.

"Can you at least tell me why you attacked my mate? If you had a problem talk with Harry, instead you have been taking it out on all of us."

"I don't know. He came up behind me and instincts took over. It felt wrong almost, I don't know," Draco mumbled. Everyone was focused on Draco, they never noticed the look Remus got.

"Draco?" Remus asked. He waited until Draco looked up at him. "Do you think.. Now don't get to mad or embarrassed, but do you think you might be experiencing a heat?"

"What?! I'm not some female mutt! What kind of question is that?"

"No, you're not a female mutt. But you are a submissive wolf," Remus sighed. How did no one notice this? It explained all of Draco's behaviors recently and why Draco attacked him when he walked up behind him, because he was not Harry. "I think you need to go to Harry and explain what is happening," and with that Remus walked away, knowing if he stayed any longer it would only make more problems.

"Come on, let's get you there," Sirius said, still slightly angry. But he understood enough as to why Remus left. Sirius lead Draco back into the castle and every time Draco tried to break away, Sirius would just tighten the grip he had on the blond's wrist before continuing up the stairs and to Harry and Draco's suit. "Get in there and fix this," Sirius said before opening the door and roughly pushed Draco in.

"Harry?" Draco whispers as he enters the bedroom. Since the howling as stopped, Draco figures that Harry either exhausted himself and fell asleep or he knows Draco is in the room. He can't see anything since there are no lights and the drapes have been pulled across the windows. Maybe it will be easier for Draco to talk to Harry this way, when he can't see him.

"Um, just listen alright. Don't move or turn on any lights, this is difficult enough," Draco pulls in a shaky breath. "I'm not rejecting you. This whole week I've felt a bit unbalanced and out of sorts. All I knew from my instincts were to be with you and not around anyone else. Remus had a theory, but I don't really believe in it. Anyway today down in the garden, I was out there trying to calm down from something. I don't even know what I was angry about, but Remus came up behind me to talk to me or something. But instincts kicked in again and it just felt wrong to have Remus behind me. I can't really explain it, just that I only want you and no one else. Remus said something about maybe going through a heat, I don't know. I'm just really sorry Harry. I love you."

Draco slid down against the wall and began lightly crying. Not noticing when Harry got up from the bed and was watching him. He did look up however, when Harry picked him up and carried him to the bed before laying him down on it. Harry pressed a finger to his lips when Draco attempted to open his mouth. Draco watched, nervously, as Harry walked into their library that was attached. Draco was twisting his hands in the sheets as he waited for Harry to come back, if he did come back. A few tears escaped Draco again as he thought about his actions and wondered when Harry might be kicking him out. Sirius was right he had been awful to Harry and everyone in the castle. Draco looked up when he heard Harry walk back into the room. Draco bit his lip as Harry stood at the end of their bed, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Harry, I-" Harry cut him off with a raised hand.

"I am speaking to you as an alpha right now," Draco swallowed roughly before averting his gaze to his lap, where he was still fisting the sheets. "It seems you are going through a heat, just a mini one and I should have recognized that. For that I am sorry, but that does not excuse your actions towards the other occupants. If you wanted to stay in our rooms rather than being around everyone you should have said so. You are lucky there were no unmated wolves here. You could have been in danger. The next time you start feeling as you have this week, tell me right away and I will make arrangements to have someone take over for me and I can spend time with you as needed. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Draco replied meekly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, alpha," Draco said as he curled into himself. This was humiliating that he had to answer to Harry like this. It was only made worse when Harry knelt by him on the bed and nuzzled into his neck, giving a light growl asking for submission. Which Draco did by tilting his head back and letting Harry bite at his neck, sharply as a punishment, before pulling away.

"Good," Harry said before tilting Draco's face to face him. He brushed his fingers across Draco's cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I hate seeing you like this and I hated having to do that. Please tell me the next time when something is wrong? I have been so worried about you."

"Alright," Draco mumbled as he tried to hold back tears.

"How about a bath?" Harry asked. He sighed when all he got in return was a nod. "Okay, I just need to send a note downstairs to the twins, then I'm going to request dinner be sent up for us. Why don't you go start the bath and I'll be right in?" Harry watched as his mate scrambled off the bed and shut himself in the bathroom. He scrubbed his hands over his face before going to write his note and asking for an elf to bring up dinner for them, with a large chocolate sundae. He thought Draco might enjoy that.

A few minutes later, Harry was sitting in the large tub with Draco pressed back against his chest. He was just holding his mate close while peppering small kisses and nips along Draco's neck, hoping to cheer his mate up. He was shocked though, when Draco suddenly pulled away with gasp before turning to Harry.

"I am such an idiot. I am so sorry."

"Draco, you've already said that. I forgive you," Harry tried to pull his mate back to him, but Draco would not lay back against his chest again.

"No, not that. Its Friday."

"Yes, I know what day it is."

"No, you don't get it. Its when you usually feed. Here I am being an absolute prick and I completely forgot about having to feed you. Merlin, I am so stupid sometimes," Harry stared wide-eyed at his mate. He had forgotten it was the day he usually fed, but seeing his mate so distraught over it was shocking. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him against Harry's chest.

"Draco, its alright. We've had a bit of a difficult day. It can wait until tomorrow."

"No it cannot wait until tomorrow. Please just do it? I really want to do this for you!" Draco pleaded as he bared his neck for Harry while pressing closer to his mate. He releases a light growling that resembles purring to entice Harry more, smirking when he heard a groan. However, the smirk falls when Harry pulls him back once more.

"Sorry, but I just need to make sure you're okay?" Harry looks up into silver eyes that are filled with so many emotions, he is not sure which one to focus on. He reaches up a hand and cups Draco's face.

"Yes, I am sorry about recently. But please, let me make this up for you."

"Alright," Harry says, pulling Draco forward and nuzzling at his neck. He licks and nips along the sensitive skin making Draco squirm and moan before sinking his fangs into his mate.


	29. chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a supplemental chapter of what's going on with almost everybody

It was early Monday morning and Harry had gotten up much earlier than Draco. He felt things had been to quiet coming from outside the castle and he was beginning to feel restless. There were some things he wanted to happen before any battle commenced. He left the bedroom for his study before calling an elf to wake everyone and tell them to come to the study with the exception of Draco. He was tense sitting in his seat, resisting the urge to pace, as the others come into the study. About half were looking still asleep while others, namely the vampires, looked at Harry with anger for being awoken so early.

"Sorry, there is a reason I called you down," Harry started.

"And where is Draco?" Lucius asked. If Harry was already keeping secrets from his son, there were going to have some problems.

"He's the reason I called you so early. He's still asleep so he won't suspect anything," Harry pulled in a shuddering breath as he gained his nerves before reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out the bonding rings that he received from the bank so long ago. "I am beginning to feel restless, there is too little activity going on outside of the castle and I feel our quiet life here may be coming to an end. But before anything happens I would like to have a bonding ceremony. And soon."

Everyone was stunned silent at their alpha's words. Were they about to go into battle? No one thought they were prepared yet nor believed in their abilities to go into battle. They were also shocked that Harry wanted to bond so soon. Although Lucius looked rather smug at the proclamation. 

"How soon, Harry?" Lucius asked.

"By Friday," Harry dead-panned. It only gave them four days, but they would not have to make large arrangements. He only wanted a simple small bonding ceremony to complete it. He would still make Draco feel special, but it would not be lavish like Lucius and he might have dreamed. Maybe after everything was settled, he might be willing to go through a second bonding and make it a grand event, but for now this keep his mate happy.

"What time Friday?" Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Early morning, in time for dawn," came the reply.

"To provide an eternal light," Lucius said to no one, nodding his head. Bonding at different times of the day had different meanings and he wanted Harry to choose the right one for his son.

"He has seen much darkness and that was only added when he became a werewolf, but I want to provide light to something considered dark. I thought it fitting," Harry looked down at the box containing the bonding rings. Every day he was in here that seemed to burned through his desk. "I wish to surprise him with this. Dobby has his size recorded so I can order him robes without the need for a fitting. We would just need an outside source to perform the ceremony. I researched possibilities and I can have Neville perform it since he is Lord Longbottom now. That way we don't need to have someone we don't trust come into the castle."

"Good idea. There's a gazebo in the back of the garden that would be ideal to have the ceremony," Sirius piped in. The gazebo was actually quite hidden, but one restless night, he and Remus had gone for a long walk and discovered it.

"What rings have you chosen? Is it the same set James used?" asked Remus.

"No, those were buried with them. Even if they weren't, those rings were my parents. No these ones were used to bond the first Potters. The magic is very ancient," Harry said as he opened the box to reveal the rings to the other occupants. Sirius and Lucius both gasped and reach for them at the same time. The bands were black with depictions of dragons with tails intertwined. Each had a large emerald accompanied by small pearls on each. One ring had a large gemstone than the other, making it clear as to who would wear each one. The rings seemed to radiate from the amount of magic that they contained.

"These were actually a gift to the Potters from the Malfoy family. The first recorded Lady Potter was actually a Malfoy, the first woman and only woman to be born as a Malfoy," Lucius said in awe. He had only heard stories and seen pictures of these rings. And he was amazed that his son would be allowed to wear these and be bonded by them. Lucius never thought that they would be brought back into the Malfoy line.

"So, we have four days. I'll go owl Neville now and tell him the plans," Harry looked at the clock on the mantel and saw that Draco should be waking up soon. "Draco will be getting up soon, let's go to the dining room for breakfast before he does so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the same morning, someone else was making plans for later. Molly had finally completed the potion Dumbledore had sent ingredients for her to make. It was clear and odorless, making it easier to slip to someone. Even if they could recognize tampered potions, those you could not slip it to were potion masters. The only thing the potion needed was a single strand of Ginny's hair. Molly set the vial down on the counter and went upstairs to Ginny's room and quickly found a piece of hair to use. As she was adding the hair, she was shocked to see her husband come into the kitchen after not seeing him since that Order meeting.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?"

"Well, you have been ignoring Gringotts and so they began to harass me," Arthur replied as he looked around the room. There were marks worn into every surface he could see. Even the few dishes that were being spelled clean no longer had any design on them. His eyes narrowed when he saw a potion vial on the counter.

"I have not been ignoring them. The goblins have been ignoring me. I keep writing them about how they are mistaken about the money. We were gifted that money to help our children, we did not steal it."

"No we did not. You did. There was no 'we' involved when you accepted money from the headmaster. Molly, the bank has told me that if you do not find means to pay back the debt, you will be arrested."

"They can't arrest me when I have done nothing wrong. I don't understand why you believe in the lies Harry said, but hopefully soon that will all be fixed."

"Molly, what have you planned?" Arthur widened his eyes as he took in his wife's words. 

"Nothing, but I know once Harry spends time with Ginny he'll realize the mistakes he has made," she replied as she bustled into the sitting room to check on sweater that she spelled to continue while she finished the potion. Molly sat down and took up the knitting by hand. She had started knitting a new sweater for Harry since he had grown, which she was happy to have that finally happen. Though she would always worry about all of her children eating, not Harry no longer looked like he was going to blow away.

"Molly, you need to stop. I have pledged myself with the Potter house and I can tell you have something planned that would ruin that. And stop with controlling the children. I have known awhile now that Ginny does not want to be with Harry. Its obvious every time she's home."

"I am not ruining anything! It is you! You have left this home and left our family believing in those lies!" Molly shouted at Arthur. She was stunned when Arthur tossed a packet onto her lap. "What is this?"

"The other reason I have come by," Arthur said before turning and leaving the house. It was a hard decision, but with everything that had been happening it was time to break away. There were just some things he could not ignore and stealing from a man who he looked at as a son was too much. And it was obvious that Molly was trying too hard to ensure that Ginny and Harry became married. Molly was not the same woman he had married. He still loved her, she gave him seven beautiful children and he many great memories with her. But he would not condone her recent behavior and he felt he had no room left with Molly's plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a manor hidden in the hills of Wiltshire, Lord Voldemort had called everyone and gathered them in the back garden yet again. He looked out over the balcony at the creatures gathered bellow him with a smile. At the moment they were all too scared and weak to be bothered to fight one another, as the vampires mixed in with the horde of werewolves. Carlyle was standing behind him along with the new werewolf he had appointed to take Greyback's place.

"Begin strengthening them, make sure they know how to fight," Voldemort said without turning away from the crowd bellow him.

"Yes, my lord," the vampire and werewolf say in unison.

"The night you were changed, I said that you would repent for your mistakes. Now it is the time for you to do so," Voldemort addressed. "I want the world to feel crippled and what better way than to do so through children. In five days we will arrive at Hogwarts. You have five days to redeem yourselves. Do not disappoint me again," with that Voldemort left the room to do something, no one knew what he did exactly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some mild violence, slash (which is outlined for those who want to skip it) and mpreg stuff

Everyone was standing in a circle around Harry awaiting instructions on what to do for their training day. Harry seemed to be looking past everyone while he was lost in thought. They all became confused as their alpha began to pace in front of them, but no one dared to interrupt him and his thoughts. No one except for Lucius.

"Alpha?" Lucius addressed formally, averting his gaze when Harry turned around and looked at him.

"Right, sorry," Harry shook himself out of his thoughts before looking at those gathered around him, he cleared his throat before he began. "Right, Remus and Draco you're together for the day. I want you to work on fighting as both wolves and humans. Try shifting while running and back again. You can use wands, but only mild jinxes. No real harm is to be done. Lucius and Severus I have to work with you on another ability," he watched as the four nodded and smiled when he heard a small huff coming from behind where Sirius sat. 

Harry waved for Lucius and Severus to follow him as he walked towards where they usually held their trainings. He erected the training circle before turning to the two vampires. He nicked his fingers on his fangs and called forth his blood weapons. Once the two gladius' came to being, he twirled the two weapons with a flourish like Valerian had taught him.

"The next part of your training will be about blood weapons. Every vampire has the ability to conjure a blood weapon and it is a reflection of that vampires. No two are alike," Harry contemplated that statement for a moment. "Except maybe twins, but I have never met twin vampires so I have no idea."

"What do we need to do?" Lucius asked before Severus decided to make some biting retort.

"I'm going to engage you in a fight and when you feel the instincts, nick your finger. Then focus on calling a weapon forth. I know its not much of an explanation, but its purely instincts," Harry tried to explain. When he first learned, Valerian had not even told him what he would be feeling and just started fighting. "So who wants to begin?"

"Severus?" Lucius turned to his lover with a raised brow. Severus had been wanting to fight against the alpha, but had not be given the opportunity.

Lucius stepped back as Severus walked towards the center facing towards Harry. Harry crouched low to the ground with one gladius posed in front of him and the other behind him, ready for an attack. Severus ran forward, faster than anyone Harry had ever encountered, but he easily blocked each blow with the side of the gladius as a shield. Harry spud around Severus, using his wings to confuse the vampire, before tripping him. Severus laid on the ground dazed as Harry look down at him.

"Severus, you're going to have to do better than that. Think of me as an enemy, not your alpha. Become angry, do whatever you need to, to properly fight me. Do not hold back because of my position. You will never learn that way,"   
Harry was bent over Severus as he spoke to him, but was shocked when the man suddenly grabbed his shirt and flipped him over his prone body onto the ground next to him. He smiled as he tried to get up, but he felt Severus's claws dig into his shoulder holding him down. Harry swung an arm up, catching the forearm of Severus, the vampire withdrawing his hand with a hiss.

Harry was enveloped in darkness and had almost no warning before another body had slammed behind him. He felt strong arms wrap around his torso, crushing his wings. Severus took the opportunity and ran towards the two. He was stopped however when Harry lifted his feet, using Lucius's strength to keep them upright, and kicking Severus back. Harry flicked his wrists, spinning the gladius' around sinking into Lucius's thighs solidly. When released, Harry spun around placing an arm behind Lucius back with the point of a gadius poking at him while the other was poised at the vampire's neck. Harry smirked when Lucius submitted.

"AH!" Harry shouted suddenly when he felt something sharp pierce his wings. He never felt something like that and it hurt, a lot. He saw Lucius still standing in front of him with wide eyes and mouth gaping. Harry looked back at each wing and saw two strange looking daggers imbedded in his wings. The inky look to them told Harry they were blood weapons. He turned around and found Severus, staring him down, lips pulled back in a hiss and eyes glowing in anger.

"Kindly remove them," Harry said in a commanding voice. Severus shook himself, eyes clearing from the uncontrolled anger. Severus carefully pulled out the daggers from the alpha's wings and began to inspect them. "I've never seen a weapon like these. Also you have two, uncommon except for powerful vampires. I'm impressed," Harry said as he looked over his wings looking at the damage.

"I have no idea what type they are. The tapered ends suggest they are excellent for thrusting, as I did, but the recurved blade would also make it useful for slashing or cutting," Severus said in awe. This was what his magic had chosen for him. It was beautiful. The handle had a hooked butt which could be used for blunt attacks and offer a steadier grip, the blade itself curved downward before curving back up, coming to a sharp point.

"They're called Pesh-kabz*," Lucius said from the other side of Harry. The wounds on his legs were shallow, but they stung. The weapons Severus was holding was something he had briefly been made to study. "They were originated by the Persians to pierce mail and other armor worn by soldiers."

"Huh," Harry grunted. "Well Severus, go acquaint yourself with them. Lucius, you still need to find yours," That was all the warning Lucius had before Harry swung at him. Lucius ducked in time and moved behind Harry. Harry turned ready to lunge after the vampire, but stopped short when he came face to face with the point end of a double-edged rapier. He smiled as he looked up Lucius's arm holding the weapon. It seemed really fitting of the man who was once a strong and aristocratic pureblooded wizard, but now vampire. "Well done, Lucius."

Lucius lowered his weapon from the alpha's face before Harry felt challenged. He looked over the long rapier, it felt comfortable in his hand and he did not think he would have to spend much time mastering it. His father and grandfather had him learn fencing and so he was well accustomed to the weapon. It held the same inky look as did Harry's and Severus', but the hilt was extremely unique. It looked like ribbons were surrounding his hand, but ended in points towards his wrist. If someone had ever managed to take his weapon, they would surely be cut by the hilt. 

"Harry!" all three men looked up when they heard Draco call Harry's name. He quickly dropped the circle and ran to Draco, worried something had happened because of the almost panicked expression on his mate's face. He went to wrap his arms around Draco when his mate ducked under his arms and stood behind him. He let out an 'oomph' sound as he felt Draco push him onto the ground and pulled at his wings. "What in Merlin's name happened? You're bleeding! Do you need to feed?"

"Draco, I'm fine," Harry said as he let Draco continue his inspection of the damaged wings. He could already feel the wounds starting to knit together and the bleeding was stopping. But his mate would want to make sure Harry was fine. He glared at Remus who was trying to stifle the quiet giggles.

"No, you're not. This just proves you are not invincible Harry. Who did this to you? Doesn't matter, let's go clean this up and then you are feeding. I don't care if its only Monday, you are going to feed," Draco said as he pulled on Harry's hand to get him to stand up. Before marching his mate up to the castle.

"Draco, I said I'm fine. Its already healing," Harry said as Draco pushed him onto the bed. He just sighed and let his mate continue. Draco climbed up onto the bed behind Harry and summoned a wet cloth before he began wiping blood away. Harry opened his arms as Draco slid onto his lap, tilting his head back. Even though he was fine, how could he deny his mate who was presenting himself like this. Harry quickly descended upon Draco's neck, licking and biting until he reached the mating mark. He bit down on the mark and began sucking at it as he thrust his hips up into Draco's quickly growing erection. 

"Harry," came a breathy moan, as Draco tangled his fingers into Harry's hair. "To many clothes," Draco moaned into Harry's ear. He smirked as he felt his mate shiver.

"We've had a hard day training. How about a shower?" Harry barely waited for Draco's response before stood up, cradling Draco to his chest as he moved to the bathroom. Becoming impatient, Harry just vanished their clothes and started up the shower. They both hissed as Harry stepped into the cold water, cooling down their heated bodies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus and Sirius walked up to their rooms shortly after Harry and Draco left. On the way, they were discussing how the training went for the werewolf and how comfortable Remus now seemed to be with the wolf side of him. Sirius was happy to see his mate so carefree now, it always hurt to see his mate seem so weak from denying himself the connection. Now that it was no longer a problem, Remus had flourished under the care of a proper alpha. Remus had filled out more and the streaks of grey in his hair was no more, returning to the once beautiful dark blond hair he had back in school. Sirius seemed to always drool as he watched his mate, like he was constantly on the hunt. It did not help that the pregnancy was making him randy all the time recently. Even now as they walked up the stairs, Remus was in front of Sirius and he felt himself become hard as he watched the moving muscles of his mates backside, his shirt clinging to him from the sweat of today's training. When they were about to enter their rooms, Sirius grabbed Remus's arm and turned him around roughly.

~~~~slash~~~~~

"Sirius, what-" Remus was cut off by the hot mouth that had descended onto his own. He growled when he felt the quick tongue enter his mouth coaxing his tongue to respond. Remus slid his hands down Sirius's thighs before lifting him up and wrapping his mate's strong legs around his waist. He turned and pushed Sirius against the door, that was still closed, as he plundered the animagus's mouth. He nearly chuckled when Sirius gave a desperate whine when he tried to rub against Remus, but his slightly swollen belly got in the way. Tugging his mate close, he reached around and opened the door quickly heading for their bed as they stripped themselves of clothes along the way.

Remus sat down on the bed with Sirius still in his arms, rather than doing what he really wanted to do which was throwing his mate down on the bed, sending him sprawling. Instead he laid back, with a hand on the back of Sirius's head pulling him down to continue the very heated kiss. Gripping his mate's thighs again, Remus pulled Sirius further up his body and thrust his hips up so the tip of his prick teased his mate's backside, pulling a low moan from Sirius.

"Moony, fuck me," Sirius mumbled against Remus's lips. He raked his fingernails across the werewolf's chest, grinning at the rumbling growl. He became breathless when he looked up and saw golden eyes looking at him rather than the usual hazel.

"Lift up," came a husky grunt from the werewolf. Sirius did as he was told and sat higher up on his knees. He moaned as Moony reached a hand down and tugged on his prick a few times before moving past the aching member. Sirius's back arched as he felt two fingers push in, his orifice greedily taking in the two fingers. "You're open already," Moony said as a statement, but Sirius responded to him anyway.

"Watching you earlier, I had to take a break," Sirius chuckled as Moony growled in appreciation as he pushed back on those fingers as he felt another one being added. He tried to follow the fingers as they left him, leaving him feeling empty. Until he felt the blunt head of his mate's prick teasing his entrance. 

"Sit," Moony smirked at the command he gave his mate.

"I resent that," Sirius said before quickly descending all the way down on his mate, moaning at the sound of flesh against flesh and the feeling of being complete with his mate. This was bliss for Sirius as he started moving his hips in circles on top of Remus, teasing his mate. He gasped as Remus gripped his hips, lifting him slightly before pulling his own hips up to meet Sirius. He lifted up higher and sat down hard, both calling out to each other, Sirius placed his hands on Remus's stomach. "Stay."

Remus smirked at the command. He had no intention of staying. To prove he wouldn't, Remus lifted up Sirius completely and turning him around. Sirius moaned at being man-handled by his mate as he braced his arms on the headboard and spread his legs in invitation for the werewolf. He was not displeased as Remus plunged deep into his cavity. Remus gripped his hips hard to prevent him from moving before pulling back and snapping his own hips forward. He continued with the hard movement as he hit Sirius's prostate on every thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sirius called out in time with each of Remus's thrusts. With how worked up he had been lately, he knew that he would not last long without even needing to be touched. Wanting Remus to finish with him, Sirius contracted his muscles so they gripped and massaged his mate. He knew it was working as Remus draped himself across Sirius's back and began nibbling along his neck and mark. "Remus!" Sirius shouted as he came hard, not expecting the orgasm as he was worried about pleasuring his mate.

"Sirius," Remus groaned as he emptied himself into his mate. He normally lasted much longer, but the way Sirius was clenching his muscles had him quickly moving to his release. He gave a final lick to the mating mark before pulling out of his mate gently. He leaned against the headboard propped up on pillows, pulling Sirius down and laying him across his chest. Remus began running fingers up and down Sirius back. "You alright?"

~~~~~end slash~~~~~

"Bloody fantastic," Sirius responded, causing Remus to chuckle. He began to drift asleep when an odd sensation woke him up. Sirius did not move, but simply concentrated on his being, trying to figure out what exactly he felt. When nothing happened again, he started to fall asleep once more. But was woken again when it felt like something was poking his stomach, the really odd part was that it felt like the poke was coming from inside of him. He looked down at the offending area that seemed to be keeping him awake. What he saw startled him more than anything and he jumped up out of Remus's arms.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked, confused as to what could have frightened his mate.

"Didn't you feel it?" Sirius whispered, as if whatever it was could hear him.

"Feel what?"

"Here," Sirius reached over and grabbed one of Remus's hands and brought it to his stomach. He concentrated to try to predict where the next movement might come from. He moved the hand slightly to the left, just in time to feel another poke. He looked up at Remus and saw him staring wide eyed at his stomach He put his other hand on Sirius, easily covering the entire space with his large hands.

"Was that-?" Remus broke off as he looked up his mate who was watching him with fear and joy in his eyes. It was an odd mixture of emotions, but it answered his question.

"I think so," Sirius yet again whispered. He laughed as Remus bent down and put his ear up against him. "She can't speak to you, you know."

"Shut up," of course he knew their child could not speak, but if he listened carefully he could actually hear the small movements. At this moment, he was very thankful for his superior hearing. He pulled away from his pup and looked up at Sirius. "We should go to Harry while she's still active."

"Yes!" Sirius quickly got up from the bed, ignoring the small burn from the intense sex, and hastily put on a robe before leaving their rooms. He ran down the hall to where Harry and Draco's rooms were and entered the sitting room before making his way to the bedroom door, and began banging on it. "Harry! Harry get out here!"

"Sirius, stop. You're going to make him panic," Remus said as he tried to hold back his laughter at his now excitable mate. He lost the battle however when Harry suddenly opened the door, dripping wet and completely naked. He held onto a chair as he doubled over in his laughter.

"Harry! You're naked!" Sirius yelled out, which only renewed Remus's laughter

"I was in the shower. What's wrong? Why were you banging on the door?" Harry was panicking at the urgency he heard in Sirius's voice, but was slightly angry that Remus was loosing himself laughing. He looked behind him as Draco handed him a robe to put on, which he quickly did before stepping out of the room and closing the door so Draco could dress in privacy.

"Nothing's wrong, but you need to feel this," Sirius said as he grabbed one of Harry's hands and placed it on his stomach. He waved his hand at Harry to shut up when he tried to talk, not wanting to loose his concentration as he tried to find the movement of his daughter. He found it when Harry suddenly gasped.

"When did this start? Oh my, she's moving quite a bit. This is amazing you guys," Harry said as he looked between the two parents-to-be. He reflected the joy and love he saw in each man's eyes. "Draco, come here!" he called out.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he walked out in pajamas.

"Give me your hand," Harry reached behind him and pulled forward the hand Draco gave him and placed it on Sirius's stomach where he felt the movement. He smiled at the squeal of delight that came from Draco, which he knew his mate would deny ever doing.

"I just felt it a few minutes ago. Scared the hell out of me," Sirius said as he smiled at the alpha pair's excitement about the movement of his pup.

"Well congratulations. I'd say go celebrate, but it seems you already have," Harry laughed as Sirius beamed at him while Remus blushed. "Go rest and just be together."

Both men nodded before leaving. Harry held Draco to him as he watched the two leave. It was exciting to know how well the pup was doing and was growing, his pack would be becoming bigger and it was amazing. He kissed Draco on the top of his head before turning back into their bedroom to get dressed before going to dinner. He was in the closet when he heard Draco call out to him.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" he stepped back into the room with his clothes in hand and began to dress as he waited for Draco to ask whatever was on his mind.

"When are we going to have pups of our own?" The question shocked Harry so much, he lost all of his grace and tripped while putting on pants and fell to the floor.

"You want to have pups?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want any. I've always wanted at least two children. Growing up as a lonely child made me to want not to do that to any future children I have," Draco spoke softly, confessing his desires. He was unsure of how Harry would react because of the way he acted to just the question about having children. He turned away from Harry, not wanting to look at him in case he rejected the idea of them having more than one child. Draco tensed when he felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist.

"I have always wanted a large family because of not having a true one growing up. We'll have pups as soon as we can, it takes time," Harry said softly as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You would think I might be already. I mean, I already had a small heat, shouldn't I be more fertile while in a heat?"

"Not necessarily. It could be one of us or both of our bodies are someway preventing you getting pregnant because of the danger we are still in. Voldemort is a very real threat and you becoming pregnant with that threat around is not good."

"But Remus and Sirius are having a pup," Draco tried to see the reason Harry gave him. It made sense, but why did that not work for the other werewolf couple.

"They've been trying for years and had actually given up on the thought of having a pup of their own. And when they thought I was gone, their bodies gave them a pup to help them heal," Harry knew Draco was happy for Remus and Sirius and was becoming closer to Sirius because of being a submissive as well, but Harry could sense the small jealously that Draco felt.

"Oh," Draco whispered, lost in thought.

"We will have pups one day. And I will give you as many as you're willing to carry," Harry said as he hugged Draco closer to his body and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"How about five?" Draco thought aloud.

"Five? Why five?"

"Well one for each lordship. And if our first born is a boy, he can be your successor for the pack, the second can be given the Peverell inheritance, then Gryffindor, Malfoy and lastly Potter. That way each one has something."

"If you want five, then we will have five. It does not matter, as long as we're together," Harry said giving Draco a gentle kiss before leading him out of the room to go for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **: For a description on the Pesh-kabz, please visit this site.
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pesh-kabz


	31. chapter 31

The next day Harry decided he wanted to start having the others train as a unit. They had been training a few weeks together now and knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. Harry knew some, but not as well because he did not get fully involved with the training unless introducing them to a new technique or to just give helpful hints. This would become handy in the battle, which he had a feeling would be coming soon. Harry was finally going to be part of the training today. He wanted to the four of them, Sirius of course would be sitting on the sidelines, to work together to try to best him. It would give each a chance to challenge their alpha, but to also learn how to work together. He was even enlisting the help of the Twins, offering up more challenges to his small pack and making it more real to how it would be during the battle. He was going to have the twins hidden, but firing off mild curses to try to distract the group. He had the help of his house elves to transform the field at the back of the property into somewhat of a obstacle test. There were broken down walls, rocks everywhere, trees circling the area, large mud pits. The elves even helped him create an enchanted dome over the area so they could create different weather scenarios such as night time, or during a storm. 

Harry was already sitting at the head of the table when the others started trickling in and he faintly heard the sound of someone being portkeyed into the entrance hall. He waited until everyone sat down, including the twins who were seated on the side with Remus and Sirius, before he looked at everyone to begin speaking.

"Today, we're changing things up a bit. I've mentioned this before and the twins agree with what they've heard at Order meetings. The battle will most likely be soon. So to prepare for that, the four of you will now be working as a unit," Harry watched with a heavy heart as everyone began to look uncomfortable at the proclamation that they would be fighting soon, but it could not be helped.

"I have an arena set up in the field at the back of the property where we will be conducting training from now on. You will four will try to best me," Harry was cutoff at the sounds of protests from everyone, except Severus naturally. The vampire did respect his alpha, but any chance to fight him was a welcome one. Harry held up one hand asking for silence. "The four of you know each other's weaknesses and strengths. Yes, I have worked with you, but not as much as you have worked with yourselves. This way, if you see I'm about to exploit one of your weaknesses someone else can protect that person. Also the Fred and George here will be adding to the difficulty. They will be hidden in the arena, but will be firing off mild curses to distract you. Any questions?"

"Wands or no wands?" Remus asked. He was not sure about this new plan, but he could see behind the reasoning that Harry had for the new training.

"Feel free to use them."

"You said the twins will be using mild curses, should we equally be as mild?" asked Lucius.

"Not towards me. If you see Fred or George, feel free to stun or disarm them only. But when fighting me, give me everything you have because I won't be holding back. None of you will properly learn if we do so."

"When do we start?" Draco asked next. He was excited and nervous to start this. Excited because he would finally show what he had learned, but he was nervous because he did not want to hurt his mate nor did he want to see anyone else hurt Harry.

"After lunch. The twins and I have some things to discuss. If any of you need me, we'll be in the study," Harry said before standing up. He motioned for the twins to follow him. Once they were inside the study, Harry sat in the chair behind his desk while the twins sat opposite of him. "So what I can I do for you two?"

"Well its like this Harry-"

"None of the family really supports us-"

"Except for Charlie-"

"And you of course-"

"Of course, so we were wondering-"

"If we might be-"

"Allowed to live here," Fred and George ended in unison. Harry thought about what they were asking him. If the pack grew he would need to make sure they would be safe amongst both werewolves and vampires, because even with a good, strong alpha like himself, there was always a risk of them becoming infected. On the other hand it might do some good with the law changes he was hoping to pass. They could vouch for the pack and show memories of them being safe while living with at the castle.

"Two conditions. One, you must stay within the castle during hunts and full moons. I cannot risk you two becoming infected while you are here. Two, you will continue with your work at WWW and keep the money in a vault for any of your future children. You will not need to pay me to stay here. You two are family and so you will be treated that way. Is that understood?" Harry said, pinning the two red-heads with a stare.

"Yes," they said in unison once more, grinning. Having talked with Harry and the others about the castle, they knew they would have the room to work on all of their products. Yes they had the shop and the flat above it to work, but it got cramped sometimes when trying to work on new products.

"And you two can be of great help if you live here," Harry said off-handedly, watching with silent amusement as their faces lit up. "We're working on changing vampire and werewolf laws. You two are human and staying with us, can provide memories of how you are treated here and can vouch for each creature's behavior."

"Fantastic," Fred and George said. Just then there was a knock at the door. Harry called whoever it was in. The twins watched as Remus and Severus walked into the study, both were holding books. The twins took their leave and decided to move out to the training area to make sure everything was setup and ready to go.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Harry asked as the two sat down in the seats across from him.

"We have come to give you the books that you had requested," Severus said as he placed the books he held and Remus placed his own onto the desk.

"Excellent you two. We can now send these in to get published," Harry said as he placed the books off to the side so he could send them out. "Remus I had a question."

"Yes, Harry?" Remus asked confused. He was curious though as to what the alpha could want.

"I was wondering if Madam Pomfrey has any records of any scans while you had been on the wolfsbane potion? Severus can run a diagnostic scan on you know and we can use the difference in health to get the wolfsbane potion disbanded if we can prove that it causes more harm than good."

"She might, we would definitely have to ask her," Remus was excited. If in fact they could prove that the wolfsbane potion does more than not, it would be the first step in the right direction to helping werewolves. He looked over to Severus, silently questioning if he would be willing to cast the scan.

"I would be able to conduct the scan," Severus said without having to look at the werewolf that was sitting next to him, knowing what it was he was asking.

"Good. Remus, or Severus, I was wondering if there is anyway to prove that you were more aggressive while also on the wolfsbane than what you are now?"

"I don't think so," Remus replied, his eyes going to the floor as he tried to think of a way to show how aggressive he had been.

"Its alright. We have enough now to take the first step in the right direction to get the laws changed," Harry looked up as another person knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Harry, I have those drafts done for you to look over before you take them to the ministry tomorrow," Lucius walked in, head buried in a pamphlet of documents unknowing of the company that was already gathered in the study.

"Could this day get any better? Thank you Lucius. While you're here, I'll give you all the news. The twins will become a permanent part of the castle. They are willing to provide testimony of their stay here to help influence others into our favor."

The three men before him approved of this plan and talked further until it was lunch time. Everyone sat in their self-appointed seating, but there was not much conversation in anticipation in the upcoming training. When they were all done, they made their way done to the back field that Harry had indicated for their training. Sirius sat down at the small table and chair that had been placed for him behind protective barriers so he could watch the training safely. Harry smirked as he watched the other four sniff and look around, trying to find where the twins were hidden behind the tree line.

"You won't find them. Not only do they have disillusionment charms on them, but they have been down here already spreading their scent around the whole area. Even though they have been given instructions to not use anything stronger than mild hexes, I want you four to give everything you have. There is no holding back and nor will I. The twins and Sirius know healing spells and Severus has brewed potions in advance if we need them. Do not be afraid to hurt me. If you can hurt me, then you will most definitely be able to take down Death Eaters and the starved creatures that Voldemort has created. I will leave the circle for a bit so you have time to strategize your attack and to place yourselves where you want in the arena and then I will come back. You do not have to wait until I reach the middle to begin."

 

Harry left the arena and stood waiting outside of the wards for ten minutes. While he was waiting he watched his group in the center talking, possibly even arguing. When they seemed to have reached a decision, everyone split and hid. He wanted to make this as difficult as he could so he gathered the shadows within the arena, not making it completely dark, but dark enough it would make things a bit difficult. He knew he had caught them by surprise when no attack came towards him and he stood waiting in the center. 

He turned towards a soft rustling behind him and he became confused when there was no one behind him. Harry turned his head to the side as he watched a spell blast through the air towards one of the fallen walls. He smirked, apparently there was someone behind there. Harry ran towards the wall completely silent. He turned into his wolf form and stuck low to the ground as he walked around the corner. He was confused yet again when no one was there. The soft rustling he heard earlier happened again and he turned quickly. There on the ground lay a dark grey snake. Harry tilted his head before turning away and going in search of someone. Little did he know that the snake turned into a person, pointing their wand at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry stood still as he looked at the deadly rapier in front of him. He could sense Severus behind him poised for an attack, and Remus and Draco on either side of him snarling ready to pounce. They all stood panting, too much adrenaline rushing through their veins to register wounds. Harry knew the training was over for the day and he could not help, but look at his pack with pride. They had done very well and if he truly wanted to continue and push them even further, he was not sure if he would win. He could not believe how strong they had become. Yes he watched over their training, but he had never been a real active part in it and he knew that whoever went up against them would loose.

"Well done," Harry said announcing that the training was over for the day. They had been fighting for a few hours and they were all exhausted. He watched with amusement when both Remus and Draco huffed and flopped onto the ground. Lucius and Severus were smirking as they released their blood weapons. Harry turned and waved for the twins and Sirius to enter to begin helping the others heal. He sat on the ground and shook his head at George who tried to give him a potion.

"Harry, you're injured as well," George tried to reason with the stubborn alpha. Harry had always been stubborn in school, but at least he knew when to take a potion to heal.

"Heal them first, they're what really matter," Harry responded as he watched the giddy faces of his pack even through the grimaces. "That is why we're doing this. To give them a reason to be happy."

"And they won't be happy if they know they're alpha is still injured. Harry just take the damn potion," George said pushing the potion vial into Harry's face. He laughed as Harry looked like he had been accosted, but drank the potion anyhow. "Thank you. The wolves would have my head if you didn't listen."

"No," Harry chuckled. "One wolf in particular would have had my head. Go clean yourself up, even though you're not injured you still look like a mess." Harry watched as George left and most of the others began picking themselves up and moving towards the castle. Harry looked up from his spot on the ground when he heard Sirius walk up to him.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" the pregnant man asked.

"I think we can actually pull this off," Harry said.

"Of course we can," Sirius said confidently. He ruffled Harry's hair before walking towards his mate.


	32. chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has slash, its outlined for those who want to skip it.

It was now Thursday and Harry wanted to give the pack a break. They had trained all day long yesterday and tomorrow was going to be the bonding ceremony. It was nice as Harry watched his pack slowly eat and enjoy their breakfast for once instead of the hurried eating everyone had developed to get in extra time training. He sat back in his chair at the head of the table sipping his coffee and just gazed at each person with a light smile in his face. He looked to his right when he heard an elf pop into the room next to him, arching an eyebrow as the elf placed a basket of muffins and such onto the table. It obviously did not come from his kitchen as the elves had brought out of the food they had prepared and left everyone alone until they were finished. He looked up when he heard the twins make a surprised noise.

"Yes?" Harry asked the twins as they looked up the table and stared at the basket with interest mixed heavily with confusion.

"That's mum's cooking," George supplied as Fred brought a hand up and began scratching at his chin, trying to understand what his mother would send to Harry and how it got to Harry.

"When did this get here?" Harry asked the elf just as it was about to pop out of the room.

"I is unsure my Lord. I was cleaning in the entrance hall and it sitting there. I brought's it here to be eaten since there be muffins in the basket," the elf explained, looking up at his Lord with wide eyes thinking he had done something wrong.

"Who collected the post today?" Harry asked.

"That be Mopsy, my Lord."

"Thank you, you may return to your other duties," Harry waited until the elf popped away before calling out to Mopsy. When the elf appeared, Harry turned to it. "When did this basket arrive Mopsy?"

"This morning with the other post, my Lord. I placed it in the hall like one does with a bowl of fruit," the elf said nervously.

"And it got through the wards?" Harry watched as the elf nodded his large head. Harry dismissed the elf and looked at the somewhat mysterious basket. He sniffed at the basket, but all he could smell were those of the basket's contents and something he might have distinguished as the Burrow. There was something else there, but he was unsure of what it could be. He looked up and met eyes with Severus. "Severus come here please and try to identify what I am smelling."

"Certainly," Severus said ass he gracefully stood and walked around the table and standing next to his alpha. He bent over the basket and started to sniff at it. His eyebrows bunched as he got the scent of some type of potion, but he was unsure of which food contained the potion. Using magic, Severus began removing the items that did not contain a potion. When there only seemed to be a muffin and a few other pastries, was when Severus could smell the potion stronger. He sucked in a breath when he caught the smell. "Alpha do not touch these or let Draco do so."

"What is it Severus?" Harry questioned. Severus rarely called him alpha like that and knew it had to be serious. He moved closer to Severus and could smell the potion, but he did not recognize it. 

"A very dark, illegal potion. A type of love potion to be more exact. This potion in particular would have severed the bond between you and Draco. If Draco would have consumed it, the only affect would be the severed bond. If you had done so, it would have been more detrimental. I believe this has been tailored to specifically you and Ginerva Weasley." Everyone in the room sucked in their breath and turned their gazes to their alpha, who was staring at the offending food with such a dark, loathing look that they were surprised none of it had been destroyed.

"Would she have been capable of brewing this potion?" Harry asked through his teeth as his jaw clenched even tighter with every passing moment.

"Miss Weasley? No. But Molly Weasley, I do believe so. She is a mother who raised seven children. She would have become quite proficient in potion making for different maladies that may have affected the children," Severus replied. He winced and stepped back as he felt Harry's magic lash out in angry spikes. He averted his eyes as Harry pushed himself away from the table and stood up.

"Put that under a preservation charm and store it. Once I have the time, we will be going to the Ministry with this and going to the head of the DMLE*. Now if you'll excuse me," Harry said before walking into the kitchen and through the back door that faced the woods. He shifted and began running, he pushed himself as hard as he could to work off his anger.

"That fucking bitch!" Draco roared as he up-ended his own seat as he stood. Everyone looked at him with shock at his outburst. He slammed his fists into the table causing the others to jump. With his head bent, he spoke to everyone. "Go about what you all had planned for this day. I am sorry about the outburst and will go attend to our Alpha." Everyone watched as Draco walked calmly towards the kitchen to follow after Harry.

Severus waved his wand as he put the food under preservation charms and sent them to the potions lab where nobody, but himself went. He turned his head as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and saw Lucius standing next to him. They stood like that for a moment just gazing at one another before Severus nodded and both left towards the stairs, stuck in their own silent conversation that no one else was privy to.

Remus and Sirius watched as the two vampires left the room, smirking knowing what exactly the two were going to be doing. Remus stood and held out a hand to his mate. "Shall we take a page from their book?" Sirius laughed as he placed his hand in Remus's and allowed the werewolf to pull him towards their bedroom.

The twins only laughed at the couples before standing up to head for the large library to do research for new products.

~~~~~~~~~~slash~~~~~~~~~~~~

It did not take long for Lucius and Severus to reach their bedroom and quickly divested each other of their clothing. Lucius engaged Severus in a heated kiss while pushing the man backwards towards their bed. However, before the darker man's legs hit the bed, Lucius broke the kiss and roughly turned his lover around facing the bed. He smirked at the gasp Severus released as he kneeled down onto the bed clearing understanding what the older vampire wanted of him. 

Lucius ran a single finger down Severus's back following his spine. His finger trailed down between Severus's cheeks. He watched as Severus tried to push back onto his finger, but Lucius put a hand on his hips to still the movements. His finger continued its path past his lover's entrance and began teasing the sac that hung heavily. He brought his whole hand to it and gave a gentle squeeze, reveling in the low moan that came from the dark vampire. Pulling away, Lucius chuckled as Severus tried to follow his hand. He summoned some lube to his hand before going back in between his lover's cheeks. He circled one finger around the flickering hole before pushing in. Instead of waiting for Severus to get used to the small intrusion, Lucius pushed his finger all the way in before pulling it back out quickly.

Severus let out a low groan as he felt his lover continue to push the single finger into his body. He gasped as he felt Lucius's other hand caress his hip. Usually he kept hold of Severus in a bruising grasp, but this was different. The touch was barely there and sent small shocks through his body at the newness of the sensation. It contrasted beautifully with the sharp jolt when Lucius suddenly crooked his finger and stroked his prostate. Severus pushed back against Lucius as the blond added another finger and began to scissor them to stretch Severus further, while Lucius brushed his other hand down Severus's leg and back towards his hip and across his stomach. Severus was unsure of what to feel. There were light soothing touches moving constantly while long fingers battered his prostate. 

Severus groaned at the loss of fingers as Lucius pulled away from him, but the blond only directed him towards the center of the bed before crawling behind the dark vampire. Lucius slicked up his prick with some lube before positioning himself behind Severus, who was still on his hands and knees. Both men released low moans as Lucius entered his lover and pushed in all the way. While waiting for his lover to adjust, Lucius leaned forward and began placing gentle kisses along the pale back. He gasped when he felt Severus's hips wiggle beneath him, teasing his prick.

"Move Lucius," Severus whispered. He was almost afraid of saying anything else. He enjoyed the gentle treatment Lucius was giving him, but it struck fear of whatever emotions they were bringing up. He hissed in pleasure as Lucius pulled back almost completely before entering him again. It was not hard or extremely fast, but it so different and new that it heightened his pleasure. He released breathy moans and quiet gasps as Lucius continued his movement. His breath caught as his lover wrapped his arms around Severus's chest in a strong embrace.

"Lean back Severus," Lucius whispered in Severus's ear. He tugged at his lover, pulling him back against his chest as he sat back on his heels effectively creating a seat for Severus. Severus gasped at the deeper feeling of Lucius inside of him and also at the emotion of being held like this brought. He reached back one arm grasping at whatever part of Lucius he could hold onto while twining the fingers of his other hand with one of Lucius's that was still wrapped around his chest. He turned his head and began to kiss Lucius passionately as the blond began thrusting up into Severus. Lucius pulled back from the kiss, but kept thrusting upwards. He stared into Severus's black eyes who stared back into his own. "Beautiful," Lucius murmured.

Severus gasped upon seeing the truth and sincerity in Lucius's eyes. This vampire, this gorgeous vampire thought he was beautiful? Severus felt his orgasm approaching and usually he would become hurried for his release, this time however he allowed it to come upon him in gentle waves. He followed Lucius's thrusts and continued to hold onto the blond as he peppered Severus's face with kisses and words of endearment. Lucius groaned as he felt Severus grip his prick while he came without being touched at all. The blond thrust up two more times before following his lover into bliss. Lucius continued with the kisses as both gained control over their breathing, Severus still holding on like he was afraid to fall.

~~~~~end slash~~~~ 

Lucius helped Severus off his lap and both laid down against the mountain of pillows. Lucius guided Severus to his side facing away from him and pulled him tightly against his chest and held him there. He nuzzled into Severus's neck when he felt the man tighten his arms around Lucius's. Lucius was curious by this action. Sure they have held each other before, but now it seemed that Severus was seeking comfort. For what though, Lucius was not sure.

"Are you alright Severus?" Lucius asks. He gives a reassuring kiss to Severus's cheek, hoping to coax the man into talking.

"Just.." Severus trails off as he gathers his thoughts. "Enjoying the moments here while they last."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have never pictured myself surviving this war. Between two masters and now turning into a vampire. I'll be lucky if I survive both Dumbledore and Voldemort and if I do, I will certainly be executed for being a Death Eater and my current status will not help at all, regardless of how much Harry can help," Severus explained. Lucius however, did not want his lover to think he would not continue to live. They had all trained hard so they can survive, but Lucius's feelings had been growing lately and he did not like the fear he got when he thought about loosing Severus. Lucius propped himself up and turned the dark man towards him. Severus would not meet his eyes, but it actually made it easier for what he was about to say.

"Severus that is not true. You know Harry will keep us safe from the public and also we have all trained hard to ensure our survival in the upcoming battle. Severus, when I think of you not surviving, it makes me want to not survive either. I wouldn't be able to continue without you," Lucius reaches out a hand and tilts Severus's face up so their eyes meet. He leans down and presses a gentle kiss to the thin lips. "I love you Severus."

"How could anyone love me? You are delusional Lucius," Severus sneers. He was unsure of what he felt for Lucius and he could not believe that the blond felt anything on that level about him. He was shocked however, when Lucius kissed him again.

"Not just anyone can love you Severus. Your personality will not allow it, but it will allow me to love you," Lucius said before laying back down on the bed and pulling Severus flush against his body and holding him tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile across the hall, Sirius was laying in bed with a book leaning against the headboard with a mountain of pillows around him. Sirius had always been a pillow-hog, but as his belly started getting bigger pillows started disappearing in other places. His back did not hurt yet, but he knew what was to come because of the beginning of an ache in his lower back. It was still hard to believe that he was almost 5 months pregnant after having given up long ago on having his own child. But here he was enjoying a good book while his daughter began to move around. It wasn't uncomfortable yet, he rather enjoyed the feeling of his baby moving inside of him, it meant she was healthy. Sirius placed one hand in the spot his daughter seemed to be favoring today.

"She bothering you?" Sirius looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway between their bathroom and bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He took his time responding by appreciating his mostly naked mate. He began with the towel that looked as though it was barely tied dangerously low around his waist. His chest was still flush from the heat of the shower with droplets of water running down across hard muscles. Sirius finally managed to look up his mate's face who was smirking at him knowing that Sirius was leering.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not really," Remus chuckled as he walked over to their closet for some pajamas. "And to answer your question, no she is not bothering me. She's just moving around a bit, I was actually enjoying it."

"Is she still active?" Remus asked as he made his way towards the bed. When Sirius gave a noise of affirmation, Remus climbed onto their bed, laying down so his head was next to the growing baby bump. He pressed his ear against where his daughter was and listened to her movements. Remus could not believe that they were having a girl. It would not have mattered either way, but he was excited about having a little girl that looked like Sirius. Remus's favorite past time was now laying in bed with Sirius, who would read a book or just take a nap, while he laid down next to Sirius's bump either talking to it or just listening to his daughter move about.

"Do you think she'll be like you?" Sirius asked. He had been wondering for awhile if their daughter would be born a werewolf or not. It did not particularly matter because of having an alpha, it would not be seen as a curse, but he would like to be prepared if she was a werewolf.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask Harry," Remus replied. His former self would have been terrified at the idea of his child being a werewolf as well, but now he hoped she was. She would be stronger and have more protection if she carried the werewolf genes. Remus looked up when he heard a faint sniffling above him. "Sirius?"

"What if you don't get to meet her?" Sirius whispered.

"What do you mean? Of course I will."

"Well the battle is coming up and I have to stay here. What if you don't come back to us? I don't know how to raise a child and I can't do it by myself. She's going to need you too. I'll need you," Sirius looked away as tears began falling down his face and he angrily wiped them away.

"Oh Sirius," Remus got up and moved up on the bed and gathered Sirius in his arms. "Never think that, of course I will come back. Nothing is going to happen to me, know why?"

"Remus you can't say that. Of course something could happen to you!"

"Sirius, look at me," Remus gripped Sirius's chin and looked into his mate's eyes. "How could I die when I don't even have my heart?"

"Gods, you're cheesy," Sirius laughed.

"Ah, but you still want to be with me," Remus chuckled before bringing Sirius in for a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry was woken by a soft knocking at his door. He carefully unwrapped Draco's arms and legs from his body as he went to answer it. He smiled when he heard Draco mumble in his sleep and when he turned around to see if his mate was waking, he just wanted to crawl back into bed when he saw Draco grab a bunch of pillows and sleepily arranged them to match Harry. He quietly exited their bedroom and answered the door to their private sitting area. He beamed at Sirius who looked half asleep still, but was obviously excited.

"Ready to go pup?" Although Harry was technically their alpha, Sirius was the only one who still called Harry 'pup'. His reason was he was still older than Harry and had the right to call him whatever pleased Sirius. Harry never argued it, in case he unleashed a pregnancy induced tantrum.

"Everything ready?" Harry asked. Sirius and Lucius had taken over the preparations for today and told Harry they would come for him and Draco when they were about to start. Which actually was about two hours before sunrise because Lucius had explained that once Draco was told to dress in the robes Harry had ordered he would need at least two hours to get ready. Sirius was taking Harry to his quarters to get dressed, while Lucius would be going in to wake Draco up and get him dressed.

"Don't worry about anything except getting dressed and remembering your parts for the ceremony," Sirius said as he pushed Harry into his room. Harry sat down in one of the chairs that was in the bedroom while Sirius went hunting in the closet for the bonding robes. Harry had asked for Sirius and Remus to hide his robes while Lucius and Severus were told to hide Draco's robes. 

While Harry was getting showered and dressed, Lucius was making his way into the alpha's rooms. He was slightly apprehensive about entering Harry's rooms without the man there, but he had been assured that nothing would happen except from maybe a tantrum from his son about waking so early. Lucius rolled his eyes as he thought about his son's antics about beauty sleep and the morning regime he went through. He hung the bonding robes onto the door of the closet, before rounding the bed where his son was sleeping. He waved his hand to light all of the lamps in the room and pulled off the duvet. He smirked when his son yelped and actually leapt off the bed.

"What is the meaning behind this?" Draco demanded as he glared at his father. It was clear that Harry was not in the room because he never allowed anyone in the room if he was in here with Draco. He cast a tempus charm and groaned upon seeing the time. "Its four in the morning, why are you waking me so early!?"

"Draco, calm down," Lucius chastised his son. He picked his son off the floor and pushed him towards the bathroom. "We have somewhere very important to go and you need to get ready."

"How important?" Draco asked, he need to know so he could gauge what he needed to do.

"Extremely important, look your absolute best."

"How long do I have?"

"Be ready by six."

"That's only two hours!"

"Then I suggest you get started. I have the robes you need to wear," Lucius cut-off Draco's next rant by actually pushing his son into the bathroom and closing the door. Lucius sat down in a chair and pulled out a book as he waited for his son to come out. It was ten minutes before six when his son emerged out of the bathroom with a dressing robe on. He stood and walked over to wear the bonding robes were hanging and gave them to Draco to get dressed in. "You only have ten minutes, get dressed quickly."

Draco took the robes from his father's arms and looked at them. His eyes widened when he realized just what kind of robes they were. He ran back into the bathroom, where he carefully dressed in the beautiful bonding robes. He was not sure what was happening, but he had an idea of what was about to happen. His hands began to shake with nerves and he cursed himself as he began to fumble with the clasps on his robes. He looked up when he heard Lucius enter the bathroom, and he cursed again when he saw his father looking so calm.

"Your grandfather had to help me as well," Lucius vaguely explained as he helped his son with the clasps he had been struggling with. At his own bonding, he had been nervous for a different reason because he was marrying someone he did not like, let alone love, but his father had come in and had to help him dress. It was one of the few times his father had ever helped him or shown any kind of consideration.

"Father?" Draco asked, hoping Lucius would understand what he was actually asking and would tell him what was going on.

"You shall see," Lucius answered without answering. He offered his son his arm and walked him out of his rooms into the hallway where Severus was waiting. He smirked as he watched his lover bow and offered his arm for Draco to take as well.

"The robes look well on you Draco," Severus said.

"Thank you Severus. But would you please tell me what is going on? Father refuses," Draco whined, but rather than chastise his son again, Lucius just chuckled.

"Ah, but that would ruin the surprise," Severus responded, chuckling lightly as Draco huffed his annoyance. The trio made their down to the gardens without a moment to spare. Instantly Draco lost his breath at the sight of the decorated gazebo that was hidden in the back of the gardens. There were fairy lights dancing around the whole place, even in the trees. Groupings of Anemone flowers for unfading love, Amaryllis for pride, red Camellia for admiration and perfection, Gloxinia for love at first sight, white Heather for protection, Ivy for wedded love, and lastly Lily-of-the-Valley for sweetness and making someone's life complete. 

Having studied the language of flowers, Draco felt his chest surge with an uncertain amount of emotion towards his mate. The flowers may not have fit together and clashed with each other in some places, but it was the meaning behind them that mattered. Draco looked straight ahead after taking in the beauty of the flowers and saw the man of his thoughts standing inside of the gazebo. Harry looked regal as always in the light grey bonding robes, his hair braided down his back and wings rustling in anticipation behind him, his emerald green eyes shone brightly with unshed tears that made Draco shed a few of his own. His father and Severus stopped before the step and each gave him a hug and gently kissed his forehead.

"You have always been like a son to me Draco, and I am so happy to be here for this moment," whispered Severus before he stepped away. Although Lucius and Severus guided him to this point, it was now of his own free will that would take him to step to the awaiting hand of his mate and soon to be bonded husband. Harry then guided him to an altar table that held everything they would need for the bonding ceremony. It was only then that Draco noticed Neville Longbottom, who as head of his house would be able to perform the ceremony.

In the future if one to ask Draco what happened at the ceremony, he would not be able to tell anyone. But he could tell you how he felt. As they said their vows and Harry holding his hand up, Draco felt as if he could never fall. When sharing the chalice of wine, in which they had to add a few drops of their blood, he felt the power of his mate and knew he would always be protected. When they lit their bonding candle, Draco knew his love for his mate would never waver like the unwavering flame the candle held. And when they sealed their bond with a kiss just as the sun peaked over the horizon, he knew that Harry would always be there to chase away the darkness he had been in for most of his life.

Harry just held him close as he released tears of every emotion he ever felt. Tears of happiness over being bonded to his mate. Tears of sadness over the hardships both men had faced in their lives. And tears of frustration knowing that they were about to battle soon. Draco finally had enough of crying and began to calm himself. He looked up to Harry, who had his own tears falling and smiled up at his mate.

"Take me to our bed, Harry," Draco whispered so only Harry heard. He watched amused, as Harry's eyes flashed to the glowing brilliance of his wolf. It was very rarely that Harry's wolf ever broke through like that as it and Harry were very much connected. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders before bending down and scooping his mate up from behind his knees. He was shocked when Draco did not fight him about being picked up, but instead began to snog him with everything he had. They ignored the chuckles and wolf-whistles from everyone as Harry carried his mate up to their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had gathered in the dining room for lunch and began to eat, thinking that Harry and Draco would not show up until at least dinner. They were surprised however when Harry slowly walked into the room in the middle of a yawn while Draco stumbled in after him, blushing as everyone stared at him.

"I'm surprised to see you both here," Remus said somewhat strained as he tried to hold back his laughter. Harry looked like he had that night when he came for some food for Draco and he had bites and scratches all over him, but most of the damage was hidden by the shirt he was wearing. Draco looked like he had trouble walking and had a few of his own bite marks adorning his neck.

"Came for food," Harry replied tiredly as he flopped down into his chair. He opened his arms and allowed Draco to crawl into his lap before he began to summon food onto his plate for himself and Draco. He raised an eyebrow towards his mate in a silent question of what he wanted to eat.

"Something with chocolate," Draco mumbled as he buried his face into Harry's neck with the intention of falling asleep. He grumbled when Harry chuckled, causing him to be jostled by the movement, but perked up when the smell of rich chocolate cake filled his nose. As the alpha pair tucked in to eat as well, easy conversation flowed around the room. It was just the creatures of the house as Neville had to return to Hogwarts for classes and the twins were needed at their shop. However, their peaceful afternoon seemed to be doomed when the twins popped into the dining room both wearing horrified looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Harry demanded upon seeing the twins.

"You have to get to the school right away," George said before looking over to Fred.

"The attack has begun."


	33. chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: descriptions of blood, violence, and character death (not giving away if its minor or major)

Harry had told the others to go ahead of him and meet everyone down on the ground. He apparated to atop of one of the towers, noticing that the wards did not stop him. Harry looked over the grounds and saw the Order and many other witches and wizards who wanted to fight had gathered around the entrance. In the forest he saw birds leaving in a specific pattern along the trees and knew that was where Voldemort's army was coming from. Looking back down at the entrance of the castle he saw a group of redheads draw their wands and point them towards his pack. He growled low in his throat before leaping off the tower. Harry never used his wings much expect for protection, so he hadn't learned how to fly yet with them, but he was able to glide. Being in the air with his wings was a freer feeling than flying on a broom, it was just more natural. Harry landed in front of the gathered small army with the deep, threatening growl, wings spread out behind him. He smirked when everyone backed away from him with a gasp. He felt more than saw Remus step to his right as his beta wolf, Draco stepped up to his left in the position of his mate, and Lucius next to Draco with Severus at his left.

"You will not harm my pack," Harry growled. The others had taken a step back at the hidden warning Harry gave. He turned his gaze towards the gathering of redheads and singled out Molly. "Hello Molly, be prepared to hear from my lawyers after the battle is over."

"Harry dear! What have they done to you? Come here please?" Molly tried to get Harry over to her. Why was the potion not working and why was he still standing with the Malfoys and Snape? She needed to get Harry away from them, it was obvious that they had done something to him.

"This is what I truly am after what happened in the beginning of the summer. Also I will not be coming near you after trying to get me to consume that awful potion you sent to my home. I'm curious as to how you got it past my wards, but that can be taken care of at another time," Harry turned away from Molly and addressed the rest of the gathered wizards and witches. "Now Voldemort's army is composed mostly of werewolves and vampires. Thankfully they have been abused and starved and they should all be relatively weak and also there is no full moon. Try to only incapacitate, kill if it is your last resort."

Harry saw everyone nod except the Weasleys, which he sent a glare towards them. However, they all turned when they sensed a dark presence coming upon them. Many gasped when Voldemort walked into the clearing, red eyes glowing. Harry heard a few go back into the castle when red eyes began appearing through the darkness of the forest, growls seemed to echo around identifying where the werewolves were located. Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder when he felt his mate tense beside him.

"You have no chance at defeating me. Give up now and you may live," they heard the hiss like voice carry across the clearing. Many shivered at the voice and grew fearful. But some raised their heads when they saw Harry Potter take a few steps forward, showing that he was not about to bow down to the threat of Voldemort. It did not matter that he had wings and was surrounded by werewolves and vampires like Voldemort was, they were willing to follow him into battle.

Harry stood still as he waited for the battle to begin. He wanted to wait for Voldemort's side to start first before making a move. He addressed his pack without looking at them. "Get me straight to Voldemort. Stay safe, all of you."

"Yes, alpha," the four chorused together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco and the others were fighting anyone that came near them and their alpha. The blond werewolf quickly risked a glance behind him where Harry was fighting Voldemort still and his heart gave a lurch as he saw Harry get hit by some type of spell. His mate wasn't going down so easily, but it was hard to stay locked in the battle when he knew his mate was getting hurt.

"Draco!" Draco turned at the sound of his name just in time to see an arm reach out to grab him. He jumped to the side and bit into the offending appendage, not caring to see who it belonged to. Releasing the arm, Draco pounced onto the vampire that had made to attack him and used his claws to rip into the chest beneath him. Draco and the others knew Harry wanted to keep alive as many as possible, but with them close to Voldemort and Harry, they knew that only the strongest of vampires and werewolves would be able to get close to them and never held back. Draco's fur was no longer white, there was not even a hint of the original color. It was matted with his own blood and blood from the many he had attacked. He snarled when someone grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up.

"Pay attention. Alpha can handle himself," Draco looked up into the red eyes of Severus, which were glowing from the lust of battle, and he saw what he perceived to be fear in those eyes. Draco gave a whine in apology and Severus let him go. "Good. Now get your head in the battle."

"Well, well. If it isn't the little puppy that cried for mummy and daddy," Draco turned at the voice. He recognized it from the night he was bit by Greyback, it was the vampire that had originally wanted to bite him. Draco snarled and crouched low to the ground prepared to leap at the vampire before him. "Oh and a submissive one at that. I don't usually take beasts to my bed, but a bitch like you should be trained," Carlyle taunted the young werewolf. Draco snarled again in a warning and took a step closer as the vampire looked towards Harry and Voldemort.

"Who knew he would live being bitten by myself and Greyback. A creature like that should be chained, like the night we found him. It’s a shame that Greyback is dead," Draco became curious and had allowed the vampire to speak. He had been hoping that the infamous werewolf would show up eventually to give his 'thanks' for turning him into a werewolf. And now he really wished that the werewolf was alive to get back for what Harry had been put through, but he would go with the next best thing and that was this vampire. 

Draco flicked his tail at his father, who was standing next to him, to grab his attention. He watched as Lucius tried to figure out what his son wanted and saw the vampire that had been ordered to attack Harry. Lucius suddenly knew what his son wanted, by the position of attack he had adopted in front of the vampire. He quickly called forth shadows and darkened Carlyle's vision, he just hoped that the vampire would be slow to figuring out what had happened. Draco took the split second opportunity and lunged at the vampire. Draco pressed his paws into the vampire's throat, claws digging into flesh. He snapped and bit into hands that tried to pull him off, when suddenly Lucius and Severus grabbed ahold of his arms and Remus laid his wolf body across its legs, trapping it under the larger wolf's weight. Draco opened his menacing jaws and lowed his head down at the vampire's neck.

"I will never submit to an animal like you," Carlyle hissed up at Draco. If Draco had been in his human form, he would have smirked at the vampire. No, he did not expect him to submit to Draco. But he would die at the hands of Draco. He turned his head and pressed his teeth into the vampire's neck, not fully biting yet. Just has Carlyle tried to buck them all off, Draco sank his fangs deep into the soft flesh. He bit through muscle and tendons and crunching down onto bone. He pulled back and watched in satisfaction as the vampire gurgled and began to die. 

Draco turned into his human form and roared into the vampire's face, not that it mattered anymore since he was dead. Draco looked up and at the battling around him. Some closest to him had stopped their fighting and looked up at him, some with disgust and some with awe. Lucius looked to his son and was proud of what he saw. His son's eyes were glowing blue of that his wolf took, he was covered in dried blood, however there was fresh blood starting at his mouth dripping down his chin onto his chest. It was odd seeing his son like this, but Lucius thought he looked more natural like this than he ever had with a wand in his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry dodges another curse thrown at him by rolling away. He is panting heavily as he tries to think of another way to attack Voldemort. Both are covered in cuts and bruises from being hit by many spells and are beginning to get desperate and sloppy in their spellwork. He runs in a circle, dodging more spells as he remembers back to the day he had defeated Morven and Valerian and stops abruptly.

Harry pulls shadows around Voldemort, effectively blinding him before moving in. As he gets closer to the Dark Lord, Harry turns into his wolf before lunging at the prone figure. His jaws close around an arm and he pulls with all of his strength and rips part of the arm off, soaking his fur in blood. He snorts as he breathes in the dark, rotting smell of Voldemort. He releases the chunk of flesh when Voldemort howls in pain before ripping at another limb. Harry continued the onslaught of Volemort as he pathetically tried to stop Harry from tearing him apart.

When Voldemort begins to fall, Harry releases the shadows so everyone can watch as the Dark Lord falls. Harry called forth his blood weapons, and swung the gladius' around, sunlight glinting off the inky black of the blades. Harry stood over Voldemort's prone body and sunk one of his weapons into Voldemort's chest, making an ugly squelching noise as the blade cut through muscle and other kinds of flesh within. His other weapon was held over Voldemort's head as Harry watched the light leave the Dark Lord's eyes, his wings spread out behind him. When Harry knows Voldemort is finally dead, he pulls free his weapon before turning to the clearing where many were still battling and let out a mighty roar.

Everyone stopped as they felt a wave pure magic pass over them accompanied with a loud roar. Harry stood, arms held out holding his blood weapons, covered in blood, wings fanned out, and Voldemort's corpse laying at his feet. All of the werewolves and vampires that were part of the Dark Lord's army instantly fell to their knees submitting to the power of a great alpha. The only ones who had not bowed to Harry were the human witches and wizards and those part of Harry's pack.

Harry turned his head slightly so that he could see his pack. They looked as battle weary as he felt, all of them with cuts and bruises and some with blood dripping from their mouths. He smiled when he caught Draco's eyes, never sensing a presence behind him as he felt relief wash over at the sight of his mate being alive. Harry became confused when his mate's face flicked over past his shoulder and took on a look of horror. Too confused and focused on Draco, Harry did not notice until it was too late when a dagger plunged into his back.

Draco watched in horror as Harry began to fall. Harry let out a quiet shriek as pain filled him as he fell to his knees and falling forward onto the ground. Draco ran forward, but stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye fly past his head. Severus had thrown one of his own blood weapons at the person who had attacked Harry. The weapon flipped through the air and landed in the attacker's chest with a loud thud. Everyone in the clearing watched as the missing headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, fell to the ground, dead.

"No! Harry!" Draco ran to Harry and pulled his mate's head onto his lap as he began sobbing, tears falling onto Harry's pale face. "Wake up Harry! Wake up!"


	34. chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler chapter. I am actually sad to say this story is almost complete

Lucius walked into the hospital wing, but stopped just inside the doors. The vampire sighed and his shoulders slumped at seeing his lover trying to get his son to eat more than the few crumbs Draco managed to eat. Lucius was tired and worried himself about everyone. They were all feeling lost without the power and presence of their alpha, it seemed as if the man had died rather than being in a coma. None of them had slept a full night and the only one who ate a full meal was Sirius, having the sense to stay somewhat healthy for his unborn child.

While Draco had seemed just as comatose as the alpha, Lucius and Remus as beta's had gathered the remaining wolves and vampires and set up an encampment just inside the forest. They wanted to hopefully hold everyone until Harry woke up and offered to take them in. But it also placated some of their confidants in the ministry, knowing that everyone involved in the war was located in one place. Remus and Lucius showed their power and dominance over the rogue group to keep them together and subdued. They had explained to many people about the treatment to the rogue vampires and werewolves at the manor. Lucius, Sirius, and Neville worked to keep everyone safe, they went through the grueling process of collecting the survivor's memory of what happened. The only saving grace anyone had was that the more horrendous Death Eaters had died from the initial change or from the near starvation. All that were left were the children of Death Eaters.

But their waiting could not go on any longer. It had been a month and everyone wanted the vampires and werewolves to leave, regardless if Harry had woken up or not. So Lucius and Remus decided to have Draco offer the vampires and werewolves sanctuary at Gryffindor Castle in Harry's stead as the Alpha's mate. They had arranged for today to have Draco give a speech and then they would move back to the castle, with Harry, and whomever wanted to join them.

That was why Lucius was here now. To gather his son from Harry's side and take him to where Remus and Sirius were waiting for them. Lucius walked towards Draco and Severus, and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"You need to go clean up before we go down," he informed his son. Draco nodded his head, but made no move to get up. Lucius sighed in light irritation and turned to his lover for help.

"Draco, I will stay with the alpha. You need to take a shower, I will come for you if there is a change," Severus said. He shared a concerned look with his lover over Draco's head as the young man unsteadily rose to his feet. Severus reached out to grip Draco's arm to support him, but he was slapped away by the blond. He wanted to yell at Draco for being stubborn and reached out yet again, but was stopped when Draco turned around with a look mixed of horror and disgust.

"I think I'm going to be sick," was all Draco said before blackness took hold of him. /he pitched forward and was unconscious when both Lucius and Severus jumped forward and caught him before the ground did.

"Poppy!" Severus shouted as he let go of Draco, allowing Lucius to carry his son to the bed next to their alpha.

"What's going on?" the mediwitch called out. She gasped when she saw Draco Malfoy being lowered onto a bed. She had a feeling that the boy would faint soon, but it still struck her to see him like this. Poppy ran over to where the boy was and began casting diagnostics. "What happened?"

"He was getting up to use the shower when he said he was going to be sick before he fainted," Severus supplied as Lucius was fussing over Draco. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Poppy when she gasped, her eyes trailing down the parchment. "What's wrong?"

"He's pregnant," Poppy said barely above a whisper. "Just over a month along."

"Oh, Draco. Of all of the things to happen to you," Lucius mumbled as he brushed the fringe out his son's eyes. He knew his son had wanted children, but without Harry, his son would despair at the thought.

"Sirius?" Lucius lifted his head at Severus's voice. Apparently none of them heard the pregnant animagus enter the hospital wing.

"Hey, just wondering what the hold up was? What's wrong with Draco?" Sirius asked worriedly when he saw Draco laying in a bed. Remus had asked him to check on Draco since he was running late. As he approached to where the blond lay, he paused beside Harry's bed. It hurt so much seeing Harry like this. Many times Remus told him to stop blaming himself for what happened to Harry. Sirius felt that he should have been there to protect his godson. It was times like this that Sirius did not think of Harry as his alpha. It was his job as a godfather to protect Harry from murderous fools and felt he had failed. He had let down Lily and James who had named him as godfather. Most of Harry's life, Sirius had failed and this was just one more. Often he thought to himself, if he hadn't been pregnant he could have been there to stop Dumbledore. But Sirius was foolish and selfish because he had wanted pups so badly and it had taken him away from Harry. Gathering himself and preparing to wear his mask, Sirius gave a small squeeze of Harry's hand before letting go and walking to the other side of his bed to where Draco was.

"We have some news. Whether its good or bad, we cannot be sure," Severus said as he sat down in a chair next to Draco's bed. He took hold of his own godson's hand and watched as Draco stayed unconscious, before addressing Poppy. "What potions is he going to need? I will get started on those."

"Most likely just the usual nausea potion, but he really needs nutrient potions until his body is back to the healthy levels he needs," Poppy said before handing Severus a piece of parchment with the detailed nutrients that Draco would need.

"What's going on? Why would he need those potions?" Sirius demanded. His nerves were already strained and he could not think rationally, and so he was quickly becoming agitated. 

"Draco's pregnant," Severus deadpanned. Their small pack should be rejoicing at this news and yet he could not muster up any happiness about the impending parenthood of his godson. At least not while Harry was still in his coma. To distract himself, Severus got up and walked to where Harry was in bed and looked over the recent diagnostic of the alpha. It had been chaos when Harry fell. Everyone rushed forward to see if he was alive and to see if Dumbledore or Voldemort were actually dead. He and Sirius were thankful to their mates for pushing everyone so they could help Harry. When Severus had removed the dagger from Harry's back, he had immediately pushed Draco away when he saw the glow of a magically infused poison to the blade and upon further research, Severus had found out it was acromantula venom. The venom was gone now from Harry's system, but the effects left over had caused the alpha to fall into a coma. And here he was looking over Harry's brain activity and normal bodily functions to try to determine when Harry might come out of the coma.

"Well, this changes things," Sirius said more to himself than the others. He tried to think of what Remus would want to do in his position of beta-wolf and he came to a conclusion that would protect everyone. "Lucius can you go join Remus and make the proposition instead? Draco will be in no condition to address the others."

"I suppose that will work," Lucius said before standing up. He could understand Sirius's reasoning to change things today, but he did not want to leave his son alone. Draco was fragile already since the battle, but once he will find out about the child his son would crumble. Lucius looked up when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I will stay here with him. Having someone who is pregnant as well will help calm him, hopefully," Sirius assured Lucius. The blond nodded before taking one look back to his son and then left. He made quick work of maneuvering around the castle and was soon outside where the vampires and werewolves were gathered.

"Draco isn't coming, so it is just us," Lucius whispered into Remus's ear. His face was blank when Remus turned around, surprised. Lucius walked forward and stared out to everyone before clearing his throat loudly to grab the creatures' attention. "Our Alpha and his mate are unavailable, but we are here to offer you sanctuary with us at Gryffindor Castle." Lucius stopped there and stepped back to allow Remus to continue, it was to prove that werewolves and vampires could work together.

"Our alpha is both vampire and werewolf and wishes to create harmony between the two races. Myself and my mate have been living peacefully with Lucius and his mate, who is also a vampire. We wish to provide you with a safe home, but also to expand our pack."

"If you accept, you will learn what it means to be whichever creature you are and what it means to be in pack that works together, rather than defending for yourself. Should you wish to decline our offer, then you may go now."

"Those who wish to stay, remain here until we gather the portkeys," Remus finished. Both Lucius and Remus pushed out their magic to try to influence everyone to stay, but also to ensure no one would question their authority. They had done so the past month, but they did not want to take any chances of anyone forgetting their place. Remus and Lucius. watched as only a few of the creatures left, knowing they could finally do so. When it seemed no one was leaving, Remus made a quick count before leaving to inform the Aurors how many portkeys they were going to need.

 

"Meet back here in an hour and we can leave to go home," Lucius said. It shocked him to see many people sigh in relief at the acceptance. He actually felt a jolt of magic as the vampires and werewolves were bond to the pack. The feeling was almost like what he shared with Draco and he knew it was his position as a beta being solidified. There were a few he could sense would challenge him for his position, but he was confidant that nothing would come of those challenges except helping his pack become stronger.


	35. chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the distant future of our favorite alpha pair, but it is meant to be read as in a dream state. That is why it is in italics.

__

_Harry was going over some figures that had come in from the group that over looked the groups that were grown within the estate. He had his study moved to a larger room on the second floor that had a large balcony over looking the grounds behind the castle. It fit well with the name of the castle quite well. It was furnished with dark red walls and golden fixtures and dark chocolate brown leather furniture. The desk Harry sat at was larger than his original, having it designed specifically for his needs. Which mostly consisted of space for a child or his mate to sit on. He wrote a few notes to have more seeds planted for the next season when he was called for attention._

_"Papa!" four voices called out. Harry pushed back from his desk as his four children ran into his study. The younger two, aged seven and five, jumped onto his lap as the elder two sat on the edge of his desk. Each one trying to talk over the other as they talked about their day. Having grown used to his children's antics, Harry grinned as he listened to each one talk about finding a bug- his five year old- or talk about pinning a pack-mate in a fight- his eleven year old- and other things the children of an alpha got up to. He looked up when he heard his mate walk in, talking to their youngest child who had just turned two a few days past._

_"Now see? Papa is here with the others, no need to get upset," Draco cooed as he wiped the small tears that had formed on his youngest child's face. He would scold his older children for leaving their youngest sibling when they deemed it was time to pull Harry away from his work. In truth, he needed time away from his children so he could perform his own duties. Draco had taken on the task of ensuring the submissive vampires and werewolves helped run the estate on the home front while their dominant counterparts took care in protecting and feeding the pack. In the evening before dinner, Draco made sure everyone had their jobs planned out for in the morning and checked on any who may need healing or ensuring there were plenty of omegas to look after the pups and young of the pack. Satisfied that his youngest was no longer crying, he set the two year old onto the ground and watched his toddler ran as quickly as their tiny legs would allow to Harry._

_"There you are sprout! I was wondering where you were," Harry said as he reached down and lifted up his youngest. He tossed the toddler into the air laughing at the shriek of delight that responded from his baby. He settled the toddler onto his lap and looked at his family. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw Draco had placed his hands on his hips and was looking down at their children, tapping his foot._

_"I know you are all older, but that does not give you the right to make your sibling feel left out," Draco said in a stern voice. He knew his children would fear a punishment, but he would not dole out any this time. Draco understood they were all excited about tonight because of the full moon, but he wanted to ensure his children would not forget about their youngest sibling._

_"Sorry daddy," the four chorused, knowing they were in trouble._

_"You had better be. Now Papa, why don't you take the children to the garden. I have a few things to tie up before tonight," Draco said as he shuffled his family out of the study. He followed Harry and shut the door behind him. This was Harry's study now and his own was Harry's old one down on the first floor. He gave each of his pups a kiss on the head as they filed out the door and into the garden. He grinned as he watched his baby totter after his older siblings. Draco gasped as he was abruptly spun and kissed hard by his mate, moaning into Harry's mouth. He whined in protest when the kiss ended as quickly as it had started._

_"Tomorrow, you are mine while the pack rests," and Harry's promise was sealed when he pressed another hard kiss to his mate's slightly bruised lips. As Draco began to moan again, Harry released the blond and shifted into his wolf form and took off after his children._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Harry stood at the window in his bedroom looking out his estate, which had grown immensely over the years. The forest at the back of the castle now large and extremely mysterious as the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts, there were small buildings dotting the area for more room of the various creatures that stayed at Gryffindor Castle. Over the many decades, creatures of all kinds took refuge at the castle for the safety and equality that the varcolac offered. Harry watched as his oldest made his rounds to ensure the operations of the estate were running smoothly. He smiled as he thought of his oldest child, they were due to have a challenge tonight to allow his child to take over as alpha of the pack._

_Harry was much older and all of his children grown with families of their own, his oldest even having two grandchildren. Everyone in the pack would accept the accession if Harry simply stepped down as alpha, but both Harry and his child could not accept that. Their creature minds wouldn't allow the passing of power without a battle for it and both had accepted that. Neither would hold any grudge against the other and Harry would still love his child and be looked upon with reverence from everyone. Once his child became the new alpha, two new betas would be selected to battle against Regulus, Remus's oldest son, and Lucius, who had kept his position._

_Harry turned away from the window when he heard a small sniffle. There Draco, his mate, sat on their bed looking at old photographs. Harry understood that this was going to be harder on Draco than anyone else. The blond would have to witness his mate and his child fight for power and he could do nothing about it. Harry gave an inaudible sigh and walked over to comfort his mate._

_"It will be alright, love. You have nothing to worry about," Harry whispered as he peppered kisses across Draco's face. He was shocked when Draco growled and pushed away from him and began pacing in their bedroom._

_"Nothing to worry about?! My child and my mate are about to fight for dominance over the pack! How can you sit there and tell me there is nothing to worry about?" Draco shouted. Harry knew it was a difficult time for Draco, but to switch between emotions like this so quickly, he would think his mate was pregnant again after so many years. Harry had to school his features to not laugh out loud at the thought of them having another child so late._

_"Love, its not like you are going to loose one of us. Everyone is coming home to be there for you and to attend the ceremony afterwards. It'll be nice to see our other children, yes?" Harry tried to guilt Draco into forgetting about the upcoming challenge and shift his attention to the prospect of seeing their other children. Especially their youngest, who moved out of the shadow of their older siblings to become one of the greatest ministers, and so visits were spaced out farther with their youngest._

_"Do not change the subject Harry James Potter! I-" Draco was cut-off by the squeals of their grandchildren and two great-grandchildren running into their room followed by their oldest child's mate who looked about as nervous as Draco._

_"The sun is about to go down. They say its time, Papa," the werewolf standing in front of them announced. Every one of their children's mates had taken to call Draco and Harry papa and daddy. Harry walked over to Draco and pulled him into a crushing hug._

_"It'll be alright, love. I promise," Harry whispered before walking ahead of his family down to the garden. There was a path amongst the pack that lead to circle where Harry and his child would carry out the challenge. Harry walked into the circle confident with his head held high, but not arrogant. He knew his child would win and he was proud of that fact. He saw his child looking like he felt, but he could see the uncertainty in those grey eyes that were so like Draco's. Harry walked up to his child and like with Draco brought them into a crushing hug. "I will still love you after this. You will be an amazing alpha."_

_"Thank you Papa." and the two separated. Harry released his wings and crouched low to the ground, preparing for the last challenge he would ever fight._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It had been 216 years since that fateful night and Harry was thankful for every minute. Until now. Now he sat hunched over slightly next to his mate's bedside. Thanks to the werewolf genes and being mated to a varcolac, Draco had been with him for all of these years. But it seemed Draco would not see the new year._

_Harry sat in an old rocking chair, the one they had gotten for the nursery for their first child. He often wondered how the thing survived so long. He was wearing a soft simple robe with his almost completely white hair tied back. A wrinkled hand held onto his mate's own cooler one as he watched the labored breaths fall in Draco's chest. Their children, grandchildren, and many more descendants down were all gathered in the room and surrounding rooms to provide support._

_Harry had no words to describe what he felt at the moment. He knew that one day this would happen, but he never expected it to be so soon. This morning he had woken and went about his usual routine, which honestly was not much. After a few hours and no sign of his mate, Harry went in search of him and found him still in bed. When he woke Draco up, all he got in response was that today was the day._

_Harry wished he was younger and had his full strength back. He wanted to rage and kill and do anything possible to keep his mate alive. His heart had broken at the soft voice of his mate and the resolution that he had accepted what was happening. He wanted to plead with Draco to live a little longer, but all Draco had done was give a small smile and said everything was going to be alright. That was when Harry began to cry, not wracking sobs like he had expected at the unfairness of his mate dying before him, but it was soft silent tears that fell as he too accepted what was happening. Harry had then summoned his patronus, a small almost grey wolf, and sent word out to his family. The castle's magic had sang at the return of their family and Draco laughed softly when he felt it._

_Harry looked up when he heard Draco's head move and his breath caught at the emotion that was held in his mate's eyes. So filled with love and happiness, there was no regret as he laid here in bed knowing what soon was going to happen. Harry whispered, hoping to convey the same emotions that he felt coming from Draco. "I love you, so much. My mate, my sweet husband."_

_"I love you too, bat-boy," Draco whispered back. Harry choked out a laugh at the one time nickname Draco had used so long ago._

_"Bat-boy?" Harry tried to sound outraged at the name, but it came out in a strangled whisper._

_"Yes, bat-boy. My darling, beautiful bat-boy," Draco replied before closing his eyes. Harry felt the small frail hand in his squeeze one last time before going lax._

_"Draco.." and Harry cried. Long, heartbroken cries. He held onto his mate's hand as he buried his head into the chest of whichever one of his children held him. He continued to cry when he heard his family follow him into sorrow at the death of their father, grandfather, uncle. Even the howls and cries were heard from the creatures outside who had known and loved Draco as one of their own. Everywhere, hearts were breaking._


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Going Beyond The Impossible. I can tell you that there will be exactly 39 chapters to this story! As for the last chapter, yes it was in a dream state of Harry's, but it was very real. That is how Draco will die in the faraway future

Draco closed the door to the master wing where his, Sirius and Remus', and his father and Severus' rooms all were. It was the same sing they had moved into in the beginning, but since accepting the werewolves and vampires from the battle into the castle, they had come to closing the door to their wing. Now, they kept the doors to their private sitting rooms open to each other while keeping anyone else out. It had become a refuge to Draco and the betas of the pack, especially while Harry was still in a coma. The only tell-tale sign Harry was even alive, other than breathing, was the change he went through during the full moon.

Draco fell back against the door, messaging his temples as he fought the headache that was beginning to form. It had been four months since they moved back to the castle. Four months since he had taken over the pack with the help of Lucius and Remus. Four months since he had found out he was pregnant. When he had learned about why he had fainted, Draco denied fiercely that he was pregnant. It was meant to be planned and with Harry by his side to rub his back when he got sick, to hold him when his hormones became to much, to hold his ear to the slight baby bump. He had cried, raged, and cursed his mate's name for days out of hurt, betrayal, and fear.

But here Draco was. Hiding from the pack to escape the stress of leading two different species and threats to test his position. Those pack members scared him the most because of the life growing inside of him. Draco smiled and ran his hand over his stomach to calm the nervous flutters of his child. With a sigh, Draco pushed away from the door and walked to where his and Harry's rooms were. "Let's go see Papa, shall we?" he said to his pup.

Draco's eyes began to burn with the beginning of tears as he approached Harry's bed. He reached forward and took hold of Harry's larger hand into his own. "Hello love, I wish you would wake up soon. I don't know how long I can lead the pack in your stead. I'm a supporter, not a leader like you," Draco sniffed, fighting back the urge to cry. He laughed as he felt his child move again, sensing his downward mood. "Potter, come back and calm your child. I'm five months along today and already our pup is as hyper as you."

He stopped talking when he heard the door to the wing open up and slam shut. Draco sighed, but looked back to Harry. Whoever was having problems now could wait. He wanted to spend time with his mate, in whatever fashion he could. As he sat beside his mate's bedside, his pup began to settle down. "I miss you Harry," Draco whispered before he placed his head down beside Harry. "I miss you so much."

"Go get Draco and leave me be! Don't fucking touch me!" Sirius's voiced bellowed and reached Draco's ears. It sounded urgent, but Draco just was not ready. Lately as Sirius's due date approached, he had became extremely irritable and snapped at almost everyone except Draco. "I said find Draco and go away! Have you trained to help me deliver? I didn't think so!"

Draco perked up and looked towards the door. Had Sirius gone into labor? When he heard a shout of pain, he knew it was time to help Sirius and no matter how much he just wanted to curl up next to Harry and forget everything, he couldn't. So Draco stood up and gave one last final squeeze to Harry's hand. "I'll return."

He let go of Harry and walked out of the room to go help his fellow submissive and bring a new pup into the world. In his haste as the shouting became louder, Draco missed the small whisper following him. "Draco.."

"What is going on?" Draco shouted as he entered Sirius and Remus' bedroom. Everyone stopped their shouting and running around just staring at him as if he had lost his head. Growing impatient, he growled. "Well?"

"Ahh!" Sirius shouted as he doubled over, as much as his bulging belly would allow, trying to alleviate the pain burning through him. He could feel his bones breaking and shifting to create a way for the baby to be born and it was pure agony.

"Draco, thank goodness you're here. He's gone into labor!" Remus said amidst his panic. He felt completely useless for his mate. There was nothing he could do to help his mate with the pain and it hurt even more when Sirius began yelling at him to leave him alone and to go away. He was on the verge to rip his hair out at the unfairness that his mate had to suffer because he wanted a pup.

"Yes, I gathered that much," Draco was cut off by another pain filled yell came from Sirius. It did nothing for his headache or the heartache he was feeling either. "Father, take Remus out he can't be here. Then go find Severus, I'll need him."

"Of course," Lucius was thankful to be dismissed. He was out of his element with the pregnant animagus and he wanted to get away form the shouting that was piercing his sensitive hearing. He wrapped his arms around Remus, and silently hoping he would come easily, and tried to muscle him out of the room. He began hissing into his fellow beta's ear when the werewolf began growling and fighting him. Lucius gripped even harder when he saw his son step in front of Remus, nervous that his pregnant son might get hurt for coming in between a werewolf and their distressed mate.

"Remus, you need to go. I can't help Sirius if you're here," Draco said quietly, but with a sternness that ceased any arguments. In his time without Harry, it had helped him become more forceful and allowed him to take on the role as a pseudo-alpha. He sighed in relief when Remus sagged in his father's arms and allowed himself to be carried out of the room. Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm himself, but his breath moment of peace was cut off by another shout of pain.

"Gods, make it stop!" Sirius shouted while squirming around on the bed trying to get into a comfortable position to ease the pain.

"Let's get you ready shall we?" Draco asked, not expecting an answer. With a flick of his wand, Draco changed Sirius's clothes into a dressing gown that would make everything a bit easier and then proceeded to change the sheets and transform the bed to suite Sirius's needs. Next was the task of muscling Sirius into position, which was difficult when the patient was withering about in pain and he himself was five months pregnant. "Come on Sirius, try breathing like I taught you. Its going to be okay."

"Where's Remus? I need him!" Sirius whined. He was scared and in pain which sent his instincts into wanting his mate. Remus should be here to help him.

"We've talked about this Sirius. He'll be back once the baby is born. Both of you are a bit irrational at the moment," Draco tried to calm Sirius by rubbing his arms and sending out his magic in a soothing manner. When he saw Sirius begin to tense at the start of a contraction he quickly gripped Sirius's hand so he had an outlet for the pain. When he felt his bones began to crack under the pressure, he knew it was a bad idea, but he would continue to do so for Sirius. Draco looked up when he heard the door open and close behind and once again sagged in relief when he saw Severus had entered the room.

"You couldn't have waited just a few more hours? The potion I was working on is completely ruined now," Severus was not being serious and was trying to get Sirius's mind off of the pain he was so obviously in. While ignoring both Sirius and Draco's glare, he set about to preparing everything he was going to need to help the delivery. "Hold still, I need to see how much longer we have to wait."

Meanwhile, Remus was prowling the corridor outside of his rooms. He was forbidden to even be in the sitting room and was tossed out like a dog who had been bad. His nerves were on fire and he was about to break the door down whenever he heard his mouth scream in pain. On every turn of his pacing, he would send a glare to the vampire standing off to the side with his arms folded across his chest, looking every bit the aristocrat without a care in the world. It pissed him off to see Lucius looking almost bored while his mate was in their room giving birth and going through who knew what complication.

It was becoming pure torture as the time went by for Remus. Neither Draco or Severus came out to let him or even give news about how his mate and pup were doing. All he got were the muffled screams coming from the closed doors. He was even ignoring the faint coppery smell that permeated the air, he would not allow himself to register it. He snarled as Lucius moved, but did not attack as the vampire left the maser wing. Probably went to go make a presence with the pack, not that Remus cared at the moment. In his pacing, his senses alerted him to the fact that no noise had come through the door for a few minutes and as each second ticked by his worries grew higher and higher. Just as Lucius entered the corridor, a loud piecing wail was heard. Remus would have certainly fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Lucius's quick reflexes catching him and pushing him back to his feet. He never imagined he would feel such relief at the sound that continued to pierce his ears.

"Remus?" came the quiet, exhausted voice of Draco and Remus realized he had his eyes closed as he listened to the cry of his pup. He turned his worried questioning gaze to Draco who stood in the doorway. "You can go in now."

He did not need to be told twice. Careful of Draco, he rushed into the room and stood with his hand on the doorknob to his bedroom. The need to see his pup overrode his hesitation and he entered the room. Sirius was laid back against a mountain of pillows with his hair plastered to his face and looking like he was about to fall asleep at any moment, but nestled in his arm was a small bundle that seemed to be making small movements. As he walked closer to the bed, Sirius looked and tiredly smiled at him.

"Hello daddy," Sirius whispered, his voice hoarse from all of the screaming he had done. It had been pure hell and he honestly did not know how he survived, but it had all been worth it to be holding his pup, his little girl, in his arms at this moment.

"How is she? You?" Remus asked as he continued his slow approach to the bed. 

"She is perfect, Moony. As for me, just a bit sore and tired," he chuckled as he saw the flash of golden eyes at the mention of the wolf side of his mate. Unfortunately, the chuckled tickled his throat in a bad way causing a coughing fit. He tried to wave off Remus when he felt his mate wrap his arms around him. "I'm fine. Here, hold your child."

Remus held out his arms as the small bundle was passed to him and he looked down at his pup. His heart almost gave a painful twinge when he smelt the werewolf genes, but knowing she would grow up in a pack understanding werewolves he knew it would be alright. His throat constricted and his eyes prickled with tears as he gazed down at his daughter's beauty. She had a head full of the soft black of his mate, just as he had wished for. But instead of the soft grey eyes of Sirius, she had inherited his golden hue that came about when Moony was in control. Her features were all Sirius and he thought she was absolutely perfect. He bent his head down and nuzzled her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. He looked up to his mate and let all of the emotions he was feeling shine on his face.

"She is so beautiful," Remus whispered before reaching forward and brushing a gentle kiss to Sirius's lips.

"Sirius, here are your potions," Severus interrupted. He was reluctant to intrude, but he needed to give Sirius healing and pain potions to heal the damage he suffered. He stepped back when Remus gave a low growl in warning.

"What potions are you giving my mate?"

"Strong healing and pain potions, along with a blood replenishing potion," Severus said gently to placate the werewolf. When Remus looked back down his child, that was when Severus came forward feeling safe enough to do so and gave Sirius the potions he would need.

"What do you plan to name her?" Draco asked as he walked back into the room. He tiredly fell onto a sofa and began dozing lightly, aware of his surroundings, but not caring much. Spending hours pushing out magic to soothe Sirius and heal his hand had exhausted him, but also helping Severus and he was dead on his feet.

Remus was still looking down at his daughter and Sirius nibbled on his lip. They had never discussed baby names and Sirius was having problems thinking of something that suited his perfect child. No normal name would do, and he honestly did not want to stick with the constellation names like the Black tradition dictated. He nervously, but tiredly as the potions took effect, looked to Remus, whom sported a goofy smile as their daughter stretched and gazed back at her father. "Kallisto Mira," Remus said.

"Most beautiful and astonishing. Its perfect," came a voice from the doorway and everyone froze. It was a voice no one had heard in a long time. They all turned their heads to see Lucius holding up the weakened alpha who was struggling to stand on his own. Remus was the first to move, standing up with his daughter in his arms and walking to where Harry was standing.

"Alpha, may I present you my daughter, Kallisto," Remus held up the tiny girl for his alpha's inspection and welcome. It was odd to act like, but no matter how much he wanted to hug Harry, his instincts were telling him to do this.

"She has my protection, Remus. Its good to see you," Harry replied in a whisper while looking down at his sister. He would protect her from anything and he would ensure that the pack would also. But right now he wanted to see his mate. He placed a hand on Remus's shoulder to keep him steady as he walked further into the room. He must have been asleep for a long time for Remus and Sirius's pup to be born and his theory was confirmed by how weak he felt, but he had no time for that. He needed to see Draco. His heart ached when he saw his mate lying on a sofa looking utterly exhausted and lost. Harry gave a low whine as he approached his mate, hoping to push that lost look away.

"Harry.." Draco's voice was barely a whisper. He thought he must be dreaming when he heard that voice, but seeing his mate standing in front of him all of his frustrations and fear came forth and he longed for the strength of his mate. "Harry," Draco chocked on a sob as he stood up and flung himself at Harry. He continued sobbing as he felt Harry's arms once again wrap around him and pressing kisses to his face and neck.

"Shh, love. I'm here, I'm here," Harry tried to quiet his mate. He lead them back to the sofa and sat down, bringing Draco onto his lap. His heart broke as he felt the tears fall onto him. "Hey, its alright. No reason to cry." Harry continued to try to soothe his mate until Draco managed to cry himself to sleep through the exhaustion. Harry tucked him under his chin and cradled him to his chest before looking to those around him. "I understand we should worry about Kallisto, but what happened?"

Remus exchanged a look with Lucius and Severus before walking over to his own sleeping mate who had fallen asleep just as he announced what he wanted to name his pup. He settled himself down on the bed, cradled Kallisto in one hand while wrapping the other around Sirius. Taking the hint, Severus cleared his throat to bring Harry's attention to himself.

"Dumbledore had hidden himself behind you and attempted to take your life after you had defeated Voldemort. I killed him instantly, but the damage had already been done to you. He used a dagger infused with acromantula venom which worked itself quickly into your system. We healed you the best we could, but you had fallen into a coma. A month after the battle, Lucius and Remus made the decision to move the werewolves and vampires here to the castle. Draco has been acting as alpha with the help of Remus and Lucius to keep the pack running. You have been in the coma for five months now," Severus filled in for Harry.

"Five months? I have missed so much," Harry leaned back against the sofa and stretched Draco out on top of him. When Draco released a groan of pain in his sleep, Harry turned him over to his back and gasped when he saw the bump protruding from Draco's midsection. "Exactly how much have I missed?"

"He is five months pregnant. We gather he conceived the day you two bonded, right before the battle," Severus replied.

"Pregnant?" Harry asked. When he received a nod, he asked again. "Pregnant, with my pup?"

"Yes, alpha," Severus said, curtly, frustrated at having to answer the same question three times.

"This is a joyous occasion. When is the next full moon?" Harry asked as he ran his hand over where his pup was currently growing. He released a happy noise, almost like a yip, when he felt a slight push against his hand.

"Tonight actually. We were actually getting concerned with how long Sirius had been in labor," replied Severus. He was closer to Harry and Draco because he wanted to cast diagnostics on the two.

"We'll introduce Kallisto to the pack tonight then when the moon rises. They'll pay fealty to her. I will also use that time to prove myself as the true alpha," Harry murmured.

"Don't exert yourself too much, you need to rest and build up your strength before doing anything."

"I will be fine Severus. If you'll excuse me, I am taking my mate back to our room. Congratulations Remus, you're family is perfect," Harry gathered his strength and gritted his teeth as he stood up, holding Draco in his arms and walking towards the door.

"Thank you Harry," Remus called after him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters!

Harry lowered his mate down onto their bed looking like his usual perfect self, even with his puffy eyes from crying. Harry's heart clenched at the thought that Draco had been alone for five months, doing so even pregnant. His chest swelled in pride knowing his mate was so strong to care for himself and the growing life inside of him, but also to their growing pack. It was odd knowing he had a large pack, one that he did not help take care of or create. He would have to acquaint himself with everyone, but for now his attention was needed solely for his mate.

He laid further down the bed from Draco so his head was level with the small bump protruding from Draco's smaller form. Harry now understood why Remus was seen holding his head at Sirius's midsection because as he did so he could hear the faint movements of his child within Draco and he was so grateful to his superior hearing. He wondered how Draco handled the news of learning he was with a pup and when he learned about it. Did his mate cry for joy? Or for sadness of the possibility of not having him for support? He also wondered what he was going to have. He hardly remembered the dreams he had, but he did know of a child he had dreamed, but still could not remember the gender. He thought about waking Draco and asking, but thought better of that idea at the evidence that Draco was exhausted and obviously needed some sleep.

"Hello little one," Harry whispered as he stretched a hand across the expanse of his mate's belly he had exposed. "Its your father, or papa. Call me whatever you want. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here now and I am going to take care of you and your daddy. When your old enough I'll explain why I wasn't here. I wonder if you're a boy or a girl? Did Daddy ever find out?" Harry asked aloud before placing a kiss where he had felt some movement coming from his child. It was amazing to be able to feel his child and knowing that this life was a part of him.

"I wanted to wait," came the hoarse whisper above Harry's head. His head snapped up to see Draco looking down at him with tired eyes. Even when Harry first saw Draco after he had been turned into a werewolf, Harry had never seen him with such tired eyes. Harry scooted up the bed so he was leaning against the headboard and pulled Draco on top of him, he waited until Draco made himself comfortable before wrapping his arms around his mate. He smiled when he heard a content purr coming from Draco. "I've missed this."

"So have I, love. I am sorry for leaving you for so long," Harry replied, burying his nose into the soft blonde strands and breathing in deeply. He didn't feel as though he was asleep for five months, but it did feel like he was separated from Draco for an even longer time. All he wanted to do was familiarize himself of his mate, and didn't that awaken his body. He subtly tried to shift to make himself comfortable and so he would not alert Draco to his predicament. This was not the time to think of mating.

"Its not your fault," Draco murmured. He could easily fall asleep being held like this by his mate, except for the innocent poking in his back. He was in no mood to have sex, but he understood why Harry was aroused. Draco was happy that he wasn't trying to move anything along. He knew they needed to go see the pack soon, but he was not ready to share Harry with anybody. That thought also came with the fact that Harry might need to feed. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"You should feed," Draco punctuated himself by stretching his neck to the side. He skin tingled at the heavy wave of lust and hunger that wafted off of Harry accompanied by Harry tracing a line with his lips down his throat. Suddenly he became confused when Harry growled and pulled away. "Harry?"

"I can't feed from you. The pup.."

"Will be perfectly fine. While you were asleep Severus did tests to make sure that nothing would happen if you were to feed from me," Draco argued. He pressed closer when Harry opened his mouth to protest more. "We even brewed a blood replenishing potion that would be safe for me to consume if you're worried about it. Honestly Harry, it will be fine."

"Draco, I don't know," Harry scratched at the back of his neck. Yes, he needed to feed. Badly. But he could not risk his mate or pup with that need. He would just have to find some other source, neither him nor Draco would like it, but if it kept them safe that was all that mattered.

"Harry James Potter, you will feed from me, your mate. I will not allow anyone to feed you," Draco said in his most sternest voice. It was the voice he had been using these past few months to hold authority over the pack and it seemed to work with Harry as well. His mate sat back against the headboard staring wide-eyed at the unusual display of authority. Draco could even see the twitch in Harry's mouth as he continued to stare into Harry's eyes. The twitch was the need to snarl at Draco and make him submit, but Draco was not about to. His mate needed sustenance, and he was going to give it. After a minute long staring match, Harry finally nodded and Draco smirked.

"So where did that come from?" Harry asked as Draco arranged himself to be comfortable on his lap for the feeding. The assertiveness Draco used irritated his dominant side, but it had also been incredibly sexy.

"Four months of taking over your job. I have a feeling it will stay like that as we have more pups," Draco said matter-of-factly. He noticed the sudden arousal coming from Harry and his inner-wolf wanted to yip in happiness that him being assertive had turned Harry on, but now was not the moment for that. Finally having himself arranged across Harry's lap with his neck close to Harry, Draco tilted his head back and relaxed into Harry's arms.

"Please do," was all Harry said before his hunger took over and Harry bit into Draco. He sucked harder than ever and growled through the pleasure of feeding from his mate. It felt like he had been in a desert for the past five months and this was his first taste of liquid. He could feel the life coming back to him and he felt so much alive this moment. His brows furrowed in confusion as he tasted something different about his mate and the realization hit that he could taste the difference caused by the pregnancy. Even though he could have sat at Draco's throat for ages, Harry reluctantly stopped and healed the small punctures. He buried his face into the juncture of Draco's neck and shoulder, just breathing in his mate's scent. Not removing himself from Draco's neck, he whispered to his mate. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, now that you are finally back to me," Draco replied feeling tears prickle his eyes again. He wrapped his own arms around Harry and just held his mate, relishing in the feeling of being able to do so.

"As much as I want to stat here, we only have a short time before the moon rises and I need to meet the pack. Then after the moon rises, Remus will have to present Kallisto to the pack so we can fealty to her," Harry said as he lifted Draco off of his lap and moved to change his clothes. He began undressing as he walked to the closet and he smiled when he heard the quiet rumble of arousal come from his mate. After he changed, he also grabbed some fresh clothes for Draco, checking to make sure it was the size he would need and headed back into the bedroom.

"How will that work tonight?" Draco asked curiously. It was not something Harry had discussed during any of their conversations about pack life.

"We'll gather in the garden after the change and then Remus will come out carrying Kallisto and he will present her to us first since we're the alpha pair and once we make our approval and move aside, the others will follow. I'll even announce to the vampires that they must be made available to do so tonight as well," Harry said as he lead his mate out of their room and towards where Remus and Sirius were.

"Why only Remus? Wouldn't Sirius be there to?" Draco asked as he pushed himself under Harry's arm as they walked down the hall.

"I'm just assuming Sirius will still be recovering and won’t be able to attend with us for the full moon. After the pack pays fealty, Remus will bring Kallisto back up here." Harry replied as he walked into the sitting room that lead to Remus's and Sirius's bedroom. "So why is the main hallway closed off, but the suite doors open?"

"We needed to make a place where the rest of the pack could not go, but we didn't want to feel cut-off from each other."

"Hm, good thinking," Harry said as he knocked on the bedroom door and only entered when he heard a quiet enter. He smiled softly when he saw that Remus was the one to be asleep curled around Sirius while the animagus held his daughter.

"Hey cub," Sirius said quietly so as not to wake Remus. The poor werewolf was about as exhausted as he felt, even though he was the one to give birth, but being away from his mate and pup when they needed him most had fried his nerves. So Sirius had told his mate to finally lay down and take a nap and had promised profusely to wake him up is Sirius needed help.

"Hey Sirius, how are you?" Harry asked as he pulled up a chair next to the bed and guided Draco to it before just standing next to Sirius's bed. He looked down and saw his sister fast asleep. "May I hold her?"

"Of course you can," Sirius handed over Kallisto to Harry's waiting arms before leaning back into his pillows with a sigh. "As for how I'm doing? Sore and exhausted, but happy."

"Did Severus give you pain potions?" Harry asked as he ran a finger along the tiny cheek of Kallisto. He bent his head down and ran his own cheek along his sister's, familiarizing himself with her scent and to give protection to her with his own scent. He looked to Draco when he felt his mate pull on his sleeve and saw him craning his neck to get another look at the child. Smiling, Harry passed Kallisto to Draco and chuckled at the quiet noise of delight that Draco made. He watched as Draco did the same as he did and rubbed his own cheek against Kallisto's. 

"Yeah he did," Sirius said as he watched Draco and Harry with his daughter.

"Good," Harry said. "Sirius, when the moon rises, Remus will bring her down to meet the pack after he and Kallisto change. You know that right?"

"You want her to be around all of those werewolves and vampires on the day of her birth?" Sirius asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Sirius, she'll change with the moon because she is a werewolf. It’s a way for the pack to recognize her and to pledge to protect her. I'm meeting with the pack soon to let them know I'm awake and taking my spot as alpha so she will not be in danger," Harry said carefully trying to prevent Sirius from getting angry.

"I'm coming then. I've spent the all of the full moons outside in the garden so no one will attack me, but I am not leaving Kallisto alone. Even with you and Remus there."

"Sirius, you're in no position to leave this room. You're still recovering," Harry tried to explain.

"I don't care. I'll have someone levitate me down to the garden. I've made my decision, now go meet with the pack like you said," Sirius snapped. Draco had the right of mind to gently place Kallisto back into Sirius's arms.

"Come Harry, let's go," Draco said pulling on Harry's arm. His mate let out a long sigh before nodding. Harry apologized to Sirius for making him angry before leaving the room. Harry stopped in front of the door that would lead to the rest of the castle. He took in a deep breath and pushed the door open and walked through, keeping an arm around Draco's waist for his own reassurance and also for Draco's. "How about we do this in the front garden?" Draco asked as they descended the first staircase.

"Alright." As Harry lead Draco through the castle towards the front garden, Harry held his head high and a strong grip on Draco so that everyone they passed could tell who he was and that he was ready to take his position as alpha. He discreetly took note of those who bowed their heads to him, ignored him, or dared to look into his eyes with clear disdain. He also took note of who made Draco uncomfortable. He wished fervently that he had woken sooner to help dispel these fears within his mate. He leaned down to Draco's ear, whispering. "How do you get everyone gathered?"

"Send a patronus. We didn't know if you had a different system in mind," Draco replied.

"That'll work for now. We can research a better system after I've established myself here," Harry said.

When Harry and Draco reach the front entrance and exited the castle, Harry's grip around Draco's waist loosened and stepped away from his mate. He titled his face to the sky and relished in the feeling of the sun on his face. Harry took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the nature that surrounded the castle. The rich earthy grass, the mysteries of the forest, the clean scent of the nearby river. What caught his attention was the overwhelming smell of the pack. Yes, he could smell everyone inside of the castle, but this smell was more tangible. It felt like it was wrapping the property like a protective barrier. Harry crouched to the ground and felt the magic that pulsed there and noticed it had changed from the last time he had directly connected with the natural magic that made the castle feel like home.

"What do you feel?" Draco asked as he walked up to where Harry was crouched. He wasn't sure what Harry was feeling, but he could feel the gentle exchange of magic between his mate and the castle.

"The magic of the pack has joined the magic of the castle. You might not have noticed it because of living and moving about it every day, but for me the last time I connected to the castle like this was shortly after we moved in. My unconsciousness blocked that recognition and its just connecting." Harry sighed happily as he ended the connection and stood back up. He turned to Draco and was pleased to see the happiness in his mate's eyes. "A bit intoxicating after waking up," Harry said as he pulled Draco to him, capturing soft lips with his own.

"Mm, Harry," Draco moaned in between the kiss, wanting to enjoy the attentions from Harry, but he knew they had to stop. So with a frustrated groan, mostly at himself, Draco pulled away from Harry. "You need to call everyone out here."

"Of course, my voice of reason right now," Harry lightly chuckled at the glare he got in return. He turned away from Draco and drew on his magic. "Expecto Patronum," Harry called out and watched as a small wolf appeared that seemed to be more grey than silver. He was shocked because he hadn't cast this charm since before his change, which was still his stag. He smiled warmly over to Draco before looking back at the waiting wolf. "Tell everyone their alpha wants in the front garden." Harry watched as the wolf nodded its head before running off.

"Should I expect anything bad with this meeting?" Draco asked, inwardly cursing himself for the way his voice trembled. Of course he was nervous, but that did not mean he would want Harry to know. He was scared that someone would try to challenge Harry. It was not as if he doubted Harry's power, but he had just woken up from a coma and he did not want to see his mate get hurt. Draco smoothed a hand over his stomach as he felt his child begin to move about.

"You can probably expect someone to challenge me. Possibly even you," as that thought was spoken aloud, Harry began to get nervous as well. Draco was in no position to have someone challenge him for his spot as Harry's mate. 

"What should I do if someone does challenge me?" Draco asked.

"You can have someone take your place. If it does happen, pick someone who's a submissive as well. Vampire or werewolf, doesn't matter."

"Hm," Draco looked up when he sensed someone walking up to them and he was pleased to see his father and Severus making their way. Severus. He would ask Severus if he would be willing to take his place if there was a need. "What about Severus?"

"Severus?" Harry looked around and caught sight of Lucius and Severus walking over to them. "Good choice, love."

"Severus?" Draco asked when the vampire pair stop in front of them. "May I ask you of a favor?"

"Certainly."

"If I were to be challenged, could you do it for me? I obviously cannot fight while being pregnant," Draco said, looking down at his growing stomach and wrapped his arms protectively around it. He looked up when Severus laid his hand over Draco's.

"Of course I will," Severus said. There was no need to even ask him. He would gladly defend Draco from anyone.

"Here they come," Harry said as he caught sight of the first few members of the pack make their way out of the castle and down the steps.


	38. chpter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: some violence (very mild)

"Is this everyone?" Harry asked as he gazed around the gathered werewolves and vampires. Some of them were whispering to each other, some were shifting back and forth uncomfortably, and others were glaring at Harry. Overall there were about one hundred fifty people gathered around him. He wasn't nervous about being surrounded by so many creatures, Morven's pack was twice the size, it was odd to be an alpha starting with this size and he was actually nervous about having Draco nearby everyone. He was especially nervous at the prospect that someone might try something against his mate. To not only reassure himself, but also Draco, Harry squeezed his mate's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Yes except for Remus and Sirius, but that's understandable," Draco answered. He set a level gaze onto those gathered. He still felt uneasy around some of the members because of the returning looks that were sent to him and the difficulty he faced with some. There were a few over the time Harry was in his coma that expressed their feelings about having to follow him or that he was mated to Harry. He even overheard one werewolf saying that she would kill Draco for rights to be Harry's mate. It made his stomach to turn that some people were that cruel to think like that when they were given a safe home and to be treated with kindness. Draco looked straight ahead as Harry lead him, Severus, and Lucius to the steps that were in front of the castle so that they were raised above the pack. Even with his growing belly, Draco portrayed a look of superiority and strength while looking down on the pack. It would not help Harry if he appeared to be afraid of everyone.

"Hello everyone," Harry started. He stood slightly in front of Draco and Lucius and Severus to show that he was going to be in charge of everything, but he did not have his wings out. He did not want to bring those out and use them unless it was completely necessary. "As you may know, my name is Harry Potter and I am the Alpha of this pack. Although I was incapacitated for a few months, it was my plan to bring you here after the battle regardless if it was under my command or my mate or my betas. I knew before the battle that many of you were turned against your will and then kept under extreme conditions because of the lack of a proper alpha who would promise to protect you and to keep you healthy. I am here to do that, but if for some reason you do not feel comfortable being part of my pack then you are welcome to leave."

"What makes you so special to hold both werewolves and vampires here?" a unfamiliar person asked from the middle of the crowd. There were murmurs following that let on that others agreed in wanting to know the answer.

"I was bitten by both a vampire and werewolf during a full moon and gained traits of both creatures. Normally vampires and werewolves cannot live together, but with an alpha of both genes it is possible to then bring harmony between the two races." Harry answered so far happy that no one straight away attacked him like he had anticipated. 

"That's impossible. No one has ever survived the bite of both," another person said.

"Any other person, I would agree. But as both genes were trying to dominate my body, I was slowly killing myself. The alpha I trained under helped find a way for both genes to coexist within my blood and thus allowing my own power as alpha to reign over both."

"Prove you are both," a voice called, one that Harry did know as a year mate from Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini stood off to his right and was glaring at him with much loathing.

"Before I do, you must understand that the original species of vampires were gifted with wings," Harry saw that many did not believe him, but knew there was nothing he could do about that until he released his wings. He wanted to smirk as he heard gasps from the pack as he called forth the large leathery wings and he felt his fangs elongate further. "This is my true vampire form. For you werewolves, know that it is possible to turn outside of the full moon." With that Harry shifted into his large wolf form. He leaned into the touch of his mate on top of his head for a moment before changing back into his human form. "Any questions so far?"

"If you're supposed to be this great creature then why were you defeated by a simple wizard at the end of the battle?" Zabini asked. That was one question Harry wanted to avoid as it sparked others to begin murmuring again as many voiced their opinion that Harry was not a strong as he claimed to be.

"Is that a challenge against me, Zabini?" Harry asked. To have a challenge issued this early shocked him, but also it might actually be good. If he was able to dispel the doubts now, the transition to him looking over the pack would be easier. He watched as Zabini stepped forward, never lowering his gaze into Harry's eyes even when he growled lowly.

"Sure is *Alpha*," Zabini sneered, saying alpha with such contempt. Zabini pulled out his wand and trained it on Harry while he waited for the battle to start.

"Very well," Harry said. He turned and gave a kiss to Draco's forehead before pushing his mate back towards Lucius to be protected. Harry stepped down from the stairs and walked towards Zabini, without much thought Harry raised a circle for the fight to protect the others. He released his wings and braced himself, he wanted to smirk at Zabini for pulling out his wand to rely on his magic rather than fight for actual strength over the pack. "You will learn Zabini."

"I believe you have it backwards Potter," Zabini said before casting a spell wordlessly. The werewolf genes in Zabini had raised his magical ability, but thanks to being a Death Eater, Harry was able to predict which spell was being thrown at him before he even saw the color. He easily dodged the Cruico that was sent to him. Harry continued side-stepping and rolling out of the way of all the spells thrown at him. "Stop running you coward!" Zabini shouted.

"If you want any chance at winning, you'll have to do better than that Zabini," Harry said, goading the werewolf further. When Harry finally had enough of just avoiding the spellwork, he stepped directly in line of the next spellfire. He knew it would not actually harm him, but to avoid Draco having a panic Harry used his wings to block the spell instead. When he pulled his wings back and looked at Zabini, he finally did smirk this time when he saw how tired Zabini had become. "My turn?" Harry asked before sprinting forward. He nicked his fingers and called forth his bloodweapon as he advanced on Zabini. He blinded the werewolf with his control of the shadows before teasing him by attacking him with a single cut before moving away. 

Harry had made sure the rest of the pack could see through the shadows to show them what exactly would happen to anyone who ever challenged him again. When Zabini fell to one knee after his continuous attacks, Harry released his weapons and shadows. Changing in his wolf-form, Harry rushed the fallen werewolf and knocked him onto his back and nip at his neck demanding submission. He only got off of Zabini when he turned his head to the side offering his neck. Harry stood up and changed back before roaring into Zabini's face. Harry stepped back and allowed for Zabini to stand up.

"Have anything else to say?" Harry snarled.

"Yeah, that I have no plan to follow you." Harry watched as Zabini ran off and our of sight.

"Anyone else?" Harry glared at everyone, and silently wishing someone would look back into his eyes. When no one did, Harry walked back up to where Draco waited for him, his face set hard in the presence of the fight also daring anyone to challenge him. Harry kissed him once on the lips and turned to everyone. "You will show respect to not only me, but also my mate, my betas and their mates. They are higher than you and demand your respect and submission to them, regardless if you are a dominant or submissive. The moon is almost upon us, everyone will gather here and greet the newest member of our pack. That's all." Harry dismissed everyone.

"That went better than expected," Lucius said, causing Severus to snort. 

"It did, thank goodness," Harry said, pulling Draco into his arms and just holding him close. He stepped back and looked up to Lucius and Severus. "Will you tell Remus and Sirius to come downstairs so they are ready for the moon. It'll be in a few minutes?"

"Of course," Severus said, turning and entering the castle with Lucius following him. Harry sat down on the steps to wait for the moon and pulled Draco into his lap, tucking his mate's head under his chin.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes, are you? I didn't seem hit get a hit in, but I was nervous when you allowed that curse to hit your wings," Draco said as he turned to look at the black appendages behind his mate.

"I did it on purpose. Starting next week, I'm going to start training everyone in groups."

"Why in a week?" Draco asked.

"So they have time to get used to me. They may have backed down for now, but someone else in the pack may come forward and challenge me as they become accustomed to my presence. I'm something strange and new, so the pack is afraid of what might happened or change from when you took charge of everyone," Harry buried his nose into Draco's blond strands, taking in his scent. "Have I told you recently of how amazing you are?"

"You haven't, but it is nice to hear," Draco practically purred as Harry began to massage his back and shoulders while peppering his face with kisses. "Hm, why the sudden special treatment?"

"Because you're worth it. And I want you relaxed for the moon," Harry whispered in his mate's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, bat-boy," Draco murmured as he relaxed even with the moon about to rise and it making his skin tight and itchy. Harry however stiffened at the name, it made him remember the dream he had while he was asleep. He couldn't remember it exactly, but it did pull hard at his heart and he wondered why the feeling was there. Harry and Draco looked up as they heard the pack gathered again in the front gardens and Lucius and Severus exited through the front doors.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked. When he received nods and murmurs of accord, he and Draco stood up and prepared for the change to take over their bodies. Harry never realized how much he missed the feeling of the moon and going through the change naturally like this. His skin tingle and pulled tight as it stretched and sprouted fur. He grinned as he felt the dull ache of his bones shifting and changing to give way to his wolf form. He looked over and saw his mate in his smaller form panting on the ground with exhaustion from the change. Even in this form it was clear that he was pregnant and it made his wolf extremely happy to see the bulge. He nuzzled into his Draco's side before turning to the pack.

Harry raised his head to the sky and howled, in joy over his mate and future cub and for his pack. All of the other werewolves joined in while the vampires stood around waiting for the reason they were asked to appear for the full moon. Suddenly the door to the castle opened and Sirius carefully stepped out carrying a small bundle with Moony following close behind. Sirius bent down and placed a small pup onto the ground before shifting into his animagus form and stood above his pup protectively. 

Harry and Draco walked up to them first as the right of the alpha pair. They bowed respectively in front of the new parents before approaching the small pup who couldn't even open her eyes yet. Harry nuzzled into the small wolf who was smaller than one of his paws and licked the pup, making a promise to protect her. After Draco did the same, they stood to the side and allowed for the rest of the pack to greet the tiniest pup before the parents went back inside. When Harry knew that Sirius and Moony were safely tucked into the castle with Kallisto, he turned to Draco and pushed him over to Lucius and Severus to keep him here. Harry then turned to the pack and took off in a run, beginning his first hunt with his pack.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks. A very Happy Halloween to everyone and as a gift, the final chapter.
> 
> warnings: mentions of character death, mpreg/birth

Draco groaned as he settled back against the mountain of pillows he had collected over the past few months. The last four months had been brutal on the werewolf. As his belly grew bigger, the kicks became harder, the pain in his back got worse, swollen ankles, and midnight cravings. All of that until the last few weeks brought false labor pains and he was forced into bed rest for the rest of his pregnancy. He was absolutely miserable. Harry was always busy with the pack, between training and making sure the area was secure and running well, Lucius and Remus were just as busy with the pack thanks to their status as betas. Severus was busy training others to help with potions they may need for the pack and also training some people to be medics. And Sirius, who was the only one that understood how he felt, was busy with Kallisto. All Draco had to keep himself occupied was a stack of books that he had house elves switch out every few days. Draco's inner-wolf was even going crazy with being stuck inside his bedroom because he was too exhausted to move down the stairs to join the pack on the full moon, Severus and Lucius had stayed with him that night. 

Draco was just dozing back into sleep after being up most of the night with his pup deciding to do acrobatics in the middle of the night, when Harry entered the room. He loved his mate, he really did, but some days he wished he could reach his wand and hex Harry. He was miserable and the one to blame was Harry.

"Hello love," Harry said as he sat down at the foot of the bed. From the glare he was receiving, Harry knew he must have woken Draco from a nap or he was just in a 'I hate my mate' moods. Moving aside the duvet, Harry grasped one of Draco's feet and began massaging it. He smiled as Draco laid his head back and released a low moan at the feeling. "I had to change, but I told the others that I would be bit a longer to spend some time with you."

"Harry you have duties that you need to take care of. Once the baby comes, Lucius and Remus will have to help out more," Draco said reluctantly. He was thoroughly enjoying the pampering from Harry, but he was not in the mood to have Harry here right now. He was extra sore and was tired.

"Are you saying you don't want me here?" Harry asked feeling a bit hurt. As he waited for an answer, he switched to Draco's other foot and dug his knuckles into the sole of it earning another moan from his mate.

"Actually no, Harry. I was about to fall asleep finally when you came in and woke me up and I'm having extra pain in my back and had just gotten comfortable when you decided to move me. As much as I'm enjoying the massage, I would like to get more sleep while your child is finally sleeping as well."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll just go," Harry said, giving one more squeeze to Draco's foot. He stood up and gave Draco a kiss before heading into the closet to change like his original goal. Coming back out, Harry watched with guilt in his eyes as Draco tried to maneuver back into a comfortable position. He placed one last kiss on Draco's forehead before making for the door. "I love you. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Love you as well," Draco called from the bed. He just wished that he could have this child so he could sleep without the heavy ache in his pelvic area. As time went on the ache persisted into pain and nothing Draco was trying would relieve it. It was too early for it to be the baby who wasn't due for another two weeks, but the as the pain increased Draco was growing worried. Deciding he needed to talk to someone about it, Draco pushed himself up so he could reach for his wand and sent a patronus to Sirius hoping that the man was alone and didn't bring anyone else with him.

"Draco?" Draco looked up at the sound of Sirius in the doorway. In his arms was the four month old Kallisto, looking around trying to take everything in. She was very much the Marauder like her parents with her level of curiosity. When Sirius saw the pained look of Draco he placed his daughter on the floor and went over to check on the younger werewolf. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm having a lot of pain," Draco gritted out as the heat of pain flared up. When it subsided enough that he could speak again, he looked up to Sirius. "Its not like before, its more like a burning sensation. Almost like how I feel during full moons."

"Oh, I know what's wrong. Let's get you back into bed," Sirius said, pulling the blankets back and helping Draco lay back down.

"What is it?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Your pelvis is shifting. You're not having contractions yet, but I'm guessing you will be soon." Once Draco was settled, but still grimacing in pain, Sirius took out his wand and sent a patronus to Severus telling him to be quiet, but to come to Draco's room. He turned and saw his daughter watching him from the floor, he smiled before scooping her up. "Let's take you to Papa, hm? I'll be back Draco, I'm just going to take her to Remus."

"Alright," Draco said shakily. He was about to go into labor? He did not feel ready for it now that the time had come. He rested his hands on his stomach and he was shocked that he hadn't noticed before that his child was kicking very hard and moving around. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you, hm? You know I'm excited to meet you finally, but I'll be honest that I'm extremely nervous. Don't make it too hard for me, yeah?" 

"So I hear your body is preparing itself now?" Severus said as he walked into the room. He became concerned when he saw the pained look coming from Draco and knew that Sirius was correct in his assessment. Severus pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic on Draco and saw that indeed, he body was actually fully prepared and looked as if his water was about to break very soon. "Your body is actually ready now. Your water is about to break."

"Fetch Harry would you?" Draco asked quietly as he tried to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. It was one thing to know it might happen soon, but another thing completely to know it would happen now. And he was scared. Right now he only had Severus with him, he didn't have Sirius here who had a child before, he didn't have his father, and he didn't have his mate. He wanted everyone present to help him through this.

"Anyone else?" Severus asked.

"Father, Remus, Sirius and you. I just need you all," Draco said. He mentally cringed at the sound of fear in his own voice.

"Of course Draco," Severus reached over and placed a kiss to the top of Draco's head before rushing off to find everyone. He didn't want to leave Draco, but he knew how important it was to Draco that they were all present.

"Ah!" Draco shouted as his stomached cramped hard and he felt a stabbing feeling in his pelvis. The next sensation Draco felt was a wetness between his legs and he knew that the time finally came and all he could think of was that he was alone right now. No one was there to hold his hand or tell him that he was okay or that his baby was going to be okay. His eyes began burning as hot tears fell and his panic began to rise more as his first real contraction ripped through him, pulling out another scream. His hands went to his stomach and he sobbed as he felt that it was hard and he couldn't feel his child's movements anymore. Draco could barely remember what happened when he helped Sirius with Kallisto and it scared him even more.

"Draco!" Draco looked up and saw Harry rush into their room. He sobbed harder in relief as the scent of his mate surrounded him. It didn't register to him when the sheets were spelled clean and his clothes were transfigured into something more practical. All that mattered was that Harry was here and he noticed on his other side was Sirius holding onto his hand. But any joy felt knowing everyone was there was soon forgotten when another contraction began. "Severus isn't there anything you can do?" Harry asked.

"He is going through contractions. It is natural and a must," Severus tried to reason with the alpha. He hated seeing his godson in pain like this as well, but he understood that there was nothing he could do until it was time for Draco to begin pushing. Draco dropped down to the bed in exhaustion after the contraction finished.

"How much longer do I have?" Draco panted. He didn't know how anyone did this more than once and he wanted five! He would never allow himself to become pregnant ever again, this was maddening. The contractions made the pain he felt now seem like a tickle. And he was meant to push a child out of his body? 

"Hopefully just a few hours," Severus truthfully said. He ignored everyone's look of horror that were given to him, along with a frustrated growl from Draco. He began lining up the potions Draco may need for later when Draco began screaming again through another contraction. Severus tensed as he realized that the contractions were quickening faster than he had expected.

"I'm right here Draco, you're doing great," Harry tried to provide support for his mate. He felt utterly useless while Draco screamed in pain, pain that he had put there.

"Shut up you arsehole! You did this!" Draco shouted at Harry. It apparently was the right thing to say because Harry remained quiet through three more contractions, but allowed Draco to squeeze his hand so hard everyone swore they heard bones breaking. It was during the fourth contraction that Draco decided Harry needed to be yelled at once more. "I am never having another child! Do you hear me Harry?!"

"Yes love, I hear you," Harry said before resting his head against Draco's after the contraction subsided. He had a headache beginning from the shouting and his hand throbbed with broken bones, but this paled in comparison to his mate giving life to his pup. Harry continued to hold Draco's hand so that his small mate had an outlet for the pain.

"Draco, I think you're ready," Severus finally announced two hours later. Everyone in the room released a breath of relief at the announcement, except for Draco who sobbed in fear. "Harry sit behind him and help him push when I say so."

"Alright." Harry helped Draco leaned forward as he sat behind his mate. He reached down both arms and took Draco's hands in his own while Sirius wiped at Draco's brow from the sweat that was dripping down into his eyes. "Don't worry I'm here Draco. I'm not going anywhere," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

"Ready?" Severus asked.

"No," Draco muttered as fear coursed through him. The fear was even beginning to numb his pain, he could barely feel Harry behind him holding him. The pain he had already felt was crippling and now he was expected to go through even more? He remembered how much pain Sirius was in and he did not think he could survive it.

"Good. Now, push," Severus directed and he was surprised when Draco did without needing any more prompting than that. 

"You're so amazing Draco," Harry whispered to Draco in between pushes as he sensed the end coming soon. Or at least what he hoped was the end. Just as he was about to ask Severus how much longer a piercing wail was finally heard, announcing his child. Harry laid Draco back as his mate lost the all of his strength now that their child had been born. He began peppering Draco in kisses across his face. "You did it! They're here, you did it Draco. You are so precious to me."

"Harry?" Severus asked. When Harry looked up to him with wonder shining in his eyes, he called the new father over. "Would you like to cut the cord and finally hold your son?"

"I have a son?" Harry murmured as he stumbled to Severus and reached out for his child, his son. He cut the cord as directed by Severus before gathering the bundle from Severus's arms. Harry looked down into the small, red face of his son and he had no words. His son was the most perfect thing he had ever held, he and Draco had created this small child and that was perfect. He had a petite nose that he inherited from Draco and had a tuft of black hair he got from Harry. Harry pulled his son up and nuzzled the small, soft head. "My son."

"Draco, I need you to stay awake!" Harry snapped his head up and saw Sirius trying to wake Draco up and Severus waving his wand towards Draco. He became extremely worried when Severus swore and ran for the potions he had lined up on a table near by.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, not trying to get too loud because of his son.

"Harry come stand by me," Harry looked to see who had a hold of his arm and saw Lucius staring towards Draco and Severus, but complied to moving away from the bed.

"Sirius get him to drink this," Severus said passing a potion to the animagus. Harry recognized it as a blood replenishing potion. He tried to keep watching, but his vision became blurry with tears that instantly formed as he watched Sirius and Severus scramble around Draco who had yet to move from where Harry left him.

"Draco," Harry whispered as he fell to his knees, cradling his son to his chest so as not to jostle him. Severus took a step back and Sirius lowered his head. To Harry it seemed they had given up about something. "No!" Harry shouted, scaring the sleeping form in his arms and started a new round of cries from his child. Severus turned away from Harry and braced his arms against the table he had set up. Sirius stood up from the bed and sat heavily on the nearby sofa. Harry looked away and down at his son who had quieted himself down and his chest clenched painfully tight. Deciding that his son should meet his father at least once, Harry numbly stood up and walked to the bed that held his mate.

"You should meet your Daddy at least once," Harry whispered as his voice cracked with emotion. He sat down on the bed and laid his son next to Draco's head. Seeing his son look over to Draco, Harry began crying. It started with silent sobs before it grew into body-wrecking cries. Harry guessed that the dream he had of seeing Draco growing old was just that, a dream.

Everyone turned their heads back to the bed when they heard a loud gasp followed by coughing. Harry picked his son up as Draco continued to cough. Severus rushed forward with a glass of water and helped Draco to drink it. Harry stared wide-eyed at his mate as Draco's coughs subsided and leaned back against the pillows and looked up to him.

"Can I see my child?" Draco asked. Harry was shocked into moving at the sound of his mate's voice and laid his son down next to Draco. "He's beautiful."

"Yes he is," Harry said, still staring at Draco. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Draco said, his eyebrows drawing together at the odd question and at the odd expression on Harry's face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were gone Draco," Harry whispered. He watched as Draco looked around him at the others that were gathered and saw the truth of Harry's words on everyone's faces

"But I'm right here," Draco said.

"Yes you are and that's all that matters," Harry said before leaning down for a kiss, reveling in warmth that came form his mate. During their kiss, it seemed already their son did not like being ignored and began to fuss. Harry drew back and chuckled at his child. "And our son. He needs a name."

"Hm, yes he does," Draco lifted the small bundle to his chest and stared at their child for a few minutes before speaking again. "Aloisius Rigel Malfoy-Potter."

"Its perfect," Harry said. Neither man noticed when a photograph was taken of them watching their son fall back to sleep, nor when everyone else left the room to allow the new parents time alone.

"I still want five," Draco said.

 

"Of course, love."


End file.
